Traqué
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Raphael a toujours eu du mal à contenir ses emotions Sa passion est intense et devastatrice art:lolipopsandrazorblades:
1. Chapter 1

Nous étions tous réunis dans le dojo après notre entrainement. Je sentais Raphael respirer fortement à cote de moi. Depuis deux jours, je sens que quelque chose est sur le pont de se passer. Don, Raph et Mikey ont un comportement ….étrange. Ils sont agités et agressifs. Bien que cela soit dans la nature de Raph d'être agressif et de Mike d'être agité, Don est habituellement calme. Je me sens moi-même dans un état particulier. Mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau et j'ai de la peine à dormir. Je me tourne et retourne sans succès sur mon futon. De plus, je me suis mis à accorder de l'attention à des détails insignifiants, comme l'odeur de mes frères, sans que je puisse l'expliquer.

Donc, je ne suis pas surpris que notre Sensei s'en soit aperçu et veuille nous parler. Mais je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ce qu'il allait suivre.

-Mes fils, vous avez dû reconnaitre ces derniers jours que vous n'étiez plus vous-même. Que conserver son focus et son contrôle était difficile. Comme Donatello m'en a avisé, vous entrez pour la première fois dans votre période de reproduction. Vous ne pouvez lutter contre votre nature. Vous allez ressentir le besoin urgent de vous accoupler et même de vous battre pour conquérir le partenaire désiré. Cet état devrait durer deux semaines environ. Durant ces deux semaines, je quitterais donc le repaire pour vous laisser vous livrez à vos instincts. Il y a des choses auquel un père ne veut pas assister. Il y a par contre certaines règles auxquels je tiens. Premièrement, ce genre de comportement ne sera autorisé que durant ces deux semaines. Ensuite, je vous demande à vous trois de …changer de partenaire de fois en fois. Je ne veux pas que des liens trop prononcé se tissent entre deux et que l'autre en ressente de la jalousie. Cela risque de nuire à l'équipe.

-Mais Sensei, demanda Mikey, nous sommes quatre…Pourquoi parlez-vous de trois? Nous pouvons former deux couples et…

-Michelangelo. Il n'y aura pas de couples ici. Ceci est dans un but strictement sanitaire. Et vous serez trois parce que j'amène Léonardo avec moi.

Alors qu'un immense soulagement commença à m'envahir, Raphael éclata :

-Pourquoi Léo partirait? Je veux dire pourquoi lui, précisément? Il est supposé être notre chef! Il doit demeurer en votre absence. C'est sa responsabilité.

-Raphael. Est-ce la vraie raison de ta colère?

-Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse? Vous proposez de me laisser avec Mikey et Don pour qu'on …baise! C'est complètement absurde!

-Et en quoi la présence de Léonardo vient –elle rendre cette situation moins absurde?

Je me retournai pour dévisager Raphael. Il avait changé de couleur. Je le comprenais de réagir ainsi. C'était complètement surréaliste. Je veux dire j'aime les filles comme Karai. Même si j'étais seul toute ma vie sur une ile déserte, il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de coucher avec un de mes frères. Mais je devais avouer que l'odeur de musc qui provenait de Raph était diablement bonne. Mais je comprenais le point de Sensei. Ma présence ne rendrait pas la situation plus agréable pour Raph. Après tout, j'étais le frère avec qui il s'attendait le moins bien. J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand Mikey ajouta quelque chose

-Raph a raison, Leo doit rester. Il est comme nous. On va traverser ca tous les quatre ensemble comme tous ce qu'on a fait.

-Michelangelo, toi aussi est-ce la vraie raison?

-Il me semble que c'est injuste pour Léo de ne pas pouvoir…s'amuser aussi, non?

-Mikey, intervient Don en soupirant, je comprends ton point et cela ne me plait pas non plus mais la situation de Léo est différente de la nôtre. Sensei a raison, Léo doit partir.

Avant que j'ouvre la bouche trop préoccupé par enregistrer l'Information, Raph répliqua :

-Qu'est-ce que la situation de Léo a de différent? Si Léo n'est pas avec nous, ou est l'intérêt?

-L'intérêt, Raph? Franchement, je ne suis pas plus intéressant que les autres et si tu veux mon avis, je suis bien content de partir. Je n'ai nullement envie de quoique ce soit avec aucun d'entre vous.

Raph approcha son visage du mien :

-Vraiment? Alors tous ces regards à la dérobé que tu me jettes depuis deux jours, c'est pourquoi?

Je fus suffoqué par son odeur. Alors que j'allais répondre, Mikey se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me prit une main, et posa l'autre sur ma cuisse.

-Allez, Léo, je suis certain que tu auras du plaisir toi aussi. Toutes ces heures de jeu vidéo m'ont rendu très habile avec mes mains.

Et sa main se mit à me caresser. La caresse ne dura que quelques secondes que Raph en rugissant sauta sur Mikey

-Comment oses-tu le toucher!

Sensei et moi allions les séparer quand Don me tira vers lui. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude et il me souffla :

-Léo….tu dois vraiment partir.

-Mais Donnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Léo, je ne peux pas te dire….mais si tu restes ici…nous allons nous entretuer pour avoir ton attention.

-Comment ça, nous? Toi aussi? Mais tu aimes April!

-Léo, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. C'est un instinct naturel qui nous pousse….vers toi. En ce moment, je travaille sur un produit pour calmer nos hormones. Mais, je ne suis plus vraiment en état de travailler. Ton odeur me distrait trop.

-Mon odeur?

-Léo. Je vais t'expliquer rapidement été ensuite tu dois partir. Si tu pars, nous pourrons davantage nous concentrer et tourner nos intérêts vers nous-mêmes. Entre nous trois, il risque d'avoir peu de compétition. Mais si tu restes, notre instinct nous poussera à essayer, tu comprends? Et Raph nous dévissera la tête! Il est le plus fort…et il t'obligera à te soumettre…et…

-Quel est le point Donnie? Pourquoi moi? Et de plus, je ne me soumettrais pas à personne. Je suis aussi fort que Raph et je le raisonnerais et…

-Léo! Tu crois que tu peux raisonner Raph? Il n'est même pas dans son pic et il a presque égorgé Mikey. Il a une nature violente, aucun contrôle et bon, aussi je crois une attirance à la base pour toi! Tu ne veux pas vivre avec les conséquences qui vont suivre. Tous les ans, tu partiras avec Sensei.

-Une attirance à la base? J'ouvris de grands yeux. Étais-ce un cauchemar?

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Raph qui repoussa violemment notre Sensei pour se jeter sur Donnie.

-Ne l'approche pas!

Je me jetai sur Raph.

-Raph! Ressaisis-toi! Donnie ne faisait rien de mal.

Le contact de mes mains sur son corps sembla lui faire l'effet d'un choc.

Il me regarda de ses yeux verts qui semblaient implorants.

-Léo! Ne me laisse pas! J'ai besoin de toi. Reste….et je serai calme.

Je regardais Donnie qui me faisait des signes véhéments de la tête et Mikey dont du sang coulait de la bouche et qui semblait suspendu à mes lèvres.

-Sensei…je crois…que je vais rester. Raph a raison, c'est mon devoir de rester pour veiller sur eux.

-Très bien Léonardo. Donc si tu restes, il y aura d'autres règles à respecter. Donatello et moi avons envisagé cette situation. Personne ne forcera Léonardo a quoique ce soit. Vous devrez attendre qu'il soit prêt. Compris, Raphael?

-Sensei….je ne ferai jamais de mal à Léo.

-Deuxièmement, chacun sera libre …d'approcher Leonardo.

Raphael gronda.

-Compris Raphael?

-Si c'est ce que désire Léo.

-Mais tu dois comprendre que justement les désirs de Léonardo doivent être respectés. Tu dois accepter l'éventualité qu'il puisse désirer être intime avec tes deux autres frères, mais pas avec toi.

Raphael serra les poings et respira plus vite.

-Par contre, continua notre père, tu pourras te consoler et…te calmer avec tes deux autres frères. D'ailleurs, puisque toi et Michelangelo semblez un peu….survoltés, je vous conseille d'allez-vous retirer dans ta chambre.

Mikey et Raph se regardèrent avec dédain. Raph était vraiment furieux, je le touchai alors.

-Raph. Tout va bien aller. Je suis resté pour toi. Nous allons passer au travers de ces deux semaines. Ça risque d'être étrange, mais nous devrions en être capables.

Raphael me prit la main et me jeta un regard si perçant que je détournai les yeux

-Raphael et Michelangelo sortez. Je dois rester avec vos deux autres frères. Avant de sortir, je vis bien le regard de menace que Raphael lança à Donnie. Je frissonnai. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas parti?

A ma grande honte, j'avoue ne pas avoir écouté un mot de ce que Donnie et Maitre Splinter m'ont dit. En gros, ils m'ont expliqué que je dégageais des phéromones qui attiraient mes frères. Donnie n'a pas voulu expliquer plus loin. Il a juste dit que je devais me respecter et obliger le port du préservatif. J'étais sous le choc, j'avais la nausée tout allait trop loin et trop vite. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de toucher mes frères ou de les voir se toucher. J'aurai du partir. Mais Raph avait l'air si désemparé.

Sensei nous quitta. Avant de partir, il voulut parler à Raphael seul à seul. Lorsque Raph sorti il avait l'air préoccupé, mais il ne dit rien à personne.

Les 15 jours qui allaient suivre allait être long. Pas de patrouille, pas de combat. Nous étions en train de diner à nos places habituelles. Tout le monde avait l'air calme. Mikey m'avait préparé un repas que j'aime et pour ajouter à la gentillesse, il me servait en plus. Je remarquai qu'à chaque fois qu'il devait m'approcher, il me frôlait et je ne sais pourquoi je commençai à ressentir une sorte d'excitation. Je ressentais aussi la colère grandissante de Raph et le malaise persistant de Donnie. Puis, soudain Raph sembla prendre une résolution. Il attrapa Mikey par le bras et le traina jusqu'à sa chambre. J'imaginai qu'ils discutaient quand j'entendis de drôles de cris.

-Donnie! Qu'est-ce qui se passe!

Don soupira :

-Raph est en train de violer Mikey.

-Quoi! Je me levai en courant quand Donnie m'en empêcha.

-Léo! Ce n'est pas vraiment un viol. En ce moment, Mikey apprécie cela surement. C'est un processus de domination. Raph veut proclamer sa position de mâle alpha. Il peut soumettre les autres mâles par la violence ou sexuellement. C'est pour éviter la concurrence et pour…euh…impressionner la femelle par sa virilité. Lorsqu'il aura fini avec Mikey, il fera de même avec moi. En même temps, ça calme ses pulsions.

-Mais Don! Il n'y a pas de femelles ici à impressionner. Pourquoi alors!

-Léo…tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir.

-J'aurai du partir.

-Léo. Raph aurait fait pareil si tu n'avais pas été là. Il a une libido très forte et il n'est pas émotionnellement stable, tu le sais.

Les cris animalistiques qui provenaient du corridor me rendait malade.

-Je dois arrêter cela! Je ne peux rester assis alors que mon plus jeune frère se fait abuser!

-Léo! Si ce n'est pas Mikey, ça sera toi. Tu es sa cible…

-Eh bien, ça sera moi, mais peu importe…je dois sortir Mikey de là.

Je me dégageai et couru à la porte de la chambre de Raph. Les sons que l'on entendait me firent un drôle d'effet et me firent hésiter. Mikey n'avait pas l'air de détester son expérience. Ses gémissements de plaisir étaient assez éloquents. Je ne savais pas si je devais ouvrir la porte. Je risquais d'être traumatisé à vie par ce que j'allais voir. Puis, j'entendis distinctement Raph gronder mon nom…alors j'ouvris la porte. Mikey était à quatre pattes par terre alors que Raph était à genoux derrière lui. Ses yeux se fixèrent aussitôt sur les miens et en un dernier coup de bassin je devinai qu'il avait atteint l'orgasme. Je quittai la pièce aussitôt, perturbé. Je tombai sur Donatello qui aussitôt me plaqua sur le mur et me mordit dans le cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de stupeur. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon doux frère Donnie. Ses mains fébriles parcouraient mon corps et quelque chose en moi y répondait. Mon esprit m'hurlait de frapper Donatello mais j'étais comme paralysé. Sa bouche descendait dangereusement au bas de mon plastron. C'est alors que je réagis, mais au même moment où je le repoussais, je sentis quelque chose piquer ma jambe. Avec stupéfaction, je vis que Donnie avait planté une seringue dans ma cuisse. Tout se passa vite dans ma tête et l'instinct me fit hurler le nom de la seule personne qui pouvait me sauver à ce moment

-Raph!


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveillai dans mon lit avec la tête qui tournait mais sans autre dommage. Raph était assis sur mon lit et me regardait avec des yeux très doux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Dis-moi que tout ce dont je me souviens était un cauchemar?

-Nope. Ce fils de pute de Donatello t'a injecté une drogue pour te rendre inconscient. Heureusement que tu m'as appelé pour que j'intervienne.

-Mais Donnie ne ferait jamais ça.

-Donnie et Mikey ne sont plus les mêmes Léo. Bien sûr, dans deux semaines, Don aura honte et s'excusera. Ces hormones les rendent fous.

-Et toi? Parce que tu as agis normalement, peut-être?

-Léo. J'avoue que j'ai un peu poussé. Mais tu comprends, j'ai comme de la pression à évacuer. Et puisque tu n'es pas disponible et que par la même occasion, je ne veux pas que ces deux vermines te tournent autour, c'est euh….la seule solution.

-La seule solution, vraiment?

-Léo! Je fais cela pour te protéger! Ils n'ont aucun contrôle! Tu as vu comment Donnie ferait n'importe quoi pour te mettre la main dessus. En, euh…m'occupant d'eux, je les satisfais, je me satisfais à demi et toi, tu es sauf. Tu comprends?

-Et toi, tu as du contrôle?

-Léo. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, à toi. Ce disant, il caressa ma joue délicatement.

-Et pourquoi moi je suis honoré par ce traitement spécial?

-Euh. C'est…personnel.

J'ouvris des grands yeux

-Vraiment Raph? C'est personnel? Je t'ai vu baiser notre plus jeune frère et tu as des choses personnelles à me cacher?

-Écoute Léo. Quand toute cette merde sera fini….je te dirais la raison. D'accord? Mais d'ici là, fais-moi confiance. Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

-Raph. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Oui, tout a l'heure, j'ai été pris au dépourvu, mais cela n'arrivera plus. Je vais parler à Don.

-Je crois que tu serais mieux de t'abstenir. En admettant qu'il puisse parler. Tu es mieux ici. Je vais te chercher tout ce dont tu as besoin.

-Que veux-tu dire par en admettant qu'il puisse parler? Qu'as-tu fait à Don?

Raph frotta l'arrière de son crâne, embarrassé.

-Disons, que je l'ai...un peu secoué? Tu comprends quand je t'ai vu inconscient par terre avec ce salaud qui t'avait marqué au cou…

-Il m'a mordu et alors? J'avoue que c'était intense un peu, mais tu n'avais pas à lui faire du mal. C'est ton frère! Pas un ennemi!

-Pardon Léo. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû plus te protéger…je neutralisais Mikey et…

-Dieu du ciel Raph! Tu n'as pas à neutraliser Mikey. Tu n'as rien à faire. Faites vos choses ensemble…et laisser moi en dehors de tout ça! Et si ça doit arriver et bien tant pis! Je préfère me faire mordre et tripoter par Don que de savoir qu'il a été tabassé! Ça reste mon frère!

-Tu peux oublier ca tout de suite! Ça n'arrivera jamais! Je ne les laisserai pas mettre la main sur toi!

-Quelle est la différence! Pourquoi tout tourne autour de moi! Écoute. Mikey a l'air d'apprécier son contact …avec toi. Prends Mikey et laisse-moi a Don. Tu avais l'air satisfait de Mikey, non? Ensuite, prends moi et donne Mikey a Don et ensuite….

Raph secoua la tête.

-Non, je sais que c'est ce que le vieux rat veut, mais ce n'est pas dans mes plans.

-Et peux-tu m'éclairer sur tes plans, Raph?

-Plus tard. Dans deux semaines.

-Non, Raph. Maintenant.

-Très bien. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis sérieux. J'aurai voulu te le dire…dans un moment où tu aurais été plus réceptif. Dans un endroit romantique.

-Romantique? Je répétais incrédule. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ce mot dans la bouche de mon frère.

-Bon. Voilà. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. J'ai réfléchis sur notre condition. Bref, nous n'avons que nous. Don n'a aucune chance avec April. Ni toi avec Karai spécifia –t-il fermement. Notre destin est de vivre seuls. A chaque année, notre condition à demi animale exigera des besoins. Mais il n'y a pas que le corps il y a aussi le cœur. Tu comprends, Léo?

Je hochai la tête, incertain.

-Bref, je crois que nous pourrions vivre une relation monogame entre nous. Deux couples. Une relation amoureuse. Tu me suis?

Mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais absolument pas envie d'écouter le reste.

-Donc, voilà. Cela fait quelques années que je me suis aperçu que je …t'aimais plus qu'un frère…c'est embarrassant, Léo. Dois-je continuer?

Je secouai la tête, non je ne voulais pas qu'il continu, mais il le fit tout de même.

-Je suis donc un peu jaloux peut-être? Que les autres te touchent. Je veux te garder pour moi et si tu n'es pas prêt, je vais attendre. Je vais avoir encore envie de toi après ces deux semaines…mais je veux te prouver que ce n'est pas juste sexuel ou temporaire. Donc, je vais attendre ton feu vert. Par contre, tu comprendras que si je ne peux t'avoir, personne ne le pourra. Tu saisis?

La panique me gagnait, j'hyper ventilais. C'était vraiment un mauvais rêve. Mon frère Raph, la brute sanguinaire avec qui j'ai des arguments a tous les jours? S'il n'avait pas l'air aussi mortellement sérieux, je rirais.

-Raph….j'aime Karai. J'aime les filles….

Raph me fit un drôle de sourire et posa la main sur mon épaule ce qui me donna la chair de poule

-Léo, tu penses que tu aimes Karai ou les filles. Comme je le disais, tu n'es pas prêt. Quand tu le seras, tu viendras à moi….

Il leva mon menton et me regarda droit dans les yeux

-Tu es à moi, Léo. Tu as toujours été à moi. Tu ne le sais juste pas encore. Puis, il déposa un baiser chaste sur mon front et sorti.

Je restais immobile et je me répétais

-J'aurais dû partir…


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis courageux. Je dirais même téméraire, mais cela prit plusieurs heures pour me convaincre de sortir de ma chambre. Ce fut la faim qui me poussa. Nous étions le matin et j'avais passé la nuit éveillé à essayer de méditer, mais mon esprit n'était pas en paix. Je devinais que tout le monde était dans la cuisine, Mike y était surement. Je ne voulais surtout pas rester seul avec Raph ni Donnie. Surtout pas Raph. J'avais vraiment envie d'un thé pour me donner les idées claires et m'éveiller. Dès mon entrée dans la pièce, l'odeur de Raph me suffoqua.

Donnie et Raph était assis à lire chacun le journal alors que Mike préparait quelque chose.

Raphael me salua avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

-Bon matin, Léo. Mikey, sers Léo. Fais-lui un thé aussi.

Mikey s'apprêtait à exécuter les ordres de Raph quand je l'arrêtai.

-Non, Mikey dis-je doucement, je peux faire mon thé moi-même.

Mike lança un regard incertain entre moi et Raph. Je vis distinctement la panique le gagner devant ces ordres contraires. Je me retournai, courroucé, contre Raph. Raph fit alors un geste de la main à Mikey pour lui dire de me laisser faire.

Mes mains tremblaient alors que je cherchais ma tasse. La peur? La rage? Le stress? Je décidai de parler pour couper ce silence inquiétant.

-Heu, Donnie…je voulais te dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ta seringue, mais depuis j'ai une migraine persistante. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour me soulager?

Donnie baissa la tête encore plus. En fait, il se recroquevillait tout en se taisant.

Raph frappa la table du point et gronda à Donnie.

-Putain! Vas-tu répondre! Léo t'a parlé! Il souffre à cause de toi.

-Raphael, n'exagérons rien. Je ne souffre pas.

Donnie alors leva les yeux sur moi. Des yeux pleins de frayeurs et de larmes. Son visage était tuméfié.

Mon cœur se serra et je jetai un regard horrifié à Raph.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça? C'est ton frère!

Raphael alors gronda encore à Donnie. Celui-ci éclata.

-Pardon, Léo. Ce que j'ai fait est inqualifiable. Raph ne m'a donné que ce que je méritais. Je vais te chercher des antidouleurs.

Je tombai sur ma chaise, tétanisé.

Je regardais Raph avec horreur alors que lui me lançait un regard plein de …gentillesse…

-Raph. Euh. J'ai besoin de parler à Donnie. En privé. Pour des raisons médicales. J'aimerais que tu nous laisses seuls.

Raph me lança un regard chaleureux.

-Bien sûr, Léo. Je comprends. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

Je me levai rapidement et couru au Lab. Je verrouillai la porte. Je n'aurais pas cru la veille au soir vouloir m'enfermer dans une pièce avec Donatello, mais celui-ci m'apparaissait o combien moins dangereux que mon autre frère.

-Don! Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Raph? Il est devenu fou?

-Léo…stp. Ne reste pas seul avec moi. Je pourrais te faire du mal. Ou Raph va penser que je t'en fais.

-Don. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Raphael veut nous soumettre. Il brisera toute concurrence. Hier, je t'ai…marqué. C'était complétement insensé. J'aurai du prévoir les conséquences, qu'il deviendrait fou. Je le croyais occupé avec Mikey. J'ai pensé que s'il venait d'avoir Mikey, il serait plus…calme. J'ai défié sa position de mâle dominant. Il aurait pu me tuer pour cela. Il l'aurait fait. Mais Mikey….l'a calmé. En le caressant et en lui disant que tu allais être furieux si j'étais trop blessé. Ca eut un effet magique. Il m'a lâché. Puis, il nous avertit que….

Les sanglots de Don l'étouffaient.

-Il vous a averti de quoi, Don?

-Qu'il t'aimait. Que tu étais à lui. Qu'il nous briserait le cou si nous ne faisions que te regarder pour les deux prochaines semaines. Que nous devions vous servir, toi et lui et que…

-Mais c'est ridicule, Donnie! Tu n'as pas à me servir. Tu n'es pas mon esclave.

-Léo. Dans les meutes, il y a un couple alpha. Les autres doivent leur accorder préséance sur tout.

-Don! Raph et moi ne sommes pas un couple. Nous sommes des frères!

-Léo, même la femelle alpha ne peut rien contre le mâle alpha! Il t'a choisi. Lorsque tu rentreras dans ta période dans quelques jours, tu n'auras pas le choix.

-Don! Je ne suis pas une putain de femelle, nom de dieu!

Don ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Raph frappa à la porte.

-Léo? Est-ce que ça va, beauté? Cela fait quinze minutes.

J'ouvris la porte, enragé :

-Raphael. Tu m'appelles encore une fois beauté et je te passe mon katana à travers le corps. Tu touches encore à Don ou à Mikey et je te…

-Relaxe, Léo, relaxe. J'ai compris. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez intimes pour les mots d'amour. Viens, ton thé refroidi. De plus, je vais m'entrainer et je voulais que tu viennes avec moi. J'aime te regarder faire des katas. Ça m'apaise. Tu veux que je sois calme, n'est-ce pas trésor? Excuse-moi, ma langue m'a encore fourchée.

-Non, Raph, je ne vais pas avec toi. Je crois que tu devrais partir. Passer quelques jours chez Casey. Sortir d'ici te rendras tes esprits.

Raph secoua la tête en souriant.

-Léo. Maitre Splinter nous a interdit de sortir. Tu ne veux pas que je désobéisse à Maitre Splinter? De plus, je refuse de te laisser avec ces deux bozos. Sans mon…influence, il pourrait t'arriver du mal, Léo. Je dois leur rappeler leur place.

-Raph. Le seul ici qui fait du mal aux autres, c'est toi. De toute façon, c'est moi le chef ici. C'est moi qui décide. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je demanderais à Don de te donner un sédatif. Et nous t'attacherons durant ton sommeil.

Je sentis Don qui tremblait comme une feuille. Qu'est-ce que Raph avait pu lui faire pour qu'il soit terrorisé ainsi! Je devais le protéger. Montrer à Raph que c'était lui qui avait besoin de se faire remettre à sa place. Qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Je me retournai et embrassa Don. Puis je croisai les bras.

-J'ai choisi Don pour aujourd'hui, je veux passer la journée avec lui. Que vas-tu faire maintenant?

Raph changea brièvement de couleur. Puis, il respira calmement.

-Très bien, Léo. Je ne veux pas te contrarier. C'est toi le chef. Par contre, je ne sors pas.

Je poussai alors Raph et referma la porte du lab a son nez.

Don éclata en sanglots hystériques

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça!

-Calme-toi, Donnie! Je voulais simplement lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir.

-Mais, Léo! Tu ne peux pas te moquer des lois naturelles ainsi! Tu ne peux pas défier Raph! Je ne comprends même pas comment ça se fait qu'il ne t'a pas encore pris de force. Il faut dire que Mikey et moi le tenons bien occupé.

-Quoi, toi aussi….il t'a violé?

-Il ne nous viole pas. Il nous utilise. Mais dans la situation ou Mike et moi sont, c'est agréable à la limite. C'est un amant très satisfaisant.

-Est-ce que tu t'entends Donnie? C'est notre frère. Je pense que tu souffres d'un syndrome de Stockholm! Nous devons faire quelque chose.

-Tu sais qu'à la limite, on peut dire que tu as de la chance d'avoir suscité une passion aussi forte mais respectueuse à la fois. Il doit vraiment t'aimer beaucoup.

-Donnie! Respectueuse! De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Il pourrait te soumettre par la force. Moi-même, j'ai essayé. Mais il semblerait qu'il a décidé de te séduire de façon plus délicate…

-Délicate? Il t'a tabassé!

-Léo. Réfléchis. Je me suis mis délibérément, en toute connaissance de cause dans son chemin. De plus, j'ai essayé de le faire sans ton consentement. Raph, qui pourtant n'est pas patient, semble avoir décidé d'attendre que tu l'acceptes. Il cherche à te séduire en démontrant sa virilité, sa force en te protégeant et son pouvoir en nous soumettant à ton service. La plupart des mâles comme Raph n'élève pas la femelle à leur niveau et n'attende pas son consentement non plus. De plus, il semble même te considérer comme plus haut que lui puisque pour le moment, il t'obéit.

-Donnie. Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas une femelle!

Don soupira

-Léo, je dois te dire quelque chose, mais n'en parle surtout pas à Raphael. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, je sentais que j'étais à deux doigts de la solution.

-Tu es hermaphrodite. A moitié femelle. Tes phéromones sont femelles. D'où le fais que Mikey et moi, même si nous ne t'aimons pas comme Raphael, sommes attirés par toi en période de chaleur. D'ici peu, tu atteindras ta période et ça sera très difficile de te résister. Je ne sais pas si Raph sera capable et encore moins si toi, tu le seras. Même le fond du problème est que tu peux porter des œufs, Léo. D'où l'insistance des préservatifs. Maitre Splinter ne voulait pas que tu aies des petits de façon non préméditée à 16 ans.

Je tombai assis, renversé.

-Mais Don, je ne veux pas…..tu dois m'enlever ca….si j'ai des bébés, je veux être le père et que Karai soit la mère….

-Léo. Si tu aimes vraiment Karai, ne prononce plus jamais son nom et oublie là. Sinon elle risque de finir un saï dans la gorge. De plus, je ne peux pas t'opérer comme ça. Je ne sais si Maitre Splinter l'a dit à Raphael. S'il le sait et qu'il sait que je l'ai privé d'avoir des petits en t'opérant, je ne suis pas mieux que mort.

-Raph ne veut pas d'enfants! Tu l'imagines, père?

-Je sais que Raph est très instinctif, bestial. C'est dans son code génétique de produire une descendance. Et il sera très protecteur des petits et de la…de l'autre parent.

-Donnie, dis-moi….dans deux semaines ça sera fini….Raph redeviendra normal et vous aussi? Quand Maitre Splinter reviendra, il n'autorisera pas…

-Splinter ne reviendra pas. Il t'a laissé une lettre. Quand il a dit qu'il interdisait les relations amoureuses au-delà des deux semaines, il a signé son propre bannissement.

-Quoi!

-Il a parlé à Raphael. Je ne peux pas dire ce qui s'est dit, mais les menaces de Raphael ont eu leur effet. Splinter t'a transmis le dojo, Léo.

-Donc, je suis le maitre?

-Oui.

-Alors, Raphael doit m'écouter. Il partira deux semaines et quand il aura retrouvé ses esprits…

-Léo. Raphael est prêt à des compromis pour toi. Mais il ne t'abandonnera pas. Surtout quand il te sait proche de craquer.

-Je ne craquerais jamais!

-Laisse-moi t'examiner, Léo. Je vais te dire exactement dans combien de jours Mère Nature va t'envoyer au tapis.

-Don, ça n'arrivera pas. Mais oui, examine-moi stp. N'oublies pas que je t'ai donné ma journée. Et demain, je serais avec Mike et…

Don secoua la tête.

-N'abuse pas, Léo. Selon moi, si notre bien-être à moi et Mike t'importe, sois gentil avec Raphael. Sans céder, fais des compromis. Montre-lui que tu apprécies le fait qu'il te laisse t'ajuster à la situation. Ça lui demande beaucoup d'efforts.

-Que se passera-t-il dans deux semaines?

Donnie réfléchit.

-Selon moi, Raphael sera plus calme car nous ne serons plus des rivaux pour lui. Jusqu'à l'an prochain.

-Oui, mais moi? Il me laissera tranquille?

-Tu veux dire s'il va abandonner son idée d'être en couple avec toi? Définitivement, non. Maintenant que tu le sais et quand plus, dans l'optique que dans très peu de temps, il t'aura pris ta virginité, je ne vois pas pourquoi il abandonnerait quand le plus difficile sera derrière lui. Il risque juste d'être un peu moins violent et imprévisible. Je crois que toutes ces années, la frustration sexuelle qu'il ressentait envers toi le rendait agressif. Il sera surement plus relaxe quand il réchauffera ton lit.

-Jamais de la vie, tu m'entends, Don! Je ne céderais pas. J'aime les filles. J'aime Karai. S'il le faut, je quitterais le repaire pour la chercher et je ne reviendrais pas.

-C'est idiot. Raph va te pourchasser jusqu'à la mort. Il tuera Karai devant toi. De plus, peux-tu abandonner tes frères, le clan, le dojo? Tu es le maitre, Léo. Tu as des responsabilités. Pense à cela et laisse-moi t'examiner. Ne poussons pas la patience de Raphael à bout en te gardant ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Deux jours. C'est le temps que Don me donne avant que j'entre dans ma période. Durant l'examen, j'ai réfléchis. De toute évidence, mes frères sont les trois fous et un en plus est dangereux. Donc, que fait-on avec les fous en général? On évite de les contrarier. Surtout quand ils sont dangereux. Je détestais ce que j'allais faire mais Don avait raison. J'avais des responsabilités et je devais protéger notre clan contre lui-même. Je devais gagner du temps. J'allais au dojo. Raph était là en train de faire de la musculation. Je me surpris à regarder son corps athlétique. L'odeur était omniprésente. J'étouffais, je devais prendre sur moi.

-Oh, Raphie?

Raphael me souris, essuya la sueur sur son visage

-Oui, bébé?

Je détestais ce surnom mais je réussis à camoufler mon exaspération.

-J'ai une question. Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Bien sûr mon ange. Je t'adore.

J'avais rarement vu un sourire aussi éclatant et sincère sur le visage de Raphael. Je me sentis presque coupable de le manipuler.

-J'aimerais que tu me le prouves.

Raphael sourit encore davantage.

-Tout ce qu'il faudra.

-Je ne veux plus que tu aies de relations avec Don et Mike.

Raph eut l'air surpris.

-Tu es jaloux? Faut pas, bébé! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je fais surtout ça pour qu'il te laisse tranquille. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en plaindre et ça me relaxe.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes.

-Ok. Mon chou. Comme tu veux.

Je m'attendais à un combat plus ardu. Il me donna un chaste baiser sur la joue et recommença sa muscu.

Un problème de réglé. Du moins, je le croyais. J'étais en train de méditer quand des cris provenant des douches me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je vis un Raph nu et en colère sortir de la douche en repoussant violemment Mikey et Donnie.

-Que se passe-t-il? Raph, j'ai dit plus de violence!

-Putain Léo! Ces deux obsédés me poursuivent jusque dans la douche! Je leur ai dit non, mais ils insistent. Dire leur, toi que tu me l'interdit!

Je n'en croyais pas des oreilles. J'avais chanté des romances à Raph pour sauver leur peau et ces deux imbéciles retournaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Léo, ce n'est pas cool, Dude! On a besoin de Raph!

-Mikey! Est-ce que t'entends? Prends Donnie à la place! Mais ne va pas aguicher Raph!

Raph fit un sourire moqueur

-Que veux-tu, Léo, quand on y a gouté, on ne peut plus s'arrêter. Tu verras!

J'oubliai mon rôle et mes promesses de contrôle.

-Jamais de la vie, Raph, tu m'entends! Jamais tu ne me toucheras! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais. Je voulais juste sauver ces deux imbéciles! Mais s'ils aiment tellement se faire défoncer par toi, tant pis pour eux! Je m'en lave les mains. Vous êtes tous les trois des malades! Vous me dégouter. Je sors. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne crois pas revenir avant que vous soyez redevenus normaux.

J'étais si en colère que je ne regardais même pas mes trois frères et sorti en courant.

De mes trois frères, je suis le meilleur ninja, surtout dans l'art de disparaitre sans laisser de traces. Je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin par contre. Nous étions le jour et je ne pouvais monter à la surface. J'eus soudain une idée ou Raph ne me trouverait jamais. Spike, l'ancienne tortue de Raph, qui était devenu un puissant mutant vivait aussi dans les égouts. Spike ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Mais Raph et lui s'aimaient énormément. C'était mon dernier espoir.

Spike ou plutôt Slash fut très surpris de me voir. Je lui racontai tout.

-Donc, Léonardo que veux-tu que j'y fasse?

-Raph t'aime plus que moi, non? Et tu l'aimes aussi. Vous pourriez être un couple, non? Tu irais vivre avec lui loin d'ici.

-Trouver un substitut, c'était ça ton plan, Léonardo? J'avoue que ça aurait pu être intéressant. J'y réfléchirais peut-être, mais après…

-Après quoi?

-Tu sens diablement bon, Léonardo…

Je reculais….bien sûr, Spike aussi devait être dans sa période. J'avais fui un problème pour tomber dans pire.

Slash m'agrippa pas derrière puis me jeta au sol. Je me maudissais de ma bêtise quand j'entendis

\- Lâche-le immédiatement. Il est à moi.

J'avoue avoir été rassuré d'entendre cette voix et en même temps effrayé. Comment m'avait-il retrouvé!

-Raphael. Mon ami. Il a raison. Nous formerions un couple beaucoup plus puissant, toi et moi. Léonardo ne t'aime pas comme tu le mérites et il est faible. Je ne pourrais pas t'offrir une descendance comme lui, mais je peux t'offrir l'amour, le pouvoir et la liberté. Qu'en dis-tu?

Que j'avais été stupide! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui transmettre l'information que Don m'avait dit de garder secrète.

Raph gronda :

-Spike, laisse Léo. Tout de suite. J'aime Léo. Je ne t'aime pas. Et je t'interdis de l'insulter. Léo n'a jamais été faible.

-Raphael, il ne t'aime pas. Il est venu me trouver pour se débarrasser de toi.

-Ca m'est égal qu'il ne m'aime pas pour le moment, ça viendra. Laisse-le ou tu auras affaire à moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre le reste, je fus projeté contre un mur et je perdis connaissance.

Je repris conscience alors que j'étais transporté comme une nouvelle mariée contre un torse puissant. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaitre l'odeur de Raphael et du sang.

-Raph? Que s'est-il passé? Slash m'a laissé partir? Tu es blessé? Dépose-moi, je peux marcher.

-Non, Fearless. Tu as eu une commotion. Don va t'examiner. Slash est mort.

-Quoi? Mais Raph, c'était ton meilleur ami avec Casey! Dépose-moi, tu es blessé.

-Chuuuut Léo. Calme-toi. Je vais bien. Et il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front. Je m'évanouis de nouveau.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'eus l'instinct de faire comme si j'étais encore inconscient. Je régulisai ma respiration et n'ouvris pas les yeux. Je ne voulais pas reprendre contact avec la réalité et je voulais entendre la conversation de Don et Raph.

-Alors, Don, crache le morceau! C'est quoi cette histoire de descendance?

-Léo peut engendrer.

-Et tout le monde le savait, sauf moi, un des principaux concernés! gronda—il. Est-ce que Léo en veut?

-Euh. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Il voudrait des enfants….mais avec une …fille. Pardon, Raph de te dire cela…

Raph soupira

-Pourquoi me résiste-il autant?

-Léo n'est pas prêt. Sa vie a changé de tout au tout en quelques jours…Mais dans quelques heures, il changera d'idée. Par contre, Léo est persuadé que tu …changeras d'avis dans deux semaines et que tu oublieras l'envie d'être. ..intime avec lui.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille? C'est ce que j'ai souhaité toute ma vie!

-Je ne crois pas que Léo en soit convaincu. De plus, tu dois tenir compte de ses sentiments. Donc, même s'il te cède plus tard aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il ne sera plus en période de chaleur, Léo risque de…ne plus vouloir…s'accoupler avec toi. Je crois même qu'il va fuir.

-Mais, en admettant que je fertilise Léo….Il n'aura pas le choix de rester avec nous? Léo est responsable. Il n'abandonnera pas ses petits.

Je grinçais des dents intérieurement tout en conservant mon visage immobile.

-Raph. Il risque de te haïr pour cela. Tu dois comprendre que bien que Léo te suppliera dans quelques heures de le prendre, lorsque les hormones ne parleront plus pour lui, il ….Il ne t'aime pas, Raph. Le sexe ne sera pas assez pour le garder. Léo est du genre…romantique? Pas physique. Tu dois conquérir son cœur pas seulement son corps. Et son cœur est déjà pris.

-Karai…murmura Raph sourdement….mais s'il n'y a plus de Karai?

Je frissonnai devant cette menace.

-Léo sera furieux. Tu le perdrais pour toujours si tu touches à Karai.

-Que me conseilles-tu de faire, Don? Je veux dire, je l'aime sincèrement et profondément. J'ai été patient et doux avec lui. Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas aussi? Je suis certain que si je peux éveiller son corps…Le sexe avec moi est bon, non? Et je veux dire avec Léo, je serai encore meilleur!

-Je ne sais pas, Raph. Je crois que Léo n'est pas conscient qu'il n'a pas d'autres options que nous trois…Je le comprends. Entre April et Mike, je préfère April, mais Mike a beaucoup de qualité et avec lui, c'est possible. Tu dois convaincre Léo que tu es…le meilleur choix pour lui.

Je maudissais Don dans ma tête! Pourquoi l'encourageait-il!

Raph soupira…je sentais son regard sur moi…

-Il est si beau comme ça….le visage serein. Dans combien d'heures, Don?

-Dans quelques heures Raph….ça ira en croissant. Dès son réveil, il risque de commencer à…chercher le contact. Puis, il te suppliera de le prendre d'ici ce soir. Il va même te poursuivre. Accroche-toi, Raph car notre maitre risque de devenir une bête de sexe insatiable. Tu es mieux de prendre du repos et un solide repas.

Jamais je me promis dans ma tête. J'ai du contrôle. Je ne supplierai pas Raph. Je ne poursuivrais pas Raph. Il ne m'intéressait pas et de plus je ne voulais pas l'enfoncer dans l'idée que c'était possible. Dans une douzaine de jours, tout sera fini, non? Je devais juste conserver la maitrise de moi-même quelques jours.

-Don. Tourne-toi et penche –toi.

-Maintenant, Raph? A cote de Léo?

-J'aime le regarder. Et tu m'as excité en me racontant ce qu'il allait se passer plus tard.

Je ne pouvais croire que mes deux frères baisaient ensemble à 2 mètres de moi. J'étais écœuré. Puis, malgré moi, je commençai à ressentir une chaleur. L'odeur de Raph. Les grognements de Raph qui répétait mon nom…Je ressentis à ma grande honte que je devenais trop serré dans ma carapace et que ça devait se voir. Je me répétais des mantras dans ma tête pour oublier la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais pour dominer mon excitation naissante. On aurait dit que tous mes sens s'étaient développés et que j'étais devenu ultrasensible. Je priais Bouddha de faire que Raph ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Je figeai complètement quand je l'entendis ordonner à Donnie de sortir avant qu'il ait terminé.

Je sentis alors une main caresser tendrement ma cuisse puis remonter. Je sentis des doigts frôler l'ouverture de mon cloaque, puis une langue. Raph remonta et m'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche alors que ses doigts essayaient de se faufiler à l'intérieur.

-Fearless. Ouvre tes yeux. Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Mon surnom éveilla ma conscience. Je me redressai et envoya un direct à la mâchoire de mon frère.

-Ne me touche pas! Espèce de monstre! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu oses porter la main sur moi. Tu as violé et terrorisé Mike et Don. Menacé Maitre Splinter. Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je suis le maitre ici maintenant! Tu n'es plus mon frère. Je te déteste.

La stupéfaction commençait à faire place à la colère chez Raph. J'eus alors peur. Peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie. Mais je pris sur moi et lui lança un regard assuré.

-Léo. Ça m'est égal de ne plus être un frère pour toi, car je ne veux pas être ton frère justement. Je veux plus.

-Tu n'auras rien de moi, Raphael !crachais-je.

Il sourit sarcastiquement.

-Tu as du entendre Don? Dans quelques heures, tu me lécheras dans la main, Léo

-Jamais de la vie! Je peux me contrôler. Et en admettant que j'aie vraiment envie, je m'occuperais de moi-même. Ou j'irais voir Mikey ou Don. Mais jamais toi.

Les yeux verts m'envoyèrent un éclat menaçant.

-Tu ne me feras pas ça. Je t'aime. Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie.

-On pari? Et moi, je te l'ai dit Raph, je te déteste. Tu ne m'auras jamais. Plutôt mourir.

Je vis un kaléidoscope d'émotions passer dans ses yeux. Il serra les poings.

-Léo. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu as été frappé durement à la tête. Je vais oublier ce que tu as dit. Je vais aller te porter à ta chambre. Tu prendras ces antidouleurs et je vais te faire un thé. Tu as vécu beaucoup d'émotions et il nécessaire que tu sois seul pour réfléchir à toute cela. Tu as besoin d'espace. Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Je comprends. Je ne te forcerais jamais. Dors un peu. Mikey avait pensé un marathon de films d'horreur ce soir. Ça te dit? Je vais aller te porter dans ta chambre. Viens.

Je le repoussai durement.

-Laisse-moi. Je peux marcher.

Je m'enfermai. Je me couchai dans mon lit en pleurant de rage. Je devais convaincre Sensei de revenir. De faire partir Raph. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours, tout était normal. Raph était réfractaire comme à son habitude et ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre passion pour moi. C'était une phase, juste une phase. J'aurai du partir. L'an prochain, je le ferai. Don devrait trouver un moyen de calmer Raph, un moyen médical. Je dois lui en parler. Je me faufilai en dehors de ma chambre. Je ne voulais surtout pas tomber sur mon frère psychopathe.

J'entendis alors des sanglots provenant de la cuisine. Puis les voix de Mikey et Don.

-Raph. Ne te mets pas dans cet état-là. Léo est….têtu.

-Je crois qu'il a un peu...peur. Tu comprends?

-Pourquoi aurait-il peur ? Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'aimera jamais. Il me l'a dit. Je refuse de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je préfère crever, là!

J'entendis un drôle de bruit et Don et Mikey pousser un cri d'horreur.

-Raph! Tu es fou! Viens! Je dois arrêter l'hémorragie avant que…

-Non. Laissez-moi mourir au bout de mon sang! Ça m'est égal. Si Léo me déteste, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Mes pieds accoururent dans la cuisine avant que mon cerveau réagisse. Raph avait son saï ensanglanté dans ses mains. Le sang provenait de son poignet qu'il avait perforé très profondément. Mon sentiment de protection de frère ainé prit alors le contrôle.

J'arrachai l'arme des mains de Raph, paniqué.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça!

Je lui pris le visage entre les mains. Je remarquai alors le chagrin et le désespoir de son expression.

-Raph! Ça ne va pas! Tu n'es plus toi-même! Tu laisses ta testostérone te contrôler.

Il secoua la tête et la tourna pour embrasser doucement une de mes mains.

-Écoute. Nous allons faire un accord. Tu me laisses du temps. Tu ne me touches pas…Tu me laisses respirer. Et je promets que …je vais…essayer?

-Vraiment?

Je hochai la tête, la gorge serrée. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je venais de m'embarquer. Mais j'avais promis d'essayer seulement. Je voulais gagner du temps, le temps que les 10 prochains jours passent. Que Don trouve une cure. Que Raph change d'idée.

Raph me lança un sourire sincère.

-Léo, mon amour, je te le promets.

Je grinçai des dents. Je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'il m'appelle ainsi. Mais je devais le garder calme et content.

Je lui fis le sourire le plus convaincant que je puis.

-Je vais mieux, je vais dans le dojo pratiquer quelques katas. Je crois qu'ensuite un petit entrainement nous fera du bien, non? Il me semble que nous avons dérogés de notre routine dernièrement et je voudrais une soirée normale.


	5. Chapter 5

La journée s'écoula de façon….supportable. Sauf que je sentais toujours les yeux de Raph sur moi…et j'avoue que je le regardais aussi. Je n'avais jamais réalisé comment ses bras, son torse étaient attirants. J'étais si distrait que Mike m'envoya au tapis et me cloua au sol. Aussitôt son érection se frotta contre la mienne et il respira dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, enivré de toutes les sensations que je ressentais. Ma gorge fit un drôle de bruit. Je les rouvris quelques secondes plus tard en constant que le poids sur mon corps avait disparu. Raphael avait envoyé roulé Mikey. Puis il me tendit la main comme si de rien n'était pour m'aider à me relever.

-Je crois que l'entrainement était une mauvaise idée. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Donatello, peux-tu m'examiner?

Donnie soupira et regarda Raph

-Raphael, c'est correct pour toi si j'examine Léo.

-Donnie, tu n'as pas à demander la permission à Raph. Viens.

Je pris Don par la main et verrouilla la porte du lab.

-Don. Tu dois faire quelque chose. Tu es mon seul espoir. Tu dois trouver une cure pour moi et Raph. Pour contrôler nos pulsions…tu saisis?

-Non, Léo. Je ne saisis pas. Premièrement, vu ta condition particulière, je ne crois pas être nécessairement capable en quelques jours de trouver quelque chose pour toi. De plus, Raphael s'attends à ce que tu acceptes les contacts dans très peu de temps. Si j'élimine ses chances, il me tuera. Ensuite, Raph est tout de même calme. Il n'a pas frappé Mikey. Il l'a juste…éloigné. De toute façon, ça ne fera baisser son intérêt que pour moi et Mike, pas pour toi. Et puis, quel est le point? Tu lui as promis d'essayer et lui a accepté d'attendre.

-Mais Don, je n'ai pas l'intention….d'honorer cette promesse. Je veux dire, j'accepte le fait qu'il a de l'intérêt pour moi, en ce moment. Quand il aura passé à autre chose, j'oublierai tout ce cauchemar. L'an prochain, en admettant qu'il me choisisse encore, je quitterai le repaire. Mais, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais faire quelque chose de concret.

-Léonardo! Tu ne peux pas jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments! Tu aurais dû le laisser saigner à mort.

-Ce ne sont pas de vrais sentiments putain, Don! Ce sont les hormones qui lui montent à la tête. Raph ne m'aime pas. Il supportait à peine ma présence il y a quelques jours. C'est une lubie. Et là c'est sur le point de virer au mélodrame. D'où le fait que je te demande de trouver quelque chose pour le calmer.

-Léo. Dis-moi…en quoi est-ce si difficile de se laisser aimer?

-Don, c'est mon frère! Ce n'est pas…normal

-Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang! Tu sais que tu es un mutant qui ne trouvera l'amour et une vie sexuelle qu'avec un autre mutant. Tu imagines moi, ce que je donnerais pour être dans ta situation, Léo? Mikey ne m'aime pas. Pas comme ça. Mais il est ma seule option.

-Tu oublies April?

-April a entamé une relation avec Casey. Elle me l'a annoncé il y a trois semaines.

-Oh! Je suis désolé.

-Peu importe. Tu dois te rentrer dans la tête que pour Karai, c'est la même chose. Elle trouvera un humain comme elle. Elle ne te choisira pas. Ni aucune autre fille. Tu n'as que nous. Et choisir moi ou Mike mettrait notre vie en danger, tu saisis?

-Mais après la période….

-Arrête de vivre dans ton monde de rêve et écoute-moi. Il y a quatre ans, Raphael est venu me voir. Il dormait mal, faisait des drôles de rêves et avait des envies. Il ressentait énormément de colère et de frustration. Surtout vis-à-vis de toi. Ce que tu as du remarqué, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Bien. Après plusieurs questions, j'ai expliqué à Raph qu'il ressentait des insatisfactions sexuelles. Je lui ai donné des magazines, des films, des conseils sur comment prendre soin lui-même de son problème. Il m'a redonné les magazines et les films me disant que il n'y avait rien que des filles et que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Je lui ai alors donné du matériel gay. Il m'a dit que c'était intéressant mais qu''il n'y avait que des humains. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait alors. Il m'a parlé de d'autres mutants. J'ai trouvé que….ça avait du sens, en quelque sorte. Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait un type en particulier qui l'intéressait. Il n'a pas voulu me répondre, mais il m'a demandé si nous, ses frères, auront un jour des envies comme lui. Je lui ai alors parlé de la période de reproduction. Je connaissais déjà ta condition à l'époque et je lui ai dit que oui, nous ressentirons la même chose, au même moment environ, sauf que pour toi, Léo ça serait…différent. Il a eu l'air intéressé et m'a demandé en quoi. J'ai expliqué que pour toi, ça risquait d'être beaucoup plus fort. J'ai même ajouté que probablement que toi aussi….tu aurais un intérêt pour…les mâles.

-Tu lui as dit ça! Mais c'est faux!

-Laisse-moi finir. J'ai ajouté en souriant que c'était dommage qu'il s'entendait si mal avec toi puisque selon moi…vous vous compléteriez. Il a eu l'air embarrassé. Puis, il m'a demandé dans combien de temps, nous atteindrons cette période. Je lui ai répondu entre trois et cinq ans, que peut-être que pour toi, Léo, ça serait plus tôt. Ila eut l'air content….et il m'a demandé :

-Donc, j'ai à attendre environ quatre ans?

C'est là que j'ai compris que Raph avait un intérêt certain pour un d'entre nous. Et suivant certaines observations, j'ai deviné que c'était toi spécifiquement. J'ai, hum…fouillé dans sa chambre. Je cherchais un film que je lui avais prêté. Et j'ai trouvé sous le coussin de son hamac, un de tes bandana qui avait été utilisé pour disons …se soulager et une photo de toi. Donc, comme je te l'ai dit, Raph n'avait pas atteint la maturité sexuelle à l'époque et il t'avait déjà choisi. Il attend depuis minimum quatre ans ce moment. Je croyais que c'était purement sexuel. Mon erreur. Tu ne peux pas décevoir une si longue attente, Léo. Qu'en plus, il te respecte assez pour ne pas te prendre de force en dit beaucoup. Bref, Léo, tu as Raph qui t'aime, te désire, t'admire, te respecte. Il veut prendre soin de toi, te protéger, te rendre heureux. Et tu vas cracher là-dessus? Pour une illusion? Parce que mets-toi ca bien dans le crane, Léo. Tu ne pourras JAMAIS vivre une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Premièrement, tu ne trouveras personne et ensuite Raph ne laissera jamais quelqu'un avoir ce qu'il ne peut avoir. Donc, c'est Raph ou une vie d'abstinence, Léo.

-Je refuse d'embarquer dans ce chantage.

-Écoute Léo. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander. Fais quelque chose pour tes frères. Pour moi, pour Mike, pour Raph. Et même pour Maitre Splinter. Tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé sa lettre. Je te demande une chose. Une seule. Ça va te paraitre difficile peut-être mais, tu aimeras ca beaucoup plus que tu crois. Oublie l'orgueil. Je sais que en ce moment, tu as envie…de Raph particulièrement. Son odeur est beaucoup plus puissante que la nôtre. Laisse-toi aller à cette envie. Offre ta virginité à Raph. Il la mérite. Ça te soulagera et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être qu'une fois qu'il aura concrétisé son fantasme, il passera à autre chose…Mais bon, il a l'air bien sûr de lui, donc c'est très hypothétique. Peut-être que…tu aimeras ca et que tu voudras continuer. Tu auras un couple, peut-être une famille si tu en as envie, bref, beaucoup plus de choses seraient possible avec Raph qu'avec Karai. Sensei reviendra. Quand Raphael t'aura….marqué, ça sera plus facile pour Mike et moi de te résister. Raph sera moins jaloux et violent…

-Don? Est-ce si difficile de me résister?

-Léo. Je ne pense qu'à te renverser depuis tantôt. La conversation que j'ai avec toi m'est très pénible. Pour Mike, qui a une libido plus exubérante que moi disons, c'est une torture. Il va voir Raph à répétition car je ne le soulage pas assez. Mais, c'est toi qu'il veut, Léo. Ni moi, ni Raph. Tant que Raph ne t'aura pas marqué, son envie de compétition sera toujours plus forte que lui. Et il essayera. Raph essayera de le briser….si Mike essaye trop…ça pourrait être définitivement, tu saisis? Pour Mikey et moi, tu demeures une femelle disponible. Notre instinct nous force à nous accoupler. Tes phéromones sont plus attrayantes que les miennes. Tes phéromones sont plus puissantes que les menaces de Raph. Je crois que si Raph nous accepte sur son territoire, c'est pour te rassurer, te plaire. Son instinct de mâle alpha le pousse à nous éliminer. Les mâles se battent souvent à mort pour une femelle, Léo. Je sais, tu n'es pas une femme. Tu es un redoutable ninja. Mais ton parfum dit le contraire et notre nature nous pousse vers toi. Je suis le moins touché et je t'ai drogué pour essayer d'arriver à mes fins, Léo! Je suis le plus au courant de tout ce qui se passe et j'ai essayé de te voler à Raph. Mikey n'a aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Comme Raph. Ils vont se battre à nouveau pour toi, Léo. A moins que tu choisisses. Mais en fait tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, ajoute Don avec un rire triste qui me fit froid dans le dos. Si les sentiments n'étaient pas impliqués je te dirais : Tu dois choisir un de tes frères. Pour qu'il te marque. Les autres alors, cesseront la compétition. Dans la nature, entre animaux, c'est ce qui se passe. De plus, la nature fait que la femelle choisisse le mâle le plus fort. Et tu dois suivre cette loi naturelle, Léo. Raphael est le plus fort. Il ne laissera pas son partenaire aller avec un mâle qu'il juge en bas de lui. En plus, il t'aime donc il n'acceptera jamais que tu choisisses Mikey ou moi. Quand l'instinct animal et le cœur pèse du même cote de la balance, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre donc je m'explique. Je peux diminuer la libido de Raph. Il perdra l'intérêt pour nous. Son odeur sera moins attirante pour toi. Mike et moi te tourneront davantage autour. Mais même sans envie sexuelle, Raph t'aimera tout de même et nous détruira si l'on s'approche de toi. Donc, si tu choisis un autre que lui, c'est notre mort, si tu ne choisis personne, nous continuerons à nous entretuer pour ton attention durant deux semaines et cela risque de très mal finir. Si par contre, tu choisis Raphael, tout redevient normal pour nous, sauf pour toi bien entendu. Raphael aura ce qu'il veut, Sensei reviendra, Mike et moi se contenterons de nous-même. Et toi, tu auras peut-être le bonheur que tu ne t'imaginais pas avoir dans toute ta vie.

-Don, es-tu intéressé à Raph ou Mike? Tu sembles être…déçu de ne pas avoir leur attention.

-Non, Léo. Même sans tes phéromones si j'avais eu à choisir quelqu'un ça aurait été toi. Je veux dire, après April. Tu es…séduisant. Beaucoup. Mais Raph est…Léo, je dois sortir, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Ton odeur augmente et je vois que tu réagis à la mienne. Léo, pour le bien commun, de tous…. Pour mon équilibre mental, pour la vie de Mike, va voir Raphael. MAINTENANT. Tu es …réceptif là. Je le sens, je le sais….

Avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre le danger, Don me poussait sur sa table de travail.

-Don, non….Raph sera furieux….

-M'en fiche, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais sur Terre….je vais te faire crier mon nom, Léo

Je le giflai a toute volée. Je sais que c'est une réaction féminine, mais Don demeure mon frère et je ne veux pas le blesser. Don recula et fit tomber un bécher en verre. Cela sembla faire reprendre ses esprits à Don.

-Léo, pardon, je….

Naturellement, j'entendis frapper rageusement à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe!

Je ne sais comment il s'il prit mais Raphael réussis à faire voler la porte en éclat. Son odeur, son aura puissante me figèrent complètement. Une flopée de pensées perverses que je n'avais jamais eues de ma vie assaillit mon esprit. Je tombai assis sur la chaise la plus près. Raph s'approcha vivement de moi….et me renifla.

Il se retourna menaçant vers Don.

-Je te faisais confiance! Tu l'as touché!

-Non, Raph….je me suis approché un peu….mais Léo m'a giflé et repoussé. Il n'est rien arrivé de plus. Léo ne veut pas.

-Parce que toi, sale petit pervers, tu voulais?

-Raph, je t'en supplie, arrête ce martyr. Prends Léo. Marque-le. Imprègne-le de ton odeur. Il est à toi. Quand ça sera fait, plus personne ne tournera autour, promis. La tentation nous rend fou, Mike et moi.

J'étais en colère. Bien entendu, j'avais compris les arguments de Donatello. Mais, je me disais encore que si tout le monde y mettais du sien et se contrôlait davantage, on arriverait au bout de ces deux semaines. Je fus soulagé d'entendre Raph répondre

-Non, je ne forcerais pas Léo. Je ne suis pas un animal comme vous deux. Léo viendra de lui-même, quand il sera prêt. Je sais être patient. Je ne veux pas le traumatiser ou lui faire du mal.

-Mais je suis déjà traumatisé, nom de Dieu! Toute cette histoire est folle. J'ai besoin de partir. Don, donne-moi la lettre de Sensei, il me dira peut-être ou il est. Je veux le rejoindre, Je veux sortir de cet asile de fou. Je veux respirer l'air pur. Je veux …

J'éclatai en sanglots hystériques. Raph me prit dans ses bras, j'essayai de me dégager mais il me tenait fort.

-Léo, bébé. Tu ne peux pas sortir. D'autres mutants mâles t'attaqueront. On va traverser tout ça ensemble. Mikey et Don peuvent partir. Aller chez April ou chez Casey. Je vais rester pour m'occuper de toi. Personne ne te fera du mal, Léo chéri. Je vais veiller sur toi.

J'allais répliquer quand un grognement fit tourner la tête de de Raph. Il se mit aussitôt devant moi et dégaina ses sais. Mikey et lui se défiaient du regard.

A ma grande stupéfaction, Mikey dit :

-Je n'irai nulle part. Je reste avec Léo. Toi, pars. C'est évident que Léo ne veut pas de toi. Tu lui fais peur. Léo n'a pas choisi de partenaire, mais juste à son odeur, il ne passera pas la nuit sans en choisir un. Et je veux demeurer sur place pour ce moment. Léo est prêt. Tu es peut-être fort Raph, mais je suis plus rapide. De plus, Léo m'a toujours préféré à toi. Je l'ai senti, Raph, quand Léo était sous moi, j'ai ressenti son excitation, son appel. Léo me veut, Raph, pas toi.

Don essaya de tirer l'attention de Mikey ailleurs et me jetai des regards alarmés. Je devais intervenir, mettre un terme à cette folie.

-Je ne suis pas prêt. Je n'ai ressenti aucun appel et je ne veux personne. Est-ce clair?

Don me regardait comme si j'étais vraiment le pire imbécile sur terre. Je ressentie toute la tension bestiale qui régnait. Je secouai désespérément le bras de Raph.

-Raph! Arrête! Ce n'est pas un rival! C'est ton petit frère! Tu l'adore.

-Léo. Tu ne comprends pas. Ce petit misérable a des vus sur toi. Il veut prendre…ta vertu.

J'éclatai de rire, un rire hystérique.

-Ma vertu! Je peux la défendre seul. J'ai deux katanas! Tu te souviens?

Raph soupira et hocha la tête.

-Ça ne marche pas comme cela, Léo. Je te fais confiance. Tu es fort. Mais la nature sera plus forte que toi. Je suis désolé, Léo de te dire cela. Je voulais te donner du temps. Mais, c'est trop tard. Tu dois choisir maintenant.

Don me regarda suspendu à mes lèvres.

-Don. Je vais dans ma chambre. Tu glisseras la lettre de Sensei sous ma porte. Je vais la lire. Et réfléchir quelques heures. Vous aurez ma réponse à 22h. Mais si d'ici là, des actes violents sont commis, je m'en vais.

Raphael fut le premier à réagir.

-Très bien, Léo, et il quitta sa position de combat. Je courus jusque dans ma chambre. Je verrouillai la porte. Le quasi combat m'avait troublé. Je détestais ma faiblesse et mon manque de contrôle et de concentration des derniers jours. Ce n'était pas moi. Et je ne pouvais pas croire que j'allais revivre cet enfer à chaque année

Deux enveloppes glissées sous ma porte me tirèrent de mes pensées.

J'ouvris celle en japonais en premier.

Leonardo, mon fils. Je te laisse en période de grands troubles. Je suis désolé de manquer à mes devoirs de père. Ma présence n'était plus souhaitée puisqu'elle pouvait t'influencer dans un sens contraire au souhait d'un de tes frères. Je ne veux pas te persuader de faire un choix plus qu'un autre. J'ai manqué de clairvoyance. Ce que je croyais qu'une histoire de deux semaines dure depuis longtemps et durera longtemps encore. Je sais qui tu aimes, mon fils. Mais est-ce un véritable amour? Tiens tu plus au bonheur de ta famille ou au tien personnel? La situation mon fils est sans issue, mais tu dois choisir une solution. Ton frère Raphael a toujours eu du mal à contenir ses émotions. Il a pourtant réussi à cacher ses véritables sentiments jusqu'ici. Sa passion est…intense et dévastatrice. Elle détruira tout ce qui se mettra sous son chemin. Karai. Tes frères. Moi. Et s'il n'arrive pas à te convaincre, il se détruira lui-même. J'aime tous mes fils et je ne veux pas assister à cela. Je sais que tu n'es attiré par aucun de tes frères. Mais tu es la balance dans la vie de Raphael et le garde-fou entre sa folie et ton clan. Tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifier pour Raphael, mais tout ce qu'il imaginera comme obstacles entre toi et lui, il l'annihilera. Il en est à un point que rien ne le retient, ni amour filial ni même son propre instinct de survie, ni code moral. Il utilisera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te faire céder, même si cela mets des vies d'innocents en danger. Je ne sais pas s'il oserait s'attaquer à toi. Je ne crois pas. Mais tu as trois choix et tu dois vivre avec ses conséquences. Soit, tu te donnes à Raphael corps, cœur et esprit ou tu lui dis non de façon absolument définitive et tu le chasses (ce qui selon moi entrainera des dommages collatéraux inimaginables) ou tu …élimines Raphael. Je chéris Raphael malgré sa nature, mais s'il est un danger pour le clan, nous devons nous en débarrasser. Voilà tes choix mon fils. Fuir te viendra peut-être à l'esprit mais tu es plus courageux et responsable que cela et les conséquences de ta fuite risquent d'être fâcheuses. Raphael m'a parlé de mettre le feu au repaire durant la nuit si je t'amenais ou si je revenais avant ton choix. Je suis désolé, Léonardo. J'ai confiance que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Une nausée me prit. Les mots de mon père étaient encore plus clairs que ceux de Donatello. Je ne pouvais croire que Raphael était devenu dangereux au point de menacer d'une hécatombe.

Je pris l'autre enveloppe.

Léo. J'ai réfléchis. Je sais qu'aucun de nous ne t'attire vraiment. Tu ne peux pas nous choisir les trois car cette opportunité a déjà été soulevée et Raphael refuse de te partager. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de lire ce que je vais te dire, mais voilà. Nous, les ninjas, sommes les maitres de la tromperie. Tu n'aimes pas Raph comme il t'aime et personne ne peut te forcer à l'aimer. Je te demande juste de faire semblant. Oui, moi ton frère, je te demande de te prostituer pour un autre de mes frères. Le sexe a l'effet d'un puissant calmant chez Raphael. Si tu lui en donnes, disons régulièrement, il sera satisfait. Je ne crois pas qu'il en exige plus. Raph est plus une personne d'action que de paroles. Laisse-le aussi te donner des petits noms s'il en a envie, laisse-le te prendre dans ses bras. Laisse-le t'embrasser. Tu peux mettre des règles, par exemple seulement au repaire le soir ou à l'heure des repas. Laisse-le s'imaginer qu'il te possède. Libre à toi de fantasmer réellement sur qui tu veux. Il n'a pas d'emprise sur ton esprit. Si cela te répugne de mentir en lui disant que tu l'aimes, abstient toi. Je te demande seulement d'avoir du sexe avec lui, principalement. Peut-être sa passion changera d'objet. Peut-être aussi tu y prendras gout. Mais, je t'en supplie, c'est la seule solution. Ce soir, va vers lui, embrasse-le et laisse-le te marquer. Tout reviendra normal pour Mike, Sensei et moi. Raph sera satisfait. Le bonheur sera possible pour tout le monde. Par contre, tu dois comprendre que tant que Raphael ne sera pas lassé de toi, tu ne pourras jamais avoir de relations avec d'autres personnes. Si tu es infidèle à Raphael, les conséquences seront catastrophiques. Désolé.

Je vomis dans ma corbeille. Oui, c'était la seule chose à faire, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Puis un autre papier fut glissé sous ma porte.

Avec dégout, je vis que c'était Raph.

Léo. Pour moi, tu n'as jamais été une femelle et ce ne sont pas tes phéromones qui m'ont attirés. C'est seulement, toi, pour ce que tu es, un redoutable et mortel guerrier. Je ne cherche pas à te soumettre. Si tu me choisis, tu n'auras pas à jouer le rôle de la femelle. Je te serais soumis. Je vais me laisser prendre par toi et seulement toi. Donc, tu n'as pas à te préparer mentalement pour quelque chose de douloureux ou d'humiliant. Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir. R.

Je fus perplexe. Je n'imaginais pas Raph se soumettre à qui que ce soit. Mais, je fus soulagé en quelque sorte. Je me mis à chercher une solution que personne n'avait trouvée. J'en étais à penser à l'éventualité du suicide quand mes deux plus jeunes frères frappèrent à la porte.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Léo. Il est 22h.


	6. Chapter 6

J'ouvris la porte en soupirant.

Mikey sautait partout, rependant son odeur. Don était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il grinçait des dents.

-Léo, me dit-il, tu as choisis? Tu ne peux pas remettre.

-Ou est Raph?

-Au dojo. Il s'exerce. Il est nerveux, je pense….nous le sommes tous….

-Je dois parler à Raph avant…

Don me tira par le bras….

-Léo. Au cas où….apporte tes katanas.

J'entrai dans le dojo silencieusement. Raph, alerté par l'odeur surement se retourna vivement. Je voyais l'anxiété tordre ses traits. Je m'approchais…de plus en plus captivé par l'odeur. Je repoussais cette donnée. J'étais en mission, je ne pouvais pas me laisser distraire. Il n'était pas question que je prenne du plaisir à ce que j'allais faire. C'était pour la survie du clan, rien de plus.

Je tremblais comme une feuille. Shredder lui-même ne m'avait jamais autant écrasé de terreur. Au moins, Shredder m'offrirait une mort rapide. Avec Raph, j'allais assister impuissant à la destruction lente de tout ce qui composait mon individu.

Un pas, un pas de plus. J'étais maintenant devant lui. Je n'avais pas la force de parler. De toute façon, je refusais de le faire. Je ne pouvais dire un mensonge aussi gros à mon frère. J'approchai alors mon visage du sien. Il sourit, ouvris les bras, approcha ma tête et m'embrassa. Mon premier réflexe fut de sursauter de dégout devant l'étrangeté du contact. Puis, sa langue doucement demanda l'entrée. Décidé à boire le calice jusqu'à la lie, j'ouvris la bouche. Je ressentis un choc électrique des pieds à la tête. Puis, il tourna la tête et se mit à m'embrasser a petits coups sur la ligne de la mâchoire jusqu'au cou. Il s'arrêta un instant et me regarda.

-Je peux, Léo?

Les larmes aux yeux, tentant de les refouler, je fis oui de la tête. Il prit ma tête délicatement pour la pencher davantage pour m'embrasser dans le cou et me caresser de sa langue. Mes genoux devinrent faibles et je m'accrochai à sa carapace comme une bouée. Puis, il me mordit au sang alors que je m'y attendais le moins. Beaucoup plus profondément que Donnie. Je sursauta de douleur et voulu me dégager, amis il me tint fort et passa sa langue sur la morsure.

-Chuuuut Trésor. C'était la seule fois que je te faisais mal. Laisse-moi te faire oublier ça. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et se mit à passer sa langue sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. La sensation, le stress, la peur d'être vu en position aussi fâcheuse, tout cela était trop.

-Raph…Pas ici. J'ai besoin de m'allonger….Allons dans ma chambre.

-Comme tu veux, bébé. Allez viens. Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusque dans mon lit. En temps normal, j'aurai insisté pour marcher, mais je n'étais plus certain d'en être capable. En arrivant devant ma chambre, je vis Don me lancer un regard complice et soulagé.

Je ne fus pas étendu que je fus couvert de caresses et de baisers.

-Raph, s'il te plait….tu vas trop vite.

-Excuse-moi, Léo. J'avais disons…hâte que tu prennes ta décision. Si tu n'es pas tout à fait prêt, on peut seulement se caresser, si tu veux? J'ai vraiment envie de te voir jouir Léo et j'ai besoin de mettre mon odeur sur toi.

C'était surréaliste. Je ne pouvais voir ça. Je proposai de fermer la lumière.

-Léo! Je comprends que tu es de nature réservée, mais j'ai envie de te voir. Voir si tu es comme dans mes rêves, finissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'idée de mon frère qui fantasmait sur moi comme je fantasmais sur Karai me leva le cœur. Mais bon, je devais continuer à jouer le jeu.

-Ferme tes yeux, trésor. Concentre-toi sur le plaisir que je te donne. Si je fais quelque chose de trop intime, arrête-moi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?

Je hochai la tête, une boule de la taille d'une pizza dans la gorge.

Je décidai de relaxer et de m'évader de la situation par la méditation.

Il continua ses baisers et ses caresses en se frottant sur moi. L'excitation me gagnait malgré moi. Lorsque ce fut trop inconfortable, Raph sorti mon membre de sa cachette et le pris en bouche. Je sursautai. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de sensation aussi agréable Le plaisir monta rapidement. La langue de Raphael était agile. J'ouvris les yeux pour avertir Raphael de ma jouissance imminente.

-Raph…je…

Il sorti mon sexe de sa bouche brièvement pour me répondre.

-Vas-y Léo. Jouis pour moi. Cris mon nom. Vas-y

Je jouis le corps complètement arqué en criant

-Raphael!

Je retombai épuisé.

-Léo…

-Hummm?

Il m'embrassa goulument. Je goutais mon propre gout sur sa bouche

-Touche-moi. Prends-moi dans ta main, caresse-moi….ça ne sera pas long…je suis déjà sur le point…

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. C'était juste. Je ne le prendrais pas dans ma bouche, mais je pouvais le toucher de ma main.

J'avais à peine fait trois motions que Raph jouis a grand jet sur mon plastron en criant mon nom et retomba épuisé.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me colla sur lui en m'embrassant sur la tête.

Je brisai le silence.

-Raph? Tu ne retournes pas dans ta chambre?

-Nope. Je ne peux plus envisager de dormir ailleurs que dans le même lit que toi.

-Euh….Une douche alors?

-Non plus, demain. Je suis trop bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard il s'était endormi, me laissant la tête pleine d'horreur et de question. Oui, j'avais eu du plaisir. Je le reconnaissais. Mais l'idée que je devais partager mon sanctuaire avec Raph me déplaisait au plus haut point. L'activité sexuelle que nous avions partagée ne semblait pas l'avoir contenté. Il voulait plus. Je devais lui donner plus. Pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille. Complètement anéanti par le manque de sommeil des derniers jours, je m'endormis.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par une bouche sur la mienne. Une bouche exigeante. Je sursautai. Puis, je m'aperçus que mon corps me trahissait. Raphael devait me caresser depuis quelques minutes car j'avais déjà une érection douloureuse. Il me sourit tendrement.

-Bon matin, bébé…

Je marmonnai un bon matin, trop préoccupé par les mains sur mon corps. Je frissonnais, me contorsionnais et gémissais.

-Léo. Je dois te parler.

-Hum? Je n'arrivais pas à articuler convenablement.

-Tu vois, Léo. J'ai envie de toi. Et toi, de moi. Es-tu prêt à passer à une étape supérieure?

-Hum? J'avais totalement perdu la faculté de penser et de répondre.

-Je veux dire : la pénétration. Et qu'as-tu envie le plus? De me prendre ou de te faire prendre. Je suis ok avec les deux options.

-Hum?

-Bon, Léo, toi qui es si bon en discours, je ne peux pas croire que tu me répondre hum trois fois de suite. Je vais arrêter de te caresser car je crois que cela te déconcentre.

Il arrêta et toues les cellules de mon corps le maudirent.

-Rappphhh…

-Hum?

-N'arrête pas!

-Déjà accro à moi? Mais pour vrai, je dois savoir Léo.

-Raph. Fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche. Mais fais-le, là.

-Tout doux, poupée. Écoute, je vais aller chercher du lubrifiant. Pense à ce que tu veux. Tu me le diras après. D'accord?

-Raphael. Je t'ordonne de rester ici. Ma voix était saccadée. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je me tournais comme un possédé dans mon lit en mordant les couvertures. Donnie avait raison. Je ne pouvais lutter contre le besoin naturel de prendre ou d'être pris. J'avais honte. Je m'étais promis de ne pas laisser Raph me toucher et là, je le suppliais, je lui ordonnais de le faire.

Raphael rit et haussa les épaules et me rejoignit dans le lit.

-Alors tu as envie de quoi?

-Des deux! Hurlais-je en colère de devoir le formuler tout haut.

-J'ai bien un vibrateur dans ma chambre avec le lubrifiant et les préservatifs.

-Tu as un vibrateur ?demandais-je horrifié

-Hé, Toutes ces années sans toi ont été longues, bébé. Je reviens.

Je maudissais la situation et ma faiblesse en m'acharnant sur mon sexe dur qui demandait à être soulagé quand Donnie apparut devant moi.

-Nom de Dieu, Don! Qui t'a dit de rentrer.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. S'il t'avait fait mal? Pourquoi est-il parti?

-Il est allé chercher du lubrifiant. Tu es content?

-Ok. Il n'y en avait pas ici hier?

-On n'en n'a pas eu besoin.

-Il a encore attendu? Il est vraiment patient. La, tu dois te relaxer, Léo. Ça se peut que cela fasse mal, mais…

Je secouai la tête pour mettre les choses au clair. Avec moi-même et tout le monde.

-Non, c'est moi….qui va le prendre.

-Léo. Raph n'acceptera jamais d'être sous toi.

-Il me l'a proposé….Don…viens, approche... .J'ai besoin de toi

Je me haïssais…je suppliais mon frère de me toucher durant l'absence de mon autre frère.

-Tu es fou, Léo! Je t'avais bien dit que tu lècherais la main de ton mâle! Mais là, tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes choix. Raph t'a marqué. Nous ne pouvons plus te toucher.

-Putain, Don! Tu m'as dit la dernière fois….que si tu avais le choix…tu me choisirais…Don, ta main...stp.

Donnie recula et chuchota :

-Léo. Tu appartiens à Raph et lui à toi. Tu ne peux pas le tromper, Léo. Ça serait épouvantable.

-C'est injuste. Il vous a tous eu! Pourquoi devrais-je demeurer fidèle alors que lui…

-Calme-toi! Ne hurle pas! Comme je t'ai expliqué, il a utilisé le sexe uniquement comme moyen de dissuasion contre nous. De plus, c'était avant que vous échangiez…vos vœux?

-Don! Nous ne sommes pas mariés, je…

Un grondement arriva. Raph entra avec le masque le plus explicite de la suspicion sur ses traits.

-Bébé. Je ne suis parti que quelques minutes. Je suis là maintenant et je vais te donner exactement ce dont tu as besoin. Tu n'as pas besoin de Don. Tu n'as pas besoin de Mikey. Je suis là pour toi. D'accord, mon ange? Dégage Donnie.

Donnie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala. J'eus soudain honte. Étais-je a ce point une épave que je ne pouvais rester seul cinq minutes? Je reculai un peu devant le regard de prédateur de Raphael.

-Poupée. Je n'ai pas voulu t'embarrasser devant Don. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose. En échange, je te promettrais quelque chose aussi.

-Euh, oui? Dis-je en rougissant

-Laisse-moi penser à comment je vais le formuler. Ce n'est pas exactement une menace, Léo. Je veux dire, jamais je n'oserais te faire du mal. Mais, tu comprends, bébé, si j'apprends que quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'a touché, je risque de le prendre très, très mal. Je préfère ne pas trop attarder ma pensée sur cette éventualité, vois-tu? Je comprends qu'en ce moment, tu vis des moments difficiles, que tu n'es pas toi-même et que tu arrives mal à garder le contrôle. Pour ces raisons, je vais laisser la tête de nerd de Don sur ses épaules. Naturellement, je le considère suffisamment averti. Donc, s'il remet un pied dans notre chambre, quand tu es seul je vais devoir le punir comme récidiviste. Cela fait plusieurs tentatives que Don pose sur toi. Bien sûr, tu étais disponible, donc officiellement, je n'avais pas le droit de rien faire. Mais, tu n'es plus disponible, Léo. Il le sait. Mike le sait. De toute façon, je suis plus viril que ces deux-là ensemble…donc pourquoi aurais-tu envie d'eux? Donc, le point pour faire cela court, maintenant que je sais que tu es de nature impatiente, est le suivant : Fidélité absolue des deux côtes. Compris, Léo?

J'ouvris la bouche….je ne trouva aucune réponse. Il me sourit :

-Laisse-moi te convaincre que tu n'as besoin que de moi…J'ai pensé en allant dans mon ancienne chambre que cela serait mieux si je te prends pour commencer. J'ai plus d'expérience. Tu n'auras ensuite qu'à faire comme moi. D'accord, bébé? Tu dois te relaxer, c'est important.

Don avait raison. Le sexe avec Raph était vraiment bon. Peu importe la position, c'était toujours exaltant. Durant les dix jours qui ont suivis, je ne quittai jamais ma chambre ou presque. Raph m'apportait mes repas et m'accompagnait à la douche. Il était, bien que je n'aie aucun point de comparaison, un partenaire tendre, attentif et passionné. Beaucoup plus résistant que moi. Et il me traitait aux petits oignons, comme si j'étais une chose précieuse et délicate. Viens le moment où je me sentis plus en contrôle et prêt à côtoyer mes deux autres frères sans les supplier. Je demandais à Raph.

-Raph. Ta période termine-t-elle bientôt? Moi, je vais mieux.

-Cela doit faire un bon cinq jours. Pourquoi mon cœur?

-Cinq jours? Mais Raph, nous baisons près de dix fois par jour. Comment tu fais?

-Léo, que veux-tu que je te dise, je dois être à moitié étalon…Et ne dis plus ça.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Que nous baisons…toi et moi, nous faisons l'amour. On ne baise pas.

Ses yeux me brulaient. Sa voix était devenue d'acier, tranchante. Je deviens mal à l'aise.

-Bref, Raph, je m'ennuie un peu…l'entrainement, les patrouilles…voir Donnie et Mike et…

-Léo, j'ai envie de te poser quelques questions. Puis-je, stp?

-Heu, d'accord…

-La facile d'abord. Aimes-tu faire l'amour avec moi?

-Hummm…oui.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Léo?

Je me mordis les lèvres…

-Léo? En quoi cette question est-elle plus difficile que la précédente?

-Raph…..il me faut du temps, tu sais…

-Putain Léo! Que j'ouvre les cuisses pour toi, tu n'as pas de problèmes, mais me dire que tu m'aimes…c'est trop te demander! Je te dis que je t'aime plus de vingt fois par jour et tu ne me réponds jamais! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué, Léo? Je sais que le bushido t'empêche de mentir…donc, je te le demande une dernière fois. Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Pourquoi suis-je dans cette situation! Dis-lui ce qu'il veut entendre et ça ne sera pas tout à fait un mensonge, non plus.

-Oui, Raph.

-Bien. Prochaine question. Comment qualifies-tu le sexe avec moi?

-Hum….excellent?

-Bien. Et comment qualifies-tu ton amour pour moi?

-Heu…

Raph s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à L'oreille la réponse que j'avais en tête mais que je ne pouvais dire.

-Fraternel?

J'avalai ma salive. J'étais pris. Raph baissa la tête. Je devinais qu'il essayait de ne pas me montrer ses larmes. Je l'entendis déglutir et tenter de se calmer.

-Léo. Mon amour et très cher frère. J'ai un pari à te proposer? Ça te dit?

Je fis signe que oui de la tête….je ne voulais surtout pas croiser ses yeux.

-Voilà. Durant deux semaines, je serais comme avant. Un frère pour toi. Un membre de l'équipe. Je ne te toucherais pas. Pas de mots tendres, pas de petites attentions. Rien. Durant ces deux semaines bien entendu, notre pacte de fidélité dure toujours. Je ne veux pas que tu te roules dans les draps de Donnie ou de Mike. Compris? Bref, suite à ces deux semaines où je serais un frère, je veux que tu réfléchisses. Me préfères-tu en frère, en amant? Donc, au bout ce ces 14 jours, à minuit, tu me donneras ta décision. Je vais la respecter, quoiqu'il arrive. Si tu me préfères en frère, je ne toucherais plus de ma vie, Léo, tu as ma promesse. Mais, voilà, si tu me préfère en amant….je veux que tu te donnes totalement à moi. Pour toujours. Plus de retour en arrière, possible, compris? Je veux un mariage et que tu portes mes petits. Compris? Pari accepté?

Je ne pouvais croire que j'avais l'opportunité d'arrêter cette situation et que Raph me la donnait. Enfin, tout allait redevenir comme avant.

-Accepté.

-Bien. Mais n'oublie pas. Je vais agir en frère, mais mes droits sur toi demeurent. Abstinence totale, Léo.

-Aucun problème.

-Léo, Léo, Léo. Tu es une petite pute qui s'ignore. Maintenant que tu as croqué la pomme, le manque te fera mal!

-Raphael. Les insultes ne sont pas nécessaires. Sors. Le pari commence maintenant


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael sorti en furie. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il m'avait laissé une échappatoire. Heureux vraiment, je sortis de la chambre ou j'étais reclus depuis tant de jours. Je me fis moi-même un thé. Je pu méditer. Je pu bavarder avec mes autres frères. J'allai au dojo, porté par des ailes. Je pratiquai des katas trois heures d'affiliés trop heureux d'être libre. Puis, Raph entra dans le dojo. Sans m'accorder un regard ni une parole il frappa dans son sac de sable. J'étais tellement heureux de ne plus à avoir me soucier de lui.

Ce soir-là, nous allions écouter des films quand Raph dit :

-Je sors.

Je me retournai vers lui :

-Ou vas-tu? Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour recommencer les patrouilles demain.

-Je vais où je veux, Fearless. Je n'ai pas de compte à ne rendre à personne.

Je haussai les épaules :

-Parfait. Je m'en moque.

Le malaise de Don et Mike était palpable. Il n'avait fait que grandir depuis le matin. Quand Raph sorti, Don me demanda en tremblant :

-Léo. Que se passe-t-il? Tu t'es disputé avec Raph?

-Non, du tout. Imagine toi que nous avons fait un pari….je lui raconta le tout. Mike et Don se regardèrent, horrifiés.

-Léo. Tu dois perdre ce pari. Tu es nécessaire à l'équilibre de Raph, tu le sais.

-Mais Don, j'en ai assez! Je n'ai plus d'envies urgentes. Ni Raph. Nous pouvons redevenir des frères. Si je tiens deux semaines, Raph me laissera tranquille. Il me la promis. N'est-ce pas merveilleux et inespéré?

-Léo! Tu crois vraiment que Raph va abandonner? Et crois-tu vraiment que tu vas tenir deux semaines?

-Bien sûr que je peux tenir. Et Raphael a promis.

-Bien. Je vais juste terminer sur un point et nous n'en reparlons plus jamais si tu veux. Raphael t'adore. Vraiment. Je crois, en toute sincérité, qu'il est un partenaire plus qu'acceptable. De plus, la vie, ici, depuis qu'il t'a, est vraiment plus supportable. Il est heureux. Et je crois qu'il a la capacité de te rendre la pareil. Tu devrais l'accepter, car j'imagine plutôt Raph en mauvais perdant. De quoi te plains-tu exactement, Léo? Raph te comble, non?

-Ce n'est pas le point, Donnie! Je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme un partenaire à long terme. Et si je perds, il veut un mariage, une famille….me contrôler jusqu'à la mort! Donnie!|Je ne peux le supporter.

-Bien, Léo. Tu es le maitre du clan.

Je me couchai ce soir-là, heureux et libre. J'avais le lit pour moi seul. Je me fichais totalement d'où était Raph. Il était loin de moi, c'était suffisant! Le lendemain, je me réveillai pourtant avec un sentiment de vide. Tous les matins, Raph avait l'habitude me de sourire, m'embrasser, me caresser, me tenir contre lui, me souffler des mots d'amour. Je secouai la tête. Ce cauchemar était terminé. Je me levai, me persuadant que tout allait bien. Je me fis mon propre thé que je savourai. Raph se leva le dernier, avec un lendemain de veille de toute évidence. Je décidai de ne pas m'occuper de lui. Mais lorsque je remarquai que c'était un sentiment réciproque, je trouvais cela moins drôle. Raph ne me regardait pas. Ne me parlait pas. Sans en prendre conscience, je cherchai à le faire craquer. Me pencher sur Mikey, sourire à Don. Je sentais Mikey nerveux alors que le prenais par les épaules pour l'amener au dojo.

-Léo, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu.

-Mikey. Tout est relax. Calme-toi.

Je réussis à tenir la première semaine, puis je dus me l'admettre. Raphael me manquait. Le fait qu'il ne m'accordait plus le moindre intérêt me faisait mal. Mon lit me semblait froid et vide, mes réveils sans buts ni saveurs. Je me surpris à me remettre à dévisager Raph pendant qu'il faisait de la musculation. Et le fait qu'il sortait tous les soirs, probablement avec Casey, me rendait fou. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans son amour. Mais je devais être fort. Quelques jours encore et je serais libre. A jamais. Je pourrais refaire ma vie. Avec qui, aucune idée. Mais pas un psycho comme Raph.

C'était le dernier soir. Nous faisions une patrouille avec Casey. Raph lui donnait toute son attention et j'étais….jaloux? Je n'avais ni contrôle, ni concentration. J'étais obnubilé par mes pensées. Quelles étaient mes chances exactement d'avoir un autre partenaire? De plus, Raphael était désirable sur plus d'un aspect. Durant les quelques jours ensembles, il m'avait traité avec considération et amour. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, mais je ne voulais plus qu'il m'ignore, ça c'était certain. Je regardais l'heure. Il me restait trente minutes. Une vie vide ou une vie avec Raphael? Je soupirai.

-Fearless. Tu sembles…préoccupé?

Raph ne s'était pas adressée aussi directement à moi depuis deux semaines. J'en ressenti un immense bien-être.

-Raphael. J'aimerais discuter avec toi. Quand nous serons seuls. J'ai terminé ma réflexion. Viens me rejoindre dans …notre chambre.

-Bien entendu. Quand tu voudras.

Je poussai un long soupir. Je détestais perdre.

Soudain, Mikey cria :

-Léo! Ce n'est pas Karai?

Je me penchai avec frénésie. Oui! Oui! C'était elle. Je dévalai les escaliers de secours. Quelques secondes après le cri de Mikey, mes lèvres étaient sur celles de Karai C'était le baiser le plus passionné du siècle. Au moment où j'allais me passer la corde au cou, la rédemption était arrivée.

-Karai! Mon amour! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

-Heu, Léo? Ça va? Il me semble que ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi….expressif?

-Peu importe! Karai! Que se passe-t-il avec toi? Ne me quitte plus!

-Voyons, Léo? Que se passe-t-il avec toi? Tu vas bien?

Je riais comme un fou.

-Karai, ma bien-aimée, viens avec moi. Stp.

-Léo. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas pensé BEAUCOUP à toi. Mais, notre situation….je ne pensais plus te revoir. Léo. Laisse-moi trois jours. Je ne savais pas que je comptais autant pour toi.

-Karai. J'ai réalisé que tu étais l'amour de ma vie. Je t'en prie. Ne me quitte plus.

Sur ces mots, elle m'embrassa.

J'entendis vaguement un hurlement derrière moi. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, non? Karai était là. Karai m'embrassait.

-Léo. Dans trois jours. Rejoins-moi ici.

-Oui. Mon amour.

Je l'embrassai encore avec passion comme si demain n'existait pas. Puis, elle s'enfuit et je remontai rejoindre mes frères. J'avais terriblement envie de leur rire au nez. Voilà. Vous m'aviez toujours dit que c'était impossible et pourtant Karai m'a embrassé. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre. Juste au bonheur à porter de main. Arrivé sur les toits, je vis Don au chevet de Mikey inconscient par terre. Casey et Raph avaient disparus.

-Don! Tu as vu! Karai m'a embrassé! Karai m'a dit qu'elle avait pensé à moi! Ne suis –je pas le mutant le plus heureux sur terre?

Don me jeta un regard de mort.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Mikey? Ou sont Raph et Casey?

-Léo. Cher frère. Laisse-moi te poser une question….Juste pour être certain que tout le monde ici comprenne les ramifications des conséquences qui surviendront immanquablement. As-tu embrassé Karai en lui disant qu'elle était l'amour de ta vie….devant Raphael?

-Euh. Peut-être. Sur la joie du moment…je n'ai pas prêté attention. Mais, Don, ça n'a pas d'importance. Notre pari se terminait et…je crois que Raph était déjà passé à autre chose, non?

-Bien entendu. Donc, l'amour de ta vie? Et tu crois que la vie des principaux antagonistes de cette histoire va durer combien de temps, Léo? Je te rappelle les quinze minutes précédentes. Tu avoues à Raph que tu as perdu. Avant la fin du pari. Et durant ce pari, tu ne devais pas faire d'actes intimes vis-à-vis de personne. Toi, juste après lui avoir fait miroiter que vous aurez une discussion dans VOTRE chambre, tu te jettes dans les bras de Karai. Devant Raph. Tu lui dis….qu'elle est l'amour de ta vie….que tu ne veux plus la quitter….As-tu déjà parlé à Raph comme ça? L'as-tu déjà embrassé avec autant de passion?

-Don. Arrête d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais aimé Raph. Tu m'as demandé de faire semblant…pendant un certain temps. J'ai amplement respecté ma part du contrat.

-Tu devais le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne t'aime plus, non?

-Il a passé les quinze derniers jours avec Casey! Je croyais qu'il en était revenu, non?

-Raph s'est empêcher d'être avec toi car cela le faisait trop souffrir d'être à tes cotes et ne pas te toucher. As-tu remarqué dans quel état d'ébriété il revenait? Raph vient de passer les pires semaines de sa vie. Dans l'espoir de te convaincre que ce n'était pas si horrible d'être avec lui. Pour que tu lui accordes un peu d'amour.

-Don. Je te rappelle tes mots. Tu m'as demandé de me prostituer provisoirement pour votre sauvegarde. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas de consacrer mon existence entière à mon frère perturbé! Il trouvera quelqu'un à embêter de son amour! En admettant qu'il sache ce que c'est l'amour! A part me faire souffrir de sa possessivité ridicule et monopoliser tout mon temps, je…

-Léo. As-tu idée d'où est Raph en ce moment?

-Du tout. Avec Casey. C'est le cadet de mes soucis.

-As-tu entendu son hurlement, Léo? Son cri de bête blessée?

-Euh, je n'ai pas porté attention.

-Je comprends. Mais sais-tu ce que fait une bête blessée, Léo? Elle mord. Sais-tu ou allait Karai?

-Non, je n'ai pas voulu l'abreuver de questions. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air possessif.

-Puis-je parier avec toi que Raph sait très bien où elle est en ce moment? Karai était –elle armée, Léo?

-Je n'ai pas remarqué.

-Donc, doux Roméo, tu as laissé ta Juliette se faire prendre par le loup.

-Don. Arrête de me faire flipper. Raph ne touchera pas à Karai. Il sait que je l'aime.

-Mais Léo c'est justement le point que je veux soulever. Tu as montré à Raph sans aucune pudeur combien tu aimais Karai et pas lui. Dois-je te rappeler combien il est jaloux? Dois-je te signaler que tu devais demeurer fidèle?

-Don, nous devons les retrouver.

-Mikey a besoin de soins médicaux. Je dois rentrer.

-Oui, qu'est-il arrivé à Mikey?

-Raphael est arrivé. Cet idiot a attiré ton attention sur Karai, quelques minutes avant la fin de la patrouille. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, en ce moment Raph aurait du sexe de réconciliation avec toi. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait peut-être en ce moment même en train de te féconder, Léo. Raph brûle d'avoir des bébés de toi. Et Mikey a détruit toutes ses chances. De quelques minutes. Étais-tu si malheureux avec Raphael, Léo? Pour foutre en l'air toutes nos vies!

-Je n'ai rien foutu en l'air. Raph s'en remettra. Ou il partira.

-Léo, aide-moi à porter, Mikey s'il te plait. Il est surement trop tard de toute façon.

-Donnie. Tu exagères. Tu imagines des choses. Raph rentra tout à l'heure. Il admettra avoir perdu et ce cauchemar sera terminé.

Je me convainquis. De retour au repaire, Mikey était salement amoché. Don et moi nous nous en occupions quand Raph rentra, seul. Il n'avait pas l'air différent des derniers jours. Ivre et indifférent. Je fis un signe à Don et lui murmura :

-Tu vois?

Je respirai un bon coup et j'apostrophai Raph. Je ne devais ni montrer ma peur ni mon angoisse.

-Raphael. Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Tu bois compulsivement, tu rentres tard sans nous dire ou tu vas, tu frappes Mikey sans aucune raison valable.

Don me tirai par le bras, mais j'avais besoin d'avoir un argument avec Raphael. Comme avant

-Fearless. Raph soupira et s'arrêta. Excuse-moi, tu m'attendais peut-être? Tu voulais me parler? Si j'avais su que tu étais là, à m'attendre, je serai rentré plus tôt.

-Non, Raph, je ne t'attendais pas. Je m'occupais de Mikey. Don et moi l'avons porté jusqu'ici après que tu l'as attaqué comme un animal sauvage.

-Léo….me supplia Don, laisse-tomber!

\- Non, Don, je ne laisserai pas tomber. Cela fait trop longtemps ici que nous subissons la loi de Raphael. Je suis le maitre du clan et je décide que Raphael suivra nos lois ou partira.

Don était tétanisé. Il s'enferma dans son lab avec Mikey.

-Bien, Maitre Léonardo. Quelles sont les lois de votre dojo?

-Tu bois moins. Tu rentres plus tôt. Tu nous dis ou tu vas. Et tu ne touches plus personne.

Raph se rapprocha dangereusement de mon espace vital.

-Quand tu dis…ne plus toucher …Léo….Tu parles de ne plus frapper Mikey ou Don, c'est cela? Je peux encore faire cela, non? Et doucement, il caressa mon bras. La sensation me fit frémir. Mais je me dégageai fermement.

-Non, Raph. C'est terminé cela aussi.

Raphael prit alors mon visage dans ses mains et me scruta jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Je soutins son regard avec vaillance.

Il secoua la tête

-Bien maitre, je respecterais les règles du Dojo.

Je me couchai presque satisfait….dans mon lit vide. Je passai la nuit à rêver de Karai. Il fallait que Splinter revienne pour vivre avec nous et sa fille. Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, j'en parlai ouvertement devant un Donnie horrifié, un Mikey tremblant et un Raph indifférent.

-Maitre Splinter sera ravi de voir sa fille. Et nous. Et éventuellement ses petits-enfants.

-Ses petits enfants ? Lesquels? me nargua Raphael

-Ceux de moi et Karai, Raphael.

-Pour les faire, il faudra d'abord que tu la revoies.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec elle. Dans deux jours.

-Oh….elle a voulu…gagner du temps? Mais, j'ai oublié de t'avertir, Karai aura un empêchement.

-Quoi? Que veux-tu dire?

-Un saï en plein cœur? Non, je plaisante, voyons. Elle n'a pas envie, c'est tout. Je l'ai croisé hier, quand je suis parti…et elle m'a dit de te dire cela. Désolé frérot de briser tes illusions. Elle n'avait pas le courage de te briser le cœur en face.

-Raph, elle m'a embrassé…et elle m'aime

-Donc, selon ta très intéressante théorie, un baiser est significatif de l'amour? On ne peut embrasser quelqu'un sans avoir des sentiments? Sinon, ça serait contre le bushido?

-Cela dépend des circonstances. La signification peut changer. Puis, Karai m'a embrassé plus d'une fois, ce qui confirme son envie de le faire.

-Si elle t'a embrassé plusieurs fois sans t'aimer, ça serait déshonorable de sa part, c'est certain.

-Mais elle m'aime! C'est la différence.

-Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr? Je ne l'ai pas entendu formuler de phrase aussi exagérée que tu es l'amour de toute ma vie! A part tenter de te poignarder à plusieurs reprises, je ne crois pas qu'elle n'aies fait de gestes très significatifs De toute façon, je sais que Karai aime quelqu'un d'autre. Ils sont fiancés, Léo. Toi qui es si respectueux des convenances, tu n'irais pas briser un couple à quelques pas de l'autel.

-Raph. Arrête de me mentir et de jouer à des jeux psychologiques avec moi. Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à me blesser? Oui, je comprends…tu es peut-être un peu…piqué, mais….

-Léo. Je te croyais le plus honorable de nous tous. Je le suis plus que toi, car je ne t'ai jamais menti, ni manipulé et j'ai respecté ma parole. Je ne suis pas piqué, non plus. Pour ce qui est de te blesser, cela fait un an que tout le monde ici te répète d'oublier Karai. Passe à un autre appel, putain! La vérité fait mal, Léo, très mal, que veux-tu que je te dise!

-Tant mieux, si tu n'es pas piqué! Et passe à autre chose, toi-même! Donc, maintenant que tout est presque normal, maitre Splinter peut revenir. Il doit revenir prendre sa place…je vais partir.

Mikey s'écria :

-Tu ne peux pas partir, Léo! Tu es notre maitre!

-Je ne mérite pas d'être maitre. Je suis confus. J'ai failli à moi-même. Je n'ai pas réussi à maintenir l'ordre ici. De plus, ni acte officiel, ni cérémonie n'ont soulignés ce passage de pouvoir.

Raph soupira :

-Tu aimes les traditions, les cérémonies, les trucs officiels? Bien. Je comprends. Don, avertis Splinter que je passe le chercher ce soir en moto. Pour, entre autre, l'investiture de Maitre Léonardo.

-Non, non, Raph. Oublies ça. Je vais chercher notre père. Il n'est pas question que tu restes avec lui pour le menacer ou le manipuler. Tu me prêteras ta moto.

-C'est mon père, Léo! Je ne ferai rien. Et je ne prête ma moto à personne. Je vais y aller.

-Peu importe! Mais ne t'avise pas d'essayer de l'obliger à quoique ce soit.

-Oui, Maitre Léonardo. Je vais m'entrainer. On m'a coupé l'appétit.

Je haussai les épaules et dirigea mon attention vers Mikey qui avait l'air étrange.

-Mike, ça va?

-Léo. Je dois te dire quelque chose. Raph est venu me rejoindre, la nuit passée.

-Pourquoi?

-Avoir du sexe avec moi.

-Mais de quoi tu parles! Pourquoi….la période est terminée! Rien n'oblige ni toi ni Raph!Raph peut se retenir…s'occuper lui-même….trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est cool, Léo…j'aime ça. Mais par contre, si tu es jaloux, Léo…

-Jaloux! Mais pourquoi! Vous êtes tous les deux des homosexuels. Vous aimez coucher ensemble. Parfait! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'en parles, car ça ne me regarde pas du tout, Mikey.

-Raph voulait que tu le saches. Il a dit que si ça te posait problème, il…

-Raphael est passé à autre chose. Il t'a choisi, Mikey. Tant mieux! Je vais enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur ma vie. Si tu aimes ça, c'est pour moi la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Naturellement, je dus tomber sur Raph et Mikey au moins trois fois dans la journée. Dans la douche, dans le dojo et dans la chambre de Mikey.

Durant toute notre soirée de film, Mikey caressa Raph. Puis, vint le moment où il devait aller chercher notre père. Il mordit Mikey dans le cou en me regardant puis sorti.

Don lui avait passé la journée dans son lab. Il n'était même pas sorti manger. Quand j'avais frappé à sa porte la dernière fois, il m'avait répondu qu'il ne sortira que lorsque Splinter m'aurait parlé.

Je méditais dans ma chambre quand Splinter frappa à ma porte. Je me jetai à son cou.

-Mon fils, Raphael m'a expliqué que tu avais réclamé ma présence. Je te laisse le clan. Je suis vieux, je veux passer le clan Hamato à du sang neuf. Pour que tu le transmettre toi aussi à tes descendants

-Mais maitre, je veux que vous restez pour préparer un autre de mes frères à ce fardeau. La situation ici est intenable. Je n'ai aucun contrôle, je ne peux rester! Don est en dépression. Mikey est abusé par Raph. Raph est fou.

-Tu crois que ton départ aidera les choses?

-Non! Mais ma présence non plus. Je ne veux pas assister de l'intérieur à la destruction de notre clan. Raphael est l'épicentre du drame. Je pourrais le chasser. Mais il risque d'être dangereux autant pour les autres que pour lui-même si je ne suis pas là pour…le calmer. Je sais qu'il existe une solution…plus drastique. Mais c'est mon frère et malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer, je l'aime.

-Léonardo, que t'as fait endurer Raphael exactement? A-t-il été brutal avec toi?

-Non, pas avec moi.

-Il a été insouciant de ton bien-être?

-Non….j'ai enduré le contact physique…intime…même si ce n'était pas brutal…

-N'as-tu pas eu…du plaisir?

-Sensei, je n'étais pas moi-même.

-De tes frères, Raphael n'est-il pas le plus attirant?

-Je ne suis attiré par aucun de mes frères, Sensei.

-Léonardo. Dans deux jours, à 23h, nous organiserons la cérémonie. J'aimerais que tu t'y prépare, mon fils. Pour cette circonstance spéciale, j'aimerais que tu médites deux jours et deux nuits. Je veux que tu aies l'esprit clair, un corps reposé et un cœur prêt. D'ici là, tes frères et moi préparerons ce qui est nécessaire.

-Mais Sensei! J'ai rendez-vous avec votre fille dans deux jours à 23h30!

-Léonardo. C'est le moment qui a été choisi en conseil de famille. Si tu refuses, je passerai le pouvoir à un autre de tes frères.

-Que vous a fait Raphael? Que vous a –t-il dit?

-Mon fils. J'ai toujours agis pour notre clan et jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu n'as jamais remis en cause mon jugement. Commencerais-tu aujourd'hui?

-Non, Sensei.

Je passai la nuit à pleurer et réfléchir.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, on cogna à ma porte.

-Léo. Je t'apporte ton déjeuner. Des crêpes aux bleuets.

-Raph, je n'ai pas faim.

-J'ai demandé à Mikey de faire ce plat spécialement pour toi. Tu dois manger sinon tu t'évanouiras en plein cérémonie,

-Raphael. Laisse-le plat devant la porte et va-t'en. Je suis en colère contre toi.

-Pourquoi? A cause de Mikey?

-Non, Raph. Parce que tu as du manipuler Sensei pour faire la cérémonie demain soir. Pour que je ne puisse voir Karai.

-Elle a un petit ami, Léo! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas!

-C'est un mensonge!

-Écoute, je ne veux pas t'énerver ni me disputer avec toi….la veille du grand jour. Donc, je te demande seulement de manger et boire ton Earl Grey. Sache juste que ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, moi

-Raphael. Reviens-en! Oui, je l'admets, je n'ai pas été très correct. Mais j'avais des raisons de le faire et je ne t'ai jamais menti verbalement…

-Léo. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu mens mais à toi-même. Mange. Repose-toi. Médite, lis. Je m'occupe de la famille.

-Oui, on sait bien comment tu vas t'occuper de Mikey!

-Jaloux, Fearless?

-Non, je trouve juste cela anormal et dégoutant

-Le sexe avec moi était dégoutant? Il me semble que tes cris de jouissance à travers tout le repaire prouvaient le contraire! Et est-ce si anormal pour une tortue mutante d'être avec une autre tortue mutante?

-Oui, quand il s'agit de deux mâles.

-Léo. On est au XXI siècle, putain. J'avoue que s'il y avait une tortue mutante femelle, je serai le premier à sauter dessus. Mais il n'y en a pas. Mon corps et mon cœur ont des besoins Léo. Je dois les nourrir. Je suis affamé. Ouvre-moi la porte. Je ne te violerais pas.

J'ouvris la porte…

-Raph, tu sens le sexe, c'est écœurant. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire l'amour à Mikey et de venir me porter à déjeuner tout de suite après.

-Fearless, tu n'utilises pas le bon terme…

-Peu importe. Envoie-moi Donnie me porter mon prochain repas.

-Tu veux…Donnie?

-En quoi est-ce si extraordinaire? Tu n'es pas mon seul frère. J'aime sa conversation. J'ai envie de lui parler.

-D'accord. Finis ton plateau et Donnie t apportera le suivant.

Je méditai tout le matin, puis vers midi, Don frappa à ma porte.

-Don, entre.

Don resta dans l'embrasure de la porte avec son plateau.

-Donnie? Entre! Viens t'asseoir!

-Je ne peux pas Léo. Tu te souviens, Raph m'a prévenu il y a quelques semaines de ne jamais entrer dans votre chambre en son absence et je…

-Don. C'est ma chambre. Raph n'a aucun droit ici. Je t'ordonne d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière toi

En frissonnant, il le fit,

-Approche-toi, viens t'asseoir sur le lit, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Oui?

-Porte un message demain soir pour moi à Karai. Pour lui dire que je ne peux venir en personne, mais qu'ensuite, je serai plus libre que jamais.

-Léo. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Premièrement, je ne peux manquer la cérémonie de demain…

-Pourquoi? Cela concerne principalement Sensei et moi.

-Sensei l'a ajusté à la situation. Nous devons tous être présents. Puis, je crois que Raph dit la vérité. Karai ne sera pas là. Ou elle est morte, ou elle a quelqu'un ou Raph l'obligera dire qu'elle a quelqu'un.

-Don, Karai est une redoutable kunoichi. Elle ne se pliera pas aux menaces de Raph.

-Pourquoi ne comprends tu pas !,hurla Don, Oublie-la. Raph t'aime mille fois plus qu'elle.

-Raph ne m'aime pas. Il veut juste me dominer pour obtenir la place de chef officieuse.

-Durant votre…intimité, est-ce que Raph cherchait à t'humilier ou te soumettre? De notre perception, à Mikey et moi, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Raph était…à ton service. Et heureux de le faire.

-Don, tu dois faire passer un message à Karai. Raph est passé à autre chose. Il a Mikey. Je te promets que si Karai me refuse je….j'abandonnerai toute idée avec une humaine. Je demeurerais célibataire.

-Célibataire ? Tu as 16 ans, Léo. Tu as, à moins d'une blessure, près de 80 années devant toi. Ca ne te manquera pas de t'endormir et de t'éveiller dans les bras d'une personne qui t'aime? Je dormais avec Mikey, jusqu'à ce que Raph me le prenne.

-Mikey pouvait dire non à Raph!

-Tu es drôle, toi! Tu es le seul dont il accepte un non. De toute façon, j'étais le dernier choix de Mike. Je ne suis pas dans les options de Raph ni dans les tiennes. Et April aussi, c'est impossible. Je t'aurai voulu toi, Léo, mais tu es doublement impossible. Je n'ai plus que des chances avec Mike entre deux épisodes de Raph

-Pourquoi doublement?

-De par ton non-intérêt et de la possessivité extrême de Raphael.

-Mais tu peux avoir Mike, il n'est pas si possessif, non?

-Léo. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Je me sens seul. Tu es désiré de nous trois et…aimé de Raph et de moi. Pour Mike, je ne sais pas….Tu as de la chance. J'aimerais susciter une passion comme tu suscites chez Raphael.

-Mais, je croyais que tu aimais April?

-Disons, que je suis comme toi, Léo. Intéressé aux deux sexes. Mais, j'ai toujours su que je n'aurai pas April. J'ai un l'espoir avec toi, brièvement que durant cette période où tu serais…plus vulnérable, tu accepterais peut-être, d'envisager quelque chose. Sensei était au courant de mon intérêt. Je lui avais expliqué que nous en avions tous un…à différentes échelles. Sensei ne voulait pas de disputes ou de jalousie. C'est pour cela qui a établi que nous pouvions te…partager, si tu voulais. Et qu'il ne voulait pas de relation suivie. Je trouvais cela dommage, mais son point de vue était raisonnable. Je me disais, qu'éventuellement, si mon affection pour toi était réciproque et que Mike et Raph abandonnaient après avoir satisfait leur envie, ça pourrait être possible et que toi et moi étions les plus réservés et les plus raisonnables, Sensei accepterait. Je voudrais aussi élever une famille et là aussi, tu es ma seule possibilité. Je crois avoir les capacités d'un père plus que Raph et Mike. Mais, voilà, quelques jours avant que notre père nous convoque pour son départ, Raph est venu me voir…Il m'a demandé si c'était le temps, car son envie était plus forte et que tu sentais bon. Je lui ai dit que oui. Il m'a posé des questions, sur comment ça allait se passer. Je lui parlé du plan initial. Que pour éviter de s'engager émotivement, nous allions échangez régulièrement de partenaire. Que toi, particulièrement, tu devais changer plus souvent, car nous te voulions tous. Raph a …mal réagis. Il a dit qu'il était déjà émotivement engagé et qu'il refusait de partager. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait garder le même partenaire, à condition que cela ne soit pas toi. J'ai suggéré Mikey comme parfait. Il est devenu pâle de rage. Il m'a dit qu'il te voulait toi. Et là, je lui avoué mes…sentiments? Je croyais qu'il allait peut-être se rétracter, Admettre qu'il n'avait qu'un fantasme de baiser son leader. Mais non, j'ai compris mon erreur...je ne voulais pas que ça vire au drame et j'ai demandé à Sensei de t'amener. C'était ma seule chance avec toi, mais je ne voulais pas de bagarres. J'aime Raph malgré son agressivité et Mike malgré son insouciance. Raphael avait l'air, disons, déterminé à te faire la cour selon les règles de l'art. Nous l'aurions tous fait, mais pas comme lui. Pour éviter la dispute, je t'aurais cédé à Raph et Mike. Mikey t'aurait partagé sans problème aussi. Mais lui refusait. Ce cote monogame chez Raphael m'a surpris. Il m'a averti qu'il te marquerait pour clamer ton appartenance. Il m'a menacé et m'a dit d'oublier toute vues sur toi. De faire passer le message à tout le monde. Qu'une fois qu'il t'aurait pris, il ne te laisserait plus partir. Bref, j'ai paniqué. J'ai pensé que c'était les hormones qui le faisaient parler. Mais qu'il ne fallait pas prendre de chance. Tu es demeuré. Et j'ai cherché à abuser de toi….à te marquer, sachant que Raph le ferait à la première occasion. J'ai voulu le devancer. Et j'ai été prêt à tricher pour cela et j'ai tellement honte. Je suis impardonnable.

-Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Léo, selon notre niveau de testostérone nous réagissons différemment durant nos périodes de chaleur. De plus, il y a aussi notre caractère naturel qui rentre en ligne de compte. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas une brute du Neandertal perverse et psychotique. Et je t'ai drogué, Léo! De l'autre côté du spectre tu as Raph, dont le niveau de testostérone est excessivement élevé. Raph qui est émotionnellement instable, qui consomme de la pornographie depuis l'âge de douze ans de façon compulsive et qui est actif sexuellement depuis deux ou trois ans, qui te désire depuis l'enfance. Et lui est capable d'attendre ton feu vert. J'ai vraiment honte.

-Don, je ne savais pas…Mais Raph vous avait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été chaste.

-Peu importe, Léo. Pour en revenir à Karai, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne peux ni ne veux le faire. Mike le fera peut-être, mais il s'échappera et Raph sera en colère contre lui. N'attisons pas les tensions entre eux.

Don me prit la main

-Léo. Je sais que je t'ai envoyé des signaux contraires, que je ne t'ai pas tout raconté la vérité du premier coup, mais je veux vraiment ton bonheur, Léo. J'aurai voulu être celui qui te rend heureux. J'aurais voulu dormir toutes mes nuits près de toi dans le calme. Mais, Raph a….

-Raph a Mike, Don. Il n'a pas besoin d'un harem. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a touché…viens.

Et encore une fois, mon cerveau s'assit sur le banc arrière et me regarda embrasser mon autre frère. Je ne pouvais blâmer les hormones, l'alcool ou quoique ce soit. Don se débattit les premières secondes puis se laissa faire. Je le couchai sur le matelas. Alors que je baisais son cou, il me supplia :

-Ne laisse pas de marque

-Don, relaxe.

Une partie de moi s'attendait à me faire interrompre par Raphael. Je fus surpris de voir que non. Un peu piqué malgré moi de son soudain désintérêt, je m'enfonçais davantage en Don et donnait des coups acharnés contre sa prostate.

Hummm…Léo…Léo

-Plus fort, Don. Je veux t'entendre crier.-

-Léo…encore…c'est bon!

J'eus le temps de terminer avant que cela cogne à la porte.

-Léo, c'est Raph. Est-ce que je peux entrer? April vient d'arriver. Elle veut voir Donnie.

Sa voix avait l'air normal. J'allai ouvrir la porte, très décontracté

Il me sourit et s'adressa à Don.

-Habille-toi, April est là.

Puis, à moi :

-Ca va Fearless? Tu sembles plus détendu.

-Oui, je me suis détendu.

-Bien. Le sexe est vital à notre équilibre, je l'ai toujours dit. C'est sanitaire, n'est-ce-pas, Donnie? Tu as remplis les besoins sanitaires de Léo. Je t'en remercie. Mais je suis étonné Léo, je croyais qu'aucun de nous ne t'intéressais?

-Karai demeure toujours mon premier choix

-Alors, pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, ok? Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire que je n'ai aucune chance avec elle. J'ai des moments de faiblesse et de doute. Que je me dis que vous avez raison et que je ne peux trouver l'amour que dans ma propre famille. Je dois parler à Karai pour effacer ce doute. Si elle ne veut pas de moi…je vais me résoudre.

-Te résoudre à….

-Choisir parmi vous

-Comment a été le sexe avec Don?

-Ca ne te regarde pas!

-Je ne te demande pas de répondre, mais d'y réfléchir. Mikey va venir te voir. Sensei, Donnie et moi avons des courses à faire. Tu auras trois heures avec Mikey.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Je veux ajuster la balance et te donner des points de comparaison. Pour enlever tes hésitations et que tu n'aies pas de regrets dans le futur. C'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé faire avec Donnie. Pour que tu l'essayes. Ensuite, tu essayeras Mikey. Tu verras ce qui te convient le mieux.

-C'est absurde! Pourquoi ferais-je quoique ce soit avec Mikey? Je n'en n'ai pas envie. Et je croyais que tu tenais à Mikey? N'est-ce pas ton nouveau partenaire?

-Ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile. Je vais faire autre chose pour toi. Je vais trouver Karai. Lui poser franchement la question et la ramener elle ou un message.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu cela? Tu la déteste!

-Parce que j'en ai assez de te voir avancer d'un pas et reculer de deux! Donc, voici le plan, Léo. Pendant que je vais chercher la réponse de Karai, tu prends du bon temps avec Mikey. Je reviens, te donne la réponse et passe un 3 heures avec toi aussi. Nous ayant essayé tous, tu pourras faire un choix éclairé. Don et moi savons déjà notre préférence. Demain, tu passeras une partie de la journée seul. Ensuite, nous te préparerons pour la cérémonie et tu nous feras part de ton choix. Karai. Don. Mike. Moi. Mais ton choix sera permanent Léo. Tu ne pourras plus reculer. Tu devras effacer de ton esprit toute idée de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu devras t'investir émotionnellement et entièrement. Pour toujours. Profite-bien de ton temps avec Mikey.

J'étais dévasté! A 16 ans on me demandait de choisir un partenaire pour la vie! Pourquoi maintenant! J'étais bien décidé à ne rien faire avec Mikey. Vint le moment où ils partirent. Je vis Raphael parler à Mike, mais pas à moi. Je décidai de m'entrainer en oubliant tout à fait Mikey. Ensuite, je pris une douche. Les yeux fermés sous le jet, je pensais aux paroles de Raph. Pourquoi devais-je choisir? Si Karai ne voulait pas de moi, aucune option immédiate ne m'apparaissait. J'attendrais. Personne ne me forcerait. Le sexe avec Don avait été correct, mais je n'avais nulle envie de recommencer. Je pensais au corps nu de Karai, à mes mains sur elle quand je sentis une langue sur mon membre. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup! J'étais sous le choc de voir mon plus jeune frère me prendre en bouche. J'essayai de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement et sa langue était très bonne. A ma grande honte, je jouis en quelques minutes, effaré.

Je sortis de la douche, mort de honte et retourna au salon.

Mikey vient me rejoindre pour me demander si je voulais plus.

-Je suis d'accord avec les deux positions.

-Mikey! Non, je ne veux pas. Puis, tu as Raph? Non?

-Léo. Il a bien des choses que tu ignores, on dirait volontairement. Je n'ai pas Raph. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Il m'a pris ma virginité à 14 pour se perfectionner. Lui et moi avons baisé environ 300 fois. Il n'y a pas un matin dans la dernière année que je n'ai pas avalé son sperme, sauf durant le temps que vous avez ensemble. Toujours, sans que tu le saches. Tout le monde le savait, Léo. Mais, je savais et tout le monde savait aussi que Raph ne le faisait pas pour moi. J'étais une compensation. Donc, sexuellement, je connais Raphael. Dans les deux semaines de votre pari, il n'est jamais venu me voir. Et crois-moi, l'abstinence pour Raph c'est dur. Et là, depuis le retour de patrouille, il n'est plus le même. Il pleure durant tout l'acte. Il se retient mais je vois bien qu'il n'a aucune envie de moi. Je n'arrive même plus à le faire jouir avec ma langue et ma langue est diablement bonne, tu le sais maintenant, non? Pourquoi il baise avec moi? Habitude? Te rendre jaloux? Passer son stress?

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit qu'il abusait de toi!

-Ce n'était pas de l'abus. La première fois, j'étais curieux et puis, je me suis mis à aimer ça. Don aussi. Nous nous sommes tous les trois amusés ensemble bien des fois dans le lab de Don même avant notre période. Mais Raph était clair. Sous aucun prétexte tu ne devais être au courant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne pouvais te joindre à nos jeux. Je ne pouvais croire que Raph te déteste à ce point. J'ai il y a environ sept mois demandé à Raph quand nous pourrions t'initier. Il m'a demandé pourquoi J'insistais tant à ton sujet. J'ai répondu que c'était injuste de t'exclure et que tu étais …mignon. Et aussi sûrement un bon coup. Il m'a demandé si j'avais des intentions sur toi. Dans mon inconscience totale, je lui ai dit que je fantasmais sur le fait de t'enlever ta virginité. Alors, il m'a tordu le poignet. Comme il le ferait à un ennemi. Tu sais, la blessure que j'ai prétendu m'être fait dans la douche? C'était cela. Il m'a dit de t'oublier. De me tenir loin de toi. J'ai cru dans ma grande naïveté que Raph était peut-être jaloux de moi…qu'il tenait à moi….je ne sais pas. Pourtant il me partageait bien avec Don. Je lui ai fait remarquer. De façon, je dirais assez insultante, il m'a répondu qu'il ne se souciait absolument pas de ce que je faisais. Il m'a alors dit que tu étais à lui. Qu'il te gardait, pur, sous une cloche, jusqu'à ce que toi tu viennes à lui, dans ta période. Qu'ensuite, il n'aurait plus besoin de moi, de Don, de Casey, de Spike. Qu'il n'y aurait que toi et que vous le ferez dans votre chambre, au vu et su de tous. Mais que d'ici là, il ne voulait pas que tu sois dégouté de lui en connaissant ces…activités et nombreux amants. Depuis, j'ai évité de parler de toi. Ce matin, je suis revenu sur le sujet, il était démoli et pleurait à un point que je ne pouvais être excité. Il m'a dit que tu avais réclamé Don et qu'il n'osait pas te le refuser car il a l'impression que sa jalousie te répugne. Alors, j'ai pensé à un accord et nous avons tenu un conseil de famille.

-Sans moi?

-J'ai souligné en conseil que ayant toujours été tenu en dehors de nos échanges, tu n'avais rien pour comparer. Et donc que c'était normal que tu craignes de faire une erreur. Que Raphael lui, ayant essayé plusieurs partenaires et que c'était injuste pour toi de te contenter de lui seul ta vie durant. J'ai amené le fait que tu vas besoin d'une confirmation finale provenant de Karai elle-même pour abandonner. J'ai proposé qu'ensuite Don et moi puissions prouver notre valeur en tant que partenaire. Ceci a été particulièrement difficile à faire admettre à Raphael. J'ai dit que c'était la meilleure façon qui te donne l'impression de faire un choix libre et éclairé. Car Karai éliminée de la liste, il ne reste que nous trois. Celui que tu choisiras sera père aussi, ce qui n'est pas à négliger. Donc, Sensei a prévu que…

-Mais pourquoi là! Maintenant?

-Raph n'en peut plus. Et nous non plus de le voir souffrir. Il est excessivement malheureux, mais il refuse de te forcer. Il veut t'amener à découvrir et admettre que vous est fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais il est à bout de nerf de l'attente, de tes hésitations et de tes tromperies, Léo!

-Mais….

-Laisse-moi finir. Tu as eu Don, tu m'as là devant toi. Tu auras Raph tout à l'heure…

-J'ai déjà eu Raph!

-Il veut se rappeler à ton souvenir…et tout donner. Il veut te gouter une dernière fois. Tu aurais dû le voir quand Don est entré dans ta chambre. Il a chancelé. Il était anéanti. Il a quitté le repaire à toutes jambes pour ne pas entendre tes cris de plaisir. Encore ce soir il a quitté…mais il veut que tu profites de ces occasions pour choisir et demeurer fidèle a ce choix. Raph ne veut pas après que tu sois attiré par nous et que tu aies la tentation de…

-Donc, Raph se considère comme le gagnant?

-Pas nécessairement, mais il l'espère. Je vais te prévenir d'une dernière chose, Léo avant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses avec toi. La cérémonie de demain soir n'a rien à voir avec une passation de pouvoir. Oui, le dojo sera à toi. Mais tu devras choisir de te lier pour la vie à un partenaire. Sensei en assez que nous te tournons autour, que Raph soit à feu et à sang et toi confus. On ne peut se permettre ces distractions dans un métier difficile comme le nôtre. Donc, si tu veux être Maitre, ta première décision est de te choisir un époux. Celui-ci deviendra ton second et le père de ta descendance. Les autres devront abandonner à jamais de…

-Vous voulez me marier de force?

-Léo. Tu as le choix du partenaire.

-J'ai 16 ans!

-Dans trente ans Léo tu n'auras pas un choix plus vaste. L'attente fait souffrir tout le monde Léo. Tu nous connais depuis la naissance, tu dois surement être capable de choisir.

-Je garde espoir en Karai.

-Tu as le droit, Raphael reviendra avec Karai ou sa réponse.

-Tu crois qu'il fera quoique ce soit pour que je sois avec Karai?

-Il veut en avoir le cœur net. Il ne veut plus espérer s'il n'y a rien à espérer. Et il veut ton bonheur. Donc, Léo, puisqu'ils reviendront dans peu de temps, veux-tu pousser plus loin? J'ai envie de toi depuis très longtemps et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

-Non, Mikey, désolé. Je crois que tu as assez servi de jouet sexuel pour Raph. Je vais aller dormir je pense. Bonne nuit.

Je fus réveillé par une douce voix.

-Fearless? Je suis de retour…

-Raph? As-tu vu Karai?

-Oui, Léo, elle t'a écrit une lettre…

-Donne.

-Léo, je voudrais passer la nuit avec toi et te la donner demain matin. Est-ce que je peux?

-Non, je la veux tout de suite.

-Bien, si tu insistes.

Il me tendit une lettre. Elle était écrite en japonais et en bref me disait que le cœur de Karai était pris par un autre.

Je m'effondrai. Je tournai le dos à mon frère et lui demanda de quitter ma chambre immédiatement. Il posa la main sur mon épaule doucement.

-Léo.

-Non, va-t'en! Je veux être seul.

Raph parti en claquant la porte. Je l'entendis jurer, lancer des objets…mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Karai et moi n'auront pas de futur ensemble. Je ne gouterais jamais la peau de sa gorge délicate. J'étranglai et mordai mon oreiller de rage. Je me réveillai l'oreiller trempé de larmes. Tout l'horreur de ma vie m'apparut. Je ne pourrais avoir la fille que j'aime et j'étais condamné à choisir un de mes frères mutants à la place. En plus de n'être pas vraiment attiré par eux, j'étais devenu dégouté par leur comportement. Je n'avais plus envie de faire partie de ce clan. Les murs du repaire m'apparaissaient comme une prison. Je ne voulais pas être le maitre de trois frères visiblement perturbés. Le suicide ou la fuite m'apparaissaient les seules avenues. Je préférai la mort.


	9. Chapter 9

J'étais en train de réfléchir au protocole entourant le suicide d'un ninja quand on frappa à ma porte.

-Je veux être seul.

-Léonardo, mon fils. Ouvre-moi.

Je ne pouvais dire non à Sensei, j'ouvris.

-Léonardo. Je te croyais un être juste. Tu prives ton frère Raphael de passer du temps avec toi.

-Sensei, sauf votre respect, je ne dois pas de temps à aucun de mes frères spécifiquement. Cet arrangement pris entre vous…

-A été décidé en conseil de famille.

-Dont j'ai été exclu!

-Mon fils nous cherchons seulement à éveiller ta conscience de la façon la moins brutale possible. De plus, mis à part tes qualités personnelles, ta condition particulière est une bénédiction pour celui que tu choisiras. Tu es la seule chance pour tes frères de créer une famille.

-Qu'on m'opère alors! Je serai comme les autres et on me laissera tranquille. Je ne veux pas avoir des enfants de cette façon.

-Léonardo. Ton frère Raphael t'aimera peu importe ta condition. Mais étonnamment, cette idée l'enflamme énormément. Donatello n'osera pas t'opérer.

-Pourquoi tout tourne autour de Raphael? Pourquoi on ne me prend pas en considération aussi? Mes désirs à moi?

-Tes frères, et tout spécialement Raphael, sont prêts à réaliser tous tes désirs mon fils. Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu te plains.

-Sensei. J'ai décidé de quitter le clan. Ma vie ici ne me convient plus.

-Mon fils. Ce que tu me dis me brise le cœur. Mais cela est ta décision. Nous allons suspendre les préparatifs. Je te demande uniquement comme faveur d'accorder trois heures à Raphael, comme tes autres frères ont eu.

-Sensei. Raph a déjà eu beaucoup plus que trois heures avec moi auparavant…cela n'est pas nécessaire, non? Je ne veux pas….qu'il me touche.

-Léonardo. Tu es presque un maitre de ninjustu. Tu as tes katanas a côté de toi. Tu es beaucoup plus agile, rapide et ingénieux que Raphael. Tu n'as pas à le craindre. De plus, ton frère à une immense considération pour toi. Si tu lui oppose un non, il se soumettra. Il veut juste passer du temps avec toi. Tu pourras partir après, si tel est encore ton désir.

-Sensei. Je voudrais que tout soit clair entre nous. J'accepte d'être avec Raphael durant trois heures et ensuite, je pars.

-Oui, mon fils, c'est compris.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais nul envie de voir Raph en ce moment, alors qu'il allait me narguer avec mon échec au sujet de Karai. Karai. Karai que ce nom me faisait mal. Raph frappa quelques coups un plateau dans les mains.

-Hey, Fearless.

Il me souriait doucement et presque timidement.

-Je t'ai préparé à déjeuner. Je ne sais pas si cela sera bon comme avec Mikey, mais…

-Toi? Raph? Dans une cuisine?

\- Fearless, je ne me débrouille pas si mal, en tout cas, mieux que toi. Je te rappelle que tu es le pire en cuisine et que tu n'as qu'à regarder le grille-pain ou la machine à café pour automatiquement les briser. Je ne comprends pas comment une personne si parfaite que toi est un 0 dans ce domaine.

Je souris, un peu d'humour était bienvenue.

-Raph, je ne suis pas parfait. Écoute, je dois te dire quelque chose. Ne le prends pas mal. Je m'en vais.

Il me regarda les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Je sais, Léo. C'est de ma faute, j'ai trop poussé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis en période de questionnement et j'ai l'impression que ce que je cherche n'est pas ici.

Il baissa la tête.

-Léo. Je ne veux pas influencer ta décision. Nous avons trois heures et je sais que tu ne veux pas que je touche. Donc, voilà, avant que tu partes, j'aimerais que tu lises quelque chose. Puis après, que tu m'embrasses, je veux dire un baiser sur la joue est correct. C'est tout.

-D'accord Raphael. Que veux-tu que je lise?

-Voilà ce sont mes trois journaux intimes que je tiens depuis l'âge de 7 ans. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, mais je crois qu'a l'écrit je me débrouille mieux qu'à l'oral. Ça t'expliquera peut-être des choses. Je voudrais que tu lises mes mots pour ressentir mes émotions. C'est tout. Je peux rester ici ou sortir durant ta lecture, c'est à ta discrétion. Tu n'es pas obligé de lire intégralement non plus, juste une dizaine de pages au hasard.

-D'accord, Raph, laisse-moi lire ceci pendant une heure, seul. Nous discuterons après une heure ensemble ou plus si nécessaire.

-Et heu…Léo…le temps qu'il restera?

-On verra, Raph.

En mangeant mon déjeuner, je pris une page au hasard du premier cahier intitulé. Hamato Raphael, 7-10 ans.

Mardi, 7 avril, J'ai fait une bêtise en désobéissant à Sensei. Léo a pris le blâme. Il est si fort et courageux. Je l'aime. C'est mon héros. Je voudrais être comme lui. Quand je l'ai remercié il m'a souri. J'étais si content.

Jeudi, 15 octobre,

Léo a tué une araignée pour moi. Lui, il n'a pas peur des insectes. Il est sans peur. Je voudrais être comme lui pour pouvoir le protéger à mon tour

Je lu encore quelques pages du même cahier qui se résumait a de l'admiration enfantine.

Je choisis ensuite le second 11-14 ans

Je pris une page au hasard au début.

21 janvier. J'ai fait des rêves toute la nuit et mes draps étaient collants à mon réveil. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai rêvé exactement mais je me souviens que je tenais fort Léo. J'ai essayé dans la journée de faire comme dans le rêve, mais Léo m'a fait un drôle de regard et J'ai arrêté. Léo ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime.

Je passai quelques feuilles.

10 février,

Je suis en colère et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai crié sur Léo et je l'ai poussé. Il a eu l'air peiné. Je me déteste. Je ne suis pas le frère que Léo devrait avoir.

14 février, c'est la Saint-valentin. Je sais que c'est la fête des amoureux, mais je veux faire quelque chose pour Léo. J'ai jusqu'à ce soir pour y penser.

15 février. Hier a vraiment été une soirée désastreuse. D'abord, je ne trouvais rien pour Léo. Alors, j'ai eu l'idée d'une ballade dans les égouts. Seuls. Mais Don n'a pas voulu qu'on y aille car il a dit qu'on aurait froid. Je me suis mis en colère et j'ai insisté. Don a dit que Léo était très sensible au froid et qu'il devenait malade facilement. Alors, j'ai abandonné, je ne veux pas que Léo soit malade. Alors, j'ai cherché un film…romantique que je voulais écouter avec Léo, mais Mikey a crié que c'était un film de filles et qu'il voulait écouter autre chose. Mikey a le rhume donc Léo a cédé à Mikey. De plus cette peste s'est assise entre moi et Léo. Et durant le film, il s'est allongé sur Léo! Alors que moi, je n'oserais même pas lui toucher le bout du doigt hors du dojo!

18 mars. Je suis allé voir Don car je ne me reconnais plus. Je sens que j'ai besoin de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je suis toujours en colère, spécialement envers Léo. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je deviens furieux contre Léo, car c'est vraiment mon frère préféré. De plus, je rêve tout le temps à lui. J'ai même rêvé que je l'embrassais. Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'anormal en moi à cause de la mutation. Je veux dire, je le sais que je ne dois pas rêver d'embrasser Léo. Don m'a dit que c'était l'adolescence. Il m'a expliqué un tas de trucs que je n'ose écrire ici. Puis, il m'a donné des films, des livres, des magazines. J'étais perplexe. Premièrement que Don aies cela et ensuite en quoi des filles aux gros seins vont m'aider?

Je sautai plusieurs pages.

27 mars. Don me dit que je suis homosexuel. Mais qu'il peut comprendre car il est bisexuel lui-même. Il m'a expliqué la différence. Je lui ai expliqué que ça se pouvait, mais les humains ne m'intéressaient pas tant que ça. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais trouver un autre mutant. Il m'a dit que ça risque d'être difficile et que nous ne sommes que 4. Il m'a demandé si j'envisageais un de nous quatre. J'ai refusé de répondre, car même si la réponse est évidente dans ma tête, je n'ose la formuler. J'ai demandé à Don si c'était une phase. Il m'a dit peut-être, mais qu'il trouvait que j'avais l'air diablement sur. Effectivement, il est évident que rien ne peut s'approcher de la perfection de Léonardo. Je lui ai ensuite demandé si mes autres frères pourraient partager mes envies. Il m'a dit que, sans être à mon point, lui aussi. Puis, il m'a parlé de la période de chaleur. Il m'a dit que celle de Léo risque d'être très forte. J'ai eu des papillons dans le ventre. Puis, il a ajouté que Léo serait aussi le plus attrayant pour nous tous et les papillons ont été remplacés par une idée de meurtre.

10 avril. Cette idée de période de chaleur me hante. Je veux être prêt pour l'occasion. Ne pas manquer ma chance. Je suis encore allé voir Donnie car c'est le seul avec qui je peux parler. Je lui ai demandé comment le faire. Il a poussé les détails jusqu'au bout mais c'est ce que je voulais savoir. Il m'a dit que pour celui qui est pénétré cela sera douloureux. Je ne veux pas de faire de mal à Léo. J'ai demandé si c'était évitable. Il m'a expliqué qu'un amant expérimenté sait quoi faire pour que la douleur soit minimale pour l'autre. Expérimenté veut dire expériences. J'aurai vraiment voulu ma première fois avec Léo, mais 1. Mes hormones me rendent fou et 2. Je veux être prêt et ne pas foutre tout en l'air avec Léo. J'ai donc demandé à Don s'il acceptait que j'essaye avec lui. C'était bizarre. Il m'a expliqué comment faire, je me sentais comme si j'apprenais un kata. C'était correct sans plus. Mieux que ma main, mais pas tant que cela. Ce qui était vraiment bon, c'était surtout penser à Léo pendant que je baisais Donnie. Ensuite, Donnie a voulu me prendre aussi. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas question que je fasse la fille. Il a compris. Je veux dire, pour Léo, je le ferais, mais pas pour les autres.

15 Juin : C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai décidé de prendre conscience que j'étais amoureux de mon frère. Je L'admets. Je l'aime. Je sais que c'est dément, mais c'est comme ça. Il est pour moi la chose la plus précieuse du monde. J'espère combattre cet amour. Car j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse jamais se réaliser.

Je pris le dernier livre de 14 ans a aujourd'hui.

1 janvier.

-Nous avons initié Mikey à nos petits jeux. Il a pris beaucoup de plaisir avec moi et je l'ai fait moins souffrir que Don pour sa première fois.

14 février. Encore la journée des amoureux. Chaque année je déteste cette fête. C'est la fête ou je dois me cacher. Quand vient le temps de penser à Léo, j'ai envie de lui offrir des fleurs. Mais j'imagine comment je serai reçu. Léo est si viril. Je m'entraine très fort pour qu'il ne voit pas ma faiblesse et aussi parce que je veux le protéger et qu'il me trouve attirant. A chaque année, je cherche une petite attention discrète à faire à Léo…pour qu'il me voie. Pour lui démarquer mon amour, mais pas trop brutalement pour ne pas qu'il me rejette. Donc, j'ai voulu faire du putain de thé à Léo. J'étais nerveux et la Mikey est arrivé par derrière moi et m'a fait un câlin!J'ai tellement sursauté que j'ai échappé la tasse favorite de Léo et qu'elle s'est brisée par terre. J'ai frappé Mikey. Il a tout de suite glapit et Léo est arrivé immédiatement. Il a constaté sa tasse brisée et son petit frère qui se tenait la mâchoire. Bien entendu, il a été furieux et moi j'étais trop remué intérieurement pour expliquer que je voulais juste lui faire une putain tasse de thé. J'ai lancé une chaise et je suis parti dans ma chambre.

Je me souvenais de cet incident qui prenait maintenant un nouvel aspect.

15 Février, Mikey est venu cogner à ma porte pour ma fellation matinale. J'étais en colère contre lui, mais si je ne tirais pas un coup tout de suite, j'avais peur des conséquences. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais repoussé des câlins. Je lui ai expliqué que nous n'avions pas une relation amoureuse, que ce n'était que du sexe et qu'en plus, Léo aurait pu nous voir. Puis ce petit abruti s'est mis à poser un tas de question sur Léo. Pourquoi on ne l'incluait pas, etc. Ce fils de pute a un œil sur mon Léo. J'ai tout de suite mis les choses au clair. Léo est à moi. J'attends juste qu'il soit prêt! L'autre jour, Donnie a évoqué la possibilité que Léo soit frigide en dehors de sa période ou selon lui, il sera une bête. Parce que Léo est le seul qui n'est jamais venu voir Don pour des envies. Il m'a dit qu'il croyait qu'il ne se masturbait même pas et que l'idée du sexe ne semblait jamais l'avoir effleuré. Mais pour le moment, ça me plais comme ça. Léo est un cygne. Il en a la grâce et la pureté. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse des choses aussi dégoutantes que moi, sans amour.

28 février :

Sensei a nommé Léo Leader. C'est normal, il est le meilleur, mais ça m'inquiète car cela l'expose et de plus cela mets de la distance entre moi et lui. Il m'évite de plus en plus. A cause de ma hargne a son égard, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il me rejette que je ne sais comment agir différemment.

21 mars. Pire jour. Léo a rencontré une fille. Putain. Léo a rencontré une fille.

27 mars. Bien entendu, il fallait que je tombe amoureux du seul de mes frères qui ne soit pas gay. En plus de la trouver….sexy (beurk) il a l'air de développer des sentiments pour elle. Et je suis jaloux. Et je m'en veux! Aurais-je du lui parler?

29 mars. Léo est allé parler sexualité avec Don. Avec une fille. Don lui a donné un cours 101 sur quoi faire et comment se soulager en attendant la très improbable occasion qui se retrouve au lit avec une fille. Léo a a peine écouté la portion sur la masturbation en disant qu'il préférait méditer. Don m'a raconté cela en riant en disant que définitivement Léo n'étais pas apparenté à nous et qu'il serait horrifié de savoir ce que je faisais. Je lui aie promis de lui casser la figure s'il s'avisait de dire la moindre chose à Léo. J'ai demandé si Léo en période de chaleur s'intéresseraient à nous. Il m'a dit que c'était imprévisible et que Léo pourrait fuir le repaire pour trouver des femelles J'ai attendu Léo toute ma vie et je refuse de le perdre pour une petite pute comme Karai.

1avril. J'ai fait remarquer à Don que l'odeur de Léo devenait plus puissante. Il m'a dit que Léo s'approchait de la maturité sexuelle Il m'a dit que dans 5 mois environs nous connaitrons notre première période et l'odeur de tous deviendra de plus en plus omniprésente. J'en suis rendu à un point que ni le sexe ni la masturbation ne me soulage. J'ai demandé à Casey de m'acheter un vibrateur. Il a cru à un poisson d'avril. Puis, quand il a vu que j'étais sérieux, il a proposé de me soulager. J'ai refusé offusqué. Ma virginité est pour Léo. Puis, il m'a demandé en souriant si devait acheter un vibrateur rouge ou bleu. Embarrassé, j'ai répondu bleu.

5 avril. J'attendais une occasion pour essayer mon nouveau joujou. Je voulais aller m'entrainer = admirer Léo faire ses katas. Je me suis aperçue que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte. En me glissant à l'intérieur l'odeur aphrodisiaque de Léo emplit mes narines. Je regardai son lit bien fait et j'eus soudain envie folle de me rouler dans ses draps. Je suis retourné chercher mon vibrateur, je me suis enfermé dans la chambre de Léo et me suis couché sur son lit. J'ai respiré à grand cou son oreiller, puis j'ai remarqué un bandana bleu sur la table de chevet. Je l'ai enroulé dans ma main pour me caresser et de l'autre main j'ai commencé à faire pénétrer le vibrateur lubrifié. J'ai ressenti un plaisir bien au-delà de tout ce que j'avais connu. J'ai ressenti le besoin d'aller voir Léo sur le champ. J'ai gardé le bandana.

12 avril. Tous les jours, je vais dans la chambre de Léo. Selon Don, l'odeur de plus en plus puissante de Léo indique qu'il se rapproche de la maturité sexuelle. Après avoir joui avec l'oreiller de Léo sur le visage, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'aller plus loin. Je suis allé lever quelques poids, puis j'ai proposé une douche à Léo. Cela faisait environs cinq ans que je n'avais pas pris une douche avec Léo. Avec Mikey et Don oui, mais jamais Léo. Il semble n'avoir jamais souffert de cet ostracisme. Léo est réservé, mais il a accepté en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai regardé se déshabiller avec la bave qui me coulait sur le menton surement. Léo bien entendu est toujours tellement concentré dans son monde spirituel qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. J'ai profité du moment où il avait les yeux fermés sous le jet pour jeter un coup d'œil au membre qui nourrit mes fantasmes. Il était bien plus imposant que je l'aurai imaginé, plus que Don et Mike. Mes genoux ont flanché et j'ai tourné l'eau de la douche a glacée pour calmer mon excitation, car j'allais prendre Léo là dans la douche. Je suis sorti ensuite précipitamment sous le regard d'un Léo mi-confus-mi-indifférent.

J'ai passé plusieurs pages ou je voyais mon nom revenir sans arrêt…Je ne m'étais jamais douté que Raph camouflait une telle envie de moi depuis si longtemps. J'étais troublé qu'il soit entré dans ma chambre si souvent.

1 septembre

Je suis allé voir Sensei. Je n'en peux plus. Selon Don, ma période est imminente. J'ai besoin de me confier à mon père car j'ai pris une décision. Mais j'ai besoin de ces conseils car il est celui qui connait le mieux Léo. Je veux lui avouer que je l'aime et je veux lui demander la permission de courtiser Léo. Je veux dire, je me fous de la permission du vieux rat. Mais cela fera plaisir à Léo. Léo est du type traditionnel. Quand j'ai dit à mon père que j'étais amoureux de l'un de mes frères et que je lui demandais la permission de débuter une relation avec lui. Il m'a demandé si c'était Donnie ou Mikey, puisqu'il connaissait nos aventures. J'ai commencé à changer de couleur et au moment où j'ai ouvert la bouche il m'a interrompu en me disant que si c'était Mike ou Don, il me donnait sa bénédiction. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Léo. J'ai tout balancé. Que j'aimais Léonardo plus que ma vie. J'ai été éloquent comme jamais en expliquant comment ma passion était profonde. Que je savais que je n'aimerais jamais que lui et que je saurai en prendre soin et le rendre heureux. Alors, ma vie a basculé. Sensei m'interdit Léo. Pour la bonne raison que Léo est à tous ou à personne et ce, seulement deux semaines par année. J'étais horrifié et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il entendait par tous. Il m'a dit que je devais partager l'amour de ma vie avec mes frères deux semaines par année. J'ai répondu que Léo n'était pas une pute qu'on pouvait s'échanger. Que je refusais de le partager. Que Léo n'accepterait jamais de toute façon un projet aussi grotesque. Sensei m'a dit que Léo obéirai puisqu'il y avait des considérations dynastiques en jeu. Je n'ai absolument rien compris car je me suis arrêté au mot. Non. La rage m'a possédé. Le rat a eu peur. Il a dit que j'avais le droit de prendre sexuellement Léo, qu'ensuite ma lubie me passerait et que je me lasserais de Léo comme de Don ou de Mike. Il m'a proposé de me donner Léo la tout de suite, que Léo allait obéir. Que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire et qu'il me livrerait mon frère, que Léo ne dirait jamais non à un ordre de sa part. J'étais dégouté et j'ai refusé disant que Léo viendra de lui-même et m'aimera. Alors, le vieux rat a soupiré et m'a dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. Que Léo aimait les filles, mais qu'il ferait son devoir deux semaines par année, que hormis cette période, Léo refusera de toute façon un contact mâle. Il m'a dit que j'aurai physiquement Léo, avec mes frères et que je ne pouvais demander plus à Léo. J'ai dit que Léo ne méritait pas des échanges sordides avec des partenaires multiples, qu'il méritait un partenaire unique qui lui fasse tendrement l'amour. J'ai dit que je voulais épouser Léo. Il a recraché son thé et m'a dit que je n'avais que 15 ans et que les hormones me faisaient perdre la tête. Il m'a dit que puisque je ne comprenais rien et que je lui tenais tête, il allait partir durant notre période il allait me séparer de Léo et que je ne l'aurais jamais. J'ai craqué, j'ai dégainé mon sai et lui ai mis sous la gorge et je lui aie que quiconque essayera de me séparer de Léo serait mort.

J'avais des frissons. Je ne comprenais pas l'attitude de notre père et je ne pouvais qu'être reconnaissant à Raphael. J'étais curieux de lire la suite pour enfin comprendre. L'écriture était tremblante.

2 septembre. J'ai commencé, je tremble et je vois trouble. L'odeur de Léo me rend fou. Mais je dois garder le contrôle. Je ne veux pas tout faire foirer en étant trop pressé.

3 septembre. Le vieux rat a voulu amener Léo. Mikey a touché Léo. J'ai vu rouge. Léo reste. Je suis allé voir le rat et je lui ai dit de ne plus revenir sinon je lui cassais le cou.

Don a drogué Léo. Il a voulu prendre Léo. Don a payé. Mikey m'a dit d'arrêter de le frapper pour ne pas bouleverser Léo.

Léo s'est sauvé. Je l'ai trouvé car je l'aime. Spike a touché Léo, Spike est mort. Léo ne veut pas, je veux mourir.

Mike a voulu Léo. Mike m'a défié. Mike allait mourir, mais Léo a dit non. Je dois écouter Léo.

Don me dit de prendre Léo de force. J'ai dit non.

J'étais bouleversé de voir tout le contrôle que Raph avait eu pour moi.

La page suivante était très longue

Je prends un moment pour raconter les derniers jours, puisque je n'étais pas dans mon ancienne chambre. Léo est venu à moi. Je l'ai embrassé. Il goute le thé et la menthe. Nous sommes allés dans la chambre, je l'ai touché, j'ai savouré et avalé sa semence comme j'ai toujours voulu faire. C'était délicieux. Nous avons dormis ensemble, je n'ai jamais si bien dormi. Le lendemain, Léo était prêt à être possédé complètement. Je suis sorti quelques minutes et Don à mon retour était à un pas d'un Léo nu et visiblement excité. Je veux être le seul qui donne du plaisir à Léo. Je lui ai expliqué puis nous avons fait l'amour. J'ai pris soin de chaque partie de son corps pour le relaxer et faire monter son plaisir. J'ai attendu qu'il exige que je le prenne. Quand je l'ai pénétré c'était si bon et chaud que j'ai voulu le clouer sur le matelas mais je me suis retenu jusqu'à ce que Léo m'ordonne de bouger. Léo a jouis en criant mon nom et je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude et d'accomplissement. Nous avons inversé les positions. Sentir Léo en moi était encore meilleur. Je n'ai pas eu mal. Ses yeux me brulaient. Le sexe est tellement bon quand il y a de l'amour. Je veux cela toute ma vie.

J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide. Après avoir enfin Léo, je lui ai donné l'occasion de s'échapper. J'adore le corps de Léo et je lui fais l'amour toute la journée a tous les jours sans jamais me lasser. Mais, j'ai besoin de son amour. J'ai proposé un pari pour qu'il en prenne conscience. . Il a sauté sur l'occasion de se débarrasser de moi, maintenant qu'il n'est plus en chaleur. J'ai mal.

Mikey me pourchasse ainsi que Casey. J'ai refusé. Le régime sec est difficile, j'avais du sexe tous les jours de ma vie depuis des années. Et après avoir gouté à Léo, c'est l'enfer. Mais je veux prouver ma valeur à Léo.

Je suis détruit. Léo venait d'admettre qu'il avait besoin de moi et Mikey ce fils de pute lui a montré Karai, cette chienne. Léo l'a embrassé! Comme il ne m'a jamais embrassé…il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait…ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire dire. Comment a-t-il pu me trahir! Il sait que je l'aime. J'ai toujours pris soin de lui. Mon rêve est de l'amener loin et de prendre soin de lui. Le protéger, le rendre heureux. M'occuper de notre famille. Pourquoi refuse—il mon amour? Pourquoi me crache-t-il dessus ainsi? J'ai mal. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner. Je lui dédie chaque minute de ma vie, chaque parcelle de mon âme et ce salaud se détourne de moi! Que dois-je faire pour qu'il m'aime la moitié comme je l'aime?

Nous avons tenu un conseil. Léo est malgré tout le seul qui a l'étoffe d'un chef. Léo est le seul qui peut fournir de nouveaux apprentis au clan. Léo est ma seule raison de vivre à moi, qui est le plus fort avec Léo. Donc, Sensei est d'accord. Il faut faire Léo demeurer avec nous. Nous ne pouvons continuer à se disputer pour lui. Sensei va marier Léo. Par contre, Léo n'est pas obligé de me choisir. J'ai promis de ne pas faire d'histoire et de me supprimer moi-même si Léo ne me choisis pas. Je ne veux pas entendre les cris de plaisir de Léo avec un autre. Je ne veux pas voir Léo porter les œufs d'un autre. Léo choisira, il est honorable, il respectera ses vœux et restera. Il sera à moi ou je serais mort et je cesserai enfin de souffrir.

J'étais trop bouleversé pour continuer et je regardais les feuillets tachés des larmes de Raphael. J'eus honte de toute la douleur que j'avais occasionnée à Raphael. Justement, il cogna à la porte à ce moment-là. Que pouvais-je faire? Je lui ai ouvert mes bras.

Tout le temps que je lui fis l'amour, le plus doucement possible, il pleurait

-Oui, mon bébé…tu comprends…c'est comme ça que ça doit-être…Toi…moi…oh, mon amour…c'est si bon…ne me fais plus ça…j'ai eu si mal… Je t'aime Léo…est-ce que tu comprends?

Le reste se passa comme dans un rêve. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la cérémonie. A un moment, on me présenta quatre anneaux fait sur mesure pour nos doigts avec notre initiale. On me demandait de choisir. Je pris celle avec le R. Raphael prit celle avec le L. Je donnai ma main inerte, alors qu'une partie de mon cerveau m'hurlait : On te manipule. On utilise ton amour fraternel contre toi. Fuis. Raphael m'embrassa avec fougue. Je répondis à peine. On me transmit le dojo et je bu des tonnes de saké. Je ne pouvais plus remuer tant que j'étais ivre. J'eus à peine conscience de Raphael qui me porta dans ses bras et me déposa amoureusement sur le lit. Il me fit l'amour à nouveau avec passion. Il ne cessait de répéter ; A moi, a moi, enfin!


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec le pire mal de tête de ma vie. Raphael me fit boire du gatorade et me tient contre lui en me caressant la tête. Au bout de trois heures, j'eu la force de supporter ma propre voix et de demander pourquoi le dojo était si silencieux. Raphael me dit que les autres étaient partis pour nous laisser de l'intimité durant notre lune de miel Je regardai anéanti l'anneau qui brillait à mon doigt.

Durant les quelques jours ou nous fumes seuls, je ne pus que me louer de Raphael. Il était prévenant et doux. Il me serra contre lui devant la télévision et acceptait même d'écouter les Héros de l'espace. Ce soir, là, Raphael s'était échiné à faire des pâtes Carbonara. Il avait acheté du vin, que je me promis de boire avec parcimonie. Il avait allumé des bougies et mis de la musique. Nous parlions de tout et de rien et j'étais presque bien. Puis, au dessert il me dit; Je t'aime, Léo et je ne sais quel démon me poussa à répondre; Moi, aussi, Raph. Il me fit un sourire très ému. Je continuai à manger.

C'était le dernier jour avant que les autres reviennent. Raphael me demanda s'il pouvait aménager ses effets personnels dans ma chambre. J'acceptai en lui disant de faire un tri de ce qui lui importait vraiment et que je ferais de même. Alors que je vidai mes tiroirs, je découvris avec émotion l'arme de Karai. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je la serrai contre mon cœur, puis, je la replaçai dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Pas question que je m'en débarrasse. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi.

-Léo, mon amour, ça va? Si cela te rend triste de jeter certaines choses, je peux jeter les miennes. Je ne veux pas te faire du chagrin.

Je me repris :

-Non, du tout, la boite est là. Ce sont les trucs dont je ne me sers plus. Je vais aller les jeter.

Je sortis de la chambre sous le regard concerné de Raphael en ravalant mes larmes.

Lorsque je reviens, Raph était assis dans le salon devant la télévision. Je m'assis à cote de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. Je le senti se raidir. Je me relevai et je vu une rage contenu dans ses yeux qui m'évitaient.

-Raph? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Puis, il bougea et pris quelque chose sous le coussin à cote de lui. Je reconnu avec appréhension l'arme de Karai

-Léo. Pourquoi gardes-tu cette épée dans ta table de nuit? N'as-tu pas assez de lames? Tu as tes deux katanas sous notre oreiller et mes sais sont toujours sur la table de chevet.

-Raph…..et soudain j'éclatai et répondu stupidement : Pourquoi fouilles-tu dans mes affaires?

Ses yeux se rétrécirent de colère :

-Tes affaires, Léo? Ce sont NOS affaires maintenant! Donc, je répète. Qu'est-ce que cette épée?

-Cela ne te regarde pas!

-Je suis ton mari, Léo. Tout ce qui te regarde, me regarde.

-Inutile de me rappeler cette mascarade! Et tu sais très bien à qui est cette épée puisque tu étais là quand elle me l'a donné.

Je ne vis pas le coup de poing venir…

J'avais perdu l'habitude de la violence de Raph. Depuis des semaines, il n'était que sucre et miel pour moi. J'étais assommé par terre, regardant le sang couler de ma bouche, stupéfait. Alors qu'il me hurlait dessus, des mots que je n'écoutais pas, une voix très claire cria dans ma tête : Fuis!

Il dut voir la résolution dans mon regard quand il cessa net ses injures.

Je me levai et marcha jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je pris mes katanas. Et vint pour sortir, Raphael me bloqua le chemin.

-Léo, bébé…pardon! Je n'aurai pas du te frapper! Je ne recommencerai plus jamais! J'ai perdu la tête.

Je mis mon katana sous sa gorge :

-J'ai subi ta folie. Je ne subirais pas ta violence. C'est terminé. Ôte-toi de mon chemin Raphael ou je te tuerais sans hésitation. Et si tu veux m'empêcher de partir, tu devras me tuer. Ou je me tuerais moi-même. D'un côté comme de l'autre, je serai finalement délivré de toi. Laisse-moi passer, je suis sérieux.

Il tomba à genoux en larmes, me supplia, m'inonda de promesses. Voyant que c'était inutile de m'apitoyer il essaya d'utiliser mes remords. J'avais des responsabilités au dojo, nous étions mariés. Que tous les couples ont des hauts et des bas. Que nous ferions une thérapie, qu'il prendrait des médicaments. Pour toute réponse, je lui lançai mon anneau au visage, il s'écroula le visage au sol. Je le repoussai violement. Puis avant que je parte il me lança :

-Durant notre nuit de noce, quand tu étais ivre, je t'ai pris sans préservatifs. Tu portes surement mes œufs!

-Raison de plus pour partir, je ne veux pas qu'il soit élevé par un psychopathe. Si tu me suis, Raphael, je me passe mon katana à travers le corps.

Et je partis le laissant écrasé de désespoir.

L'air me fit du bien. Je n'avais aucune idée ou aller, puis mes pas me conduisirent ou j'avais rencontré Karai.

A mon grand bonheur, elle était la`.

-Léo!Que s'est-il passé? Je t'attends tous les soirs depuis une semaine!

-Karai. On m'a séquestré. Mais je suis la maintenant.

-Léo. Je t'aime. J'ai réfléchis et puis, j'ai fait des recherches.

-Des recherches?

-Léo. Suis-moi.

Je la suivis trop heureux. La lettre supposément de Karai était fausse. Sensei avait dû faire un brouillon en japonais que Raph ou Don avait recopié. J'avais été stupide de ne pas suivre mon instinct. Je regardais partout autour de moi, nerveux. J'avais peur que Raph nous suivent et attaque Karai. Elle m'amena jusque chez elle et me demanda ce qui s'était passé. Je ne savais que lui dire. Je ne pouvais lui dire que j'avais eu des relations sexuelles avec mes frères. Je résumai : Je voulais partir. On m'a retenu contre mon gré. Alors, Karai me raconta en quoi avait consisté le délai de trois jours qu'elle m'avait demandé. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il lui avait menti, Karai avait encore des contacts avec Shredder. Malgré qu'elle ne fût pas sa fille, il l'adorait et prenait soin d'elle. Il lui payait tout ce dont elle avait besoin à condition qu'elle demeure neutre en lui et Splinter. Elle avait utilisé ces trois jours pour parler à Baxter Stockman. Elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait faire de moi un humain. Et selon lui, bien que le résultat était hasardeux et le processus traumatisant et douloureux, cela pouvait être possible. Karai me dit qu'elle m'aimait, mais qu'elle ne me désirait pas sous ma forme de tortue et que de plus, elle voulait sortir de jour avec moi, comme un couple normal. J'acceptai.

Je vécu deux jours horribles dans le laboratoire de Baxter Stockman. Effectivement, je portais des œufs. Je suppliai Stockman de ne pas le dire à Karai et de m'en débarrasser. Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais humain. Karai m'avait de plus façonné selon ses désirs. J'étais grand, pâle, aux cheveux noirs jais. Elle avait voulu que je conserve mes yeux bleus. Ma masse musculaire avait légèrement diminuée Je devais reconnaitre en toute modestie que j'étais très beau. Enfin, Karai me trouverait désirable et de plus j'avais la couverture parfaite. Jamais personne ne me reconnaitrait.

Faire l'amour à Karai était la chose la plus exaltante au monde. Enfin, j'avais le corps que je désirais depuis des années. Raphael avait raison. Le sexe avait quelqu'un qu'on aime était vraiment meilleur. Nous étions heureux. Je me baladais dans Central Park main dans la main avec elle tous les après-midis, jouissant du soleil sur ma peau et de la main de ma bien-aimée dans la mienne. Au bout d'un mois nous nous sommes fiancés. Nous avons décidé de nous marier et de faire notre voyage de noces à Tokyo, ville que j'avais toujours voulu visiter. Nous sortions d'une boutique d'habits de mariage quand nous tombâmes sur deux personnes que j'avais complètement oubliées.

April et Casey.

April salua Karai et me regarda avec curiosité. Karai me présenta comme Max, son fiancé. Elle lui raconta que nous venions d'aller chercher les faire-part et que nous magasinions un habit pour moi. April alors demanda à voir les faire –part. Karai alla le faire quand je lui pris le bras. Sur les faire-part était inscrit Léonardo, non Max. Elle comprit et arrêta son geste. Karai alors dit qu'il y avait eu une erreur orthographique dans son nom et que nous devions les refaire. Puis, April lui demanda si elle voulait des nouvelles de son vrai père. Karai n'a jamais considéré Splinter comme son père, mais devinant que cela m'intéressait peut-être, elle hocha la tête.

-Ton père est mort, Karai. Je suis désolée. Personne ne savait ou tu étais pour te l'annoncer. Tes frères t'ont cherché pour te le dire.

J'arrivai avec peine à cacher mon chagrin. Oui, j'avais perdu beaucoup de mon respect pour mon père, mais il le demeurait.

April et Casey me regardaient. Je n'avais pas dit un mot pour le moment, car ma voix était la même. Puis April demanda si elle voulait des nouvelles de ses frères.

Elle me regarda et dit : Max chéri, nous sommes pressés n'est-ce pas?

Je brulais de le savoir et en même temps non. Je hochai la tête mais April nous arrêta.

-Ca ne sera pas long Karai. Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes et je suis désolée, mais tu dois le savoir.

-D'accord.

-Ton frère Donatello est en dépression. Il a toutes les responsabilités maintenant. Michelangelo est devenu violent. Donnie le garde calme en le médicamentant. Raphael, c'est pire encore….

Elle s'arrêta, je buvais ses paroles.

-Raphael est devenu héroïnomane. Il a fait deux overdoses dans le mois passé.

Je fermai les yeux pour cacher mes émotions. Ne pas laisser cela m'atteindre. Ils m'ont tous trahi, manipulé et utilisé.

Karai insista pour que nous partions car elle devinait que j'avais du mal à demeurer neutre.

\- Karai, tu ne me demandes pas de nouvelles de Léo? Je veux dire, c'est celui dont tu étais le plus proche?

Karai soupira et marmonna un d'accord.

April alors me jeta un regard plein de mépris :

-Léo, lui, va très bien. Tu as de magnifiques yeux bleus, Max, tu as du en briser des cœurs dans ta vie. Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur.

J'eus la tentation de lui prendre la main et lui raconter tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Mais Karai était la et je me tus. De plus, je paranoïai, April n'avait aucun preuve que c'était moi. Plein de garçons ont les yeux de cette teinte. Que lorsque je me suis retourné et que je l'ai vu texter sur son cellulaire ne voulait rien dire.

Pendant plusieurs jours, je refusai de sortir de soir. Je demandai à Karai de remettre le mariage plus tôt. Puis, je lui annonçai que si Tokyo me plaisait, je voulais y vivre. Je passai mon premier Noel parmi les humains et cela me rendit nostalgique. Je pensai à mes frères. Puis, le soir du jour de l'an, nous quittions une fête d'amis. Puisque la rencontre avec April datait de plusieurs semaines et qu'il n'était rien arrivé, j'avais déduis que mes frères me laisseraient tranquilles. J'étais humain et n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux. Donc, ce soir du jour de l'an, nous sortions d'une fête avec des amis. Karai avait beaucoup bu et je l'aidais à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Nous rions et nous nous lancions des balles de neige. Arrivés à la voiture, je remarquai qu'elle ne démarrait pas. Je levai le capot en soupirant. J'étais nul en mécanique. Karai s'impatientait et je lui dis que j'allais appeler une dépanneuse et un taxi. Quand soudain, je sentis une présence à cote de moi, j'eus le geste de dégainer mes katanas…mais je ne me promenais plus avec mes katanas. J'avais un couteau dans mon manteau mais c'était tout. En me retournant, je vis un jeune homme imposant me sourire. Instinctivement, je vins pour protéger Karai.

D'une voix narquoise il me demanda :

-Vous avez besoin d'aide? Je suis plutôt bon en mécanique.

Je répondis toujours alerte :

-Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver….Qui êtes-vous? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide. Nous vous remercions

Karai cria de l' intérieur de la voiture :

-Léo, mon amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'inconnu me scrutait intensément. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait les yeux verts. Je m'abstiens au calme. Ce n'était pas la teinte de Raphael, de plus, Raphael, aux dernières nouvelles était une tortue. Je devais être nerveux juste parce qu'il était musclé et plein de piercing. Il en avait trois à une oreille, un à l'autre et un sur la langue. Ses cheveux châtains étaient longs et hirsutes et il portait une veste de cuir. L'aura qu'il dégageait était puissante et mis tous mes sens en alerte.

Karai sorti de la voiture.

-Léo, bébé! Je te parle!

-Reste dans la voiture, Karai.

Évidemment, Karai fait souvent le contraire de ce que je lui dis.

Elle s'approcha en titubant,

-Qui est le mec super sexy a qui tu parles?

Je me retournai, courroucé! Comment ça super sexy?

L'inconnu rit

-Je me présente….je m'appelle …Max. Je suis mécanicien en quelque sorte.

La panique me gagnait, je n'aimais pas cet homme. Qu'il s'appelle Max ne voulait rien dire, je devais demeurer maitre de moi et de la situation.

-Léo, trésor, laisse Sex-symbol s'occuper de la voiture. Tu sais que tu n'es pas doué

J'étais rouge de colère.

-Karai, tu as trop bu… Va t'asseoir dans la voiture et laisse-moi gérer cela. Et j'apprécierais que tu ne qualifie pas les autres de sexy, devant moi, ton fiancé.

-Ce que tu es jaloux, Léo. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi contrôlant et possessif que toi!

J'étais ébahi.

-Karai. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi devant cet…étranger. Nous en discuterons à la maison et…

-Je ne veux pas attendre la dépanneuse, Léo. Je veux rentrer rapidement, j'ai envie de toi, chéri, tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux. Laisse M. Gros Bras s'occuper de la voiture, bébé.

Je ne pouvais croire que Karai parlait de son envie sexuel devant cet homme.

Elle se colla contre moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. Puis, elle regarda l'homme qui lui me regardait continuellement. Son regard intense me mettait mal à l'aise. Puis, Karai caressa le bras de l'homme et susurra

-Léo, chéri, je crois que c'est toi qui va attendre dans la voiture….

Alors, je la giflai.

Max me regarda et me dit :

-Si tu l'aimes, tu ne devrais pas la frapper, même si elle l'a mérité. J'allais lui répliquer de se mêler de ses affaires quand Karai se releva.

-Léo, je voudrais te parler dans la voiture. Max, ça serait gentil de réparer cette voiture

Je la suivis puis m'excusa pendant que Max regardait sous le capot.

-Léo. Je veux cet homme.

-Quoi?

-J'ai envie de lui et de te voir toi aussi avec lui.

-Tu es folle! Je refuse de te voir avec un autre et tu sais que je n'ai aucun intérêt pour les hommes.

-Léo. Nous allons nous marier. Je veux cette occasion avant notre mariage. Cet homme m'excite et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de te voir avec lui.

-Non, Karai, je ne ferai pas ça.

-Chéri. Je voudrais que tu le fasses. Une ultime preuve d'amour avant que je sois ta femme. On va s'amuser. Ça me fait fantasmer de te voir avec un homme. Nous en avons déjà parlé et celui-ci est exactement comme je veux.

-Karai, ma chérie, en admettant que j'accepte, ce que je ne fais pas, cet homme n'est surement pas bisexuel. Je ne crois pas l'intéresser.

-Tu es fou! As-tu vu comment il te regarde? Laisse-moi faire.

Elle sorti la tête de la portière.

-Hé Max? Trouves-tu mon fiancé séduisant?

-Je crois en toute sincérité que c'est le plus bel homme que j'ai vu de ma vie, répondit Max à ma plus grande horreur.

Karai enchaina :

-Pour te remercier, aurais tu envie de moi et de lui?

Max se pencha et avec un sourire en coin répondit :

-Je ne forcerai jamais Léo

Cela éveilla en moi tant de souvenir que je frissonnai. Je suppliai Karai du regard

Karai s'assit sur le banc arrière et fit entrer Max dans la voiture.

J'avoue à ma grande honte qu'une aura de sensualité émanait de cet inconnu. Mais je me disais que j'allais me trouver une échappatoire. Que Karai s'apercevrait de son absurdité et changerait d'idée. Je me dirigeais vers la maison alors que Karai semblait somnoler.

Max se mit à me faire la conversation.

-Léo, C'est ton vrai nom ou un diminutif?

-Diminutif.

-Pour Léonard? Tu es d'origine française?

-Non, pour Léonardo.

-Comme le peintre? Tes parents aimaient la peinture? Ont-ils donné des noms similaires à tes frères ou sœurs?

-Je suis enfant unique.

Max soupira imperceptiblement.

-Alors, vous êtes fiancés?

-Oui,

-Première fois?

-Oui, bien sûr, je n'ai que 17 ans.

A ma grande horreur, Karai qui n'était pas du tout endormie éclata de rire.

-Non, Léo n'a jamais eu de petites amies avant moi. Je l'ai eu absolument vierge.

Max enchaina un : Vraiment?, sceptique

-Je te jure, Max, il n'avait jamais vu le corps d'une fille nue avant moi. Même pas en films.

Je rougis violemment.

-Karai, arrête!

Max ajouta :

-Cela m'étonne. Léo est vraiment un magnifique spécimen. Je veux dire, il est à couper le souffle. Peut-être avec un autre garçon?

-Pfff? Léo? C'est la personne la plus pudibonde sur la terre, vraiment pas son genre. Ce soir, c'est vraiment un grand effort pour lui.

Max enchaina, blasé :

-Alors pourquoi lui demandes-tu cet effort? Je ne forcerais pas Léo.

Encore cette phrase!

-Parce que ce me plait.

Alors Max me regarda très sérieux :

-Léo, tu n'as pas à faire ce que la personne que tu aimes te dit, tu es libre. Un mot et je débarque ici.

Karai m'avertit de l'arrière :

-Léo fera ce que je lui dirai. N'est-ce pas Léo?

-Karai, je déteste quand tu es ivre.

-Léo, arrête de faire le grand frère, tu veux? Ça marchait peut-être avec tes frères, mais pas avec moi!

Je rougis. Je venais de dire à Max que j'étais enfant unique, mais il ne releva pas le mensonge.

Je changeai de sujet.

-Alors…Max…. tu sembles beaucoup t'entrainer?

-Oui, c'est un hobby. Et toi, tu fais du sport?

-Hum…pas vraiment.

-Je te demande ça car je croyais que tu faisais des arts martiaux puisque j'ai vu des katanas dans la voiture.

-Hum…déjà fait du karaté. J'ai arrêté.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'étais pas doué.

Karai s'exclama :

-Léo, voyons! Tu es le meilleur! Je ne t'épouserais pas si tu n'étais pas le meilleur.

-Karai, ça suffit! Inutile de rentrer dans les détails

Soudain, une sonnerie de cellulaire retentit dans la voiture, qui provenait de Max.

-Tu ne réponds pas?

-Ça serait impoli.

-Tu ne regardes même pas qui c'est?

Le cellulaire sonna de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il prit son cellulaire pour couper la sonnerie, mais j'avais eu le temps de voir sur l'écran le nom de l'appelant : Mikey.

Je mis le frein si fort que Karai se frappa contre le siège avant.

-Léo! Imbécile! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je regardai Max froidement, malgré l'immense angoisse que je ressentais;

-Qui est Mikey?

Max me répondit calmement :

-C'est mon frère.

Horrifié, j'allais lui dire de débarquer sur le champ quand il continua :

-J'ai deux frères, Mikey et Mark. Nous avons tous des noms qui commencent par M. Pourquoi cela te fait réagir autant, Léo?

Karai répondit à ma place :

-Léo, continue de rouler. Tu ne vas pas peter un câble pour un prénom commun! Et puis, celui-ci ce n'était pas ton frère amusant? Je veux dire, il ne t'a rien fait, ce n'est pas comme l'autre que tu détestes.

Max me regarda avec un air de sympathie :

-Tu t'es disputé avec un de tes frères?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

Karai poursuivi :

-Tu sais, Léo, il faudrait que tu en reviennes! Je veux dire, va voir un psy ou quelque chose! Ton frère t'a frappé, ok. Mais vous vous disputiez tout le temps, toi et Raphael…

Je me retournai comme si on m'avait piqué :

-Ne prononce pas son nom!

-Léo, c'est sérieux! Tu me réveilles avec tes cauchemars et…

Max coupa la parole de Karai

-Voyons, le but n'est-il pas de passer une belle soirée? Ne mettons pas Léo mal à l'aise! et il me sourit.

Nous arrivions près de l'appartement quand mon instinct me fit proposer à Karai d'aller à l'hôtel à la place.

-Non, je n'aime pas l'hôtel. La dernière fois, tu t'es empêché de faire du bruit tout le long. J'adore t'entendre crier mon nom, Léo et te voir perdre ton contrôle. Tu deviens si expressif à ce moment-là. Max, il faudra être doux avec Léo, n'est-ce pas? Je ne veux pas que tu me l'abimes. Léo est…délicat.

-Je ne suis pas si délicat que ça, Karai!

-Ce n'est nullement dans mon intention d'être brutal…avec Léo.

J'avais remarqué la spécification.

-Pourquoi? Tu le seras avec Karai? dis-je avec suspicion. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal.

-Elle aime ça intense, je crois. N'est-ce-pas? Tu as une belle voiture, Léo. Tu travailles dans quoi?

Karai répliqua en ricanant :

-On l'a achète avec l'argent de mon père. Léo ne sait rien faire du tout, hormis du thé et découper des gens en rondelles avec ses katanas.

Je rougis sous l'humiliation. Max me regarda avec empathie

Et Karai était tout sourire. Arrivés à l'immeuble, elle traina en courant Max avec elle, m'oubliant totalement. Par contre, celui-ci se retourna plusieurs fois vers moi.

Rendus à l'appartement, j'étais dévasté. Je n'avais nulle envie de cet homme ni que cet homme touche ma fiancée. Mais Karai était incontrôlable. Alors qu'elle renversait Max sur le divan, celui-ci se dégagea.

-Buvons un verre ensemble avant, non?

-Je crois que Karai a assez bu.

-Léo! Je déteste quand tu essayes de me contrôler!

J'allais répliquer quand Max fit un geste apaisant.

-Je vais préparer un cocktail dont mon frère Mikey qui travaille dans un resto m'a transmis la recette, si vous avez les litchis. Durant ce temps, je vous suggère de peut-être régler le conflit entre vous?

J'allais dire non quand Karai m'entraina dans la chambre en disant :

-Léo adore les litchis. Fais comme chez-toi, Max.

Je n'avais nulle envie de laisser cet homme dans ma cuisine, mais Karai me traina, referma la porte de la chambre et me lança un ultimatum.

-Je veux baiser avec cet homme ce soir. Et je veux le voir avec toi aussi. Je veux le faire à trois avec un autre homme. En échange, on le fera aussi avec mon amie Koko la prochaine fois.

-Mais je me moque de Koko!

-Léo. C'est cela ou c'est fini entre nous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser le ton.

-Quoi! Pour une baise tu es prête à rompre?

-Léo. Ton pire défaut est de ne pas être amusant. N'ajoutons pas jaloux. C'est mon dernier mot.

-D'accord! Mais c'est la seule et unique fois!

Karai me fit un sourire victorieux et appela Max pour nous rejoindre dans la chambre. Celui-ci vint tenant précautionneusement trois verres à la main.

Il nous les distribua :

-J'ai ajusté la teneur en alcool pour chacun de nous. Le mien est celui-là, c'est le plus fort et Léo, voici le tien, le plus léger.

-Pourquoi est-ce moi qui a le plus léger? J'ai beaucoup moins bu que Karai et…

-Je ne veux pas que tu es mal à la tête demain, Léo. Tu n'es pas du type qui tient très bien l'alcool, je paris.

Il me tendit mon verre en souriant. Alors que Karai vidait son verre ainsi que Max, je ne buvais pas. Karai demanda à Max d'enlever sa veste et celui-ci s'exécuta. Quand la veste tomba sur la chaise, j'entendis le bruit d'un objet de métal. Je tressaillis. Puis, je regardai avec suspicion mon verre. Mon verre préparé en mon absence. Karai avait déjà bu le sien. Max aussi et je sentais les yeux de ce dernier me scruter. Mon cerveau me hurla : Joue le jeu.

Je pris le litchi dans mon verre et le porta à ma bouche en souriant à Max. Celui-ci me rendit mon sourire.

-Je vais à la salle de bain dis-je.

Je n'avais nulle envie de laisser Karai seule avec ce type, mais je devais vider mon verre.

Je reviens, toujours souriant.

Karai me sourit aussi :

-Je suis bien contente que tu aies changé d'humeur. Max était inquiet pour toi.

J'allais répondre quand Max dit sombrement :

-Ce n'est pas parce que Léo sourit qu'il est heureux. N'est-ce pas Léo? Es-tu à l'aise avec la situation?

-Cesse de t'occuper de lui, occupe-toi de moi! Et elle l'embrassa avec lascivité.

Ma plus grande aptitude ninja est l'observation. Et je fus bien certain de voir une raideur quand les lèvres de Karai touchèrent les siennes. Je vis aussi qu'il fut celui qui brisa le baiser. Pour aussitôt guetter ma réaction. Je serrai les poings Karai s'en aperçut.

-Léo trésor, ne sois pas jaloux, viens…

Je m'approchai à contre cœur. Karai m'embrassa langoureusement et me fit asseoir entre elle et Max. Durant mon baiser avec Karai, il avait détourné les yeux, j'en étais certain. Puis, Karai proposa :

-Embrasse Léo.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que deux lèvres possessives capturaient les miennes. Et je sentis des mains frémissantes sur mon corps. Puis, une constatation m'apparut :

Il ne goutait pas l'alcool. Et le baiser qu'il m'avait donné n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait donné à Karai. De plus, à tous les trois mots, il prononçait mon prénom, mais il n'avait jamais dit celui de Karai. Et de plus, son regard fixe me dérangeait. Je me dégageai et couru prendre un katana sous mon oreiller et le pointa sur Max.

-Qui êtes-vous? Je veux la vérité. Il est évident que vous êtes ici pour moi et non pour Karai.

Karai enragée abaissa la lame sous la gorge de Max.

-Relaxe, Léo. Tu le mets mal à l'aise avec ta jalousie, c'est pour cela qu'il n'ose pas. N'est-ce pas, Max? Léo est ok. N'est-ce pas Léo? Max peut me prendre? J'en ai envie là. Caresse-moi en même temps, Léo.

Je fermai les yeux. Je pouvais le faire pour Karai. Mais tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je remarquai qu'à chaque fois que j'embrassais Karai, Max essayait d'attirer son attention ailleurs pour briser notre étreinte. Mais je demeurais les yeux clos. Je ne voulais rien voir. Mais j'entendais les hurlements de plaisirs de Karai et cela me perçait le cœur. Je voulais que ce mauvais rêve cesse.

Puis, j'entendis Max gronder :

-Tu aimes ca, salope?

Je sursautai de rage :

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! C'est irrespectueux!

Karai m'interrompit en colère :

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Léo, tais-toi! Tu gâches tout!

Je me levai du lit en colère. Elle poussait trop loin

-Je vais vous laisser puisque je gâche tout.

Max arrêta et me prit le poignet.

-Non, reste. J'ai terminé avec elle.

Karai alla répliquer quand Max lui dit calmement :

-Tu as eu trois orgasmes. Et tu as l'air fatiguée. C'est au tour de Léo.

Karai haussa les épaules et accepta.

Max se retourna vers moi avec des yeux brillants de convoitise.

-Léo, retire ta chemise.

Je secouai la tête et me raidit

Karai me hurla dessus :

-Enlève ta putain de chemise!

Je déboutonnai ma chemise avec rage, puis la mise en boule et la lança

Max me regarda silencieusement.

Puis, doucement il me dit :

-Tu es vraiment…parfait, Léo

Karai brisa l'atmosphère en minaudant :

-Oui, j'ai vraiment eu bon gout…

Je bougonnai :

-Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais ta chose, Karai!

-Mais, tu es ma chose, Hamato Léonardo.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester quand Max me coupa :

-Ça suffit! Cesse de l'insulter sinon je m'en vais. Il reste de la boisson dans la cuisine. Prends-toi un verre et laisse-nous.

Et Karai…obéit.

-Ne pars surtout pas Max. Je veux encore trois orgasmes.

Il lui fit un geste négligent de la main comme s'il renvoyait une domestique.

Soudain, j'eus peur. Je me reculais. Il me prit alors le visage doucement :

-Léo. Tu dois te relaxer. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je serai doux. Aies confiance.

-Je n'ai pas envie, tu saisis? Je n'aime pas les hommes.

-Ta princesse le veut. Et quand je t'ai touché tout à l'heure…tu semblais….réceptif?

-Du tout, j'analysais la situation.

-Tu es un fin stratège, toi? Ce n'est pas un champ de bataille, Léo. Laisse-toi aller. Sinon, elle sera déçue de toi.

-Non, tant pis pour les conséquences avec Karai. Si elle ne m'aime pas assez pour me respecter et bien tant pis.

-Mais que feras-tu?

-Peu importe, je ne veux pas!

Je tremblais comme une feuille.

-Léo. J'ai compris. Je ne te toucherais pas, promis. Je ne croyais pas…que ça serait si pénible pour toi. Je suis désolé. Attendons qu'elle s'endorme et je partirai. Nous pouvons…bavarder en attendant. J'ai une question. Est-ce parce que tu ne me trouves pas séduisant?

-Non, Max. Je suis désolé si cela t'offusques…c'est juste que…

Karai m'interrompit du pas de la porte :

-c'est le t-shirt rouge, N'est-ce pas Léo? Léo a horreur de cette couleur. Elle le mets dans tous ses états. Il m'a obligé à jeter mes vêtements rouges vif. Enlève ton t-shirt Max, j'ai envie de te voir et Léo aussi, surement.

Je vis l'exaspération dans le regard de Max.

-Non, Léo ne veut pas me voir et de toute façon, je ne peux enlever mon t-shirt à cause de mes cicatrices.

-Léo, bébé. Je t'en prie, laisse-toi faire. Je vais rester près de toi, mon amour. D'accord, j'ai juste envie de regarder. Tu comprends, mon chou? Tu me regarderas moi, ok, bébé?

J'hésitais. J'aimais quand Karai me parlais doucement. Mais soudain, je ressenti une aura de rage provenant de Max. Je devais la protéger.

-Karai. Je suis un peu nerveux. Laisse-nous entre hommes. Je t'appellerais plus tard, d'accord?

Karai vint pour répliquer mais Max lui ordonna;

-Sors.

Elle sortit.

Je jetai sèchement à Max.

-Fais-le.

-Mais, Léo…

-Tu es meurs d'envie, non? Karai aussi! Alors, prends-moi.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que….

Je lui coupai la parole en l'embrassant

Il hésita quelques secondes puis me rendit le baiser avec chaleur. Tout se déroula comme dans un rêve avec un naturel que je m'étonnais d'avoir. Max était insatiable et me couvrait de caresses. On ne m'avait jamais démontré autant de passion depuis Raph. Il ne cessait de répéter mon nom comme une litanie. Après mon troisième orgasme et son second, il retomba épuisé.

-Ouf! Ca faisait si longtemps!

-Que?

-Je n'avais pas fait L'amour…

Mon malaise revient au mot amour….

Il reprit :

-Dis-moi la vérité, Léo. As-tu aimé ça?

-Oui….

-Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir. Beaucoup de personnes sont bisexuelles. Mes frères le sont.

-Et, toi aussi, non?

Il haussa les épaules et me rapprocha de lui dans une étreinte.

Il me serrait si fort que je commençai à paniquer….Oui d'accord, nous avions eu du sexe, ce n'étais pas une raison pour devenir si…intimes...J'étais bien, mais mon instinct refusait de me laisser aller à ce bien-être. C'était mal. J'aimais Karai.

-Oui, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de honte à avoir….c'est juste qu'une relation entre deux hommes ne peut avoir autant de signification. Je veux dire, on ne peut avoir d'enfants.

Je le sentis se raidir de tout son être.

-Est-ce que ça va? demandais-je, concerné. J'ai dit quelque chose?

-Euh. Pour moi, les enfants sont un sujet sensible….je…j'ai perdu les miens.

Je portai ma main à ma bouche.

-Je suis affreusement désolé, Max. tu ne veux pas…en parler.

Sa voix changea.

-J'aimais quelqu'un qui s'est fait avorter…Je n'en suis pas tout à fait remis.

-Oh. Et vous n'êtes plus ensemble à cause de cela?

-C'est compliqué, Léo. Mais tout est de ma faute….l'autre ne voulait pas d'enfants. J'ai insisté. Je l'ai perdu. N'en parlons plus. Il est presque jour, Léo. Tu dois être fatigué, non? Je vais reprendre mon souffle quelques minutes puis si cela te convient, je vais prendre une douche ici et rentrer.

Je me souviens alors qu'effectivement, je DEVAIS être fatigué étant donné que la boisson était surement droguée. Je fis semblant d'avoir sommeil, bailla, et ferma les yeux.

Je sentis le regard de Max sur moi très longtemps. Comme s'il voulait graver chacun de mes traits dans sa mémoire. Puis, il poussa un long soupir et déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Je l'entendis se déplacer silencieusement, prêt à intervenir s'il s'avisait de pénétrer dans le salon ou était Karai. Mais il alla à la salle de bain et ouvrit la douche. J'entendis quelques instants puis silencieusement alla au manteau de Max. Je devais lire les textos de ce Mikey. Voir ce qui avait fait le bruit de métal, lourd. J'eus ma réponse rapidement quand ma main rencontra un saï.


	11. Chapter 11

Mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma tête. Étais-ce une coïncidence? Impossible. Je lus avidement les courriels et mon cœur faillit sortir de ma poitrine.

-Hé Raph! On t'attend pour le party !ou es-tu?

-Raph! Réponds!

-Raph si tu ramènes ce fils de pute à la maison, je l'achève de mes propres mains.

-Raph! Putain! Comment de fois Léo va devoir te briser le cœur pour que tu comprennes!

Le doute n'était plus possible…..j'agrippai mon katana et ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la salle de bain. Durant les trois premières secondes, J'eus le temps d'aviser que Max, ou plutôt Raph, semblait secoué de sanglots. Puis, il dut sentir ma présence, car il retourna la tête seulement. Il ferma la douche en soupirant.

-Fearless, la duplicité est vraiment dans ta nature. Mais je savais que tu n'avais pas bu le somnifère. Tu es trop malin.

-Raphael. Pourquoi nous avoir drogués? Que comptais-tu faire de nous?

-D'elle? Absolument rien. J'ai eu assez à faire à elle ce soir pour ma vie. Et toi, je ne voulais que dormir quelques instants à cote de toi, c'est tout.

-Non. Tu n'as pas monté toute cette machination pour me voir dormir, je ne te crois pas. Tu es devenu humain, Raphael! Tu devais avoir une excellente raison pour passer par tout ce processus, non? Par exemple, te venger?

-Léo. Pourquoi je me vengerais de toi? Je t'ai frappé, j'ai eu tort. Mais tu as pu expérimenter ce soir que la jalousie est un sentiment dévorant.

-Donc, tu admets? Tu as voulu t'amuser avec Karai pour me faire du mal!

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

-Alors, à elle?

-Non plus, Léo. Je suis au-dessus de ça. Tu l'aimes, alors je ne veux pas te faire de peine.

-Donc, pourquoi?

-En fait, il y a plusieurs raisons. Te revoir. M'assurer que tu allais bien, que tu étais heureux dans la vie que tu as choisie.

-Et tu es rassuré? répondis-je, sarcastiquement

-Oui et non. Je ne suis pas convaincu que tu es heureux, mais je te laisse juge.

-Donc, tu as finalement abandonné l'idée de me poursuivre?

-Oui et non, Léo.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu dos, Raphael. Pourquoi caches-tu ton torse?

-Je ne veux pas te faire peur, Léo.

-Raphael, ce ne sont pas quelques cicatrices qui vont m'effrayer…

Il se retourna et je fus ébahi. Mon nom en toute lettres étaient inscrit sur sa poitrine. Et à son cou, une chaine reliait ce que je devinais être nos anneaux de mariage…

-Raph….tu ne vas pas mieux…. Je reculais

-Léo. Pour te prouver que je vais bien, il y a papier dans mon manteau que tu n'as pas vu. Tu peux aller le chercher.

-Non, Raphael, je ne tournerais pas le dos…..

-Putain, Léo! Tu sais que je t'aime! Pourquoi te ferais-je mal!

Il passa a cote de moi tout mouillé pour aller chercher sa veste.

-Voilà, tiens! me dit-il en me tendant un papier plié en quatre.

Je l'ouvris

C'était un acte de divorce. Je regardai Raphael, ébahi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tu le vois bien? Je t'offre le divorce. Je sais que pour toi, c'était comment déjà…une mascarade?

-Tu veux divorcer?

-Léo, il ne s'agit pas de mon désir ici mais du tien. Si tu veux ta liberté, tu peux la prendre et je prendrais la mienne.

-Raph, tu es déjà libre. Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de rien.

-Tu sais que depuis ton départ, je n'avais touché à personne? Je sais que tu ne m'es pas demeuré fidèle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour moi de faire la pareille. Donc, si tu signes ceci, pour moi ça sera clair. Le lien entre nous sera brisé. Et j'essayerais de t'oublier. Cela prendra du temps et je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, mais tu auras la conscience claire Tu pourras nous revoir si tu en as envie, comme frères. Je ne t'embêterais plus de ma passion. Donnie m'a fait comprendre certaine chose. Que je t'étouffais. Que je te mettais de la pression. Que j'avais été trop loin trop rapidement. Que tu as eu peur. Que je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps d'être à l'aise dans notre relation. Que si j'avais été moins pressé, que je t'aurais laissé partir avec Sensei. Si je n'avais pas été aussi jaloux, je…

-Raph. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi.

-Non, Don m'a expliqué que tu t'étais senti surement traqué et menacé. Que nous t'avions tous fait du chantage émotif. Je t'ai aussi trompé avec la fausse lettre de Karai et c'est compréhensible que tu étais furieux. Écoute, Léo. Je te demande pardon. Signe le papier, que je le donne à Don et…

-Que sont devenus Don et Mikey? Ils sont humains eux aussi?

-Oui. C'est une longue histoire et je dois partir travailler….

-Travailler?

-Oui, je suis réellement mécanicien, Léo. Don est…

-C'est toi qui a saboté la voiture, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas un hasard!

-Je savais bien que c'était une situation où tu serais vulnérable… rigola Raph en s'habillant.

-Don est donc quoi…

-Don travaille en laboratoire. Il fait le triple de mon salaire. Mikey lui étudie dans une école de cuisine et est plongeur la fin de semaine dans un resto. Nous vivons ensemble avec April.

-April…c'est elle qui…

-Oui. Elle et Don sont maintenant ensemble.

-Et Casey?

-Largué. Il ne pouvait competitionner avec l'apparence de Donnie et son salaire.

-L'apparence?

-On est tous plutôt mignons. Bon, je suis dans un genre particulier. Mikey est mignon. Il a beaucoup de succès. Mais, selon moi, tu es naturellement le plus réussi.

-Mikey selon ses texto a l'air d'éprouver du ressentiment à mon égard.

-il est furieux. Mais ça lui passera. Signe ce document et il sera content que tu me permettes de passer à autre chose. Bon, je risque encore d'être démoli quelques semaines…

-Tu veux divorcer, répétais-je stupidement

IL approcha dangereusement son visage du mien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux peut-être? N'as-tu pas la vie de tes rêves avec l'amour de ta vie?

-Raph, je….c'est si soudain…

-Léo. Personnellement, je croyais que tu sauterais partout de joie et que tu aurais déjà signé le document et pour ensuite me mettre dehors. A moins que tu aies des doutes?

-Raph, je….tu veux divorcer? Je veux dire, tu avais l'air de m'aimer encore tout à l'heure et je…

-Bien sûr, Léo que je t'aime et c'est pour cela que je t'offre ta liberté. Je souffrirais beaucoup, mais ça sera définitif.

Tout tournait autour de moi. Karai avait été si méchante avec moi dans le dernier mois Et cette nuit, elle m'avait apparu monstrueuse. Bien sûr, elle était ivre, mais cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

-Raph….en admettant…que je ne signe pas….que feras tu?

-Léo. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux psychologiques. Si tu veux y penser, c'est parfait. Je ne te lance aucun ultimatum ni aucune date butoir. Penses-y et…

-Je veux dire, Raph, tu as entendu Karai….je ne sais rien faire…je ne pourrais pas vous aider à payer le loyer et je ne veux être un boulet pour personne…

-Parce que tu vas te fier aux paroles de cette garce? Léo, j'y ai déjà pensé tu sais…et je sais ce que tu pourrais faire…Ouvrir ton propre dojo. Tu pourras former des élèves. Tu es un maitre, je te rappelle.

-Raph, il faut surement une mise de fond importante et…

Il me saisit les mains :

-Léo. Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu te sortir des égouts et prendre soin de toi. Je vais travailler très fort. Plus d'heures. Je ne pourrais t'offrir le luxe que tu as en ce moment, par contre. Mais, je peux t'offrir du respect, par contre et de l'amour. Écoute, je ne veux plus espérer et être déçu…c'est difficile à supporter. Regarde, voici ma carte d'affaire et voici celle de Donnie. Si tu ne veux pas me revoir. Pense à tout ça. Tu n'as aucune pression et tout ton temps. Je dois vraiment rentrer. Marcher jusqu'à ma voiture et retourner à la maison pour mettre mon habit de travail.

-Tu ne peux pas rester encore…quelques minutes?

Il me fit un drôle de sourire.

-Fearless, je n'ai pas eu de sexe depuis des mois et tu m'as terriblement manqué. Mais, j'ai des obligations. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre cet emploi. Mais peu importe ta décision, sache que les moments que nous venons de partager resteront dans ma mémoire. Je n'en espérais pas tant de ma soirée.

-Raph…je ne promets rien….mais j'aimerais ravoir l'anneau avec ton initiale….en souvenir.

Il défit son collier et me donna l'anneau, trop grand pour mon doigt, avec le R.

Je le raccompagnai à la porte, il me baisa sur le front sans un mot et parti.

Je le suivi des yeux par la fenêtre. Je le vis relever la tête pour me regarder et je vis ses yeux plein de larmes.

Karai fut odieuse dès son réveil. Naturellement, elle avait mal à la tête et m'houspilla tant que j'avais a peine le temps de penser. Elle était furieuse que je n'aie pas retenu Max pour elle et elle me dit que je devais avoir été un amant décevant. Je vis rouge! Je pris cette occasion pour aller prendre une marche, seul. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais. Je ne pouvais pas encore donner de faux espoirs à Raph. Il avait l'air d'avoir changé…mais April ne nous avait-elle pas dit qu'il était devenu héroïnomane? La drogue est la chose qui me répugne le plus au monde. Je soupirai et sortit la carte de Donnie.

Je textai : Salut Don. C'est Léo. J'ai vu Raph. Je dois te parler. Un lunch?

Trois minutes plus tard, je reçus sa réponse :

-Salut, Léo. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais demain, ça pourrait se faire. Retrouve-moi au resto japonais dont je t'envoie l'adresse. Je porterais un truc violet pour que tu me reconnaisses.

Je répondis :

-Parfait, je porterais du bleu, alors.

Je restai stupéfait de sa réponse :

LOL Léo! Porte ce que tu veux, je sais tellement de ce que tu as l'air que je peux te dire ou sont tes grains de beauté!

Je texta en retour : ?

Il me répondit :

Je t'expliquerais

Je terminai :

Pas un mot à Raph, stp

-Bien entendu.

Quand je rentrai, Karai était sortie. Je sortis d'où je les avais caché mon anneau et le papier de divorce. J'avais une envie folle de revoir Raphael. Mais, je ne pouvais me le permettre que si j'étais certain de moi. Que voulais-je exactement? Je me promis d'attendre de parler à Donnie.

Karai ne me parlait plus depuis la veille. Sans dire un mot, elle partit le lendemain matin vers 10hrs. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Tous les jours, Karai sortait seule 10 à 15 h environ. Je ne lui avais jamais posé la moindre question. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air possessif. Et ce jour-là, son départ était parfait. Je pouvais rencontrer Donnie à 12h30. J'avais vraiment hâte de le revoir. Il m'avait manqué….je veux dire le Donnie d'avant toute cette histoire.

J'étais à peine entré et avait encore mon manteau sur le dos qu'un homme brun, grand et mince avec des lunettes, me fit signe. Je m'approchai, ne comprenant pas en quoi mon identité était si flagrante. Je reconnus les yeux chocolat de mon frère et le petit espace entre ses dents.

Je le serrai dans mes bras avec émotion.

-Don. Je suis si content de te voir, tu m'as manqué.

-Moi aussi. Alors, permets-moi de rentrer dans le vif du sujet car j'ai environ 45 minutes devant moi. Pourquoi veux-tu me voir? Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec Raphael? M'apportes-tu le document signé?

-Euh. Don. C'est beaucoup de questions pour 45 minutes.

-Léo, je travaille, je n'ai pas plus de temps, désolé.

-D'accord, alors voilà. Ma rencontre avec Raphael s'est…bien passée. Je n'ai encore rien signé car j'ai des questions à te poser.

-Vas-y.

-Voilà, que s'est-il passé? Est-ce vrai que notre père est mort? Comment? Et Raph a fait des overdoses? Et Mikey est en colère? Comment avez-vous changé d'apparence? Pourquoi? Est-ce que Raph va …mieux? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?

-C'est beaucoup de questions. Je vais te répondre très brièvement. Quand nous sommes revenus au repaire après ton…départ. Raph gisait par terre, presque mort. Il s'était tranché lui-même la gorge, après avoir attendu plusieurs heures ton retour. Ensuite, il t'a cherché partout. Il ne pouvait deviner que tu étais dans un lab en train de te transformer. Et ensuite, nous ne sortant que de nuit, te trouver était quasi impossible. Tu pouvais avoir quitté la ville ou tu avais fait une mauvaise rencontre et tu étais mort…C'était la version de Splinter. Puis, un jour, il a dit à Raphael qu'il devait admettre ta mort. Car si tu n'étais pas mort, il fallait te tuer car tu étais un traitre. Raphael a du mal le prendre….bref, notre père a fait une crise cardiaque, je dirais….

-Comment, tu dirais! Tu es un foutu docteur, Donnie!

-Bref, ne m'interromps pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de donner des détails. Raphael est effectivement tombé dans les drogues dures. Et il ne cessait d'halluciner et de crier ton nom. Un jour qu'il était disons…pas lui-même, Mikey a voulu …disons prendre ta place? Quand Raph s'en ai aperçu…il a voulu tuer Mikey car il disait que à cause de lui, il n'était pas demeuré fidèle. Mikey lui a dit que si tu étais vivant, tu étais surement infidèle car tu étais une petite pute. Bref, j'ai dû leur donner un sédatif puissant pour les calmer les deux. Naturellement, Raph étant une épave et Mikey incontrôlable, toutes les responsabilités me sont tombées dessus, Léo et je t'en ai voulu. J'ai passé plusieurs heures avec Raph en thérapie. Puis, on a décidé d'un commun accord de laisser-tomber. Lorsqu'April m'a texté pour me dire qu'elle t'avait retrouvé, j'allais injecter une drogue mortelle à Raph, avec son consentement. Il était étendu dans mon lab, avec ta photo en main, Léo. Il voulait mourir en te regardant. J'étais à deux doigts de tuer mon propre frère. Quand j'ai lu le message d'April, J'ai hésité à le dire à Raph. Puis, je me suis dit que c'était surement un signe. Alors, je lui ais dis. Et j'ai vu ses yeux reprendre vie. April nous a dit qu'elle allait faire une dernière vérification et qu'elle viendrait nous rejoindre. Raph était frénétique, il m'a demandé de commencer la cure de méthadone. Bref, April nous a annoncé que tu étais humain, avec Karai et que tu allais te marier. Je croyais que les nouvelles ne pouvaient être plus mauvaises. Elle nous a parlé de tes yeux, des faire-part que vous vouliez cacher, d'un tatoo de Karai avec vos initiales…Casey vous a suivi, a pris ton numéro de plaque et grâce à un ami, il a eu une copie couleur de ton permis de conduire. Raph est demeuré muet devant ta photo de longues minutes…je croyais qu'il allait peut-être passer à autre chose …Mais Raph est tombé en mode combatif. Il m'a demandé comment cette transformation pouvait être possible. Il m'a harcelé durant des heures. J'ai pensé à Stockman. Raph a voulu devenir humain dans l'heure. Je lui ai expliqué que tu avais peut-être perdu ta mémoire, ta personnalité et que tu n'étais plus vraiment Léo. Alors, Casey a eu une idée. Il a dit que dans votre immeuble, il y avait un logement à vendre…Il a proposé qu'un de ses amis, que Raph connait mais pas nous, loue cet appartement. Nous ignorions alors que vous étiez propriétaires de l'immeuble au complet. Donc, Rick, l'ami de Casey t'a téléphoné pour une visite. Lorsque nous avons su le prix exorbitant du loyer, nous avons eu une hésitation. Raph a vendu sa moto, Léo, pour pouvoir payer 3 mois de loyer à Rick et quelques meubles. Tu sais que Raph était fou de sa moto. Ensuite, tu connais surement la suite. Rick est venu te voir 1 heure à l' avance. Nous savions que Karai était absente et que selon toute logique, tu devais faire tes katas à cette heure-là. Rick portait une caméra. Tu as répondu torse nu, tes katanas à la main. Je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais vu Raphael autant baver devant un écran. Puis, tu as chaleureusement invité Rick a entrer. Tu t'es profondément excusé de ton apparence, tu es allé vite mettre un t-shirt des Héros de l'espace qui trainait sur le sofa. Tu as offert du thé à ton invité et lorsque celui-ci a refusé, tu as offert un expresso….et tu as brisé la machine! Tu étais confus et tu t'es excusé. Ensuite, poliment, tu as fait faire le tour de ton logement qui était identique à celui à louer. Puis, ton cellulaire a sonné. Un autre ami te demandait des renseignements sur le logement. Durant ce temps, Rick a installé une caméra dans ta chambre.

-Quoi!

-Bref, tu dois savoir que tu as croisé relativement souvent ce voisin de palier qui te posait toujours certaines questions, d'apparence innocente. Dans ses lunettes se tenait une caméra et il portait toujours un micro. En gros, au bout d'environ dix jours, Raph a dit que c'était suffisant comme cueillette d'infos. Tu étais toujours ce gentilhomme que nous connaissions. Tu semblais avoir conservé les mêmes goûts et la même personnalité. Donc, Raph a échafaudé un plan d'attaque du lab de Baxter dont tu aurais été très fier. Nous l'avons enlevé. Menacé et bref, Raph s'est proclamé premier cobaye. Nous avions capté une conversation dans ta chambre à coucher avec Karai. Ou elle te parlait d'un fantasme avec un autre homme. Raph a pris note de sa description. Il voulait hameçonner Karai. ..

-Vous avez regardé ce qui se passait…dans notre chambre?

-Pas moi. Raph. Mike et moi lui disons d'arrêter de regarder pour ne pas se torturer. Mais, il disait que c'était nécessaire de contrôler sa jalousie car c'était un défaut que tu n'aimais pas. Tu sais combien d'heure il t'a regardé passionnément faire l'amour à Karai? Comment ça le détruisait à petit feu? Raph a étudié ta technique. Il a conclu que tu ne satisfaisais pas Karai!

-De quoi parles-tu? Raph pourtant ne s'est jamais plaint de…

-Non, bien sûr car Raph est amoureux de toi et tout ce qui te touche est parfait selon lui. De plus, tu es peut-être plus performant avec des hommes. En tout cas, Karai raconte ta platitude au lit à ses copines au téléphone et c'est pour cela aussi qu'elle te trompe, Léo.

-N'importe quoi!

-N'as-tu jamais demandé à Karai ou elle allait ses heures durant? Non, tu es trop un gentleman pour la suivre, fouiller dans ses affaires ou lui poser des questions. Raphael dit que si un jour il a la chance de te ravoir un jour, il agira avec la même noblesse que toi.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Raph l'a suivi et filmé…plusieurs fois.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire cela, c'est déshonorable!

-Bien entendu. Raphael savait que tu dirais cela. Il ne t'en a pas parlé pour cette raison.

-Raph est juste jaloux de Karai…

-Ouf, je crois que le terme jalousie est un peu dépassé. C'est plutôt un dégout ou une haine viscérale qu'il éprouve à son égard. Toutes ces heures d'enregistrement ou elle te traite comme un esclave et t'humilie l'ont un peu…enflammé.

-Mais il a …

-Je ne veux pas connaitre l'histoire Léo. Félicite plutôt Raphael pour son heureux changement au niveau du contrôle de ses émotions.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, Donatello?

-Mais rien du tout. C'est toi qui as voulu me rencontrer.

-Tu veux que je retourne avec Raph?

-Non. A moins que tu le souhaites vraiment. Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise dans ce genre de relation et que tu n'aimes pas exactement Raph comme il t'aime.

-Alors?

-Tu veux un conseil? Oublie Karai. Elle ne te mérite pas. Mais ne te précipite pas sur Raph. Une autre déception serait mortelle pour lui. Si tu vraiment heureux avec une partenaire honorable, Raph s'inclinera.

-Pourrais-je revivre avec vous…comme frère?

-Non. Nous n'avons pas assez de place. Mike te déteste et Raph ne te verra jamais juste comme un frère. Par contre, si tu veux partir, j'ai conservé ta part d'héritage. Au décès de Splinter nous avons chacun eu un montant. Nous l'avons utilisé pour nous meubler mais Raph a refusé que l'on touche à ta part. Tu auras quelque chose pour te partir dans la vie. Mike a suggéré que tu sois modèle de sous-vêtements Calvin Klein.

-Franchement!

-La vie est dure, Léo Ce n'est pas comme dans nos égouts. Tu crois que Mikey est heureux d'être plongeur? Et Raph? Tu sais qu'il a augmenté ses heures de travail? Il passe de 45 heures à 65. Et quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas étranger à cette décision. Donc, as-tu une dernière question? Je dois retourner au travail.

-Est-ce que tu me déteste toi aussi, Don?

-Non. Je t'en ai voulu un peu. Mais là je suis heureux avec April et Raph va mieux. Il ne prend plus de drogues dures et boit moins. Il se couche tôt et est toujours au travail à l'heure. Et il gère bien son argent. Je crois qu'il pourra peut-être éventuellement se remettre de votre rupture. D'où un dernier avertissement, Léo. Il est prêt à te rendre ta liberté. Prends-la. Il passera ainsi à autre chose.

-Mais ce document n'est pas officiel et…

-Ce mariage n'a jamais eu de signification pour toi de toute façon! C'est seulement pour l'aider à traverser son processus de deuil.

-Donc, je dois signer.

-Léo. Tu as été choisi Maitre de notre clan. Je ne te prescris rien. Réfléchis encore si tu veux. Mais, évite Raphael d'ici là. Ne lui donnes rien qui ressemble à un encouragement à moins d'être très, très certain de toi.

-J'ai compris….mais avant…est-ce que tu juges Raph…sain d'esprit? Tu sais ce tatoo et…

-Karai avec un petit L sur le poignet…il a voulu faire mieux, c'est tout.

-Tu ne trouves pas cela…intense?

-Franchement Léo, je ne sais pas. J'ai été témoin de pas mal d'épisodes ayant plus d'intensité que cela. Je suis immunisé. Tu peux envoyer le document au fax de mon bureau. On se revoit peut-être sur une pub de boxer, ravi de t'avoir revu.

Je rentrai, bouleversé. Plus les jours passaient et plus Karai et moi nous nous éloignions. Nous nous parlions à peine et je ne la touchais plus. Puis, un jour, je fis l'impensable et je la suivis. Don m'avait dit la vérité. Karai voyait un autre homme. Je m'assis sur un bac et réfléchit deux heures. Une irrépressible envie de voir Raph me prit. Je voulais savoir quel effet sa vue me ferait. Je décidai d'aller à son travail.

J'arrivai à 18h30 dans un garage qui ne payait pas de mine. J'entrai et je saluai embarrassé l'homme au comptoir, J'avais espéré naïvement tomber immédiatement sur Raphael.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Euh...ma voiture va mal

Il pointa ma voiture.

-Est-ce votre voiture, Monsieur?

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête.

-Monsieur, elle semble neuve…que fait-elle exactement?

-Euh…elle va …mal

-C'est-à-dire? Les freins? La direction? Le moteur chauffe?

-Sa performance n'est pas…satisfaisante

-Monsieur, je suis désolé. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de travailler avec des modèles aussi luxueux. Peut-être un garage spécialisé dans le haut de gamme pourra….

-Non, je veux ce garage!

-D'accord…euh…en ce moment, il y a de l'attente. Dès qu'un de mes gars se libère, je vais lui dire d'inspecter consciencieusement votre voiture.

-Euh…puis-je choisir… le mécanicien?

-Humm...euh…j'ai trois mécaniciens en ce moment…

-Quels sont leur nom?

-Euh? Leur nom? Pour choisir?

-Oui…cela doit être Feng shui, vous comprenez?

-D'accord….hummm… J'ai Bob, Jack et Raphael en ce moment.

-Je veux Raphael.

-Je ne sais pas s'il voudra….Monsieur, il est pris jusqu'à' la fermeture et je ne peux lui demander de rester plus longtemps car il est celui qui fait le plus d'heures ici.

-Je payerais ce qu'il faudra. Regardez, je vous donne tout ce que je sais sur moi. 3500$ pour que Raphael inspecte ma voiture ce soir. Si cela coute davantage, j'ai ma carte de crédit.

-Je vais lui demander, je reviens.

Je regardai par la petite fenêtre de la salle d'attente. Je vis l'homme se pencher vers un homme musclé sous une voiture. Raphael sortit de sous la voiture et s'assis en essuyant son visage. En tant que ninja, j'ai une bonne oreille et je sais lire sur les lèvres. Voici ce que je compris :

-Raph, un client vraiment bizarre te demande. Il a la voiture la plus hors de prix que j'ai vu d'aussi près. Il dit que sa voiture va mal….car elle n'est pas satisfaisante. Et il t'a choisi car….une raison avec un mot chinois ou japonais… Et il m'a offert 3500$ pour que tu vérifies sa voiture ce soir. Il tient absolument à venir ici. Ça doit être un fils de milliardaire ou une star que je ne connais pas….il n'a pas 20 ans, c'est sûr. Il a l'air de sortir d'une pub Calvin Klein.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant cette assertion.

Raphael n'eut aucune réaction. Il marmonna :

-D'accord. Je ne crois pas que ça sera long pour l'inspecter. Offre-lui du thé et fais-le attendre.

-Du thé?Mais je n'ai pas de thé. Pourquoi voudrais –t-il du thé?

Raph haussa les épaules.

-S'il m'a choisi car mon nom était Feng-shui surement qu'il aime le thé.

Raph alors se leva et fit ce que je crois sérieusement être une petite démonstration pour moi, il se leva, s'étira, se pencha pour effacer une trace surement inexistante sur son soulier mais ne me regarda pas. J'avoue que je le trouvai incroyablement sexy dans son habit de travail.

L'homme revient pour me dire que Raph acceptait et s'excusa de ne pas avoir de thé. Je demandai alors un verre d'eau puis si je pouvais regarder Raphael travailler de plus près quand ça sera mon tour. L'homme me dit qu'il n'aurait probablement pas de problèmes, mais que je m'ennuierais car Raphael était peu bavard et très concentré quand il travaillait. Je dis que cela n'était pas grave en me maudissant d'être aussi ridicule en ce moment.

J'attendis près d'une heure puis, le patron de Raphael vint me chercher.

-Monsieur, c'est votre tour, mon mécanicien a quelques questions à vous poser.

J'étais euphorique, j'allais enfin le voir et lui parler. Raph s'essuya le visage et les mains et me fit un sourire sardonique, si familier.

-Monsieur…?

-Euh. Léonardo?

-Monsieur Léonardo. Mon patron m'a dit que votre voiture a un problème. De quelle nature est-ce problème, précisément?

Il devait franchement s'amuser. Je détestais la situation.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à dire quelque chose de plausible. Puis victorieux, j'annonçai :

-Elle n'a pas démarré l'autre jour!

-Étonnant! Nous allons vérifier cela immédiatement. Cela ne prend que quelques minutes de nos jours pour trouver un problème mécanique. Voilà, je branche la machine et…oh! Quelle surprise! On dirait que votre voiture est en parfait état, M. Léonardo. Cela s'explique surement par le fait qu'elle est sortie du concessionnaire il y a quoi….4 mois? Elle a peu de kilométrage, c'est une voiture de ville. Et de toute évidence, elle n'a jamais été accidentée. Vous devez être du genre à conduire prudemment. Donc, M. je ne sais que vous dire de plus.

Ses yeux étaient froids et ne me regardaient pas directement. La nervosité transparaissait par tous ses pores. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Euh…je vais dire comme vous….c'est étonnant. Donc, très bien, désolé de vous avoir fait travailler pour rien.

-Sans problème, c'est plutôt vous qui attendez depuis plus d'une heure. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous?

Durant quelques secondes ses yeux prirent une intensité brulante.

Je secouai la tête, mal à l'aise devant le propriétaire a quelques pas de nous.

-Non…je vous remercie.

Le propriétaire demande à Raphael s'il voulait vérifier plus en profondeur, m'a demandé si j'étais satisfait ou si lui-même devait revérifier.

-Non, M. C'est inutile. Votre mécanicien est très compètent, ce n'est pas de sa faute si je n'aime pas ma voiture.

-Mais, M. Si je puis me permettre…Dites-nous ce qui vous déplait et nous pourrions peut-être…

-Non, c'est …euh….la couleur!

-La couleur ?répéta le patron incrédule. Mais Monsieur, sauf votre respect, elle est noire….euh. Le noir n'est pas euh Feng Shui assez pour vous?

Je vis distinctement Raphael se cacher pour ne pas me rire au nez.

-Euh, oui, c'est exactement, ca….j'aurai voulu…euh rouge?

-Monsieur, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous. Reprenez votre argent et désolé de vous avoir déçu.

-Non, gardez-le je n'en n'ai pas besoin. Et je ne suis pas déçu de votre mécanicien. C'est le meilleur que j'ai connu!

-Mais, il n'a absolument rien fait! Et vous dites que vous n'avez pas besoin de 3500$?

-Non, je devais donner un dépôt pour un voyage que je ne ferais pas finalement, conclu-je en regardant Raphael dans les yeux.

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

Je sorti, embarrassé. Est-ce qu'il ne m'aimait plus?


	12. Chapter 12

J'attendis les jours suivants un signe de Raphael. Qui ne vint pas. Puis Karai m'annonça son départ pour Tokyo et notre rupture. Cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Oroku Saki pour s'acquitter de la dette de sa fille qui me faisait un tel affront m'offrit toutes les possessions américaines de Karai. Dont plusieurs immeubles à loyer. Je n'aurais pas besoin de faire des pubs de sous-vêtements, pensais-je en souriant.

J'attendis deux jours encore. Je dormais mal et mon corps réclamait Raphael à corps et à cris. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis notre nuit du jour de l'an. Depuis, je n'avais pas eu le moindre contact intime. Je me morfondais et griffais mes draps. En me repassant la scène du garage, je commençai à comprendre la réaction de Raphael. Il devait être nerveux car il s'attendait à avoir le papier de divorce signé. Je n'avais donné aucune réponse claire à Raphael. Jusque j'annulais un voyage. C'était une indication floue. Je n'étais pas habitué de prendre les devants avec Raph. J'étais aussi étonné de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Donnie. Cela signifiait que Raph avait passé ma visite sous silence. Je ne voulais pas que Don s'en mêle de toute façon, il avait L'air blasé de la situation. Je devais faire un geste explicite. Ne sachant ou Raph habitait, je retournai au garage.

Dès que le patron me vit, il accourut.

-Vous avez changé d'idée pour l'argent? Ça tombe bien car…

-Non, ma voiture….va mal.

-D'accord. Raphael a été trop rapide et insouciant la dernière fois et…

-Non, ce n'est pas cela. Vous comprenez…je n'aime pas cette voiture…

-Oui, car elle est noire.

-Oui, c'est cela et j'ai eu une idée voyez-vous? Je voudrais que votre mécanicien, Raphael, essaye ma voiture….fais quelques pates de maisons avec….vous comprenez. C'est une procédure habituelle, non?

-Euh. Oui.

-Bien, je me fie à l'opinion de Raphael. Si ma voiture va mal, il pourrait m'aider à en trouver une nouvelle….une meilleure? Donc, s'il est d'accord je vous emprunterais votre mécanicien pour la journée. Je payerais ce qu'il faudra. Tenez, je vous donnerai ma voiture, d'accord?

-Vous voulez me donner une voiture neuve qui vaut plus de cinq fois mon salaire annuel pour…passer la journée avec Raphael. C'est bien cela, monsieur?

-Euh…oui? S'il croit que c'est une bonne idée et s'il est d'accord.

-Monsieur…c'est inhabituel. Bien entendu, pas l'essai de la voiture. Mais pour le reste…je ne peux obliger Raphael à passer la journée avec vous…. Bien que vous soyez un être charmant! Raphael n'est pas….une euh…geisha.

Je rougis à l' extrême.

-Monsieur, je ne veux pas que vous forciez votre mécanicien. Qu'il essaye juste la voiture.

Je regardai par la petite fenêtre. Malheureusement, Raph se mit de dos et je n'entendis pas sa réponse. Le patron dit seulement

-Tu sais le petit jeune homme riche au nom italien? Il est là. Il veut que tu essayes sa voiture et est prêt à me la donner si tu vas te…promener avec lui. Je lui ai répondu que tu n'étais pas une geisha! Voyons, Raph, je ne veux pas te forcer. Ce jeune homme n'est pas normal, c'est certain. Je ne veux pas qu'il te drogue et te viole puis que tu te réveilles avec un rein en moins

Je rougis encore.

Le patron revint :

-M. Vos clés. Raphael va essayer votre voiture dans quelques minutes.

J'avais hâte que Raph s'asseoit dans la voiture. Notre acte de divorce était réduit en cœur de confettis. .J'avais trouvé cette manière romantique pour exprimer ma capitulation.

Cela faisait 15 minutes que Raph était parti et excédé je demandai au patron pourquoi c'était si long.

-M. Cela prend près de 20 minutes pour déterminer si une voiture est défectueuse, il doit essayer différent type de freinage, de virage, de…

Je le coupai d'un haussement d'épaules exaspéré. Raph savait que ma voiture allait bien. Pourquoi cette mise en scène?

Puis, Raph arriva sans aucune expression, remis les clés au patron et retourna travailler. J'étais tétanisé. Je m'étais attendu à des larmes de joie. Le patron n'aima pas mon expression et retourna voir Raphael, mais les réponses furent chuchotés.

Le patron revint me voir avec une expression prudente.

-Raphael a essayé votre voiture. Elle est parfaite. Mais il ajoute que vous êtes seul juge si vous voulez changer de voiture. Si c'est réellement votre décision, il viendra avec vous. Mais après son quart de travail. Il dit de….

-Pardon! coupais-je suffoqué d'indignation

-Oui, je sais que vous ne devez pas être habitué à la contrariété ou à l'attente...mais il à trois voitures prévues à réparer Il insiste pour le faire. Par contre…Mais monsieur…frappez-moi si vous voulez….mais euh…êtes-vous amoureux de mon garagiste?

Je hochai la tête trop ébahi.

-Monsieur, pardon….mais ne perdez pas votre temps. Raphael a quelqu'un. Et il semble diablement fidèle.

-Quelqu'un? répétais-je sonné

-Oui, un jeune homme blond. Raphael ne parle jamais de sa vie privée mais…ce jeune homme vint très souvent ici et semble connaitre…intimement Raphael. De plus, Raphael ne peut être votre genre de personne. Mais vous savez, je suis sincère en disant que vous êtes le plus beau jeune homme que j'ai vu de ma vie…Magnifique, bien élevé et fortuné…vous allez l'air sorti d'une pub de…

-Calvin Klein coupais-je, oui, j'ai compris, dis-je en fermant mes yeux pour cacher mes larmes naissantes. Sachez M. que ma conduite n'a pas été honorable et je suis confus de tout le désordre que j'ai causé. Voilà un chèque, disons, 10 000$? Je ne reviendrai jamais vous embêter et encore moins Raphael. Dites-lui bien surtout.

Enragé, je sortis en trombe, rouge de colère et d'humiliation. Dans ma voiture rien n'avait bougé. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour chasser l'odeur entêtante de Raphael et les petits cœurs de papiers

Je pleurais de rage dans ma chambre depuis deux heures quand mon un message texte fit vibrer mon cellulaire. C'était Donnie.

-Léo! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris! Raphael est dans tous ses états. Il a besoin de son emploi et ne peut quitter son travail une journée pour un caprice de riche. Il a un nom à se faire dans son domaine s'il veut travailler dans un meilleur garage ou avoir un plus gros salaire. Avec de faux papiers, se trouve un emploi n'est pas du gâteau, Léo. Il a travaillé le plus vite qu'il a pu pour finir le plus rapidement possible pour être avec toi. Il a pris du temps à essayer ta voiture car il était trop ému pour retourner au travail tout de suite et il a voulu te préparer lui aussi une surprise. Son patron devait te remettre une boite de thé. Dedans, il y avait la réponse de Raph. Mais tu es parti si rapidement que celui-ci a oublié. Quand il lui a dit que tu étais parti car tu ne voulais pas attendre et qu'il t'avait avoué que Raph avait quelqu'un quand tu as admis être amoureux de lui, Raph aurait pu le frapper, Léo et perdre son emploi! Le jeune homme blond est Mikey! Raph a dit cent fois à son patron que Mikey est son frère mais il ne le croit pas car il n'a aucune ressemblance entre eux deux et tu sais combien Mike est d'un naturel affectueux. Raph est dévasté. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu. Selon son plan, tu devais attendre et ouvrir la boite de thé. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer que tu avouerais être amoureux et que son patron te parle de Mikey au lieu de te remettre la boite. Tu imagines comment se sent Raphael en ce moment? Donc, Léo, tu vas agir en homme. Je te donne notre adresse. Je suis absent tout le week-end avec April. J'ai avertis Mikey d'aller dormir chez une de ses petites amies. Raphael sera seul à l'appartement. Je ne le préviens pas. Comme ça, si tu te défiles, il ne sera pas déçu. La passion de Raph pour toi est unique. Il a caché son amour pour toi à son travail car cela lui aurait valu des ennuis si le petit ami de Raph vint lui faire perdre son temps à son travail. L'argent n'achète pas la considération que Raph veut acquérir par lui-même. Donc, fais ce que tu veux. S'il n'est pas présent quand tu arrives, sens toi libre d'entrer et de l'attendre dans le salon ou sa chambre. Tu reconnaitras sa chambre facilement par les multiples photos de toi. Cela se peut qu'il rentre amoché. Il est extrêmement malheureux en ce moment au point que je n'ai trouvé que cette solution. Bonne soirée. D.

J'eus honte. Je m'en voulais de mon impatience et de mon manque de confiance. Si j'avais retenu mon premier mouvement de colère, j'aurai eu la boite de thé. Je me demandais en quoi consistait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Je pris une longue douche chaude pour apaiser mes nerfs. Je me lavai avec un savon que je portais autrefois et que Raph aimait beaucoup. Je laissa mes cheveux sans gel et mis des jeans et mon t-shirt de Space Heros . Je voulais être simple et ne plus être le Léo de Karai. J'étais très nerveux de surprendre Raphael et excité d'être enfin seul avec lui. J'arrivai vers 22 heures. L'immeuble ou vivait mes frères était situé juste à côté de notre ancien repaire. Je montai silencieusement jusqu'au dernier étage. Raphael devait être présent puisque j'entendais de la musique forte. Une odeur forte et étrange imprégnait le dernier étage, mais je n'étais pas là pour me plaindre de l'environnement. Je frappai, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, surement à cause de la musique. Avec mon talent de ninja, je déverrouillai discrètement la porte. Lorsque je pénétrai à l'intérieur le spectacle qui se présenta à mes yeux me changea quelques secondes en statue de sel. Raph, allongé, nu, un joint de marijuana à la bouche se faisait faire une fellation par un homme aux cheveux noirs en boxer. L'instinct malgré tout présent de Raph lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux exprimèrent une succession d'émotions en quelques secondes : la stupéfaction, le doute, la consternation (quand il dut réaliser que ce n'était pas une hallucination) puis commençai à poindre une autre émotion lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement le spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Je ne restai pas plus longtemps, je me retournai et couru à toute vitesse. J'entendis le Léo le plus déchirant et suppliant du monde mais je n'y pris garde. Je dévalais les escaliers comme si j'avais des ailes. J'entendais le pas lourd de Raph qui me poursuivait. Mais j'avais toujours été le plus rapide avec Mikey. De plus, j'étais habillé, à jeun et avec une longueur d'avance. Et ma colère me donnait la vitesse de l'éclair. Raph continuait à hurler mon prénom en me suppliant de l'attendre. Je ne ralentis pas. Je devinai dans le stationnement ce qui devait être la voiture de Raphael. Avec mon canif, prestement, je crevai deux pneus. Je sautais dans ma voiture quand Raph, en boxer en pleine tempête de février, m'attrapa le bras.

-Bébé, attends. Je peux tout expliquer….

Je me retournai et envoya le plus puissant uppercut de ma vie.

-Ne m'appelle jamais ainsi. Toi et moi, c'est terminé.

Il me lâcha sous le choc de l'impact et je pu en profiter pour démarrer.

Je le vus dans mon rétroviseur, écroulé, lançant des imprécations dans la nuit.

Je roulai en fou pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et la vision que j'avais eu. Je n'étais pas arrivé chez moi que Donnie m'avait envoyé une tonne de texto. Je n'en lu aucun. Puis, je reçu des messages d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas et que je devinai être celui de Raph. En les effaçant, je tombai sur le premier.

-Trésor. Si tu veux que je t'apporte la tête de cet homme demain elle est sur le pas de ta porte.

Je frissonnais de dégout et effaça le tout. Je m'allongeai frissonnant. Je n'étais pas dans mon lit depuis 10 minutes que ma sonnerie de porte retentie de façon hystérique. Sans arrêt. Pendant plusieurs minutes, puis mon téléphone sonna et je reconnu le numéro du portier.

-Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard. Mais il y a un homme en sous-vêtements qui sonne à l'extérieur. Il avait l'air si desemparé….et en plein hiver….j'ai pris la liberté de lui demander à qui il voulait parler via l'intercom et il vous a nommé Monsieur. Je lui ai répondu que vous n'alliez pas l'air d'aller bien vous-même et que si vous ne répondiez pas, c'est que vous ne vouliez pas être importuné, monsieur.

-Jackson, je ne connais pas cet homme. S'il insiste encore, appelez la police. Dites-le lui

-Bien Monsieur. Il n'a visiblement pas toute sa tête .Je vais suivre vos instructions, Monsieur.

Puis, Jackson me rappela.

-il est parti, Monsieur….mais j'ai peur pour vous. Vous devriez demander une injonction juridique.

J'allais répondre quand j'entendis distinctement le cri le plus poignant de ma vie qui me fit frissonner jusqu'à mes entrailles.

Raph, a genoux dans la neige, seulement en boxer, car je le regardais à travers le rideau du salon, hurlait mon nom comme un forcené. Sa voix était si déchirante, ses sanglots si poignants que j'eus presque la tentation d'aller le calmer. Puis, je me rappelai la scène et mon envie s'éloigna.

Raph continua de plus belle.

-Léonardo! Je n'aime et ne désire que toi, mon amour! Pardon! Léonardo!La tête contre la neige il pleurait hystérique. Des gens s'étaient éveillé et regardait pas leur fenêtre. J'eus honte. Naturellement, tout le quartier me connait. Je suis le seul Léonardo de la rue. Et qui sois sous mes fenêtres n'inclinait pas non plus au doute. Son repentir semblait plus que sincère.

Puis, le téléphone sonna, c'était encore Jackson.

-Monsieur…euh…je ne sais si j'ai bien fait. J'ai appelé les policiers. Ils arriveront d'ici trois minutes. Pour faire cesser le vacarme. Je l'ai fait pour sauver votre honneur, M. Hamato.

-Rappelez-moi de vous donner une augmentation, Jackson

Puis, je retournai regarder Raph qui me suppliait et là, au moment où les policiers arrivaient pour le maitriser, il hurla

-C'est la St-Valentin, pourquoi je ne peux jamais te faire comprendre cette journée-là combien je tiens à toi! Pourquoi Mikey me gâche toujours cette fête-là avec toi!

Je me rappelai alors le journal intime de Raphael et toutes se petites tentatives passées depuis notre enfance ce jour-là. Je ne comprenais ce que Mikey avait à faire cette fois-ci. D'après Don, Mikey est blond. Et l'homme que j'avais vu avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les miens. Je soupirai et pris trois somnifères. Je savais que le sommeil me viendrait difficilement.

Je me réveillai à midi ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Nous étions dimanche. Je pris mon cellulaire qui affichait 30 texto non-lus. Je soupirais. Pas maintenant. Je voulais encore quelques minutes d'inconscience avant de me replonger dans la réalité brutale. Raph avec un autre homme. Raph fumant de la drogue. J'étais dégouté. Raph devait comprendre que c'était vraiment terminé. Je me fis un thé et mangea un croissant. Puis, je commençai à enfiler mes katas, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Et soudain, je me rappelai quelque chose qui me figea. J'étais observé. Don m'avait dit que le voisin, Rick, avait mis des caméras partout. J'avais oublié. Je devais expulser ce Rick et appeler une entreprise de sécurité qui trouverait tous les micros et les caméras. J'en trouvai une ouverte. Puis, je regardai mes messages avant de changer de numéro de cellulaire.

-Léo. Comment as-tu pu faire embarquer Raph par les policiers! Je dois partir de la campagne pour venir payer sa caution.

-Léo. J'ai est à l', hôpital…

-Léo. Putain. Réponds! Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire et je t'ai tout expliqué hier soir!

-Léo. Tu dois vraiment parler à Raph 5 minutes. Fais-le comme une faveur personnelle à moi.

-Léo. Tu es le pire sans-cœur que je connaisse.

-Léo, tu dramatises… je t'ai tout expliqué et tu prends ça encore comme ça?

-Léo, parle à Raph quelques minutes, je t'en prie. Il est désespéré. Je propose si tu veux que nous nous rencontrions les trois dans un resto, non? Il ne se donnera pas en spectacle et ne te touchera pas.

J'effaçai le tout. J'appelai la compagnie de téléphone pour changer mes numéros. Je devais sortir. J'avais réellement L'intention de déménager et je voulais visiter mes autres immeubles. La compagnie de sécurité sera là dans trois heures et je ne voulais rester dans un endroit ou mes frères pouvaient m'épier. J'avais peur de croiser Raph, mais je ne pouvais le craindre toute ma vie.

En passant devant Jackson, je rougis…

-Bonjour M. Hamato.

-Bonjour Jackson.

-Heu, à propos de hier soir…

-Votre augmentation, Jackson?

-Euh, non, Monsieur, je voulais dire…euh…l'homme en sous-vêtements…

-Je ne le connais pas Jackson coupais-je froidement.

-Hum…Bien entendu M. Je veux dire, un homme comme vous n'a rien à faire avec un homme visiblement perturbé et euh….tatoué, M.

Je fermai les yeux….le tatou de Raph si voyant avec mon nom en toutes lettres.

-Écoutez, M. loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de votre vie privée. Mais voilà, voir cette scène et voir votre propre désarroi M. m'a euh…donné une idée. M.

-Oui?

-Voilà, Mlle Karai est partie et je crois M. que cela vous a affecté. Il était évident que vous l'aimiez beaucoup. Monsieur, puis-je vous dire sincèrement que vous êtes à mon avis l'image de la perfection physique et…

-Jackson, si vous me parlez de Calvin Klein, je vous vire.

-Euh…d'accord. Donc, je résume rapidement. Vous êtes beau. Vous êtes jeune. Vous êtes riche. Vous êtes un gentleman. Le prince charmant. Donc, M. voici une carte d'affaire pour vous. C'est une agence de rencontre de gens triés sur le volet. Des deux sexes, M.

-Jackson, menaçais-je…

-M. Mon ancien patron a trouvé l'amour de sa vie à cette agence. Une jolie jeune fille de bonne famille et éduquée. Une future épouse et bonne mère parfaite. M. Un homme comme vous ne devrait pas rester seul. Cela ne vous engage à rien…mais cela vous changera les idées et euh…cela découragera peut-être, hum…d'autres personnes indignes de vous?

Je me rappelai le conseil de Donatello. Trouver quelqu'un qui n'est ni Raph ni Karai. Je souris, remercia Jackson et prit la carte.

-Jackson, une dernière chose : Si vous revoyiez l'homme d'hier. Avertissez-moi immédiatement et empêchez-le d'entrer.

J'appelai immédiatement à l'agence et l'on me donna rendez-vous dans 30 minutes. Après m'avoir posé beaucoup de questions, l'ont promis de m'envoyer les profils des candidates potentielle d'ici trois heures. En rentrant chez moi j'eus le choc de trouver devant L'immeuble des roses bleus et rouges avec une boite de thé et en dessous une enveloppe. Jackson vint à ma rencontre tout tremblant…

-Monsieur, il est revenu. Je veux démissionner.

-Voyons, Jackson, calmez-vous!

-Il a sonné à votre appartement…j'ai répondu que vous étiez sorti. Il m'a dit qu'il attendrait votre retour toute la journée s'il le fallait. Vous ne M'avez pas donné votre nouveau numéro, Monsieur. Il m'a demandé ou vous étiez sorti et comment vous aviez l'air d'aller ce matin. Je l'ai menace d'appeler la police. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne voulait que vous parlez et remettre des fleurs. J'ai dit que vous n'accepteriez pas de fleurs d'un inconnu. Il s'est mis…très en colère…Il a dit des choses…que vous vous connaissiez depuis l'enfance et que vous étiez mariés. Il m'a montré à travers la vitre son permis de conduire afin que je constate que vous aviez le même nom de famille. Il m'a montré alors un acte de mariage qu'il garde toujours dans son portefeuille. Mais M. c'était de toute évidence un faux. Il m'a dit qu'étant votre époux, il était mon patron aussi et exigeait que j'ouvre la porte. J'ai dit que c'était des mensonges car vous étiez fiancé à Mlle Karai. Il m'a dit que vous aviez eu une dispute à ce propos mais que vous vous étiez réconciliés. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez trop raffiné et de plus, hétérosexuel pour connaitre intimement un homme aussi sauvage que lui. Alors, il m'a raconté vos prétendues…pratiques sexuelles, mais je n'ai écouté aucun mot Monsieur! Il racontait qu'il adorait…peu importe M. je lui ai dit que j'appellerai la police et il m'a défié de le faire car il dit qu'il demeure votre frère et que vous seriez en colère. J'ai bien vu qu'il était confus! Il était votre mari puis votre frère. Alors, Monsieur, j'ai paniqué. Je voulais qu'il parte alors j'ai raconté que vous étiez parti avec votre nouvelle petite amie. Je n'aurais pas dû mentir….mais il hurlait M. et attirait l'attention…il parlait de choses très, très intimes sur vous….

-C'est-à-dire?

-Euh… du goût que vous aviez…je veux dire à l'intérieur…qu'il en boirait des litres et que…

-Venez-en au fait Jackson, vous lui avait dit que je suis allée avec ma petite amie ce qui était à moitié vrai, et…

-Alors, j'ai regretté mon mensonge car l'annonce l'a fait souffrir énormément visiblement. Je n'ai jamais entendu de tels accents de douleurs….il m'a demandé depuis combien de temps…il a dit qu'il ne pourrait supporter que vous le tromperiez encore… Que malgré les apparences, il a toujours été fidèle

-Ca suffit Jackson. Il est donc parti?

-Il faisait si pitié. Je lui ai dit de vous laisser ce qu'il avait en main à l'extérieur et un message.

-Très bien. Mais ne le laissez jamais entrer Jackson. Il fait même de faux papiers, il est fou, vous voyez bien.

Le reste de la journée se passa à surveiller les hommes de sécurité, donner un délai de 24 heures à Rick pour partir et vérifier mes courriels. J'avais 43 profils de candidates La première m'enchanta. Elle avait 19 ans, était à moitié japonaise, étudiait à la fois à l'université pour être enseignante et était ballerine. Elle aimait aussi le yoga, le thé, les sushis, la lecture et la marche. Elle voulait un engagement à long terme et des enfants. Elle se nommait Élizabeth. Je lui écrivis. Elle me donna rendez-vous à 19h30. Ce fut une soirée très agréable et nous échangions sur notre vie et nos aspirations. Elle était douce, gracieuse et réservée. Lorsque je la raccompagnai chez ses parents, elle hésita, embarrassé. Elle devait jauger si je méritais un baiser de bonne nuit.

Elle m'avoua alors qu'elle était croyante et voulait demeurer vierge jusqu'au mariage….totalement. J'eus un choc mais je hochai la tête disant que c'était honorable. Elle me remercia et m'embrassa très timidement sur la joue.

De retour chez-moi, en lançant mes clés, je remarquai la boite de thé. Je ne l'avais pas ouverte. Je l'ouvris par curiosité.

-Léo. Mon précieux amour. Tu me rends immensément heureux. Je ne peux quitter le travail comme ça, malheureusement. J'ai des obligations, mon trésor. Mais c'est très mignon. Attends-moi mon bébé… Je t'ai choisi ton thé préféré, à l'autre bout de la ville. J'ai fait le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas te faire attendre. Bois-le et j'aimerais que tu songes en m'attendant à ce que tu voudrais comme cérémonie. Je voudrais renouveler nos vœux, mon chéri. De façon officielle. Je vais travailler le plus vite possible en n'ayant en tête que le moment où je pourrais t'embrasser. Je t'adore, mon bébé, n'en doute jamais. R.

Évidemment, si j'avais eu ce message avant, tout serait différent Mais c'était pour le mieux. Elizabeth sera une compagne plus convenable que Raph à tout point de vue. Dans l'enveloppe n'était écrit que : Appelle Mikey avec son numéro. Je haussai les épaules, si Don avait sa logique n'avait pu convaincre c'était impossible pour Mikey de réussir. Élizabeth m'avait averti que durant l'université, elle ne me verra pas la semaine. Nous avions donc rendez-vous le vendredi.

Ce soir-là au restaurant, Liz me fit rire en me parlant de son oncle photographe qui me ferait un porte-folio. Alors que je riais à gorge déployé, mon rire se cassa net. Raphael m'observait sombrement à travers la vitrine du restaurant. Elizabeth s'aperçut du changement et passa la main dans mes cheveux. J'eus soudain très peur pour elle. Mais lorsque je regardai à nouveau, il avait disparu. Le rencontra les parents très conservateurs d'Elizabeth. Ils me prièrent de les accompagner à l'église le lendemain à 8h du matin, puisque ma mère étant supposément italienne, je devais être catholique, non? Je n'osais les contredire.

Mon autre portier, Andrew, me demanda le lendemain matin ce que je faisais si tôt debout et si endimanché. Je répondis aimablement que j'allais à l'église avec la famille de ma copine. Je passai la journée avec eux et revient, épuisé le soir chez-moi.

Lorsque je reviens, Jackson était là, tremblant comme une feuille

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Monsieur, vous devez me donner votre nouveau numéro de cellulaire absolument. Selon Andrew, un homme dont la description correspond à vous savez qui, est arrivé très tôt ce matin pour vous voir. Andrew lui a dit que vous étiez à l'église…L'homme a répliqué qu'étant bouddhiste, c'était impossible que vous soyiez à l'église. Andrew a dit que votre fiancée était croyante. Il est parti. 45 minutes plus tard, il a eu une alerte à la bombe…Andrew a dû quitter son poste….il a été établit que c'était un canular…mais quand je suis arrivé un inspecteur m'a retenu et je n'ai pu vérifier qui entrait dans l'immeuble ...il y avait une telle confusion…J'ai peur…que cet homme s'est faufilé…Monsieur!

C'était plus que probable. Mes katanas étaient à l'intérieur, dans ma chambre, mais je savais ce qu'il me fallait était surtout de la force morale. Raph ne me ferait pas de mal. Arrivée devant la porte de mon appartement, je remarquai une porte intacte mais je savais que ça ne voulait rien dire. J'entrai. Je sentis l'odeur de Raph, mais ne le vit nulle part. Il devait être dans ma chambre.

-Raphael, Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi. La plaisanterie a assez durée. Aucune réponse. Je fis voler en éclat ma porte de chambre d'u coup de pied. Raph, nu, était allongé sous les couvertures de mon lit.

-Comme ça ta fiancée est catholique pratiquante? Elle ne doit pas te donner beaucoup de sexe.

-Raphael. Nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés. Et ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne en rien. Comme la tienne ne me concerne pas.

-Léo. Je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle. Le dernier 6 mois de ma vie se tient en deux évènements.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Non tu vas m'écouter. Après que tu sois parti, j'étais dévasté. J'ai téléphoné à Don et Mikey pour leur demander conseil. J'ai raconté à Mikey que tout va toujours de travers à la St-Valentin avec toi et je lui ai raconté trois ou quatre anecdotes. Il a voulu arranger les choses, disons. Il m'a envoyé sans m'en parlé un prostitué qui avait certains traits de toi. J'ai expliqué que je ne voulais pas de relation. Il m'a dit que Mikey l'avait payé deux heures pour fumer un joint avec moi et me faire une fellation. Pour me détendre. Je croyais que c'était fini, Léo que je t'avais perdu encore pour la vie! Je ne pouvais deviner que Donnie t'avait parlé. J'étais désespéré et je me sentais seul…je n'aurais pas dû…c'était une erreur. Mais Léo, je n'étais plus moi-même…mon chagrin était immense… Tu comprends?

-Non. Sors de mon lit et habille-toi.

-Combien de fois as-tu baisé Karai, toi? Durant que je…

-Sors Raphael.

-Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné.

-D'accord, je te pardonne….maintenant, pars.

-Non, un vrai pardon…

-Mais je te pardonne vraiment, m'exclamais-je exaspéré.

-Alors, vient reprendre ce qui est à toi, dit-il en levant les couvertures.

-Non, Raph je ne scellerais pas ce pardon d'une baise et…

-Léo…toi et moi on ne baise pas, on…

-Peu importe! J'ai quelqu'un d'autre!

-Tu m'aimais il n'y a pas dix jours!

-Raph, par pitié, oublie-moi!

-J'ai déjà essayé et je ne peux pas!

-Essaye plus fort! Raph toi et moi ça ne marcheras jamais….Je veux dire, tu prends de la drogue et je…ça ne correspond pas à mes valeurs, Raph.

-Léo. Durant ton absence, je m'injectais de l'héroïne tous les jours. Je crois qu'être descendu à un joint à l'occasion est une réussite. Cela ne m'arrive que lorsque tu me manques trop, Léo et si je t'avais tous les jours, je…

-Tu devrais te faire à mon absence, Raph. Sors.

-Tu devras me faire sortir de force, Léo. Et je te jure que je ferais un scandale qui paraitra dans les journaux demain. Ou tu me laisses dormir ce soir ici et je disparais discrètement demain. A moins d'une demande explicite de ta part, je ne te toucherais pas. Je veux juste dormir près de toi…ton odeur me manque.

Exaspéré, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et me changer. Je ne voulais pas être nu dans le même lit que Raph pour lui donner des idées. Je m'allongeai et lui tourna le dos sans un mot. J'essayai d'oublier sa présence. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure que nous étions là sans parler. Mais je savais que Raph ne dormait pas car je sentais ses yeux vrillés sur ma nuque. Son odeur était entêtante. J'essayais d'en faire abstraction, mais mon corps réagissait tout de même. Alors que je me répétais des mantras dans ma tête pour me calmer, la voix de Raph me fit sursauter.

-Fearless. Inutile de faire semblant. Je sais que tu ne dors pas et que tu meurs d'envie de moi.

-Non, si je ne dors pas, C'est parce que tu m'épies constamment !

-Alors, comment expliques-tu ça?

Et avant que j'aie pu l'arrêter, il empoigna mon érection douloureuse.

-Raphael, tu avais promis

Il continua sa caresse, se frotta contre moi, m'embrassa dans le cou en me chuchotant :

-Ton corps me demande, Léo

Il mordit alors mon cou en son endroit le plus sensible, je poussai un cri…

-Raphael, ne laisse pas de marques…

Il sourit :

-C'est un accord, Léo. Pas de marques.

Et il tourna ma tête pour m'embrasser…au contact de ses lèvres je su que j'avais perdu pour ce soir…mais demain, je mettrai les choses au clair.

La nuit fut torride, mais silencieuse. Je m'endormis sans aucun mot d'amour.

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, il avait disparu. Il ne m'avait laissé qu'un mot.

-Chaque nuit peut être ainsi si tu le souhaites. Si tu as envie de moi. Mets un bouquet de fleurs rouges à ta fenêtre.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, la nuit dernière avait été une erreur…une traitrise. J'avais été piégé. Deux mois s'écoulèrent sans aucune nouvelle de Raphael. Ma relation avec Elizabeth était au même point. Baiser sur la joue. Pas de caresses, pas d'intimité. Elle ne pouvait venir chez-moi. Mon auto-gratification biquotidienne dans la douche ne me suffisait plus. Je me demandais si Raph avait quelqu'un et cela me tourmentait. Puis, je n'y tiens plus et mis des fleurs rouges sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je me mordis les doigts jusqu'à 22 heures. Alors que j'abandonnais et allais me coucher, Jackson m'appela.

-Monsieur, L'homme est la`…il dit que vous l'attendez…

-Euh...oui…une importante affaire à régler….

Dès que Raph entra il m'agrippa pour m'embraser et me renversa sur le divan. Alors que ses lèvres brulantes descendaient je l'arrêta…

-Léo…que fais-tu?

-je reprends ce qui est à moi…

Raph ne dit rien et rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un soupir de satisfaction. Après qu'il eut jouit dans ma bouche, il soupira avec bien-être que l'attente avait valu la peine.

-Oui, pardon, pour l'attente et…

-Non, de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment…et je ne pourrais pas encore avant environ cinq semaines, alors…

-Tu as quelqu'un? C'est correct, nous pouvons tout arrêter.

-Fearless. Profite de ta nuit. Je suis là. Mais ensuite, je ne serai pas vraiment disponible. Fais-moi confiance.

Je trouvais cela étrange….et j'étais …déçu. Je lui fis l'amour passionnément pour le faire craquer….le faire me supplier de le garder, mais rien. Je n'eus aucun mot d'amour. Je m'endormis et m'éveilla satisfait de corps mais non de cœur. Il y avait un message sur la table.

-Fearless. Inutile de m'attendre avant cinq semaines. R.

J'étais abasourdi par le ton cavalier du message. Je me promis de ne plus voir Raphael, mais si le sexe était incroyable.

Les semaines passèrent. Mornes. Vides. Elizabeth était charmante, mais…il manquait quelque chose. Le 5 semaines passa. Je ne contactai pas Raphael. Je ne voulais pas qu'être une baise, aussi bonne soit-elle. De toute évidence Raphael s'était trouvé une occupation.


	13. Chapter 13

Un jeudi soir, alors que je venais de me mettre en pyjama pour écouter les héros de l'espace, Jackson m'appela

-M. Hamato. L'homme…euh…il dit qu'il s'appelle Raphael…Il vous attend. Il dit que vous avez rendez-vous. Il dit que…il ne vous laisse que quinze minutes pour vous préparer car vous êtes…euh…suffisamment beau. Vous avez une réservation dans trente minutes. Il dit de vous habillez euh…chic…mais sexy….mais pas trop…. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis?

-Euh. Je descends….

L'excitation me donnait des ailes… Quel heureux changement après ces journées insipides. Je me moquai de l'opinion de Jackson. Je mis une chemise turquoise foncée et des pantalons noirs serrés. Lorsque je descendis, je vis Raph qui me faisait contrepoint. Jeans foncé et chemise écarlate. Il était…je dois l'avouer…hyper sexy…

Il me fit un sourire et me prenant par la taille, m'approcha de lui…

-Putain, Fearless, je t'avais dit pas trop sexy…Ta voiture ou la mienne? Je dois t'avouer que j'adore conduire ta voiture…

-Euh…alors ma voiture…

Tout le long de la route, il garda une main sur ma cuisse, mais immobile. Nous arrivâmes dans une partie de la ville qui m'était inconnu. Nous mangeâmes dans un excellent restaurant ou, je m'en rendis compte deux heures plus tard, il n'avait que des hommes. Je fis la remarque à Raph. Il me répondit que Mikey lui avait suggérer ce resto. Et il m'embrassa. Personne ne sembla en être choqué. Nous passâmes une excellente soirée à nous raconter plein d'anecdotes. Puis, il me proposa un club juste à cote. Je lui répondis que je ne dansais pas. Il me dit que cela n'avait aucune importante. Rendus au club, je m'aperçus vite que Raph y était VIP. Il alla directement au patron. Le patron me sourit et demanda à Raphael :

-C'est ton nouveau petit ami?

-Non, il s'agit de Léo. Passe le mot.

Je ne compris pas ce que cela voulait dire. Mais aussitôt, plein d'hommes vinrent nous sourirent et nous saluer. J'étais embarrassé.

-Fearless. Je veux que tu t'amuses. Je veux que tu passes une belle soirée. Laisse-toi aller. Tu n'as pas assez d'amis.

Raph s'accouda au comptoir avec moi. Il dit au barman :

-Voici Léo. Léo est très…précieux pour moi. Tu saisi?... Je veux qu'il passe une belle soirée. Offre-lui tout ce qu'il veut. Mets-ca sur mon ardoise.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus je m'amusais. L'alcool faisait son effet et j'étais heureux d'avoir enfin des liens avec des gens….ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis Karai.

Puis, Raph vint me voir….

-Fearless, je dois faire un téléphone…..peux-tu attendre une dizaine de minutes seul? Ou tu veux me suivre?

-C'est correct, Raph, je vais rester.

-Léo…euh…amuse-toi…mais pas trop….tu saisis?

-Oui, oui…. Répondis-je la tête complètement ailleurs

Raph venait de sortir quand un jeune homme entra. Tout le monde fit cercle à son entrée. C'était le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Et ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. Il vint aussitôt vers-moi.

-Salut….Je m'appelle Chris…et toi?

-Léo

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Pourtant, ta beauté est exceptionnelle

-Euh…je ne suis jamais venu ici

Il continua à me parler plusieurs minutes. Il me souriait et approchait de façon imperceptible de moi.

Un homme s'interposa.

-Chris. Il est venu avec Raphael.

-Es-tu le petit ami de Raphael, Léo?

-Euh….non?

-De toute façon, Raphael n'a jamais été jaloux de ses petits amis. Et s'il t'a laissé seul…c'est parce qu'il veut que tu t'amuses, non?

-Euh…oui? C'est exactement ce que m'avait dit Raph….et de plus j'étais furieux du commentaire sur les petits amis.

Chris passa son bras sur mes épaules….puis ses lèvres frôlèrent ma joue…je m'éloignai quand il prit mon menton…

-Léo...Commença –t-il…

Je m'aperçus soudain que c'était le silence autour de nous. Le genre de silence….dangereux. Je me ressaisis et regarda autour de moi. Le temps semblait suspendu. Et je vis Raph à l'entrée, sais dégainés.

-Chris, commença-t-il menaçant….viendrais-tu à l'extérieur avec moi?

-Raphael. Il m'a affirmé ne pas être ton petit ami….

-Peu importe ce qu'il est! Il est à moi!

-Je n'ai pas vu ton nom sur lui et...

Raph enleva sa chemise….

-Son nom est sur moi….ce qui revient au même. Tu as touché Leonardo. Tu vas venir à l'extérieur avec moi et en gens civilisés nous allons réglés notre conflit. Tu vois, je ne veux même pas que ton sang salisse la chemise de Léo.

-Heu…Raph, intervinje-je….il n'est rien arrivé. Il n'y aucun raison de faire couler le sang de qui que ce soit.

-Tu vois Chris….tu as gâché l'humeur de Léo….Sois un homme et sors…

Chris bomba le torse :

-Raphael. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Léo était ici esseulé et je n'ai fait que m'en occuper! et se disant, il me colla contre lui, je me dégagea, mais je vis l'arrêt de mort dans les yeux de Raphael.

-Sors. Léo n'aime pas la violence, Je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée de Léo. Tout le monde dans le quartier sait que Léo est à moi.

J'allais intervenir quand Chris poussé par je ne sais quel démon agrippa mes fesses puis colla mes lèvres aux siennes…Puis, il déclara :

-Léo mérite mieux que toi…il mérite d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi

Je le repoussai furieusement quand Raph se mit entre nous et agrippa Chris par les cheveux pour lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille. Chris poussa Raph. La panique me gagna. Je connaissais Raphael depuis toujours. Même sans amour, il n'aurait jamais laissé passer que son frère se fasse molester et que de plus, on le pousse. La soirée avait été parfaite, mais soudainement tout semblait hors contrôle.

-Raph. Effaçons tout ce qui vient de se passer…Je…

Chris regarda Raph droit dans les yeux :

-Je pari que je repars avec Léo ce soir…. et que je le ferais crier mon nom tellement fort que…

Je lui mis la main devant la bouche….

-Oh! On se relaxe ici. Personne ne criera le nom de personne. Je suis ici en visiteur, mon ami Raphael m'a amené. Je l'en remercie, mais je crois que nous allons repartir…je veux être en forme demain car j'ai rendez-vous avec ma petite amie….Euh…je l'aime beaucoup et nous allons nous marier…de toute évidence…il y a eu un genre de confusion, ici? Raph, euh? Tu me ramènes, stp? Je ne me sens pas très confortable et…

-Tu entends, Chris? Léo n'est pas confortable à cause de toi. La soirée de Léo et moi est ruinée à cause de toi. Juste pour être certain…que tout le monde comprenne ici…Léo veut demander sa petite amie en mariage là, soudainement, car il se sent, quoi, Léo? Oppressé?

-Raph, je….

-Léo. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Il y a eu quelque chose qui a échappé à mon contrôle. Bien entendu, je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Mais, je comprends, nous allons partir…

Raph me prit par les épaules quand Chris me reprit.

-Non, Léo reste ici. Il était bien avec moi.

Raph me prit alors le visage dans les mains et me souffla très rapidement.

-Léo. Bébé. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je voulais te faire passer une belle soirée….mais cet homme me cherche et je ne peux le supporter….mon amour…je t'en prie….je suis désolé. A la maison, je t'expliquerais tout. Va ….à la salle de bain….je vais gérer ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois témoin …de violence…

Je repoussai la main de Raph.

-Raph! Franchement, je peux me défendre seul! Il y a eu un malentendu et je peux le régler par la raison, S'il le faut, j'utiliserais la force, mais en dernier recours.

Le patron intervint :

-Chris. Raph est venu avec Léo. Il repart avec Léo. C'est juste.

Je m'indignai :

-Je ne suis pas un prix de foire!

Je sortis avec Raph en tempêtant

-Raph, comment as-tu pu laisser la situation dégénérer à ce point? Quel est ce club de….dégénérés?

Raph était sombre et ne répondît pas.

Je suffoquai d'indignation. Je détestais être le centre de l'attention, surtout dans ce genre de circonstance.

-Léo. Nonobstant…cet incident…tu as passé une belle soirée, non?

-Oui, Raph, mais…

-Non. Léo. Pas de mais, stp. Pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le moment…j'essaye…de me contrôler.

-Raph. Écoute, je te remercie pour tout, mais…

-Pas de mais, Léo. Pas tout de suite….

Je me tus. Puis Raphael coupa le silence….

-Léo… tout à l'heure… étais-tu sérieux?

-Par rapport à quoi? Me défendre seul?

-Non. Épouser ta petite amie.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai dit cela….car je me sentais….mal.

-Tu sais, Léo….je ne voulais pas te dire cela comme ça, mais je t'aime.

-D'accord, et?

-Eh….alors, je…

-Mais….on m'a parlé toute la soirée de tes petits amis, Raph…

-Mais, non, c'est Mikey et Casey. Rien à voir.

-A non? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il n'a rien? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il n'a qu'eux?

Raphael appuya sur le frein tellement fort que je frappai contre tableau de bord.

-Léo? Tu plaisantes? Mikey est mon frère!

-Euh….comme moi?

-Mais non, c'est complètement différent. Casey est mon ami. C'est tout.

-Je trouve ton raisonnement simpliste.

-Léo….il me semble que je t'ai prouvé que je t'aime….plusieurs fois, non?

-Raphael. Nous avons eu à peine quelques contacts dans les derniers mois et je…

-Léo. Tais-toi.

-?

-Écoute-moi trésor…jusqu'au bout….je voulais attendre….un moment plus propice…mais cet imbécile à tout gâché. Nous allons arrêter ici et tu dois descendre de la voiture…

J'obtempérai, incertain.

-Léonardo. Dans les dernières semaines, je t'ai négligé, oui c'est vrai. Mais c'était dans un objectif. Je suis trop nerveux et tout va de travers, mais voilà. J'ai travaillé très fort ces dernières semaines pour amasser la somme nécessaire. Je sais, que tu as de l'argent, mais c'est de l'argent du père de Karai, Léo et je veux être le seul qui subvienne à tes besoins. Donc,…euh,. Je suis vraiment nerveux. Léo, voilà veux-tu m'épouser?

-Raph, nous…

-Je sais. Mais pour toi, ça ne comptais pas vraiment…alors, j'ai travaillé dur, Léo et j'ai pu avoir l'argent pour te payer cette bague et un local pour ton dojo.

-Raph? Comment?

-Euh….tu ne veux pas savoir, Léo….mais l'important est que je peux prendre soin de toi.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas….je veux dire…tu ne semblais pas amoureux durant nos dernières rencontres…et tes petits amis….

-Léo. Mikey et Casey. Es-tu jaloux d'eux? Franchement?

-Mais Mikey…et toi….

-Curiosité. Défoulement. Rien de plus. Aimes-tu la bague?

-Oui, mais?

-Pas de mais, ce soir, mon chéri et il me ferma la bouche d'un baiser.

Puis il me regarda sérieusement.

-Acceptes-tu?

-Raph….cette bague est en platine….et un local doit couter cher….je dois savoir ce que tu as fait?

Il me prit dans ses bras :

-Est-ce qu'un deuxième rein est important quand on a son cœur empli?

Je ne pus répondre qu'il me coupa la parole d'un baiser. Il passa la bague à mon doigt. Puis, nous regagnâmes la voiture et Raph m'amena jusqu'à chez moi. Il me porta dans ses bras devant le portier, mais je n'en n'avais cure. Raph me porta jusqu'à mon lit et m'embrassa.

-Fearless. Je ne peux rester. Mais je te laisse la carte de Mikey. Il s'occupe d'organisation d'évènement maintenant. Pense à une date….à ce que tu veux, mon amour…le prix n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, tu saisis?

-Raph, je…

-Bébé. Il m'embrassa goulument. Nous sommes vendredi matin. Tu dois te débarrasser de ta copine d'ici samedi midi. Je te laisse du temps car tu es si chevaleresque, Léo. Tant qu'elle sera dans ta vie, tu ne me verras pas. De toute façon, j'ai des choses à régler. D'ici notre mariage, pas de sexe. Je veux que notre nouvelle nuit de noces soit spéciale, d'accord? Je dois partir, je travaille.

Le lendemain, il m'avait à nouveau laissé une note.

-Trésor. April et Donnie nous invitent dans leur maison de campagne pour le week-end. Je viendrais te chercher samedi à midi. D'ici là, je travaille et je dois faire mes boites. Dimanche soir, nous passerons chez moi chercher mes affaires afin que j'aménage chez toi. Je t'aime si fort. R.

Je pris ma douche en songeant à ma nouvelle situation. J'avais trompé Élizabeth, je devais rompre. De toute façon, j'étais fatiguée de lutter contre la passion de Raphael. Élizabeth m'écrivit un texto pour m'annoncer que nous ne pouvions nous voir ce soir. Je lui ai répondit que je voulais prendre un petit déjeuner avec elle demain, car je devais lui parler. Elle me répondit qu'elle sera là a 10h30 am, ça me laissait peu de temps. La journée se passa dans le calme. Je méditai et fit des katas. Le lendemain, je décidai de sortir au café du coin pour un croissant et un thé. En passant devant le kiosque à journaux, je pris un exemplaire négligemment et alla m'installer à ma terrasse préféré au coin de la rue. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées pour être calme à l'arrivée d'Élizabeth. Je regardai quelques instants la bague de platine briller à mon annuaire. Puis, le gros titre du journal attira mon attention.

Le pire massacre depuis Jack l'Éventreur. Crime Homophobe?

Derrière le club ou Raph m'avait amené la veille, un corps avait été retrouvé. Il avait été castré. Énucléé. Éventré. Écorché. Décapité. Les lèvres et la langue tranchées. Ses main avait été coupées et clouées sur le mur. Longtemps battu et torturé. La police parlait d'une agonie de trois heures. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire le nom de la victime. Je le connaissais. Chris Bennet. L'article spécifiait que les policiers disaient c'était l'attaque la plus sauvage qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Bestiale. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Raph m'avait quitté à 1h am vendredi matin. Le corps avait été trouvé à 5h la même journée. Trois heures de torture entre. Je regardais l'anneau à mon doigt. Son éclat était menaçant. Il me rappelait celui meurtrier dans les yeux de Raphael. J'enlevai l'anneau, Il était 10h30. Je devais fuir et amener Élizabeth avec moi. Je rentrai précipitamment. Justement, Élizabeth arrivait. Je la pris par le bras et la monta jusqu'à ma chambre. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait venir avec moi. Si Raph nous retrouvait, il la penserait responsable et la tuerait. Je devais rompre. Rapidement. Et disparaitre.

-Écoute Élizabeth… je commençais prudemment mais plus sèchement que j'aurais voulu à mettre fin à notre relation.

Au bout de quinze minutes, elle m'interrompit.

-Léo. J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec mes autres petits copains par le passé. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je sais que tu es le bon. Je suis prête, prends-moi. Et elle dégrafa sa robe. Paniqué, je l'interrompis :

-Non, Élizabeth, tes parents….

Elle se mit nue devant ma fenêtre et déclara :

-je me moque de mes parents, je veux que tout New York sache que je t'appartiens.

Au moment où je viens pour la tirer hors de la fenêtre, elle m'agrippa et m'embrassa avec passion. Je me laissai prendre par le baiser quelques instants puis un instinct me fit ouvrir les yeux. Quelques étages en dessous, Raphael me regardait….une expression pire que menaçante. J'eus soudain un flash du visage tuméfié d'Élizabeth. Je fermai les rideaux. Durant 20 minutes, je dus me débattre avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Puis, Jackson m'appela.

-Monsieur, M. Raphael est là. Il vous demande de descendre ou de le laisser monter. Il dit que….euh…il peut régler la situation à votre place.

-Jackson. Sous aucun prétexte ne laisser cet homme monter. Je vais descendre avec Mlle Élizabeth dans quelques instants. Appelez-lui un taxi.

Liz eut beau me supplier, je fus inflexible. C'était ma seule façon de la protéger.

Jackson me rappela.

-M. Le taxi de Mlle Élizabeth est là. M. Raphael euh…s'impatiente beaucoup. J'aimerais que vous descendiez rapidement, M

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir, j'arrachai le rideau du salon, enroula Elizabeth dedans, la mit sur mon épaule et descendit. En descendant, je dis à Élizabeth

-Liz. Un homme m'attend en bas. Regarde-le bien. Si un jour, tu le recroises, fuis le plus vite possible.

En bas, la rage de Raphael était aussi palpable que la terreur de mon portier. Élizabeth ne cessait de se débattre. Elle réussit à m'échapper et se planta comme un chaton en colère devant Raph.

-Je ne sais qui tu es, mais je sais que Léo m'aime et qu'il me reviendra. Il est à moi!

Le visage de Raph demeura neutre alors que je la tirai désespérément vers son taxi.

Elle embarqua en larmes dedans en me jetant un dernier

-Ne crois pas en avoir fini avec moi, Léo.

Je rentrai en tremblant. Raph m'attendais, les bras croisés.

-J'ai attendu….me reprocha –t-il

-Raph, tu n'es pas Louis XIV lui répondis –je ne faisant semblant que je n'étais pas mort de trouille

-Tu n'as pas fait de sacs pour le week-end? Ou tu l'as laissé en haut? Et ou es ton alliance tonna-t-il

Nous étions encore devant Jackson, j'étais mort de honte.

-Raphael, montons chez-moi, je dois te parler.

-Tu me parleras dans la voiture, Léo. Nous avons deux heures de route à faire. Va chercher ton sac et partons.

-Euh. Raphael, je ne pars pas avec toi. Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, je te demande de monter.

Raphael me jeta un regard si brulant que je me détournai pour monter. Il me suivit en silence.

Arrivés en haut, il ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus :

-Crache.

-Je ne pars pas avec toi, car je sais ce que tu as fait.

-Qu'ai-je donc fait Fearless a part arrivé plus tôt et déranger ton petit duo d'amour avec ton ex-chérie? me répondit-il avec hargne.

-Je ne parle pas de cela. Je parle de Chris.

-Qui? Son visage exprimait réellement la stupéfaction, mais je n'allais pas me laisser démonter pour autant. Peut-être ne se rappelait-il vraiment pas le nom de l'individu.

-L'homme du club. Celui qui m'a touché. Celui que tu as torturé et assassiné!

Raph se tut quelques instants essayant d'analyser ce que je venais de lui jeter au visage.

-Tu veux dire que tu penses que l'homme qui t'a harcelé au bar est celui qui a été massacré? Comment fais-tu pour le savoir? Je n'ai vu aucune photo de la victime. Et quel est le rapport avec moi? Ils ont annoncé qu'ils ont trouvé le coupable il y a environ une heure. Un héroïnomane homophobe. Il a avoué. Ils ont retrouvé son ADN sur la scène du crime. Aucun doute possible.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Vas y Fearless, ouvre la télévision ou la radio, il ne parle que de cela.

Je me sentis alors si ridicule que si j'avais pu, je me serai jeté par la fenêtre.

Raph me lança un regard noir.

-Comment as-tu pu me soupçonner, Léo? N'as-tu ni amour ni confiance vis-à-vis de moi? Je crois que vraiment, si je ne m'étais promis de ne plus jamais te frapper, je le ferai là, tellement je suis insulté. Tu vas me faire plaisir Léo. Tu me dois bien ça. Tu vas aller prendre une douche car je ne veux pas sentir l'odeur de ton ex-copine sur toi. En même temps, cela te remettra peut-être les idées en place. Durant ce temps, je vais faire ton sac. Et tu vas remettre ton alliance immédiatement. .

Je n'avais aucun argument. Je venais d'accuser sans aucune preuve mon frère, amant et futur époux, d'un meurtre horrible, dont il était de toute évidence innocent. Je fis ce qu'il me dit.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, en sous-vêtements, Raphael avait encore un regarde dur.

-Léo. Je suis blessé, vraiment. J'ai envie de partir, là et de je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. Mais, ce week-end est l'occasion pour toi de retrouver ta place dans notre famille. Nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de nous disputer…J'aurai aimé que nous ayions un moment pour chacun de notre côté nous calmer, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. J'ai promis à April et Donatello d'être là à 15h et nous devons passer chercher Mikey. Je vais faire semblant de ne pas être furieux après toi et peut-être que je vais arriver à oublier dans quelques heures ton accusation insensée. En échange, je te demande, pour notre bien-être à tous, d'avoir l'air épris de moi. Et là, peut-être que je te pardonnerais. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai même pas envie de te regarder.

J'étais mort de honte et désespéré. J'avais blessé Raphael et soudainement, me savoir priver de son affection ne serait-que quelques heures me parut insupportable. Je me jetai en sanglotant dans ses bras. Il ne me rendit pas mes caresses. Je l'embrassai, il demeura de marbre, les poings serres. Je compris que Raphael essayant de canaliser sa colère, mais il n'était pas bon à ce jeu. Il devait l'extérioriser tout de suite car plus tard risquait d'être pire. De tout temps, Raph avait aimé se défouler sur moi. Ensuite, il redevenait calme. Cette fois-ci je le méritais. Je me tournai et m'appuya sur le lit.

-Punis-moi, Raphael. Venge-toi de tout ce que je te fais souffrir en une fois, vas-y.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je sentis que sa respiration était légèrement plus saccadée. Durant ma dernière journée au repaire, alors que Raphael déménageait ses effets dans ma chambre et avant qu'il ne trouve l'arme de Karai, j'avais trouvé plusieurs magasines de BDSM cachées. Raphael n'avait jamais essayé rien du genre avec moi, il avait toujours été doux. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ma découverte car ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais envie d'expérimenter. Mais en ce moment, je pouvais bien réaliser un fantasme de Raphael pour me faire pardonner.

Raph fit un pas vers moi. Puis il s'arrêta et souffla :

-Non.

-Vas-y, Raph, Je veux que tu le fasses, je sais que tu es meurs d'envie. Fais-moi mal.

Je le sentis frissonner des pieds à la tête.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, Léo.

-Oui, je le sais, vas-y. Je veux ressentir ce que tu ressens, mais physiquement.

Raphael poussa un soupir et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il se pencha sur moi et embrassa et caressa mon cou et mes omoplates, puis je sentis une brulure froide qui déchira ma peau. Je sentis de nouveau un soupir enfiévré de Raph alors qu'avec sa langue, il lapait mon sang. Il continua à me couper à plusieurs reprises dans le dos, puis il me retourna brutalement. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir il mordit mes lèvres au sang dans un baiser vengeur. Il but à nouveau mon sang à même mes lèvres. Je croisai son regard. Raphael était…alleurs….si plongé dans son fantasme que il ne devait plus avoir aucun souvenir en ce moment de ce qui s'était passé juste avant ni que nous étions pressés. Je vis la lame dans sa main qui commença à tracer des sillons sanglants sur mon torse. Raph était hypnotisé par la vue de mon sang, mais il réussit à détourner brièvement les yeux et à me tendre le canif.

-A ton tour.

Et il s'étendit près de moi

Je n'avais nulle envie de lui faire mal. Il remarqua mon hésitation

-Putain, Léo, tu manies des katanas. Tu peux bien tenir un canif. Et je te signale que tu m'as fait subir bien pire dans ma vie.

Je me secouai. Je voulais réparer le mal que j'avais fait à Raphael. Si c'était ainsi qu'il le souhaitait qui étais-je pour le juger?

Je traçai quelques motifs compliqués sur son torse et ses cuisses en léchant son sang. Je m'aperçus alors que Raph aimait encore plus souffrir que de faire souffrir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi viscéralement excité. Il était couvert de sang et moi aussi.

-Léooo articula-t-il difficilement.

Je compris, je lâchai la lame et le pris dans ma bouche. Des que ma langue le toucha, il jouit a grands jets.

-Prends-moi…

Je le retournai et le pris sauvagement, émoustillé malgré moi. Au bout de quelques motions, je tombai complètement épuisé, Je me sentais anormalement vidé.

Raphael semblait dans le même état. Nous nous sommes tus durant de longues minutes puis Raphael parla.

-Comment as-tu trouvé cela?

-Je ne sais pas. Différent?

-J'ai toujours voulu avec toi…mais jamais osé. Mais si tu aimes cela, j'ai beaucoup de trucs chez moi…si tu veux aller plus loin. Je les apporterai.

J'avais envie de lui demande pourquoi il avait des jouets sexuels s'il avait été abstinent comme il le prétendait. Mais ce n'étais pas le moment de questionner et de remettre en doute Raphael.

-Je crois que nous devons reprendre une douche. Dépêchons-nous.

Le sexe dans la douche fut encore meilleur puisque nous semblions réconciliés. Cela dura tout le temps qu'il demeura de l'eau chaude. Lorsque l'eau glacée nous aspergea nous sortîmes en riant. Puis Raph vit l'heure :

-Merde! Il est est près de 14 heures, Mikey va me tuer. Dépêche, Léo arrête de te pomponner. Tu vas nous mettre encore plus en retard.

-Je ne me pomponne pas, Raph! Et ne me blâme pas, si tu n'avais pas voulu briser le record de la baise la plus longue dans une douche nous n'en serions pas là…répondis-je légèrement.

J'étais dos à lui en train mettre ma montre, donc, je sursautai quand je sentis sa main serrer mon poignet.

-Léonardo. Pour la dernière fois. Une baise signifie que notre cœur n'est pas impliqué. Nous nous aimons. Nous exprimons cet amour. Compris?

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir en sentant la brulure de ses yeux dans les miens. Je hochai la tête. Raph me lâcha pour consulter son cellulaire. Je remarquai que c'était le tout dernier modèle. L'information s'enregistra machinalement dans mon cerveau.

-Mikey ne vient pas finalement. Il a du travail. Nous n'aurons pas de détour à faire.

-Ah! Dommage, j'aurai aimé le voir.

-Bah! Tu as toute la vie.

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi il a l'air. A part qu'il est blond. Et mignon.

-Léo. Ne sois pas jaloux. Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais. Bon, partons.

Il me prit la main et de l'autre il prit mon sac. Il me tenait toujours la main devant le portier et je rougis de honte. En sortant de l'immeuble il me dit;

-Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à le virer.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela?

-Léo. Ton malaise est évident. Engage une autre personne qui n'a pas connu ce qui s'est passé avant. Je le ferais si tu ne veux pas.

-Raphael, laisse-moi gérer mes employés moi-même. Mes portiers sont professionnels et respectueux. Je veux les garder.

-Comme tu veux.

Raph m'ouvrit la portière passager de ma voiture et mis mon sac dans la valise. Le premier quinze minutes du trajet se passa en silence. Puis, le cellulaire de Raphael vibra. Ce qu'il lut sur son cellulaire dut lui faire plaisir, car il sourit. Machinalement, il redéposa son téléphone.

-Et alors, Léo, fait un bail que tu n'as pas vu April et Don. Tu ne les a jamais vus ensemble. Ils forment un couple adorable. Bon, pas autant que nous, mais bon… Tu sais qu'ils vont se marier aussi?

L'humeur de Raphael avait fait un 180 degrés après avoir reçu le texto. Si c'était une si bonne nouvelle, pourquoi ne m'en parlais-t-il pas?

Au même moment, son cellulaire reçut encore un message. Son visage s'éclaira encore davantage à la lecture du second message.

Qui donc pouvait rendre Raph aussi heureux! Malgré moi, je sentis la jalousie me mordre.

-Qui est-ce? essayais-je de demander avec nonchalance.

Je vis alors Raphael se raidir de façon imperceptible.

-Mikey. Il a obtenu un contrat très payant. Il me blague sur le fait qu'il fera plus d'argent que moi bientôt.

C'était plausible. Mais je trouvais qu'il prenait vraiment la réussite de Mikey à cœur. Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que je le questionne pour qu'il m'en fasse part? Mike était mon frère aussi. Je n'osais approfondir le sujet, alors je posais une autre question au hasard.

-Et toi, à ton travail, ça va bien?

Raph se raidit encore :

-Bien.

J'attendis des détails qui ne vinrent pas.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes à cause de moi, j'espère?

-Non.

Le silence qui suivit devint oppressant. Je décidai de poursuivre ou Raph avait laissé.

-Donc, ils se marient? Quand?

Le soulagement de mon frère fut flagrant.

-En juillet. Nous avons soulevé hier la possibilité d'un mariage double, mais April et Don ne sont pas d'accord. Nous avons donc pensé que ce soir pouvait être à la place un genre de souper de fiançailles pour nous quatre.

-Ah. Dommage que Mikey ne puisse pas venir. A-t-il une petite amie? Ou un petit ami?

-La vie sentimentale de Mikey est compliquée. Disons que c'est plus une vie sexuelle enfiévrée. Mikey a beaucoup de gens autour de lui en tout temps. Il n'a pas de préféré.

-Pourtant, Mikey est du genre affectueux.

-Léo…je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de cela.

-Y a-il quelque chose dont tu as envie de parler, Raphael? De toute évidence, non.

Le silence qui suivit ma phrase était à couper au couteau.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, je t'ai clairement fait comprendre que je voulais donner à April et Don l'image d'un couple unis et heureux. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de sujets qui pourraient amener un malaise entre nous ou une dispute. Il me semble que c'est normal.

-Mais, Raphael…Tu veux que nous nous mariions. Et je ne connais rien de toi.

-Léo. Nous avons passé seize années à vivre ensemble. Je suis la même personne. J'aime la bière, le sport, les bagarres, les motos, la pizza, ma famille et toi. Je déteste les insectes et le fait que tu refuses de t'abandonner totalement à moi ainsi que les questions. Tu te souviens quand je voulais sortir avant et que tu me demandais toujours ou j'allais, faire quoi, avec qui, etc. Je devenais fou? Cela n'a pas changé.

-Raph…ce n'est pas pareil…je…

-J'ai besoin de mon espace, Léo.

-Je veux seulement te connaitre plus intimement. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait mal. Je t'ai seulement demandé si cela allait bien à ton travail et pourquoi Mikey n'avait pas de relations sérieuses. Je m'intéresse aux gens que j'aime, c'est tout.

-Je comprends. Je ne veux juste pas parler de rien qui est passé. Je veux partir sur une nouvelle base. Aucune question en rapport avec un évènement qui s'est passé à avant midi aujourd'hui. J'ai oublié ton accusation ridicule. Je ne veux que l'on que parle que du moment présent ou du futur.

-Bien.

Il mit ses lunettes de soleil. Il ne voulait pas que je lise en lui. J'étais mal à l'aise. Nous avions encore pour plus d'une heure de trajet à faire selon le GPS. Je ne voulais pas me sentir ainsi avec mon frère et futur conjoint ajoutais-je mentalement. Je devais alléger l'atmosphère. Lui redonner le sourire. Petit à petit, je gagnerais assez sa confiance.

-Alors, tu sais tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas détesté l'expérience avec le canif.

Raph me sourit.

-Vraiment?

J'aurais voulu lui demander s'il l'avait déjà fait avant, mais c'était une question trop personnelle et une question à propos du passé.

-Pour répondre à ta question muette, je ne l'ai fait qu'à moi-même, pas avec un partenaire. En fait, oui, j'ai fait quelque petites choses dans le passé quand j'étais tortue, mais c'était avant toi. Depuis toi, je ne me fais mal qu'à moi-même. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi j'aime ça, car je ne le sais pas. Il y a plein de choses que j'ai envie d'essayer que je ne croyais pas possible, puisque je veux être avec toi et je ne croyais pas que tu accepterais.

-Comme quoi?

-Hummm. Beaucoup de scénarios se déroulent dans ma tête en ce moment. J'adore le bondage. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que tu pourrais apprécier pour commencer. Si tu veux, nous pourrions essayer dimanche soir, mes cordes sont à la maison et de toute façon, Don ne veut pas que l'on fasse l'amour chez-lui.

Naturellement, je pensai tout de suite au fait de pourquoi il a des articles de bondage chez lui puisque il ne peut s'en servir sur lui-même et qu'il ne comptait pas de prime abord me fait part de ses fantasmes. Mon instinct me criait que Raph ne me racontais pas tout. Mais je saurai bien attendre le moment opportun.

-Ah? Mais de toute façon, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais pas de sexe d'ici le mariage?

-Oui, je sais. Je n'ai aucune volonté quand il s'agit de toi. J'ai présumé de mes forces. Nous trouverons bien quelque chose pour rendre cette seconde nuit de noces spéciale. Déjà, si tu ne bois pas de saké, ça devrait être mieux que la dernière fois.

-Je ne me souviens pas que tu te fusses plaint.

-Non. Peu importe, c'est toujours extraordinaire avec toi, car je t'aime.

Un silence encore suivi ses mots, mais un doux silence.

-Raph. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Il n'y a aucune raison et il y en a mille. Nous n'aurions pas assez du trajet pour que je t'explique, ça ne s'explique pas en fait ça se ressent. Je pense tu es la personne la plus courageuse et généreuse que je connaisse. Tu te sacrifies toujours pour les autres. Une telle abnégation est admirable. Tu es le meilleur combattant que je connaisse. Rapide, agile, tenace et stratégique. Tu es aussi très beau à regarder. Tout ce que tu le fais, c'est avec grâce et efficacité. Tu es parfait au dehors comme à l'intérieur. Comment ne pas t'aimer? J'ai commencé par t'admirer….puis insensiblement à te désirer….puis à t'aimer. Puis cet amour a grandi….a pris des proportions dévastatrices. J'ai dû l'admettre. Tu m'as embrassé et j'ai su que ma vie n'avait plus de sens sans toi. En fait, il n'y a qu'une chose que je déteste en toi. En fait, plusieurs petites choses. J'espère qu'elles s'en iront avec le temps.

-Comme quoi?

-Tu es le ninja ultime. Donc, tu as des qualités de ninja qui peuvent être des défauts dans une vie amoureuse. Par exemple, ta méfiance. Ton esprit analytique, cartésien. Tu pèses le pour et le contre avant de céder à une passion. Ta duplicité. Tes sens toujours en éveil même quand je suis avec toi pour te protéger. Tu ne te laisses pas aller, Léo. Ta curiosité. Ton acharnement. Ton orgueil. Ton insensibilité. Bon et sans compter que tu ne pourras jamais me faire mon repas le soir en bonne épouse puisque tu es nul en cuisine.

-Est-ce la journée du procès de Léonardo et je n'ai pas reçu le mémo?

-Hé! Tu voulais savoir! Et ce n'est pas comme si je me prétendais parfait. Tu veux demeurer mystérieux et moi aussi. Ca mettra du piment dans notre couple, non? J'ai décidé il y a longtemps que si j'avais la chance de recommencer avec toi, je te ferais confiance et je te laisserais de l'espace. Je ne fouillerais ni tes poches, ni ton cellulaire, ni tes courriels. Tu as fait enlever les caméras. Je travaille tous les jours, donc tu seras seul du matin au soir. Je veux que tu sortes et que tu t'amuses. Tu peux trouver un travail. J'ai ta mise de fond pour le dojo. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent, ce n'est que pour t'occuper. Donc, pour moi, te laisser seul près de douze heures par jour six jours sur sept, c'est une preuve de confiance. Je vais peut-être réduire un peu mes heures. Je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies. Si tu veux, nous regarderons l'horaire que je peux faire, afin de passer du temps de qualité avec toi. J'ai seulement une condition, Léo. Si je t'appelle, je veux que tu me répondes dans l'immédiat. J'essayerais de faire de même. Bien entendu, je ne t'appellerais pas vingt fois par jour. Si tu ne réponds pas, je vais être inquiet et si je suis inquiet, je ne peux me concentrer au travail.

-Voyons, Raph, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu peux décider de fuir au Mexique car un cadavre a été repêché dans la rivière Hudson!

Je ne savais si je devais rire à cette dernière réplique, mais devant l'air sérieux de Raphael, je m'abstiens.

-Sérieusement, Léo, je sais que je t'ai encore un peu forcée la main. Mais si tu ne veux pas passer ta vie avec moi, dis-moi le maintenant et je te fais descendre de la voiture et tu ne me verras plus jamais. Mais dès que nous arrivons chez Donatello c'est final. Je ne serai pas humilié encore par toi devant nos frères.

-Raph. C'est ma voiture.

-Peu importe, Léo. Tu veux que je descende?

-Non.

-Bien, parce que Léo, cette fois-ci je suis sérieux. Je ne te laisserais plus me quitter.

Je ne me rappelle pas que Raph ait un jour manqué de sérieux à ce sujet mais je ne fis aucun commentaire.

-Nous serons là dans dix minutes. Je te mets au parfum. Ne parle pas de Casey. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Personne ne m'a expliqué la vraie raison mais c'est un sujet tabou. En fait, ne parle encore du passé. Ne pose pas de question sur Mikey non plus. Tu peux parler à Don de son emploi et ses recherches. Tu peux parler à April de ses études et de ses projets. Tu peux leur poser des questions sur leurs rénovations de maison de campagne, leurs plans de mariage et de voyages. Tu peux lui demander sa recette de tartare et le nom de son esthéticienne mais demeure dans ces lignes-là.

-J'ai bien hâte d'être un jour assez grand pour que l'on m'explique.

-Je ne veux que te protéger, Léo. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant ton absence. De mauvaises choses. Nous avons changé. Je veux te préserver de la laideur. Fais-moi confiance. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable ou triste. Je ne veux pas que tu vives des émotions négatives, c'est tout. Je sais ce qui est bien pour toi. Don est mitigé à ton endroit et je n'aime pas cela. Je veux qu'il t'apprécie. Pour cela, tu ne dois pas lui ramener au bout du nez ce qu'il s'efforce d'oublier. De même pour April. Donc, mes recommandations. Ne parle que de ce que je t'ai dit. Agis comme si tu m'aimais au moins la moitié de ce que je t'aime. Sois enthousiasme pour l'avenir de nos couples.

-Bien, j'essayerais de retenir le texte de mon rôle, répondis- je froidement. On ne croyerait pas que je vais visiter mon frère.

Raphael me maintient le poignet avant que je puisse descendre

-Fearless, Tu n'as rien compris. Tu n'as plus de frères. Tu les as perdus en quittant notre demeure. Ta place ici est celle de futur beau-frère de Donnie. Tu ne tiens à cette famille que par moi. Donnie et Mikey ne t'accepteront que par respect et amour pour moi, point à la ligne. Si demain il me prendrait la fantaisie de t'abandonner, ne compte pas sur eux pour se soucier de ton sort.

Ses mots me firent mal. Mais je refusais de me laisser impressionner.

-Pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pouvoir vivre sans moi tu sembles avoir songé à cette possibilité. Et je tiens à te souligner que pour quelqu'un qui a promis de ne plus porter la main sur moi, tu sembles y prendre gout depuis ce matin. Pas de violence, Raphael, je ne le supporterais pas.

-Il y a des fois ou ta combativité m'impressionne, Fearless et des fois ou elle me lasse.

J'avais une envie folle de partir et de le planter là. Il le sentit car, il glissa les clés dans sa poche en me faisant un signe négatif du doigt.

-Non. Léo! Je t'ai donné une dernière occasion de te défiler tout à l'heure. Je t'ai dit qu'arrivé ici c'était terminé. Je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper encore. Ne brise pas mes résolutions de confiance en toi. Là, je vais descendre, t'ouvrir ta portière et tu descendras avec le sourire. Tu diras à April que le bonheur la rend ravissante. Tu serreras la main à Donnie et tu prendras l'apéro.

-Raphael, tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment…tu as seulement du plaisir à me contrôler et je…

Je ne pus finir que Raphael descendit de la voiture au même moment que Donnie et April sortaient sur le porche. Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture avant que Raph ne l'ouvre pour moi. Je ne suis pas une fille.

Je saluais chaleureusement April et Don. Je voulais qu'il m'apprécie pour moi comme avant tout ce merdier. Raph s'approcha pour me prendre la main et la porta amoureusement à ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient de tendresse. Je me dis qu'il avait vraiment un don de comédien. Je ne devais pas être en reste. Je complimentai April sur sa fraicheur et sur la beauté de ses fleurs. Elle me demanda si je voulais faire le tour de la propriété. J'approuvai avec joie. April était polie, aimable mais plus réservée que dans mes souvenirs. Elle agissait vraiment comme si elle me connaissait à peine. Don et Raph prenait un verre au salon. Je posai quelques questions à April. En quoi elle étudiait, s'il venait souvent à la campagne et si cette maison appartenait à sa famille. Elle rougit à cette dernière question.

-Non. Elle appartient à Don.

J'étais stupéfait. Comment Don à 16 ans pouvait avoir une maison de campagne ainsi qu'un appartement de trois chambres à New-York? April n'avait pas de revenus. Bien entendu, nous avions tous de faux papiers qui nous vieillissaient de cinq années, mais cela ne justifiait rien. Je compris que je devais avaler cette réponse et ne plus poser de questions.

Je parlai du mariage. Elle me répondit que ça serait vers la fin de l'été. Son enthousiasme me parut feint. Je lui parlai de voyage, cette fois-ci avec un peu plus d'entrain, elle énonça plusieurs destinations qui l'intéressaient. Lorsque nous revint au salon, je sentis Raphael nerveux. Lorsque je lui souris il m'ouvrit les bras, soulagé.

Le repas se passa mieux. Donnie fit presque toute la conversation. J'avoue que je comprenais mal son emploi. Il travaillait à la fois dans l'industrie pharmaceutique, mais il semblait plus suivre la bourse et spéculer que créer des médicaments. Pas étonnant qu'il est fait fortune aussi rapidement.

Alors que nous portions un toast, April poussa un cria d'admiration.

-Léo, c'est ton alliance? Elle est magnifique. C'est du platine, n'est-ce pas? La moitié de tes profits mensuels de placement ont dû y passer Raphael. Puis, elle se couvrit la bouche.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Don le rompit en disant :

-April, ma chérie, je crois que le rôti doit être à point. Veux-tu aller voir?

April se leva précipitamment.

De toute évidence, Raphael m'avait menti. Je n'osais formuler la question avec ma bouche, alors je le fis avec mes yeux.

-Oui, Léo. Raph, a eu une bonne idée de me donner une partie ses épargnes il y a quelques semaines. Son trois milles dollars en a donné trente milles. Si tu veux, Léo, je peux également te proposer des placements pour multiplier tes revenus.

-Je suis soulagé, Raph, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais vendu un rein pour moi!

-Oh, mais Léo, si Raph t'as dit cela, c'est surement vrai. Lorsque je lui ai remis son trente mille dollars, il m'a affirmé que ce n'étais pas assez. Raphael, je ne peux croire que tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé sans m'en parler. Avec tout l'alcool que tu as bu dans ta vie, c'est du suicide!

Don était vraiment en colère.

April revint avec le rôti. Nous mangions en silence. Puis Don s'éclaircit la gorge se leva et nous annonça qu'April était enceinte. Celle-ci nous sourit et confirma le tout. Pourtant elle avait bu deux coupes de vin. Elle se leva, blâma son état pour son manque d'appétit et sa fatigue et se retira.

-April ne voulait pas l'annoncer tout de suite, elle voulait attendre la fin du premier trimestre. Naturellement, nous allons devoir repousser notre mariage.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire immédiatement, alors? Proposais-je

-Parce qu'April tient à ce que cela soit parfait. Et le genre de cérémonie qu'elle souhaite prend du temps à préparer.

-La naissance est prévue pour quand?

-Vers le début de l'hiver.

-Tu dois être très heureux, Don. Tu as toujours voulu une famille.

Je me retournai vers Raph en souriant pour qu'il abonde dans mon sens. Je fis un saut en voyant sa physionomie sombre et torturée. Je su aussitôt a quoi il pensait. Alors que je cherchais à le tirer de ses souvenirs, il m'interrompit.

-Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Baxter Stockman, Léo? Après l'avoir obligé à nous rendre humains Donnie et moi? Nous lui avions promis la vie si le faisait et je n'ai jamais trahi une promesse. Mais je devais savoir. Je lui ai demandé : L'autre tortue, notre frère aux yeux bleus, il y avait-il quelque chose de spéciale en elle? Il me répondit qu'oui qu'elle était fécondée. Elle portait trois œufs. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en fait. Il m'a dit que sur la demande de la tortue il les avait retirés. Puis ensuite ai-je demandé…ou sont ces œufs? Il m'a alors raconté les expériences auxquelles il s'est livré sur eux, Léo. Sur nos petits. Il me rappelait ma promesse alors que j'éclatais sa tête…Je n'aurais pas dû. S'il était vivant, il pourrait te rendre des organes reproducteurs de femme. Je n'oserai pas te confier à Donnie ici présent pour un autre fiasco.

-Raphael, tu as assez bu, lui reprocha Don. Et il est hors de question que tu me blâmes pour Mikey quand tout est de ta faute pour commencer.

-Mikey? demandais-je alarmé, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui? Tout le monde prétend qu'il est mignon, quel est le problème?

Don soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Raph finit son verre et me répondit :

-Physiquement, rien à redire. En fait, est-ce vraiment la faute de Don? On a tous un grain, je pense, dans la famille.

-Mikey…ne va pas bien émotivement?

Raph éclata de rire. D'un rire malsain.

-Léo, c'est comme demander si la gangrène est désagréable.

-Mais tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait eu un contrat payant et que ça allait bien pour lui.

Don fixa Raphael. Raphael fixa Don.

Je me levai abruptement.

-Je vais me coucher.

-Tout doux, beauté. Il n'est que neuf heures. Nous ne parlerons plus de Mikey. Don n'aime pas cela. Et je promets de ne plus revenir sur des choses sensibles du passé. Nous pouvons toujours adopter. Si c'est ce que tu veux, Léo. Don, ton spa est fonctionnel? Je crois que ça détendrais Léo.

Don se força à sourire.

-Bien entendu, Raph. Si vous promettez de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles dans le spa.

-Je te le promets, Don. Tu peux venir avec nous, non?

-Non, merci Raph. Je vais rejoindre April.


	15. Chapter 15

Don nous accompagna jusqu'au spa pour ajuster les réglages et les expliquer à Raphael en me faisant promettre de ne pas y toucher.

Dès qu'il s'éloigna, Raph parla avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit.

-Fearless, jouons à un jeu. Ne parlons ni l'un ni l'autre durant l'heure que nous passons ici. Je suis venu ici pour me calmer. Je hochai la tête en me déshabillant silencieusement. Raphael me serra contre lui en m'embrassant la tempe. Nous regardions les étoiles en silence depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand il me tourna la tête et m'embrassa avec volupté. Je répondis au baiser. Puis, il me prit pour m'asseoir sur ses cuisses face à lui. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux en attirant mon visage contre le sien. Je sentais son érection insistante contre moi. Emportés par le désir physique aucun de nous ne pensait aux règles d'hygiène et à la promesse faite à Donatello quand une toux embarrassée nous interrompit.

Raph lança à Don le regard le plus furieux de la terre.

-Raph. Téléphone. C'est urgent.

Raph se sécha rageusement et changea de couleur en regardant le nom sur l'afficheur. Il s'éloigna mais j'entendis distinctement le mochi mochi.

Quel japonais peut bien téléphoner de façon urgente un samedi à 22heures à Raph?

Je sortis du spa sans m'attarder au regard lourd de Donnie alors que j'enfilais mes boxers.

-Ne me parle pas encore de Calvin Klein, je t'en supplie.

-Je n'allais pas en parler.

-Alors?

-Et puis? Je t'avais dit que tu te soumettrais un jour! Préfères-tu les hommes maintenant?

Je me retournai aussi vivement que on m'avait piqué :

-Je ne me suis pas soumis!

-Donc, tu fais semblant? Prions que Raph ne s'en rende pas compte. Et pour les hommes? Tu as appris à aimer cela?

Je frissonnais, je n'avais pas envie de parler de cela. J'évitais la question.

-Et toi, toujours à poil et à plume?

-Hum? Plus ou moins. Je n'ai qu'April et Mikey comme point de comparaison.

-Mikey?Quoi toi aussi tu abuse de lui!

-Excuse-moi, Léo? On parle de Mike ici. L'homme qui utilise le sexe pour communiquer avec le monde réel? Il est heureux de te voir, il te fait une fellation! Tu lui as manqué? Il te fait une fellation! Il a besoin d'être rassuré? Il te fait une fellation! Il ….

-Mais que lui est-il arrivé, nom de Dieu!

-Ceci est une histoire pour un autre jour, Léo. Réponds-moi. Préfères-tu les femmes ou les hommes…

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à cela…et je compris que quelque part dans mon cerveau, je n'avais pas fait le deuil des femmes. Alors, que pourtant, j'avais lié déjà ma vie à Raph qui j'en suis sûr n'avait pas dans ses plans de me partager avec une fille.

-Raph est peut-être trop brutal? Tu ne dois pas t'arrêter à cela.

Il s'approcha de moi, j'étais figé.

Puis une question sortie de ma bouche avant que mon cerveau n'y réfléchisse

-Comment est mort Sensei, Donnie?

Une fugitive émotion douloureuse passa dans les yeux de Don. Il n'était qu'à deux pas de moi. Il s'était diablement rapproché.

Il ouvrit la bouche en posant sa main sur mon épaule quand, incisive comme un scalpel, la voix de Raph surgit :

-Donatello! Puis, il me dévisagea des pieds à la tête : Nom de Dieu, Léo couvre-toi! en me lançant mes vêtements.

Je me regardais. J'étais bien en sous-vetements et non pas nu. Ou étais le problème?

-Raph, ce n'est que Donnie!

Raph ne me répondit pas, il se promenait de long en large en jetant des regards furieux et soupçonneux à Donnie qui demeura stoïque. De toute évidence, autre chose devait préoccuper Raphael puisque sa réaction me semblait disproportionnée. Puis, à ma grande horreur il se mit à hurler en se frappant lui-même la tête.

Je me précipitai :

-Raph! Du calme! Je suis habillé! Il n'est rien arrivé!

Raph s'accrocha à moi comme a une bouée, en larmes.

-Je le sais Léo que tu n'attends qu'une occasion pour fuir. Que je baisse ma garde une minute et te voilà au Japon avec une autre identité! Tu planifies à chaque seconde comment tu pourrais t'échapper, je le vois bien. Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas? Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller? Pourquoi me résistes-tu autant? Pourquoi dois-je souffrir autant pour que tu me regardes? Pourquoi il n'y a que de la pitié dans tes yeux?

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Don lui avait administré un sédatif.

-Quand il est dans cet état-là, rien de bon ne peut en sortir, crois-moi. Aide-moi, nous allons le coucher. Je te demande Léo comme faveur personnelle d'être particulièrement gentil à son réveil. Vous pouvez même avoir du sexe. En fait, c'est même essentiel. J'ai ici des cordes et des accessoires BDSM qui feront la joie de Raphael. Je vais te montrer comment les utiliser si tu ne le sais pas.

-Comment sais-tu cela? Que connais-tu des goûts de Raphael?

Don ne me répondit pas, étendit Raphael sur le lit et sorti d'une armoire deux boites contenant un tas d'instruments.

-C'est tout à toi, ça Don? Tu fais cela avec April? Personne ici à une sexualité normale?

-Normale? Tu veux dire comme tu avais avec Karai et qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir? Et non, ce n'est pas vraiment tant que cela à moi. Ce sont des boites familiales. Ces deux boites sont rouges. Elles sont à Raph. Les oranges sont à Mikey et les violettes à moi. Il y a même une jaune pour April. Je te conseille de ne pas regarder dans les oranges. Nous avons les mêmes assortiments en ville à peu près.

-Que fais Raph avec ces choses ici? Il amène des amants ici? Ou il couche encore avec vous deux? demandais-je avec hargne.

-Je ne couche pas avec Raph. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes intérêts. Et il ne couche pas avec April non plus. De toute façon, la vie sexuelle d'aucun d'entre nous ne te concerne, Léo. Aide-moi à l'attacher.

-Peut-être pas la vôtre, mais celle de Raphael, certainement! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il me trompe! Nous faisons l'amour sans protection et je ne veux pas que…

-Léo très cher. Je suis persuadé que Raphael est assez responsable pour cela. Et non, tu ne veux pas connaitre la vie privée de Raphael. De toute façon, tu ne l'aimes pas. Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire? Cela ne t'enlève rien. Je comprends que cela peut-être être désagréable de partager son partenaire pour certain….Mais bon, Raphael ne s'exhibera jamais avec un autre que toi. Il n'aura jamais de moment romantique ni de texto sexy entre lui et un autre. Pendant que Raph est K.O je vais te donner aussi quelques conseils. Au lit, domine-le le plus que tu peux. Tu es en position de pouvoir Léo. Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses obtenir de Raphael. Fais-le souffrir, torture-le…il ne t'en aimera que davantage. Mais cela doit être seulement physique. Et tu dois lui laisser le contrôle hors de la chambre à coucher. Ne lui laisse jamais prendre gout à ton sang ni à ta douleur. Tu peux le faire dans de grandes occasions. Pour le récompenser.

-Il aime se faire faire mal par les autres? Il se laisse tabasser par d'autres hommes que je ne connais pas pour le plaisir?

-Non, bien entendu. Raphael a toujours réservé ce privilège pour toi uniquement. Par exemple, hormis toi, personne n'a jamais à ma connaissance pénétrer Raph. Je sais qu'il en meurt d'envie et c'est ce que tu vas lui donner ce soir. Ensuite, ne remets jamais en question Raphael. Même si c'est évident qu'il te ment. Il veut te préserver, ce n'est pas par mauvaise intention. Et finalement, le plus important. Ta fidélité doit être irréprochable. Sois courtois mais froid avec toutes les femmes que tu rencontres. Raphael sait que le danger est plus de ce côté-là. Ne donne ton numéro de cellulaire à personne non plus. Si même c'est pour affaire, transfère le tout à Raph. Il gèrera. Il est mieux qu'il ne te soupçonne de rien. Ne reçoit jamais personne chez toi. N'entre chez aucun particulier.

-C'est n'importe quoi! Je dois me couper du monde avec une ceinture de chasteté métaphorique alors que Raphael prend du bon temps avec un tas d'inconnus!

-Parlons de façon hypothétique. Admettons que tu apprends que Raph a de façon impulsive attacher, sodomiser , frapper et torturéun amant de passage qu'il ne reverra plus jamais par la suite. Pour la bonne raison que ou bien que tu ne sois pas disponible ou bien qu'il n'ose ne pas te faire ce dont il a vraiment envie. Comment réagirais-tu?

-Je serais dégouté et déçu. Je le quitterais.

-Bon. Imaginons le contraire. Tu rencontres une jolie jeune fille au parc. Elle t'invite chez elle. Elle t'offre un verre, t'embrasse et t'entraine sur le lit. Raph l'apprends. Quelle serait sa réaction?

-Je ne veux pas y penser. Furieux.

-Penses-tu qu'il se contenterait de te quitter en se disant dégouté et déçu? Non bien sûr. Voilà la différence. Les dommages collatéraux ne seront pas les mêmes. La raison : Raph peut baiser n'importe qui sans le moindre sentiment. Alors que toi, non. Tu ne couches avec quelqu'un que par amour ou par devoir. Il sait que tu ne peux te jeter dans le lit d'une personne sans sentiment et l'oublier aussitôt après l'avoir consommé. Il a peur de te perdre car il sait qu'il ne possède pas ton cœur, seulement ton corps. La peur fait faire de terribles choses à Raph. Sache que tu ne risques pas un jour de trouver nez à nez avec un amant de Raphael. Ces personnes savent qu'elles doivent conserver un profil très bas. Et elle savant également qu'elles ne pourront jamais avoir son cœur.

-Don. Je ne peux vivre dans ce genre de relation.

-Parles-lui en alors. Mais ne le confronte pas. Bien entendu, ne dis rien à Raphael. Si tu es fâché c'est parfait. Mais tu dois évacuer cette colère ans qu'elle paraisse véritable. Je te propose même un petit jeu. Fais comme si tu avais des soupçons de son infidélité et que tu voulais le punir. Dis-lui que tu le sais, dis-lui qu'il t'appartient, qu'il est ta chose. Tu peux graver ton nom partout sur son corps. Tu peux le fouetter. Tu peux l'asphyxier. Tu peux l'empêcher de jouir. Tu peux le bruler, l'électrocuter. Mets-lui un bandeau. Quand il aura jouis six ou sept fois, tu pourras le laisser. Raph sera doux comme un mouton à son réveil. Fais-lui l'amour ensuite. Trouve dans ton cœur toute l'affection que tu peux avoir encore pour lui. La dichotomie entre ces deux extrêmes le ravira. Ensuite, laisse-le te servir. Laisse-le être galant. Laisse-toi faire. Et tous les soirs, reprends le contrôle que tu as perdu dans la journée. Quand il sera apprivoisé, tu auras tes réponses. Je te laisse. Il se réveille. Mets-lui le bandeau.

J'étais effectivement furieux. Me faire confirmer que Raph me mentait et me trompait depuis le début me mettait hors de moi. Raphael releva la tête d'un seul coup en criant mon nom. Se faire réveiller attaché et les yeux bandés n'est effectivement pas très rassurant. Je ne répondis pas sur le coup, car je ne voulais pas que ma rage froide transparaisse dans ma voix.

-Léo. Je sais que c'est toi. Je te sens. Que fais-tu?

-Raphael, dis-je froidement, tu m'as déçu.

Je le vis frissonner des pieds à la tête mais il ne dit rien. Je continuai.

-Tu as oublié que cela, dis-je en empoignant ses parties génitales, m'appartenait. Tu as trainé, je ne sais où et je ne sais plus si je veux de toi.

Je le vis mordre ses lèvres d'anticipation.

-Ce tatoo n'est pas suffisant, il faut croire. Je vais devoir te marquer. Te marquer tellement et si profondément que tu n'oublieras plus jamais le nom de celui qui te possède. Disant ces mots, je fis glisser tranquillement le plat de la lame du canif contre sa peau.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa.

Si j'avais cru le faire craquer ou lui tirer des aveux, cela ne fonctionna pas. Après qu'il eut joui sept fois en deux heures de torture, je considérais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. Ma colère s'était temporairement assoupie. Je ne dormis pas avant plusieurs heures alors que Raph avait une expression parfaitement sereine. Sans le sang qui rougissait les draps, j'aurai pu croire que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.

Raphael se réveilla de très tôt et de bonne humeur. Il était tendre et affectueux. J'essayais d'oublier ce que m'avait dit Donnie et de profiter des bonnes dispositions de Raphael.

Raphael me demanda si j'aimerais une maison de campagne. Il considérait que le stress ne me valait rien. Il fut aux petits soins pour moi toute la journée. L'ont parti de chez Don vers 14h. Raph arrêta à son ancien appartement. Sa chambre, peinte en rouge vif, était couverte de photos de moi. Je le vis apporter entre autre deux boites rouges comme chez Don ainsi que son sac d'outils et quelques vêtements.

Pendant que nous étions en route vers chez-moi…qui sera bientôt chez-nous, j'analysais le pour et le contre de ma situation. Raphael me mentait et me trompait. C'était clair. Vivant désormais avec moi, il ne pourra plus autant se jouer de moi. Bien entendu, il travaillait, mais ayant été témoin de son sérieux chez son employeur, il n'avait là que peu de chance de rencontrer un bel Adonis, puisque de tout évidence Raphael ne semblait attiré que par les hommes. Mais ce qui m'agaçait aussi semblait la soudain fortune de Raphael. J'avais bien constaté que le corps de Raphael n'abordait aucune cicatrice. Ce qui signifiait que la vente de son rein n'était que le plus gros mensonge du siècle. Raph m'avait spécifié que pour notre mariage le prix n'avait aucune importance. Voyant ce qu'il avait déjà dépensé, il ne devait plus lui rester tant que cela, pas assez en tout cas pour prétendre que le prix n'avait aucune importance. Puis, il voulait une maison de campagne comme Donnie. Pensait-il se la procurer avec mon argent? Raph avait son orgueil. Je le voyais mal utiliser l'argent qui venait d'un cadeau du père de Karai pour son bien personnel. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Et Donnie et April savaient. Puis, il y avait le mystère de Mikey, l'élusif Michelangelo. Dont tous me parlait mais que je ne voyais jamais. Donnie m'avait bien averti que je possédais un immense pouvoir sur Raphael. Je devais seulement appuyer sur les bons boutons. Raph n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher quelque chose. Ses mensonges étaient tellement tissés de fils blancs que je ne pouvais concevoir qu'il me pensait assez stupide pour les avaler. Par exemple, ces boites rouges remplies de je-ne-sais-quoi. S'il avait été abstinent, il ne se serait pas offert une collection de jouets sexuels. Sans parler des sous-entendus que j'avais compris au bar : Raphael avait des amants qu'il amenait au bar. Je ne croyais pas qu'il ne s'agissait que de Mike ou de Case. Et toutes ces semaines ou il était disparu? Je détestais être le dindon de la farce. A ses pensées, je serrais les poings de rage. Je sursautai quand une main se posait sur la mienne.

-Yo Fearless, arrête de réfléchir si fort, tu vas te faire du mal, rigola-t-il. Puis, plus sérieux : Bébé, cesse de te créer des scenarios-catastrophe, nous sommes arrivés. La seule chose qui doit occuper ton esprit est de savoir combien tu es aimé. Et ce n'est pas une raison de froncer les sourcils. Tu veux m'aider, s tp à transporter tout cela?

J'hochai la tête avec raideur. Arrivés dans le portique, je ressentis une atmosphère froide. Jackson se tenait stoïque avec sur le visage toutes les marques de la désapprobation. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Raphael me coupa.

-Jackson, c'est cela? Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà croisé à quelques reprises. Au cas où il y aurait eu un malentendu sur mon identité, je suis Raphael Hamato, l'époux de Léonardo. Nous nous sommes mariés à l'étranger et puisque notre mariage n'est pas reconnu ici, nous allons renouveler nos veux incessamment. J'habite avec M. Leonardo et donc vous travaillez pour moi également. Désormais, j'apprécierais que des que quelque chose de suspect se passe dans l'immeuble vous en référer immédiatement à moi. Je ne veux pas que M. Leonardo subisse le moindre stress ou contrariété. Passez le mot.

Jackson semblait la statue du Commandeur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, sans me regarder, il énonça en tendant une carte d'affaire a Raphael.

-Les policiers sont venus interrogés M. Leonardo durant votre absence. Mlle Elizabeth a été retrouvée dans l'East River. La cause semble être un suicide mais ses parents n'en sont pas convaincus. J'ai donné un alibi a M. Leonardo expliquant que J'avais vu M. Elizabeth, désespérée être jetée dans un taxi par …

Je n'entendais plus rien…les paroles me provenaient comme si j'étais sous l'eau. Morte. Morte. Comment? Pourquoi? Quand elle m'avait quitté, elle semblait en mode combatif, non résignée….elle avait même menacé Raphael…

Menacé Raphael

Menacé Raphael

Menacé Raphael.

La nausée me prit, j'étouffais. J'entendis Raphael gronder. Puis, des paroles douces murmurées à mon oreille. Il me souleva dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à notre appartement. J'essayais de me dégager. Le concierge porta les effets de Raph alors que celui-ci me réconfortait.

Arrivés dans notre appartement, Raphael me déposa sur le lit et fouilla ses boites. Il prit deux objets, alors que je demeurais en état de choc, et alla chercher un verre d'eau.

-Léo. Prends ces deux comprimes. Donnie m'a prescrit cela pour mes crises d'anxiété. Cela fait effet rapidement. Déshabille-toi, je vais te masser. Dans cet onguent, il y a un relaxant musculaire. Cela devrait diminuer tes tensions. Ensuite, tu pourras dormir. Je vais m'occuper du reste. Viens que je t'aide à enlever cette chemise, tes mains tremblent.

-Ne me touche pas…Monstre! Et je ne prendrais pas de cachets inconnus de toi. Dis-je avec furie en repoussant rageusement sa main.

Raphael prit deux grands respirations et je l'entendis presque compter jusqu'à 10.

-Bébé. Je déteste te voir souffrir. Et encore plus quand tu es comme ça. Je comprends comment tu te sens. Je ne veux que t'aider. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi. Mais, étant donné les circonstances, je te pardonne. Tu dois te calmer. Je vais appeler ce policier et prendre rendez-vous avec lui pour un interrogatoire. Tu dois prendre sur toi d'ici là. Je vais lui dire que tu vas le rencontrer demain, d'accord? Je vais venir avec toi. Je vais prendre congé cette semaine. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un veille sur toi. Je sais que la mort d'un proche est …difficile. J'imagine qu'un suicide doit être lourd à …

-Ce n'est pas un suicide. C'est un meurtre.

-Léo! Elle était bouleversée. Je peux la comprendre. Te perdre est la pire chose qu'il peut arriver à quelqu'un. Je le sais d'expérience, bébé.

-Donc, c'est de ma faute?

-Voyons, bien sûr que non. Votre rupture a dû être un catalyseur, mais…

-C'est toi qui m'a obligé à rompre!

-C'est pour cela que tu me blâmes? Fiou! Me voilà soulagé. J'ai presque craint que tu m'accuses de l'avoir noyée moi-même. De toute façon, Léo, tu ne l'aimais pas et il était mieux de rompre avant qu'elle ne s'attache trop, non?

-C'est peut-être exactement ce dont je t'accuse…répondis-je froidement.

-Pardon? Ai-je bien compris Léo? Est-ce que tu t'entends!?Putain! J'ai passé la fin de semaine avec toi!

-Donne-moi ton téléphone.

Raph me regarda avec un air complètement ahuri, mais sans s'exécuter.

-Tu m'as bien compris Raphael. Je veux voir ton téléphone. Ton nouveau cellulaire de 1000$. Il va bien avec ta montre qui a du couter une bonne palette aussi. Je veux voir ce que tu fais. Je veux voir tes contacts. Tous tes contacts. Du Japonais inconnu à tes petits amis de Chelsea. Je veux lire tes messages. Je veux voir ton compte bancaire. Tes photos. Ton agenda.


	16. Chapter 16

Raphael fut brièvement sauvé par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire. Je consultai le nom de l'identifiant avant de répondre. Oroku Saki. Le père de Karai. Je ne me rappelais même pas de lui avoir donné mon nouveau numéro. Cela ne pouvait qu'être urgent. Saki m'avait démontré un certain respect depuis ma liaison avec Karai. Tout ce que je possédais, je lui devais. Je ne pouvais ignorer cet appel.

J'eus un bref échange en japonais devant Raphael, effaré. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux puisque je voulais être certain qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'effacer quoique ce soit sur son cellulaire. Saki voulait me rencontrer concernant quelques affaires qui ne se discutaient pas au téléphone. Je lui répondis que de toute façon, je devais le rencontrer au sujet d'un immeuble pour lequel j'avais reçu un avertissement de non-conformité et dont il possédait un certificat de droit acquis. Après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous le mercredi après-midi, je raccrochai paisiblement. L'échange cordial que je venais d'avoir m'avait remis les idées en place. Je fus intriguée que ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Raphael qui arborait un visage de bête traquée. D'une voix sourde, il me demanda :

-Que voulait-il?

-Me rencontrer. Concernant une affaire particulière.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller.

-Pardon? Et pourquoi?

-J'ai réservé dans une station balnéaire cette semaine. Pour nous deux. J'ai déjà pris des rendez-vous pour toi. Massage, facial, pédicure… Je veux que tu te reposes, Léo. Je crois que tu en as besoin. C'était une surprise. Nous devons quitter demain vers 10 hrs.

-Excuse-moi, Raphael? Facial et pédicure? Vraiment? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête Raphael, mais je crois que c'est réciproque. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. On m'a élevé pour prendre des décisions. On m'a enseigné à défendre ma famille et les opprimés, s'il le faut au prix de ma vie. On m'a appris à tuer sans hésitation lorsque c'était nécessaire. Je crois que je gère le stress assez bien puisque ça toujours été mon rôle dans cette famille. C'est moi le chef, Raph. Je décide et tu suis. Personne ne choisira mon emploi du temps. Tu n'es ni mon père ni mon Sensei. Je vais ou je veux. Avec qui je veux. Et je ne suis pas une fille. Il est hors de question que je me laisse barbouiller le visage de crème. Que tu nous aies choisis comme objet de ta lascivité dans les égouts passe encore. Nous étions seuls de notre espèce. Mais tu peux avoir une vie normale maintenant, Raph. Choisis une copine de notre âge, docile, qui se laissera contrôler comme tu sembles avoir besoin de le faire. Je peux trouver vingt jeunes filles charmantes qui adoreront aller dans ta station balnéaire avec toi. Mais je peux te garantir que je n'y vais pas.

-Tu sais, Léo, tu me sembles un peu confus. Encore! Car avec toi, ça ne finit jamais! Tu me piques une crise de jalousie et exige de voir mon téléphone. Ensuite, tu veux me jeter dans les bras d'une autre femme. Que veux-tu exactement?

-Je veux être libre. Et je ne veux plus de tes mensonges.

-Pourquoi sembles-tu si persuadé que je te mens?

Je ne voulais pas lui déballer toutes mes preuves tout de suite.

-Tu sembles avoir un train de vie au-delà de tes moyens financiers.

-Ai-je le choix de dépenser? Tu vis en poule de luxe depuis six mois. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un clochard à coté de toi! Et je refuse de toucher à l'argent d' Oroku Saki! Je vais devoir mettre un frein éventuellement, je sais. Excuse-moi de vouloir t'impressionner!

-Donnie m'a tout dit. Tu me trompes. Tu sembles avoir une dépendance sexuelle et de plus…

-Attends, je t'arrête. Je veux comprendre. Donatello t'a dit : Raph te trompe?

-Pas exactement, mais c'était sous-entendu.

Raphael eu un sourire sardonique et un éclat mauvais dans les yeux.

-Fearless. Un pari?

-Quel est le piège?

-Aucun. Je te donne là mon téléphone. Et tu as dix minutes pour le scruter en long et en large. Trouver mes preuves d'infidélité, de meurtres commandés et de trafics de drogue. Mais en échange, si tu ne trouves absolument rien d'incriminant, je veux que tu viennes avec moi à la station balnéaire. Tu annuleras les soins que tu ne veux pas. Je ne voulais pas t'efféminer. Juste prendre soin de toi et de ta beauté dont je suis si fier, Léo. Et cela avait l'air relaxant. Des tas d'hommes le font!

-Le genre d'homme que je ne suis pas, Raph. Je ne peux pas aller avec toi. Je te remercie de tes attentions, mais je demeure une personne simple et parfois tu en fais trop. Je ne peux même si je le voulais quitter cette semaine. Je dois rencontrer ces policiers. Et Oroku Saki. Et Elizabeth aura surement un service funéraire et je me dois d'y assister par respect pour elle et sa famille.

-Très bien. Tu me devras une faveur alors. Voici mon cellulaire. Amuse-toi!

Il s'assit alors confortablement sur le divan dans le salon et alluma la télévision, l'air complètement détaché.

Avec avidité, j'ouvris le téléphone. Étonné, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait aucun code de verrouillage.

Il n'y avait absolument rien. Quelques contacts. Principalement la famille. Un numéro de pizzeria. Les messages textes devaient avoir été supprimés puisqu'il n'en avait aucun. L'agenda était vide. L'historique d'appels vide ainsi que celui de recherche. L'agenda était absolument vierge. Pour ce qui est des photos, il y en avait que deux de moi. Il ne semblait n'avoir aucun compte Facebook. Il n'y avait pas d'application bancaire. Il était certain qu'il avait effacé ses appels puisqu'il avait reçu un appel hier soir. A moins que…dans l'obscurité je n'avais pas pu voir. Était-ce le cellulaire de Donnie qui avait reçu l'appel? Mais Mikey avait supposément écrit deux textos hier matin à Raphael. Ils n'étaient plus là.

-Ou sont les textos que tu as reçus hier?

-J'ai sélectionné l'option que mes messages s'auto-détruisent dès la lecture.

-Pourquoi?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je déteste texter. Et je n'en reçois de personne sauf de Mikey. Case à l'occasion. Ils ne me disent jamais rien de plus que : « Yo, mec, une partie de billard? »la plupart du temps. Enfin, peu importe, tu as eu de ce que tu voulais. Je veux que tu m'écoutes maintenant. Tu t'es vidé le cœur, à mon tour. Je t'aime, Léo. Mais j'ai beau le répéter tout le temps, on dirait que ça ne rentre pas dans ta tête. Est-ce parce que je suis un homme? Est-ce parce que je suis ton frère? Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas vraiment humain? Ou est-ce tout simplement ces nombreuses années ou j'ai discuté tes ordres? Aucune idée. Mais il faut que ça arrête. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que je vous avais utilisé pour ma « lascivité ». Que je pourrais avoir une sexualité normale désormais que je n'ai plus des écailles vertes et une carapace. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune attirance pour les femmes. Ce n'est pas tant leur physique que leur personnalité qui ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'aime pas plus les hommes. Ils sont moins « d'entretien » mais c'est le seul point positif. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux mutants non plus si tu veux savoir. Je ne désire que toi. Tu n'es ni homme ni femme, Léo. C'était ainsi que la nature t'avait créé. Tu as les qualités des deux sexes. Mais tu es plus que cela. Tu es une légende à toi seul. C'est ton âme d'héros que j'aime. Tu muterais demain en félin que ça ne changerait absolument rien pour moi. Tu es très beau, je t'avoue que cela ne gâche rien. Même tortue tu avais les plus beaux yeux du monde. Tu es athlétique et gracieux à la fois. Qui ne voudrait un morceau de toi? Mais je ne veux pas seulement un morceau, tu saisis? Je te veux en entier. Mais tu te refuses. J'aime le défi, Léo, je ne te le cache pas. Mais il y a des moments où je souhaiterais que tu descendes des nuées ou tu te promènes et que tu te laisses adorer par ce pauvre mortel qui t'aime. Je veux que tu admettes que tu as eu tort. Je veux que tu parles à cet agent de police qui te confirmera que cette jeune fille a mis elle-même fin à sa vie. Je veux ensuite que tu te déshabilles, que nous fassions l'amour, que tu prennes ces cachets et que je te masse. Ensuite, tu dors. Et puis tu me fais confiance. D'accord? Je ne te demande que cela. Et me laisser aller à ta place chez Oroku Saki. J'ai peur pour toi, mon amour.

-Raphael. Saki depuis que je suis humain m'a toujours traité avec considération, malgré ma rupture d'avec Karai. Je ne peux lui manquer de respect en t'envoyant à ma place. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi non plus. Ça serait…déplacé.

-Tu as honte de moi?

-Raph! Tu es mon frère. Oroku le sait. Peu importe, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que …

-Que tu es homosexuel?

-Raph!

-Très bien, Léo. Et je suppose que je ne peux t'accompagner à l'enterrement de cette jeune fille non plus?

-Elle s'appelait Elizabeth. Pourquoi évites-tu toujours de les nommer? Cela ne les effacera de ma mémoire! Et non, bien entendu. Je ne peux pas montrer qu'alors qu'elle se jetait dans la rivière je faisais frotti-frotta avec un genre de motard.

Raphael rétrécit les yeux. Il prit sa veste de cuir et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Va te faire foutre, Fearless,.Et il claqua la porte.

Je haussai les épaules. Je pris la carte du policier. Je devais me calmer avant de téléphoner.

Je me fis un sandwich, que je repoussai après une bouchée. Je décidai de méditer. Puis au bout de 30 minutes, voyant que je n'atteindrais jamais le plan astral, j'appelai.

-Agent Morrison, oui mon nom est Léonardo Hamato. Je vous appelle concernant Elizabeth Morelli.

-M. Hamato. Votre déposition sera inutile. Mlle Morelli a pris des barbituriques avant de se jeter à l'eau. Nous avons le témoignage du chauffeur de taxi. Elle s'est arrêtée à une pharmacie. Ensuite, il l'a laissé au bord de la rivière. Elle était seule. Nous avons aussi la déposition de votre portier, celle de votre conjoint ainsi que celle de votre beau-frère. Tout concorde. Reposez-vous.

Je regardai éberlué mon téléphone. Je ne connaissais rien aux enquêtes policières, mais il me semblait que c'était beaucoup trop facile. Je raccrochai en remerciant. Je demeurai en réflexion durant près de deux heures. Je devais parler à Donnie, il avait la solution.

Je lui textai :

- _Don. Raph et moi se sommes disputés. J'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses._

 _-Léo. Ma vie est assez gérer, je te remercie. Raphael t'aime. Arrête de vouloir l'Eldorado! Si tu veux obtenir des réponses à certaines questions, je t'ai déjà expliqué comment les obtenir de Raphael ._

 _-Il est parti. Je ne sais s'il va revenir. Cela fait près de quatre heures. Je ne sais rien retirer de lui,_

 _-Oui, je sais, il est en colère. Mais il reviendra surement. Tu es malin, Léo. Tu dois tenter le Diable. Montre lui que tu le comprends et que tu l'acceptes. Sinon, il jouera le rôle qu'il croit te plaire. Étonne-le. Fais quelque chose de complétement imprévisible. Il ne saura pas s'ajuster. Il t'étudie depuis des années, tu dois le confondre. Efface mes messages._

Je pris deux somnifères er me coucha. Raphael n'était toujours pas rentré et il était 23h30.

Je m'éveillai, seul. Je consultais l'heure sur mon cellulaire. Il était 9h45. Je n'avais reçu aucun appel et de toute évidence, Raph n'était jamais rentré.

J'écrivis à Donnie, Trop d'orgueil pour écrire à Raph.

 _-Salut Don. Raph a dormi chez-toi? Pas d nouvelles._

 _-Non. Aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il m'a menace des pires sévices pour avoir suggéré qu'il pouvait parfois exprimer chez d'autres partenaires son trop plein d'émotions._

 _-Euh..oui..désolé pour ca. Il n'est toujours pas rentré._

 _-ça t'inquiètes? Tu es jaloux d'où il pourrait avoir passé la nuit?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. C'est mon frère. Il est normal que je m'inquiète._

 _-D'accord. Écoute, je suis au travail et je n'ai pas le temps. Connaissant Raphael, il est en contrôle de la situation. Il est impossible que sa sureté soit en jeu. Il reviendra, peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu l'aimais. Ouvre –toi un Cupid account s'il n'est pas revenu dans quatre jours. Je ne te mentirais pas, Léo. Peut-être que Raph est lassé de toi. Cela ne t'empêche pas de sourire à d'autres possibilités. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va bien. Je suis certain qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs est en train d'avaler son sperme comme petit dej._

Je projetai mon téléphone de rage. Étais-je vraiment jaloux de Raph? Je ne savais que penser. Je regrettais de ne plus avoir mon Sensei pour me guider. Je n'allais pas écrire à Raph. Je me fis un thé et méditai. Puis, j'appelai les parents d'Élizabeth, ce que j'avais repoussé, dans ma couardise, le plus possible. Naturellement, ils me reprochèrent le tout en m'hurlant des imprécations. Ils m'interdirent formellement de me présenter aux funérailles. En raccrochant, je me dis que voilà un problème de régler pour Raphael. S'il reviendrait un jour. Plus j'y songeais, plus j'admettais avoir été insultant à son égard. Je m'étais moqué de son physique ce que je n'avais jamais fait. Ni personne dans notre clan. C'était inadmissible et j'avais honte. Après tout, en tant que tortue, il était plus attirant que Mike et Don. Il était devenu humain pour moi. Il s'était donné cette apparence pour Karai…donc pour moi. Je n'avais nul droit de le juger.

Il était midi. Nulle nouvelle. Je devais marcher sur mon orgueil. Raph n'avait rien fait de mal. Oui, il était envahissant. Oui, il était évident qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mais je devais avouer que sans lui, je me sentais vide. Et l'idée qu'il baisait avec je ne sais qui me rendait fou de rage.

 _12h21._

 _-Salut Raph. Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit._

 _12h55_

 _-Raph à quelle heure penses-tu revenir?_

 _-13h40_

 _-Je croyais que nous étions mis d'accord pour répondre aussitôt des que l'un appelai?_

Je n'avais toujours aucune réponse. Raphael était blessé je le voyais bien. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur mes émotions ayant un nombre de caractère compté. Je devais provoquer une réaction pour qu'il me réponde.

 _-Tu dois en ce moment faire l'amour à cet amant que j'ai déjà vu. Ou est-ce un autre?_

Je croyais qu'il me répondrait quelque chose sur la sémantique de l'expression faire l'amour, mais rien. J'attendis, mon cellulaire dans les mains, avec anxiété, comme une adolescente ayant offert sa virginité la veille. Puis, j'eus une révélation. Il devait être parti dans cette station balnéaire avec un autre. Mais, il n'avait rien amené avec lui. Alors, je pensai qu'il avait laissé tous ces effets ici et je n'aurais pas de meilleure occasion de fouiller. Il avait dans un sac des vêtements. Je fis les poches méticuleusement, mais avec honte, de la dizaine de pantalons. Rien. Je regardai ensuite en m'armant de courage dans les boites rouges. Je fus stupéfait de constater qu'il n'y avait de spécial. Un album de photo de notre jeunesse. Quelques souvenirs venant de notre ancien repaire. Ses journaux intimes que j'avais déjà lus. J'hésitais à les ouvrir. C'était violer l'intimité de Raphael doublement. Comment étais-je devenu à ce point déshonorable? Mais je devais savoir à qui je liais ma vie, non? Je n'avais jamais lu ses journaux en entier, puisque la dernière fois, le temps était compté. Je m'assis en tailleur et je lus le tout. Du septième anniversaire de Raphael au jour de mon départ du repaire, où le journal, à ma grande déception arrêtait. Trois heures plus tard, mes yeux étaient plein de larmes et Raphael n'était toujours pas rentré. Je trouvai également un carnet de dessin. J'ignorais même que Raphael avait la capacité de dessiner. Tous les croquis me représentaient. Je ne pouvais nier que la passion de mon frère était sincère et profonde. De plus, il n'y avait aucun des objets de torture sexuelle que Donnie avait prétendus. Raphael avait parlé de corde, mais il ne l'avait pas apportée. Il n'y avait rien dans son téléphone. Oui, quelque chose demeurait louche, mais je devais avouer que rien ne le condamnait. Raphael avait fait ses boites devant moi, très rapidement. Il n'avait pas fait vraiment de tri. A moins qu'il l'ait fait le samedi matin ou le vendredi, en mon absence. J'avais remarqué des brochures sur les Hamptons. Une carte d'affaire d'une agente immobilière y était brochée. Je repoussai l'idée d'une amante potentielle de Raphael. Cela devait être dans un but strictement d'affaires. J'allais sur le site de cette agente. Toutes les propriétés qu'elle vendait étaient hors de prix. Je ne pouvais moi-même pas me permettre la moins dispendieuse. Même en négociant. L'agente était jolie. La jalousie me prit. Jamais je n'avais fait de choses aussi malhonnêtes du temps que j'étais avec Karai. Mais Raphael était parti depuis près de 24 heures et je devenais fou. Je décidai de déguiser ma voix et appela.

 _-Tania Orlov, bonjour._

 _-Bonjour, ici Raphael_

 _\- M. Hamato? (Je fus incroyablement soulagé de son M. Hamato)_

 _-Oui, c'est exact_

 _-Vous avez changé d'idée?_

 _(J'étais pris. Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait)_

 _-Vous savez que je dois prévenir les propriétaires 48 heures d'avance. Je les ai annulés ce matin puisque vous remettiez votre voyage. Voulez-vous finalement l'acheter sans la voir?_

 _-Heu, les propriétaires ont-ils accepté de baisser leur prix?_

 _-M. Hamato. Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé de négocier. Le prix vous convenait. Ils baisseront peut-être de 200 000, mais pas plus._

 _-Pouvez-vous envoyer la fiche de la maison à mon frère svp?_

 _-M. Donald est déjà venu la voir. Il a besoin d'informations supplémentaires? Est-ce que cette propriété vous intéresse toujours M. Hamato? Vous étiez très enthousiaste il y a quelques jours et je vous trouve…hésitant aujourd'hui. M. Donald m'a affirmé que le prix n'avait aucune importance pour vous. Est-ce une plaisanterie?_

L'agente s'énervait. J'allais répondre quelque chose quand elle me dit mit en attente.

 _-M. Hamato Léonardo?_

 _-Oui,_ répondis par reflexe bêtement _._

 _-Je viens de recevoir la réponse à mon texto. Vous n'êtes pas M. Raphael et je n'ai aucune information à vous donner. Bonne journée._

La honte me submergea totalement. Quelle mauvaise idée j'avais eu! Raphael savait désormais que j'avais fouillé ses boites. Peut-être allait-il m'écrire pour me reprocher ma conduite? Ce que savais en tout cas, c'est qu'il me boudait délibérément puisqu'il avait répondu au texto de l'agente et non aux miens. Il était près de 20h. Je mourrais de faim. Je décidai de sortir. Je n'allais pas me morfondre quand Raphael, peu importe où il était prenait surement du bon temps.

J'écrivis à Donnie.

- _Raph toujours pas rentré. Je sors. Tu veux manger quelque part avec moi?_

 _-Désolé, Léo. Je ne peux pas._

 _\- Mikey…il est dispo?_

 _-Non. Désolé Léo, je suis très occupé en ce moment._

 _-Mais tu as fini de travailler, non?_

Je ne reçus plus aucune réponse.

Je passai devant Jackson encore mal à l'aise.

-Jackson. Si M. Hamato revient, appelez-moi à son retour.

-Bien monsieur. Ou allez-vous? Serez-vous part longtemps?

Je m'arrêtai, choqué :

-Jackson. Depuis quand me questionnez- vous sur mes aller-venus?

-Depuis les règles strictes édictées par M. Raphael.

-Écoutez Jackson. M. Raphael est particulier. Il n'est pas votre patron. C'est moi. Vous n'avez pas à faire ce qu'il vous dit. Il n'a aucun pouvoir ici, à moins que j'en décide autrement. Il n'a pas de droit sur ma personne également. Je vais ou je veux. Appelez-moi un taxi, je ne prendrais pas ma voiture. J'ai l'intention de boire et de m'amuser pour oublier les derniers jours.

-Bien. M. Mais puis-je vous faire très humblement remarqué que, en admettant que M. Raphael revienne durant votre absence, il risque d'être désappointé de ne pas vous trouver à son retour.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Ni à vous, ni à Raphael.

Je sortis, rouge de colère. Jamais Jackson ne m'avait manqué de respect ainsi. Raphael avait mis le chaos dans ma vie. Oui, il m'aimait et je devais admettre que je l'aimais aussi puisque son absence me mettait hors de moi. À son retour, s'il revient, pensais avec amertume, nous parlerons des moyens de pacifier notre relation.

Je mangeai dans un resto de sushis que j'aimais bien et consultai l'heure sur mon cellulaire. Il était plus de 21h30. Je n'avais reçu aucun appel et je n'avais nulle envie de désespérer chez-moi à attendre le retour de Raphael come une femme au foyer cocue. Ce jeu pouvait se jouer à deux. Je décidai d'aller au club gay ou Raphael m'avait amené. Peut-être s'il trouvait-il? Sinon, les clients pourraient peut-être me renseigner? Il avait l'air d'un habitué. De plus, même si je n'étais pas gay, je devais admettre que les gens qui fréquentaient cet endroit avaient été très sympathiques. Raphael avait raison, j'avais besoin d'amis. Raphael serait trop jaloux d'une amie féminine. Et, les hommes dans les clubs réguliers n'étaient pas là pour se lier d'amitié avec d'autres hommes. Je devrais m'inscrire dans un gym au lieu de m'entrainer à la maison. Arrivé au bar, le portier me dévisagea avec de la crainte, remarquais je avec étonnement.

Je me mépris sur sa réaction.

-Non, je ne suis pas de la police. En fait, je suis déjà venu ici avec un ami à moi. Voulez-vous mon permis de conduire. Je suis majeur (merci à mes faux papiers)

Je lui tendis mon permis. Il le vérifia, puis il me dit.

-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Pardon?

-Ceci est un bar pour les personnes ayant des sympathies homosexuelles.

-Et alors? Ai-je l'air d'un néo-nazi? Je suis déjà venu ici!

-Désolé. Vous ne pouvez entrer.

-J'exige de voir le patron! Il n'a aucune raison valable de m'interdire l'entrée.

Le portier alla chercher le patron qui était le même que dans mes souvenirs.

-M. Hamato. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Bon, vous vous rappelez de moi, bien. Je veux simplement entrer prendre un verre dans votre bar.

-N'aviez pas une petite amie, ?

-Elle est décédée. Il y a deux jours. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec consternation.

-M. Hamato, pourquoi insistez-vous! Il n'y a rien ici d'intéressant pour vous. N'aimez –vous pas les femmes?

-Et alors? Ma sexualité ne vous regarde en rien. Je ne suis pas homophobe. Mon frère est gay. Et les deux autres, bisexuels. Mon frère Raphael, que je crois que vous connaissez, veut que je me fasse des amis. Que je sorte. Il m'a fait découvrir cet endroit que j'avais apprécié. Je ne cherche aucun problème. Je sais que mon frère s'est un peu énervé la dernière fois, mais je ne suis pas comme lui. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de draguer. Juste boire un verre ou deux. Où est le problème? Rien ne justifie que l'on m'interdise l'entrée. Raphael est là, c'est ça? Vous ne voulez pas que je le vois avec un autre?

-Non. Raphael n'est pas revenu depuis…la dernière fois. Vous pouvez entrer. Mais je doute que vous vous amusiez.

-Je suis assez grand pour en être juge, merci.

Les clients dont je croisais le regard, le détournaient, effarés. Le malaise me gagna. Je commandai un verre puis m'assis au bar. Le barman me servit avec un empressement servile qu'il n'avait pour personne d'autres. Un jeune homme seul et qui semblait intimidé, était assis à cote de moi et je décidai d'engagerr la conversation. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, je finirai mon verre et je partirai dans un club régulier. Quoique les choix un lundi soir devaient être limités.

-Bonsoir, c'est la première que vous venez ici?

-Heu, non, en fait oui et non. Je suis déjà venu ici, mais pas très longtemps. Et vous?

-La seconde. Mon frère m'a amené ici dernièrement. Il trouve que je ne sors pas assez. Je m'appelle Léo, dis-je en souriant en tendant la main.

-Je m'appelle Gregory il me tendit une main incertaine. Je n'avais jamais prêté d'attention à quelque chose d'aussi commun qu'une main, à moins qu'elle ne tienne une arme. Mais celles de Gregory était magnifiques. Le reste de son individu était commun. C'était un assez bel homme, mais avec un éclat fragile. Il semblait d'origine scandinave.

-Oh, vous regardez mes mains. C'est une déformation professionnelle. Je suis pianiste. Et vous?

Je n'avais rien à dire. J'y allais pour un demi-mensonge.

-Je suis dans l'immobilier.

Nous enchainions la conversation pendant près de deux heures. J'en étais à mon cinquième verre, mais Greg surement davantage puisqu'il buvait déjà avant mon arrivée lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la mienne en s'approchant de moi

-Léo. Je ne te mentirais pas. Je te trouve très…mignon.

-Euh, merci, dis-je un peu surpris.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de …lier connaissance.

Je me rappelai soudainement ou j'étais. Notre conversation avait porté principalement sur Gregory, ses études, sa famille, sa carrière. Ayant trop de choses à cacher et étant de nature discrète, je n'avais que peu parler de moi. Naturellement, il devait penser que j'étais intéressé sexuellement à lui.

Un autre client, qui avait été très amical avec moi, mais qui m'avait évité depuis mon entrée, s'interposa.

-Salut Léo. Qui est le bel Adonis avec toi?

-Euh. Greg, je te présente…

-Je m'appelle Tony. Greg, veux-tu danser?

Greg secoua la tête.

-Non merci. Je ne danse pas.

-Viens t'asseoir avec nous alors.

-Non, je suis bien avec Léo, merci.

-Léo peut venir. Après tout, Léo n'est venu ici que pour faire du social. N'est-ce pas Léo?

Gregory me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Tony insista.

-Allez, venez ça sera ma tournée.

Heureux de constater que mon ostracisme avait pris fin, je me levai et encouragea du regard Gregory à faire de même. En fait, j'étais soulagé. Je ne voulais pas que Gregory ne pousse l'audace à me faire une proposition.

Au bout d'un moment, après plusieurs toasts joyeux, je me levai pour aller à la salle de bain assez chancelant. Je regardai mon cellulaire. Il était deux heures, déjà Personne n'avait cherché à me contacter. Que le diable emporte Raphael!

Gregory se leva avec tout l'empressement qu'on peut avoir avec un tel taux d'alcoolémie.

-Je te suis, Léo. Je dois y aller aussi.

Tony agrippa prestement Greg.

-Toi, tu ne vas pas nulle part, mon minet.

Gregory se dégagea :

-Non…tu ne comprends pas. C'est Léo qui m'intéresse….

Je rougis.

-Oublie Léo. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir.

Greg avec tout le faux courage qu'on peut avoir après une bouteille de vodka me prit par les épaules.

-Tu peux laisser Léo décider, non?

Tony soupira et lâcha :

-Écoute Greg, c'est pour toi, si tu as envie de te faire casser la figure par le fiancé de Léo, je m'en lave les mains.

-Nous avons rompus, coupais-je. Je ne savais si c'était vrai, mais l'ivresse me fit parler avant de réfléchir.

Ma déclaration fut suivie d'un air de profonde consternation des convives assis avec moi, sauf de Gregory qui me sourit. Je poursuivi :

-Raphael m'a quitté définitivement. De toute façon, cela n'a jamais été vraiment sérieux. Il a déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Je peux faire ce que je veux, il n'en n'a cure. Greg, je vais à la salle de bain. Ensuite, je pense rentrer chez-moi, je crois que j'ai assez bu. Tu peux demander ma facture, stp.

-Moi également. Vas-y Léo, je vais t'attendre.

À la salle de bain, je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide. Pourquoi avais-je dis cela? Avais-je vraiment l'intention de finir la soirée avec un quasi inconnu? Qu'en était-il de Raph? Était-ce vraiment terminé? Peu importe, j'allais partir chez-moi. Mais seul. Ce que je faisais n'avait pas le sens commun. J'allais dire à Greg que j'étais désolé, mais confus par ma rupture et que je voulais être sans attache pour un moment encore. J'aurai l'air d'un aguichant, mais peu importe. Je ne remettrai plus les pieds ici de toute façon, me promettais-je. Je me dirigeai vers ma table quand un nouveau venu à notre table qui avait le bras autour de Greg se retourna vers moi, tout sourire. Je demeurai figé sur place.

Aucun doute possible, c'était Mikey.


	17. Chapter 17

-Mikey, c'est toi?

-Yo! Léo! Ça va mon frère! Viens t'asseoir.

Je ne pouvais partir maintenant, je n'avais pas vu mon plus jeune frère depuis plus de six mois. Je lui fis une accolade sincère. Je remarquai alors son pouls rapide. Mike avait couru, c'était évident. De nous quatre, sous notre forme reptile, Michelangelo avait toujours été le plus rapide. Son endurance était étonnante à l'époque. Pour être essoufflé ainsi, il devait vraiment avoir couvert une longue distance très rapidement. Parfois, je remarquais avec amertume, pris dans un bouchon de circulation de la mégapole, que du temps ou que nous courions et sautions de toit en toit, nous étions plus rapides qu'aujourd'hui en voiture. Selon moi, la présence précise de Mikey ce soir, ici, n'était pas due au hasard. De plus, il n'avait eu l'air nullement surpris de me voir. Ce qui pourtant, aurait dû l'étonner. Mikey avait de beaux cheveux blonds mi-long et ondulés. Un teint basané de surfeur californien et les mêmes yeux bleus azur que je connaissais. Un sourire étincelant. Mais je me rappelais ce que l'on m'avait dit. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui selon mes deux autres frères. De prime abord, cela ne paraissait pas. Tous les clients semblaient heureux de le voir.

Gregory me regarda, attendant que je le présente. Il semblait un peu déçu, car il devinait que nous ne partirons pas tout de suite.

Mikey me devança et tendit nonchalamment sa main:

-Michael. Le beau-frère de Léo.

-Tu es le mari de sa sœur?

Mikey éclata de rire :

-Non, je suis un heureux célibataire, moi. Je suis le frère de l'amoureux de Léo.

Incertain, Greg nous regarda à tour de rôle, mais j'étais trop blessé sur le coup pour réagir. Raph avait raison. Mes frères ne me considéraient plus comme le leur. Je n'étais que le petit ami de Raphael. Au passé, puisque je ne l'étais plus, m'étais-je convaincu. Sans Raph, ni Donnie ni Mikey ne se soucieraient de moi et je resterais seul. Complètement sans famille.

Greg intervient, me voyant triste tout d'un coup et l'interprétant mal.

-L'ex-amoureux de Léo? C'est gentil à toi de le considérer comme de ta famille malgré leur rupture.

Mikey alors éclata de rire et nous regarda tous les deux comme s'il venait d'entendre une bonne plaisanterie.

-Ex-amoureux? S'il y a un couple dont je suis prêt à parier ma tête que leur relation est solide, c'est Raph et Léo.

Le visage neutre, je répondis calmement à Mikey.

-C'est pourtant vrai. Il m'a quitté.

-Impossible, Léo! Je ne te crois pas. Raphael tient beaucoup trop à toi. Tu te fais des idées, comme d'habitude. Vous vous êtes disputés? C'est possible! Je vous dis la passion brûle entre ces deux-là! Et il éclata de rire.

-Mikey, c'est sérieux. C'est vraiment terminé, il a quelqu'un d'autre et je…. Je m'interrompis pour me retourner car je recevais ma facture.

Mikey renvoya le serveur en levant son doigt avant que j'ai terminé.

-Léo. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis si longtemps! Je t'offre un verre. Et à ton ami aussi. Assoyez –vous.

-Mike, j'ai assez bu. Je vais prendre un thé ou un café si tu veux, mais il est tard. Je dois rentrer bientôt.

-Comme tu veux, Léo.

Je commandai un café noir puisqu'il n'y avait pas de thé.

Gregory se pencha vers moi et approcha mon visage avec sa main pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Partons-nous bientôt? S'il n'est plus ton beau-frère, tu n'as aucune raison de trinquer avec lui des heures.

-Dès que j'ai terminé ma tasse, dis-je en me retournant. Mes lèvres frôlèrent sa joue accidentellement et je ressentis à la fois Greg frissonner de plaisir et Mikey se raidir de tout son être.

-Léo. Tu sembles vraiment persuadé que c'est terminé avec Raph. Je pense que je vais le prévenir du fait. Je crois que cela le concerne car, ce matin il n'avait l'air absolument pas au courant de votre supposée rupture.

Je faillis hurler que c'est parce qu'il refusait de répondre à mes messages, mais j'aurais eu l'air d'un imbécile enfantin. Mais, qu'il l'appelle! J'en aurai finalement le cœur net.

Mikey fit un signe à Tony pour qu'il prévienne le dj de réduire le volume de la musique. Puis, il composa le numéro de Raph et mit le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde entende la discussion. J'étais horrifié, si Raphael commençait à m'injurier ou se lavait les mains de moi devant tout le monde j'étais humilié. S'il niait, j'aurai l'air ridicule. Il n'y avait aucun point positif à mon honneur là-dedans. Mais mon honneur devenait de plus en plus terni, au fil du temps. Et dire que c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour moi avant? Je perdais le contrôle.

Au bout de trois sonneries, Raph répondit

-Salut Raph, je suis au club. Devine qui j'y ai croisé? Ton beau Léo. Il est assis à ma table et il vient de me dire quelque chose d'important dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ce matin. Et je trouve cela tellement incroyable qu'il fallait que je vérifie auprès de toi.

-Crache, Mike. Qu'est-ce qu'l t'a dit?, soupira Raph.

-Il m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Il a même ajouté que c'est toi, Raph, qui l'a quitté. Ça m'a paru absurde. Tu adores Léo, n'est-ce-pas? Et en plus, il est persuadé que tu as quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il a l'air si certain de lui et je sais que Léo n'est pas un menteur. Alors, je me questionne. As-tu rendu sa liberté à Léo?

-Bien sûr que non. C'est absurde! répondit Raph, scandalisé.

-Ah! Tu me soulages Raph, toi et Léo formez un si beau couple!

-Fais-le cessez de boire. Est-ce que…. Raph prit alors une voix inquiète : Est-ce qu'il est allé dans ce club en imaginant qu'il était célibataire? A –t-il accepté les avances de quelqu'un?

Mikey me fit un signe de ne pas m'inquiéter

-Non, tout est cool. Ce n'est pas le genre de Léo. J'étais déjà si surpris de le voir ici. Il boit un café actuellement, il pensait rentrer…seul, je t'assure. Mais est-ce que ça te dérange si je le garde un peu encore? Léo ne sort et ne boit jamais. Je veux fêter ça. S'il rentre disons dans deux heures, est-ce que ça te va?

Il y a eu un silence au bout de la ligne. Je mourrais d'envie de déballer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Lui poser 1000 questions : Ou es-tu, avec qui? Es-tu rentré? Que faisais-tu? Pourquoi ne répondais tu pas? Mais j'avais déjà été assez offert à la pâture du public.

-Hum. Il est quoi, là deux heures 30? Vous avez du temps à rattraper vous deux, non? Je ne veux pas briser la soirée de Léo en lui donnant un couvre-feu. Allez ailleurs, si vous voulez. Tant que Léo est là pour le petit-déjeuner, ça me convient. Il sait que je déteste me lever sans sexe matinal.

Et qui t'a donné ton sexe matinal hier matin? avais-je envie d'hurler. Mais je savais aussi lire entre ligne. Raphael ne devait pas être à la maison puisque de toute évidence, il ordonnait à Mikey de me garder occupé.

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Je prends soin de Léo, Raph ne t'en fais pas.

Il raccrocha en me lançant un regard victorieux.

-Tu vois, Léo? Plus aucune raison de broyer du noir. Raphael ne te quittera jamais. Arrête d'être si insécure.

Je me leva droit comme un I.

-Excusez-moi, je retourne à la salle de bain.

J'apostrophai le serveur et lui remit un billet de 100$ en lui disant de garder sa monnaie. Je n'avais nulle intention de demeurer dans un endroit où j'avais été si profondément ridiculisé. Rendu dans la relative intimité de la salle de bain, je textai Raph.

Je n'avais pas encore terminé le message interminable que quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain. C'était Gregory. J'ouvris la bouche pour me justifier qu'il me coupa :

-Ca m'est égal, Léo. Copain ou pas. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu ne dois pas être heureux avec lui, non? Écoute, ton beau-frère nous surveillera toute la soirée comme un lynx. Il a tout fait à part m'attacher pour m'empêcher de me lever. Voici mon numéro de téléphone et un billet pour mon concert. Si tu peux échapper à ton petit ami jaloux, viens-me voir. J'ai vraiment apprécié ma soirée, Léo.

Puis, il m'embrassa. Le baiser ne durait pas encore depuis assez longtemps pour que mon cerveau l'enregistre et que je réagisse que la porte s'ouvrit devant un Mikey qui avait perdu de son attitude cool.

-Hé! Machin! Je t'ai dit que c'était le fiancé de mon frère! Tu lui retouche et tu manges à l'aide d'un tube jusqu'à la fin de ta vie! Léo! On part! Je vais oublier ce que j'ai vu, mais tu m'en devras une.

-Mike, je ne vais pas avec toi. Je rentre.

-Mais tu ne peux t'en aller, j'ai appelé Donnie! Il s'en vient!

-Tu as réveillé Don à 3 heures!

-Hé quoi! Y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas jasé entre frérots? Je suis persuadé que tu as des tas de questions à nous poser depuis le temps?

C'était l'as dans la manche de Mikey. Un appât pour moi : le mot question.

Greg me regarda :

-Tu sais, Léo, tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre, si tu ne veux pas.

Je vis alors les lèvres de Mikey se retrousser jusqu'à ses canines lui donnant un air de férocité que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

-Tu sais quoi Léo? Je vais être cool. Je vais te laisser le choix. Sois que j'appelle Raphael et que je lui raconte qu'un homme te colle aux basques et qu'il t'a même embrassé. Tu devines que Raph ne sera pas ravi de cette idée et qu'il arrivera dans la demi-heure, à feu et à sang, pour provoquer Machin ici présent en duel. Sois que tu me suis. Si tu y tiens absolument, nous allons attendre Don qui sera furieux que je l'aie réveillé pour rien et nous allons te reconduire chez-toi. On l'on casse la croûte ailleurs en discutant tranquillement de tes problèmes de couple, toi, moi et Don. Tu nous raconteras ta version. On va jaser de tout cela calmement. Mais, je ne peux te laisser à demi-ivre t'en aller. Tu sais qu'on peut faire de mauvaises rencontres autour de ce club…Je n'ai pas envie qu'un homophobe s'attaque à toi, tu comprends? Tu ne veux pas finir mutilé comme ce pauvre type d'il y a quelques jours? J'ai mes nunchakus. Pas mal moins embarrassant que tes katanas ou le bo de Don. De plus, si tu pars avec ce type, je peux te garantir que Raphael le saura dès la seconde ou tu quitteras le club. Même si moi je me tais, beaucoup ici lorgnent Raph et seront ravis de mettre la bisbille dans votre couple.

-Très bien, Mikey. Je te suis, si tu me réponds ou est Raph en ce moment?

-A votre appartement, je suppose.

-Je ne te crois pas…

-Ok, Léo. Tu m'énerves. On rentre chez toi. Tu verras que Raphael y est, probablement endormi dans votre lit.

-Parfait, Mikey, je te suis. Mais je ne veux pas que vous avertissez Raphael de mon arrivée imminente.

-Sans problème.

Mikey me prit gentiment par le bras et repoussa fermement Greg.

Celui-ci me cria :

-Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, Léo.

Justement Donnie arrivait, lui aussi à bout de souffle et visiblement anxieux. Il avait l'air totalement épuisé, mais pas comme quelqu'un qu'on vient de tirer de lit.

-Salut Léo!

Mikey fit une accolade à Don. Quelques secondes de plus que nécessaires. Le temps d'un chuchotement à l'oreille.

-Léo! Tu es fatigué, je crois. Laisse-moi juste prendre un verre d'eau et un expresso. Je vais te prendre un thé vert!

-Il n'y a pas de thé, Don et je veux partir rapidement.

-Mais si, il y a du thé, n'est-ce pas Mikey? La dernière fois que je suis venu, la personne avec qui j'étais en a pris un. Le serveur est nouveau, faut demander au barman. Don se leva avant que je puisse l'en empêcher. Les trois autres clients assis à notre tables se levèrent également pour me laisser avec Mikey.

Greg quitta l'établissement en me faisant un signe de la main auquel je répondis brièvement.

-Dude! C'était quoi ça! Tu as toujours été le plus grand amateur de minettes de la famille. Raph t'a ouvert l'appétit ? Écoute, ne va pas me jeter en dessous du bus en disant à Raph que je l'ai vu te mâchouiller les lèvres sans lui casser la gueule! Tu sais que je suis contre la violence. Mais tu portes l'honneur de mon frère en plus du tien. Ta conduite doit être plus irréprochable que cela.

J'allais lui répondre que Raphael n'avait surement pas une conduite irréprochable. Mais il devait s'y attendre. S'il avait appelé Don à son secours, après avoir été mandaté surement par Raphael de m'occuper, c'est que Mikey ne se sentait pas assez sûr de lui. Je devais le surprendre, lui poser une question imprévue, qui le concerne directement, auquel il n'a pas de réponse prémâchée du style : « Raph t'aime. Il t'attend sagement à la maison. Tout est dans ta tête, Léo. »

-Que t'est-il arrivé Mikey? Pourquoi tu m'en veux?

Bingo! Mikey perdit sa contenance un bref moment.

-Dude, il ne s'agit pas de moi, ici, mais de toi…c'est toi qui imagine des choses et qui se jette dans les bras de premier inconnu rencontré. Raphael m'a dit qu'il était inquiet pour toi.

-Non! Ne change pas la conversation, Mikey. C'est de toi dont j'ai envie de parler.

-Il n'y a rien à dire! Ma vie est très bien. J'ai été fâché de toute la souffrance que tu as occasionnée à Raph après ton départ….mais là ça va bien. Raph semble beaucoup mieux.

-Comment est mort Sensei, Mikey?

Le visage de Mikey se ferma complètement.

-Il est mort d'une maladie dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Tu demanderas à Donnie.

-D'accord, tu ne te rappelles plus du nom….mais quels étaient les symptômes?

Mikey commença à avoir un tic avec sa tête. Les muscles de son visage se crispaient.

-Il était fatigué, Léo.

Mikey commença à se balancer imperceptiblement d'avant-arrière en croisant les bras. Ses yeux étaient éteints. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé, Mikey avait été traumatisée.

Je cherchais un moyen de poser mes questions de façon plus diplomate quand Don arriva.

-Nom de dieu, Léo. Qu'as-tu fais à Mikey? Mike, c'est ok, je suis là. C'est fini. Personne ne te fera du mal. Tu vois, ton grand frère Léo est là. Léo va te protéger. Il est revenu, il ne nous a pas abandonné.

Don me lança un regard lourd de reproche.

-Mikey, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau? On ne parlera que de bons souvenirs! D'accord?

Mikey perdit peu à peu son regard halluciné. Il consulta Don du regard. Celui-ci répondit :

-Non, nous allons te reconduire, Léo. Tout le monde ici a plus sommeil que faim. Tu as tes trucs à régler avec Raph et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il m'a écrit pour me demander de te ramener à la maison. Il est inquiet. Finis ton thé et partons.

Je terminai mon thé qui était délicieux. Exactement comme je l'aimais.

La voiture de Don était là. Je commençai à chanceler. Ma vision se brouillait, Don m'aida à monter dans la voiture quand une odeur remonta à mon nez. Une odeur familière, mais que je n'avais pas senti depuis longtemps. Oubliée. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être était-ce juste l'odeur de mon frère mais cela me semblait féminin. Mais ce n'était pas l'odeur citronnée d'April.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser quoique ce soit que je m'endormis. J'eus la vague sensation d'être extirpé de la voiture silencieusement. Puis porté dans un ascenseur. J'ouvris un œil. Nous étions dans le corridor de mon appartement.

-Merde, il se réveille

-Mikey, tais toi! Il va se rendormir.

Don cogna à la porte, la voix de Raph me fit ouvrir les deux yeux, même si cela me demandait une volonté surhumaine.

-Entrez et couchez-le.

Une odeur incroyablement écœurante régnait dans l'appartement et cela me fit retrousser le nez. Produits ménagers. S'en servir à ce point devait avoir pour bu de chasser une autre odeur. Il faisait frais. Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes.

Avec difficulté, j'articulai :

-Tu peux peut-être tromper ces deux nigauds….mais pas moi. Tu as fait venir un autre homme ici et tu l'as baisé dans notre lit. Je le sais, tu essayes de cacher l'odeur.

Raph se prit le visage dans ses mains, l'air accablé. Je le regardai plus attentivement :

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux?

-Oui, quelqu'un n'aimait pas mon style!

-Ou étais-tu? Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas?

-Fearless, gardes toi en forme pour demain, nous allons avoir une discussion.

J'eus soudain la nausée, je me dégageai pour me précipiter dans la salle de bain, mais Raph m'apporta devant l'évier de la cuisine.

Il me donna un verre d'eau. Puis, il me conduisit au lit, me déshabilla, m'embrassa sur le front, me borda. J'entendis mes trois frères murmurer dans le salon. Mais je n'avais plus la force de me concentrer. Je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	18. Chapter 18

Je me réveillai, coincé mais extrêmement bien. J'avais la tête appuyé sur le torse de Raphael, qui malgré le sommeil, me tenait serré contre lui de ses deux bras. Je ne pouvais croire que j'avais réussi à dormir avec ses ronflements sonores si près de mon oreille. Je bougeais la tête pour le regarder. Ses cheveux courts lui allaient bien. Mais une coupe de cheveux ne justifiait pas une si longue absence. J'essayai doucement de me dégager, sans l'éveiller. Il ouvrit un œil. Puis ça m'apparut : ses yeux avaient changé de teinte. Ils avaient le même vert émeraude qu'autrefois.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux?

-Fearless, du calme avec tes questions…c'est des lentilles, trop fatigué pour les enlever, je dors. Reste couché, je suis bien, me répondit-il en baillant et en me serrant davantage contre lui.

-Raph, je meurs de faim. Je n'ai presque rien mangé dans les deux derniers jours.

Raphael ouvrit encore un œil endormi et frotta son nez contre mes cheveux

-Bébé, tu m'as manqué et j'ai envie de toi. Mais je suis épuisé, tu vas devoir faire tout le travail tout seul.

Puis ses lèvres possessives capturèrent les miennes et me transmirent leur désir. Alors que nous échangeâmes des baisers de plus en plus brulants, des flash-backs de la nuit dernière me vinrent à l'esprit. L'excitation naissante que je ressentais sous les caresses enivrantes de Raphael m'empêchèrent de focaliser sur autre chose que la prémisse suivante : Raphael m'avait manqué et je le désirais plus en ce moment que personne d'autre auparavant. Pourquoi me débattais-je autant? Il n'y avait aucune raison.

Raphael repoussa un peu ma tête et je devinais qu'il avait envie d'une fellation. Alors que ma bouche descendait en couvrant son bas ventre de baisers, la résolution enfantine d'être un meilleur amant que tous les autres qu'ils pouvaient avoir se forgea dans mon esprit. Je ne voulais plus que Raphael me quitte.

Raphael croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se laissa faire, complètement détendu, en me scrutant à travers ses paupières demi-fermées, en marmonnant des mots d'appréciation.

De plus en plus dur sous ma langue qui faisait des 8 autour de son gland, je le sentais à deux doigts de la jouissance. Puis, il étira son bras et me tendit une bouteille de lubrifiant.

-Prépare-toi, je veux te voir. Ensuite, tu me chevaucheras.

Je ne m'étais jamais préparé moi-même. Lors de nos relations sexuelles, j'étais au top 60% du temps environ. Et lorsque c'était Raph, il me préparait lui-même.

Raph voulait un spectacle, j'allais lui en donner un.

Je fis couler le lubrifiant sur mes doigts. D'une main, je continuai à caresser mon membre, alors que l'autre encerclait lentement mon offrande à Raphael. Je ne le quittai pas du regard alors que mon doigt passa l'anneau serré de muscle. Raphael dévisageait, hypnotisé, un second de mes doigts entrer sous mes gémissements. Je peux dire que toute trace de sommeil avait disparu de ses yeux.

D'une voix enrouée, il me demanda de venir m'empaler sur son membre raide d'anticipation.

Je descendis langoureusement sur lui.

-Hummm , bébé…si serré….si chaud… Vas-y fais-toi plaisir.

Mes hanches rencontrèrent les siennes dans un tempo frénétique. Je poignardais avec enthousiasme ma prostate, complètement perdu dans le moment.

Raphael blablatait des mots incohérents en mordant ses lèvres à les faire saigner. Tout devient blanc et mon orgasme m'envoya au tapis. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que je fus renversé et accolé face contre le matelas. Raphael me pénétra prestement.

-Tut-tut-tut, Léo, j'ai loin d'avoir fini avec toi.

Sa voix devient menaçante, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de bassin puissant :

-Tu vois, s'il y a quelque chose que je suis fier d'avoir accompli c'est de t'avoir fait apprécier le sexe au masculin. Mais tu vois, tu sembles y prend un peu trop gout à mon avis. Je veux dire, quand il s'agit de ma queue que tu veux au fond de toi, je n'ai aucun problème! Mais, celles des autres…c'est une autre histoire. Je crois que tu as besoin d'une leçon. Pour te rappeler où es ta place. En même temps, ça fera passer un message à ceux qui oseront poser les yeux sur toi. Mikey! Les instruments !

La terreur glaça mes veines. Mikey était demeuré tout ce temps chez-moi. Avec des instruments. Je commençai me débattre, mais Raphael appuya tout son poids sur moi.

-Là Fearless, je te conseille de ne pas te débattre, sinon ça gâchera tout. Ça ne fera pas vraiment mal. Je ne pensais pas arriver à cela, tout de suite, sans en discuter au préalable avec toi, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Te défendre empirera les choses. De toute façon, Mikey es un artiste, tu peux lui faire confiance. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de ton plein gré de bouger, je devrais te donner un sédatif.

Mikey entra au moment où Raphael se retira de moi. Il agrippa mes poignets ensemble pour que Mikey, l'air absolument détaché, les lia au-dessus de ma tête. Il tendit à Raphael un foulard noir que celui-ci noua autour de mes yeux pour m'aveugler. Je ruais contre mes liens et essaya même de mordre les doigts de Raphael.

-Woooo! Relaxe chat sauvage! Je t'ai dit, tu n'auras pas mal, mais tu ne dois pas bouger.

-Détache -moi immédiatement Raphael! Je croyais que nous étions réconciliés, mais je te garantis que tu regrettas ceci dès que je me débarrasserais de mes liens.

-Fearless, pourquoi rends-tu toujours tout si compliqué? Mikey?

Mikey ne répondit pas, mais il tendit quelque chose à Raphael.

-Tu vois, Léo? Regarde, je la mets contre ta joue pour que tu la sentes : c'est une seringue. De quoi t'envoyer au pays des rêves durant une dizaine d'heures. Ça serait plus facile pour moi et Mike, mais je préférerais que tu ressentes ce qui va se passer. En même temps, nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups et nous discuterons de tout ce que tu voudras. D'accord, bébé? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il s'agit de Mikey et moi. Nous ne voulons pas te faire mal. Je t'aime, trésor. Peux-tu rester immobile pour moi environ…quoi, Mike? Disons une heure?

-A peu près, répondit de façon sereine Michelangelo.

J'essayai d'articuler sans que ma voix tremble d'appréhension :

-Mike, tu avais promis….de ne pas….

-Dude, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Je t'avais dit que quelqu'un cracherait le morceau à Raphael.

-Léo, je suis terriblement déçu de toi. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être en colère. Je suis fatigué, bébé.

Mike demanda

-Ou veux-tu, Raph? Là ou là?

Raph caressa alors mon pelvis d'un doigt amoureux :

-Ici.

J'entendis alors un bruit de machine…puis un chatouillement désagréable contre la peau de mon bas-ventre… Je compris que je ne devais pas bouger puisque l'évasion complète était impossible.


	19. Chapter 19

-Raph. J'ai compris. Tu n'as pas à en arriver là. Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû sortir ni lier connaissance avec quelqu'un qui pouvait se méprendre sur mes intentions.

-Non, Léo. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser sans nouvelles ainsi. Là, Mike a déjà commencé et non allons aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que c'est que tu dois comprendre, bébé. Toi et moi, ça a commencé et tu ne peux te retourner et laisser notre amour en plan. Je suis fatigué car j'ai passé toute la matinée à jouer à la thérapie de couple avec Don. Mike s'est endormi sur le divan. Son matériel était dans la voiture de Don, donc je l'ai laissé se reposer. Tu vois, Donnie m'a expliqué des choses sur toi et il m'a aussi parlé de mes erreurs. Je veux que toi et moi, nous en parlons. Donnie voulait te médicamenter, mais j'ai refusé. Je crois qu'avec de L'amour et de la compréhension, tes changements d'humeur s'atténueront. Mais Don croit que des séances de psychothérapie avec lui seraient bénéfiques. Puisque tu n'as pas confiance en moi assez pour me parler et que Mike est….a assez de défis personnels à relever, Don est surement le mieux qualifié. Quand j'étais une épave. Il a été très utile. Tes séances commenceront demain après-midi. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Oroku Saki demain en après-midi. Et je vais bien, Raph quand je ne suis pas maintenu contre mon gré à me faire tatouer je ne sais quoi contre ma volonté

Mikey s'interposa :

-Dude, tu n'as pas entendu aux nouvelles hier dans la voiture? Oroku Saki est mort.

J'eus un mouvement de stupéfaction, mais Mikey avait prévu le coup et avait éloigné l'aiguille.

-Calme-toi, Léo. Ne bouge pas.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand mon beau-père est mort! Il est mort, comment?

Mikey continu son travail en racontant les informations.

-Il était malade depuis quelques jours. Il est mort dans son sommeil. Son personnel médical a constaté sa mort vers minuit, je pense.

Je me retournai pour fixer intensément Raphael.

Celui-ci sans paraitre remarquer mon regard puisqu'il couvert me dit;

-C'est sûrement pourquoi il voulait te rencontrer, Léo. Il sentait sa mort venir et avec sa fille au loin, tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour lui. Il était âgé. Et je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais ce n'est plus ton beau-père. Sa fille et toi avez rompus il y a des mois et tu ne la reverras plus jamais.

-Je la verrais sûrement Raphael car quand elle apprendra le décès de son père, elle accourra. Mais ne t'en fais, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie de me revoir ni moi non plus. Mais elle nous mettra sûrement à la porte Raphael. Des hommes de lois diront que le transfert de ces acquis était illégal. De toute façon, tu semblais avoir prévu un déménagement, ajoutai-je-en front les sourcils.

-Léo. Ceci en ce moment est la dernière chose que je fais sans t'en parler de prime abord. Tu ne veux pas quitter New-York, aucun problème!

-Comment as-tu les moyens de toute façon?

-Don m'a avancé de l'argent.

-Pour t'acheter une demeure plus vaste et luxueuse que la sienne propre, je n'y crois pas.

-Tu demanderas à Donnie.

-Tu fais dire à Don et Mikey tout ce que tu veux. Tu sais qu'avec la mort de Saki, je n'ai plus un sou. Ne te fies pas sur ma fortune, Raph! Et non, je ne ferais pas de pub, Mikey.

-Depuis quand Léo est-ce que je t'aime pour l'argent? , répondit, Raph, courroucé, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire! Puis, se radoucissant : Bébé, on va figurer ca ensemble, quand on sera rendu au pont, ok? Fais-moi confiance, tout va bien aller. On va se trouver un autre joli nid d'amour. On va repartir sur de nouvelles bases ensemble. Je n'aimais pas trop ici. Cela puait Karai. Elle a dû choisir toute la décoration! Elle était si contrôlante.

-Contrôlante? C'est l'Hôpital qui se fout de la Charité! As-tu vu à quelle extrémité te porte ta jalousie?

-Je ne suis pas si jaloux que ça. J'ai promis à Mikey que nous baiserions à trois dès qu'il aura terminé son chef d'œuvre.

-Pardon? Je croyais que tu ne prévoyais plus rien sans m'en parler?

-J'ai promis, si tu étais d'accord. Si tu ne veux pas, Mike sera déçu, mais bon.

-Oui, Dude, c'est pas cool. Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir eu un morceau de Fearless Leader.

-Mike, lâche la pression sur Léo. Bébé, je veux te montrer que je ne suis pas si possessif que cela. Don m'a fait comprendre que…bref…tu avais le droit à gouter à certaines expériences. Sous supervision. Je peux te partager avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Quelqu'un qui ne se mettra pas entre nous. Si tu préfères que Mike ne me touche pas, je comprends. Penses-y.

-C'est tout pensé, et c'est non!

-Est-ce parce que c'est Mike? Tu aimerais avec un autre? Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas? Parce que selon Don, tu fais de la projection. Tu m'imagines des amants car tu en désires. Ça vient avec ton complexe de bisexualité refoulée. Enfin, bref, je ne peux pas te laisser te rouler dans les draps de tous les hommes et femmes que tu peux croiser. Donc, ça demeurera dans une atmosphère contrôlée. Tu as envie de quelqu'un, femme ou homme et tu me le dis, je le fais venir ici. Par contre, tu ne peux voir ses personnes sans moi. Je ne peux que m'asseoir et te regarder prendre ton plaisir avec tes partenaires. Tu vois, trésor, l'important pour moi c'est ton bonheur. Je veux que tu te sentes comblé.

-Et quand toi, tu as envie de quelque chose d'autre?

-Si l'éventualité arrive, je t'en parlerais, Léo. Mais je ne ferais rien derrière ton dos et tu as ma parole que c'est toi qui a le droit de véto.

-J'ai terminé, nous interrompit Mikey

-Mikey c'est parfait. Je te remercie, approuva Raph, Bébé veux-tu voir?

Je hochai la tête avec appréhension

-Ce n'est pas aussi joli car y a du sang, mais après, ça sera magnifique, me rassura Raphael en découvrant mes yeux.

C'était bien pire que le tatoo de Raphael.

En tout lettre, était écrit : « Propriété d'Hamato Raphael « avec au début et à la fin des sais entrecroisés. La calligraphie était épaisse et menace tout était en noir sauf le prénom de mon frère, qui était au contour noir à au centre, écarlate.

Je fermai les yeux pour m'astreindre au calme. Je savais que les tatouages s'effaçaient par le laser. Le prénom, pouvait passer, mais le « propriété » me demeurait au travers de la gorge. Comme s'il lisait mes pensées Mikey ajouta :

-Ce qui est génial c'est que c'est une encre absolument indélébile qui ne pâlira jamais. Même le rouge. Donnie a fait ça.

Nous fume interrompu par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire. Avec un soupir, Raph me détacha.

Je répondis sèchement :

-Bonjour?

-M. Hamato Leonardo?

-Moi-même.

-Je suis Maitre Tsuno, le notaire d' Oroku Saki.

-Bonjour, Maitre Tsuno. Combien ai-je de temps pour faire mes boites? Oroku Karai me laisse-t-elle au moins 24 heures?

-M. Hamato, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Vous êtes le légataire universel de mon client. Tout vous appartient, M. Mlle Karai est introuvable et de toute façon, son père l'a complétement déshérité en votre faveur.

-Comment introuvable? Elle est au Japon?

-M. Voilà plus de douze heures que nous essayons de la rejoindre pour lui apprendre l'effroyable nouvelle. Mais, peu importe l'issu de ces recherches, vous êtes l'héritier.

-Cela n'a aucun sens. Il ne peut déshériter sa fille unique! Je vais rendre ces biens à Mlle Karai.

-M. Hamato. Si l'on ne retrouve pas Mlle Karai ou si elle est morte, l'issu sera la même. Je peux vous confier que Mlle Karai vous a tout laissé également.

-C'est absurde. Karai a 18 ans. Elle ne peut être morte. De plus, elle me déteste.

-J'ai besoin que vous veniez signer des papiers. Êtes-vous disponible disons dans trois heures?

-C'est si soudain…je serai...là

Je m'assis sur le lit, effaré.

-Ca va bébé?

-Saki me laisse tout! Rien à Karai! C'est injuste!

-Divisez-vous le magot en deux, alors.

-Je n'y ai pas le droit, cela ne me revient pas.

-Bébé, calme-toi. Tu régleras ca plus tard. Ce n'est pas une si terrible nouvelle en soi. Tu ne seras pas exproprié. Tu rendras ce que tu jugeras bon à Karai. C'est tout.

-De plus, elle a disparue.

-Léo, cela est possible qu'elle n'ait pas retourné l'appel encore. Cela ne fait que quelques heures. De plus, il s'agit de Karai, elle est plutôt imprévisible.

-Depuis quand la nommes-tu?

-Pardon?

-Tu évites de dire son nom habituellement.

-Bah, je me suis aperçu que c'était effectivement enfantin. Tu vois que tu t'inquiétais encore pour rien? Un ange gardien doit veiller sur toi, va! Si on fêtait ça?

-Raph, on ne fêtera pas la mort de mon ex-beau-père et la ruine et disparition de mon ex-fiancé. De plus, il n'est pas midi, et je n'ai aucune envie de boire.

-Qui te parle de boire? De l'alcool en tout cas?


	20. Chapter 20

-Raph. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais je propose que Mikey parte et nous laisse régler nos différends entre nous.

-Allonge-toi, Léo. Mike va traiter tes plais et te mettre un bandage.

M'énerver ne servirait strictement à rien, ce qui était fait était fait et je n'avais nulle envie que Mikey assiste à une scène de ménage. Je m'allongeai donc avec humeur.

-Tu dois te détendre, bébé. Mikey, nettoie-ce sang.

Raphael détourna mon visage et m'embrassa avec fougue. Le genre de baiser que l'on ne s'échange pas devant témoin. Je commençai à répondre malgré tout à cette passion quand, je ressentis quelque chose de mouiller sur mon nouveau tatouage. Je voulu briser le baiser quand je compris qu'il s'agissait de la langue de Mikey qui lapait mon sang. Raphael me maintient bien en place en tenant mes poignets et prolongea son baiser. Les mains de Mikey caressaient l'intérieur de mes cuisses et j'essayai de les refermer pour lui bloquer l'accès. Raphael prit alors mes deux poignets dans une de ses mains et de l'autre écarta mes jambes. Il me susurra entre deux baisers :

-Laisse-toi faire.

Un frisson me parcourut de pieds à la tête. Ce n'était pas comme le dernier ménage à trois avec Karai. Mikey n'étais pas un inconnu. Raph me parlait tendrement et n'avait pas touché Mikey non plus. Raphael n'avait pas de fantasme. Il ne voulait que me faire plaisir, de toute évidence. Voyant mon érection se développer, Raphael m'encouragea tout en me caressant.

-C'est bien bébé. Laisse-toi aller. Mikey est là pour ça. Tout ce que tu as à donner, il va le prendre. Regarde-moi, trésor, j'aime voir monter la jouissance en toi, voir tes murs tomber l'un après l'autre.

Mikey me prit en bouche tournait et retournait sa langue dans une danse lascive, de la base au sommet, alors que Raphael couvrait mon visage de baisers. Alors que le plaisir montait dangereusement, je m'aperçus qu'à un certain moment que je n'avais pas remarqué, Raphael avait cessé de me maintenir. Celui-ci m'épiait en souriant alors que je jouis à grands jets dans la bouche gourmande de Mike.

Les yeux fermés, mes sens commençaient à me revenir quand Raph me dit;

-Tu ne peux pas laisser, Mike comme ça, Fearless, tu dois t'en occuper.

J'ouvris des yeux incertains, alors que Raphael me tira doucement du lit. Puis, il aboya à Mikey :

-En position!

Mike avec un glapissement de plaisir se mis à quatre pattes.

Raph alors, me tendit un chat à neuf nœuds avec des perles métalliques.

Je refusai de le prendre, alors que Raphael me plaçait debout aux cotes de Mikey. Celui-ci, creusait le dos avec ce qui paraissait une délicieuse attente. Raph alors me montra quelques autres instruments. Un anneau. Un dildo d'une taille monstrueuse. Un genre de tube en forme de vis. Des cordes… J'allais repousser le tout mais, comme un mauvais ange, Raph me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu sais qu'il aime ça. De plus, si tu ne t'occupes pas de lui, je devrais le faire. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux? Tu sais que je lui en veux beaucoup de ne pas avoir empêché ce baiser, hier? Oui, Léo, c'est cette petite merde qui t'a balancé. Il m'a raconté dans le détail tout ton duo d'amour… Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il me veut. Pour lui seul. Il veut me voler à toi. N'est-ce pas Mikey?

-Oui, Raph, répondit Mikey en frissonnant

-Tu vois, Léo. Tu dois lui montrer qui est le chef. Es-tu le chef, Léo? Est-ce que je ne mérite pas que tu lui donnes une leçon? Préfères-tu que je te quitte pour Mikey? Tu vois, bébé. Si quelqu'un te convoite, je dois lui faire comprendre que tu es à moi. C'est réciproque. Avoue, Mikey, que tu veux me voir quitter Léo pour toi?, cracha-t-il en le tirant par les cheveux.

-Oui, Raph, couina Mikey

-Je ne quitterais jamais Maitre Léonardo pour un asticot dans ton genre. Tu acceptes la punition que notre maitre va te donner? Puis, à moi : Il m'a tout raconté….il t'a dénoncé…le tatoo était son idée. L'humiliation de l'appel sur haut-parleur, son idée é toujours, dès que tu as le dos tourné, Mikey m'harcèle. Il continuera jusqu'à temps que tu lui montre qui est le maitre. Ce disant, Raph passait sa langue dans mon cou et me mordillait l'oreille tout en promenant ses mains sur mon torse.

-Sois tu t'en occupes, ou je le fais. Regarde, je vais te montrer….Mikey. Prépare-toi. Puis Raphael, me prenant le martinet des mains, le rabattit brusquement sur les reins de Mikey. Un soupir d'intense satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres de Mikey, alors que ses doigts s'activaient à l'intérieur de lui. Il me le remit de nouveau. Voyant, mon incertitude, Raphael questionna Mikey.

-Dis-moi Mikey, que penses-tu de Léonardo?

-Il est faible. Il ne te mérite pas. Pas étonnant que ses copines le trompaient. Sa dernière copine, celle qui est morte, je l'ai baisé sur le campus de l'université, car elle faisait la fête la semaine Elle a voulu se donner à Léo, pour justifier sa grossesse. Karai aussi, je l'ai baisé. Et toi, Raphael, j'attends la première occasion pour te prendre à Léo. Il n'a jamais mérité d'être leader.

Ma main s'abattit à un rythme effréné sur le dos de Mikey. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je me rendais seulement compte qu'il ne se défendait pas et Raphael n'intervenait nullement non plus. Je voyais du sang perlé à la surface de la peau halé de Mikey mais cela ne me ralentissaient pas, au contraire.

-Prends-le maintenant, il est prêt, me chuchota Raph, portant mon attention sur l'orifice dilaté de mon jeune frère.

Je m'enfonçais d'un coup de rein bien senti, la conscience oubliée.

Alors que je me perdais dans le lucre, encouragé par les cris de plaisir évident de Mikey, Raph se caressait en nous regardant :

-Putain, Fearless, tu es tellement sexy quand tu te laisses aller.

Mikey bafouillait des mots incohérents : l'ordre….l'ordre…

-Léo. Mikey attend ton ordre pour jouir. Tu peux le laisser mijoter encore un peu à mon avis.

D'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas, je répondis :

-Michelangelo. Tu ne pourras jouir qu'après moi et Raphael

Raph fit un bruit d'approbation en ralentissant ses caresses et s'approcha de moi.

-Bébé, je n'aime pas que ma semence se perdre. Est-ce je peux…et il pointa la bouche de Mikey

-Non, Raphael, tu es à moi! Masturbe-toi devant lui, mais hors de portée.

Raphael poussa un petit cri de reddition heureuse, alors que Mikey gémissait de déception.

-Maintenant, Raphael.

Raphael zébra de visage de Mikey de coulées perles en soupirant d'intense bien-être.

-Maintenant, Michelangelo.

Trop heureux d'obéir, Mikey s'exécuta avec les soubresauts d'un condamné à la chaise électrique.

-A genoux.

Avec une complaisance empressée, ils le firent.

-Ouvrez la bouche.

Mon orgasme fit trembler mes genoux alors que Raphael me léchait jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je cédai à l'épuisement de tous mes sens et m'écroula. Je sentis à peine deux bras puissants m'étendre contre le lit.

-Mikey, c'est bon, on n'a plus besoin de toi. Fearless doit se reposer avant d'aller à son rendez-vous d'affaire. Je vais m'occuper du pansement. On se rappelle.

J'étais trop dans les vapes pour m'opposer au ton cavalier de Raphael et après, tout, Mikey l'avait bien mérité.

-Je marmonnai un :

-Ca va aller, Mikey?

Avec une énergie étonnante, il me répondit :

-C'était génial! A plus!

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, secoué par Raphael.

-Bébé, nous devons y aller!

-Ou ca?

-Voir le notaire d'Oroku Saki.

-Ah! C'est vrai…Tu viens avec moi? Pourquoi?

-1. Je ne veux pas que tu décides de donner toute la fortune mal acquise d'Oroku à un hôpital de vétérans ou un orphelinat. 2. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Nous sommes un couple homosexuel comme il y en a plein. Ce notaire ne te connait pas, tu ne lui dois aucun ménagement. Tu n'es plus avec Karai depuis des lustres. Je vais m'habiller le plus conventionnellement possible. Je n'ouvrirai pas la bouche. C'est par principe. Pourquoi demeurais-je seul ici? Il n'y a aucun raison que je ne t'accompagne pas.

J'acquiesçais. Je n'avais plus envie de nier ou de cacher Raphael ou de me cacher moi. J'en venais à la conclusion que c'était ce genre de comportement qui portait Raphael à toutes les extrémités pour se faire reconnaitre. Je n'avais pas envie de lutter pour connaitre ses secrets. Pas pour le moment. J'avais besoin d'un répit. Ma tête était légère et je me sentais délivré de toutes les tortueuses incertitudes des mois derniers. Je n'avais pas plus envie d'approfondir ce qui s'était passé avec Mikey. De toute évidence, tout le monde, même moi, je devais bien l'admettre, il avait trouvé son compte. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à me laisser porter par la vague, toujours à anticiper…mais il était tellement reposant de se laisser dériver.

Au bureau du notaire, je signai les papiers qui me mettaient à la tête d'une fortune et d'une puissance incroyable. Raphael ne pipa mot de la rencontre, comme convenu.

À la sortie, je demandai à Raphael :

-Que se passera-t-il avec le clan des Foots, à ton avis? Puisque c'est une organisation somme toute officieuse?

-J'ai pensé à cela, Fearless. Tu es l'Obayun. Tu peux diriger les Foots vers le bien. Don pourra s'occuper de l'administration. Je serai ton premier lieutenant et Mikey, ton second.

-On dirait que tu as bien réfléchi à la sitution.

-Hé! Je me suis tais plus d'une heure, j'ai eu le temps de penser.

-Oui, mais Karai?

-Karai est une fille. Ils ne se laisseront pas diriger par elle.

-Mais elle était de son sang. Moi, ils ne me connaissent pas. Saki ne m'a jamais intronisé.

-Bébé. On ne peut pas laisser cela comme ça, sinon ils déferleront sur la cité. Les gangs criminels ont pris de l'ampleur avec ce dernier gang, les Lions. Tu ne peux pas juste dissoudre ce clan. Ils grossiront les autres. Tu dois te faire admettre et respecter. Laisse-moi m'en charger.

-Raphael. Ils ne t'écouteront pas non plus. Sans t'offenser, je ne crois pas que tes seuls muscles justifient que plus de 4000 yakusas te suivent.

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper bébé. Je suis certain qu'ils mangeront dans ta main. Tu n'as qu'à en parler à Don. Il t'organisera la cérémonie et tout le tralala. Le jour fixé par toi, tes nouveaux soldats seront à tes pieds, je t'en fais la promesse, mon cœur.

-Je ne sais pas, Raphael. Cela m'apparait risqué. Écoute, pouvons-nous laisser cela de côté et manger un morceau? Je n'ai toujours rien mangé de la journée et je meurs de faim. Et j'ai déjà assez de mal à figurer tous les évènements récents.

-Arrête de te mettre martel en tête. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu consultes Don. Pour décharger ta conscience. Oui, nous allons manger. Ensuite, que dirais-tu d'un film au cinéma?

La soirée fut merveilleuse. Je me sentais complètement zen. J'évitais toute question qui pouvait entrainer la dispute. Pourtant n'avais-je pas été tatoué contre mon gré, quasi violé et manipulé afin de devenir un abuseur? Nous rentrions paisiblement à la maison, quand tout à coup, Raphael reçu un appel. Il me fit signe d'attendre. Puis, tout en poursuivant une discussion monosyllabique, il s'éloigna de moi subtilement. La suspicion me revint. Au même moment, un passant me heurta.

-Léo?

-Gregory? Que fais-tu ici?

-Je viens de terminer une représentation de mon concert, et toi? Tu es seul?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il me prit les deux mains :

-J'ai tellement pensé à toi!

-Heu, Greg, non en fait, je suis accompagné de…

Une ombre s'approcha de nous et tendit sa main :

-Je m'appelle Raphael. J'ignorais que Léo avait des amis que je ne connaissais pas. Tu es occupé? Nous allions rentrés. Léo reçoit si peu d'invités. Tu peux bien te joindre à nous pour un verre, non?

Avec mes yeux, j'envoyais une demande muette dans les deux directions;

-A Raphael, de retirer son invitation.

-A Gregory, de la refuser.

Greg, incertain, nous jeta un regard interrogatif.

-C'est pour toi. C'est une offre qui ne tient qu'une seule fois.

Je coupai Raph :

-Je ne crois pas que c'est une très bonne idée, Raphael. Nous devrions rentrer.

-Bébé! Voyons! Tu as fait miroiter à cet individu la marchandise. Il est jusque que le client obtienne ce qu'il a demandé…Il va voir ce qui arrive quand on demande une pièce de Léonardo Hamato. Il sera tout sauf déçu! Allez-viens, toi. C'est ton jour de chance. Léo et moi avons passé une très belle soirée et je suis d'excellente humeur. ..Tu portes du rouge, c'est bien. C'est ma couleur préférée…


	21. Chapter 21

-Non, merci. Je ne crois pas que Léo en ait envie.

Je remerciai toutes les entités célestes quand Greg ajouta en pointant son doigt en direction de Raphael.

-Tu ne devrais pas forcer Léo à faire ce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Il étouffe, c'est évident. Si tu continues, il te quittera pour de bon. Tu ne le traites pas comme il le mérite.

Je vis l'expression de Raphael passer par toutes les couleurs. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, je vis bien qu'il ne se contenait que par ma présence et non, parce que nous étions sur un trottoir. Je devais intervenir.

-Bon, nous allons y aller. On se recroise peut-être un jour, Greg!

Je tirai avec frénésie Raph qui ne voulait pas bouger, les poings serrés et les yeux fixes vers le sol.

Son attitude alors me rappela quelque chose. Ce fameux jour de St-Valentin ou il avait, par la faute de Mikey, brisé ma tasse. Un air d'enfant grondé injustement. Un enfant intimidé sur une cour d'école, une fois de trop. Mon instinct de protection me fit voler à son secours.

-Greg, je dois mettre les choses au clair, si nous nous revoyons. Je suis avec Raphael. Je l'aime. Et c'est très sérieux entre nous.

Greg avec un air blessé se retourna et parti. Je mis mes mains autour des épaules de Raphael qui tremblait de rage contenue.

-Raph, partons, stp. Je ne reverrais pas ce garçon.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement et emboita le pas. Rendu dans la voiture, je lui dis :

-Je sais Raph que tu as voulu me faire plaisir en l'invitant, mais tu n'as pas à faire cela. Je suis heureux avec toi, d'accord?

-Don a dit…

-Je me fiche de ce qu'a dit Don. Il ne m'a pas encore psychanalysé

-Est-ce que c'est vrai?

-Quoi? Que je ne le reverrai plus? Bien sûr.

-Non, que tu m'aimes? Et que tu es heureux avec moi?

Je réfléchi une seconde pour donner plus de force à ma réponse.

-Raphael. Je ne te mentirai pas en disant que tout est rose dans notre relation. Mais, quand tu es parti, je me suis aperçu que tu me manquais et que sans ta présence et ton amour, je me sentais vide. Je crois que j'ai vraiment envie de mettre des efforts pour que cela fonctionne entre nous. J'ai compris que lorsque je te repousse ou que je remets en question notre relation, cela n'amène que du négatif. Je crois que pour des raisons de code moral comme la hiérarchie, l'homosexualité ou l'inceste, même si ce n'est que figuré, j'ai repoussé mon attirance pour toi. Je ne crois pas que j'aimais tant Karai que cela. Je crois que ce n'était que pour me mentir à moi-même. C'est comme Elizabeth. Une autre échappatoire. Je crois que j'ai été rétif car ça été si soudain. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment courtisé, tu sais? Je me souviens encore des journées avant cette réunion dans le dojo. Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre. Tu as questionné mes ordres encore plus que d'habitude. La veille même tu étais rentré complètement ivre, à 4h du matin et couvert de sang. Mais ce n'était pas le tien. Tu n'avais pas répondu à ton T-Phone de la soirée et tu ne nous avais pas dit où tu étais. Je suis sorti, je t'ai cherché, sans succès. Le matin, j'avais prévu te donner le sermon du siècle. Mais, Sensei nous a convoqués. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'avais été surtout énervé car tout le monde agissait comme si quelque chose d'imminent arrivait et qu'on me laissait hors du coup. Don ne sortait pas de son lab. Mikey de sa chambre. Sensei méditait toujours. J'avais l'impression que la famille s'écroulait et que c'était de ma faute. Puis, j'apprends que mes frères d'armes, que je n'avais consciemment jamais regardé d'un autre œil que fraternel allait devenir mes partenaires sexuels dans une immense orgie. Je venais à peine de m'éveiller au désir sexuel et dans ma tête cela ne demeurait qu'une fantaisie pour me réchauffer l'âme quand j'étais seul. Je ne m'étais jamais visualisé avec un homme. Ne ris pas de moi, mais je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. Mes pensées étaient très virginales et le sexe était pour moi essentiellement un accomplissement romantique. Le faire sans amour me paraissait absurde. Et là, soudain, on me demande de m'accoupler avec mes frères. Douze heures auparavant, tu me hurlais des imprécations et des insultes dessus et là soudain, tu me traites comme si j'étais l'être le plus désirable au monde. Comprends-moi d'avoir douté de tes sentiments, Raph. Et tu vas peut-être rire de moi, car je suis l'ainé, mais je n'étais pas prêt, je pense. On m'a forcé la main et par réflexe et orgueil, j'ai combattu, tu saisis? Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'adapter. Personne ne l'a fait. Encore aujourd'hui, tu me forces la main pour beaucoup de choses. Je sais que tu penses agir pour le mieux, mais je n'aime pas cela. J'ai été le grand frère responsable toute ma vie et tu ne peux me demander de lâcher tout mon pouvoir d'un coup. J'avoue qu'il est relaxant de se laisser parfois aller. Mais, j'ai besoin de garder du contrôle sur ma vie. Sinon, je t'avoue, je panique. Je ne doute pas de tes sentiments, Raphael. Je ne suis juste pas confortable avec ta façon parfois de l'exprimer. Je n'aime pas les secrets non plus et je sais que tu ne caches des choses. Pour me protéger. Mais Raph, c'est moi qui ai été chargé de vous protéger tous. Tu ne peux me demander d'oublier mon rôle. Je sais que tu as besoin de ton espace. Moi, également. Tu détestes les questions. Je vais essayer de te faire confiance, Raphael, car je sais que tu ne me feras jamais du mal. Après tout, je suis ton frère. Mais, j'aimerais que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie davantage. Si tu le fais, je te partagerais mes pensées. Car pour ce qui est de mes agissements au quotidien, je n'ai rien à cacher.

-Même un baiser échangé dans les salles de bain?

-Raph, il me l'a donné. Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

-Tu ne lui as pas envoyé un direct à la mâchoire en tout cas.

-Je n'ai pu réagir car Mikey est arrivé.

-Tu as accepté ce qu'il t'a donné par contre.

-Raphael, il aurait grossier de ne pas le faire.

-Non, Léo, ce qui ne se fait pas c'est de donner l'espoir à d'autres que tu es libre.

-Tu as raison, Raph. Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris. Mais je croyais sincèrement que tu m'avais quitté.

-Léo, je ne te quitterais jamais de mon plein gré.

Il se tut quelques instants puis :

-Fearless, es-tu fatigué?

-Pas vraiment, non. Je me sens en forme. Étrangement, cette j'ai passé cette journée mouvementée assez sereinement.

-Veux-tu savoir pourquoi? Parce que tu as abandonné de ce fameux contrôle. Léo. Don, Mikey et moi partageons des points communs à différents échelles. Je ne sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment frères, mais il serait quasi improbable qu'ayant passé ton entière existence avec nous, tu sois différent. La seule chose qui selon moi te différencie est ta maitrise de soi. Don m'a expliqué. Notre cerveau reptilien est demeuré avec plus de connexion que les autres. Notre instinct est donc plus développé que ceux des humains réguliers. Tu dois suivre ton instinct, Léo et te faire plaisir. La séance avec Don demain te fera du bien. Quand je lui parle, tout devient tellement plus clair…cela sera pareil pour toi, j'en suis certain…


	22. Chapter 22

Il était 13h, mercredi, quand Donatello arriva chez-moi. Raphael préparait du thé pour moi et du café pour Donnie et lui. La matinée avait été paisible. Le seul hic avait été que Raphael, sans m'en parler, avait renvoyé Jackson. Il m'expliquait et j'étais d'accord avec tout ce dont il avait été témoin, je ne pourrais qu'être toujours mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui. Il acceptait de garder l'autre portier, mais il remplaça Jackson par un ami à lui. Il avait proposé Casey, mais j'avais refusé. Le nouvel homme engagé semblait professionnel et puisqu'il connaissait bien Raphael, il n'avait aucune raison de me juger. J'avais juste été un peu sensible au fait que tout cela c'était passé si soudainement et sans que je le sache. Raphael avait pris la décision à son retour alors que j'étais au club. Selon lui, Jackson lui aurait jeté un regard méprisant.

Don fronça les sourcils lorsqu'après avoir reçu sa tasse, il vit Raphael s'asseoir à côté de moi, café en main.

-Raphael, je ne fais pas de thérapie de couple. C'est de Léo uniquement qu'il s'agit.

-Mais je veux comprendre Léo.

-Raph. Tu sais que Léa a déjà peine à exprimer ses émotions. Il le fera avec moi car je suis un professionnel. Et ce qu'il me dira demeurera sous le sceau du secret professionnel également!

-Professionnel? J'ai dû manquer ta remise de diplôme!

-Si je ne te suffis pas, trouve-toi un autre psychanalyste qui n'internera pas Léo lorsqu'il parlera de son enfance de tortue ninja avec le frère avec qu'il il couche? Léo a besoin d'une oreille de confiance, mais neutre.

-Je ne sais même plus si ces consultations sont pertinentes! Léo m'a ouvert son cœur hier et depuis cela va bien entre nous!

-Cela va bien entre vous depuis 24 heures environ! Vous connaissant les deux, cela ne durera pas plus que quelques heures encore.

-Insinues-tu Donatello que Léo et moi n'allons pas bien ensemble? Que je ne suis pas le bon partenaire pour lui?

-Non, Raphael. Quand tu me consultes, Léo n'est pas là. Accepte que ce soit de même pour lui. A moins que tu préfères me sauver du temps et que nous faisons vos deux thérapies à tour de rôle en votre présence.

Raphael rougit. Je ne savais même pas qu'il continuait à consulter Don. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas comment Don pouvait faire pour travailler, inventer des encres indélébiles, jouer à la Bourse, ¸être dans un bar à 3h le matin, écouter ses frères en thérapie et s'occuper d'April et de leur futur bébé. Je comprenais que parfois ses textos pouvaient être secs. J'avais honte de mon oisiveté.

Le cellulaire de Raphael sonna. Il se leva en jurant pour répondre. Je le suivis des yeux se cacher dans la chambre pour discuter.

Don suivit mon regard et ne dit rien. Le silence s'étira trois minutes. Puis, Raphael sorti en colère de notre chambre.

-Tu as gagné Donatello, je vous laisse. Je reviens dans deux heures. Ou peut-être trois.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que Raph déposa un baiser rapide sur ma joue.

-Que vas-tu faire en attendant? Une mauvaise nouvelle au téléphone?

-Euh, oui. Un client dit que le frein que j'ai réparé la semaine dernière a collé. J'ai eu beau expliqué que j'étais en vacances…mais puisque de toute façon, Don pense qu'il est mieux que vous soyez seuls…

Je hochai la tête avec compréhension.

Lorsqu' il fut clair que Raph avait quitté l'immeuble, Don ne parla toujours pas et buvait son café.

-Heu, Don…on à deux heures…nous devrions peut-être commencer?

-Je voulais être certain que Raph ne revienne pas chercher son sac d'outils puisque de toute évidence, il ne les a pas apporté. Il est parti les mains vides. Exception de son cellulaire.

-Que tu es observateur, Don, c'est vrai! Il doit revenir les chercher!

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il s'en sortira très bien sans ses outils.

Je ne dis rien, mais mon cerveau analysa la réponse de Don. Donnie ne disait jamais rien gratuitement. Puis :

-Vas-y Don! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?

-Léo. C'est à toi de me parler. Pas l'inverse. Actuellement, j'ai une liste de questions. Mais je ne veux pas te brimer dans ton élan. Tu peux tout me raconter de façon chronologique.

-Don, en fait, je ne sais même pas vraiment ce qu'il y a dire. Vous savez tout de moi. Et je vais bien. Ma vie a été difficile mais je crois que je ne m'adapte pas trop mal. Je ne suis pas ici celui qui cache des choses, finissais-je en élevant la voix.

-Je vais donc t'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici. Ton partenaire de vie s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il me parle de crise de paranoia. De changements d'humeur. De replis sur soi. En fait, d'après ce que je lui ai montré, Raphael croit que tu souffres du trouble de la personnalité paranoïaques les symptômes sont inscrits sur ce feuillet :

 _le sujet s'attend, sans raison suffisante, à ce que les autres se servent de lui, lui nuisent ou le trompent ;_

 _il est préoccupé par des doutes injustifiés concernant la loyauté ou la fidélité de ses amis et collègues, d'une façon plus générale de son entourage ;_

 _il est réticent à se confier à autrui car il craint que sa confidence ne soit utilisée contre lui ;_

 _il discerne des significations cachées, humiliantes ou menaçantes, dans des événements anodins_

 _il est rancunier, ne pardonne pas d'être blessé, insulté ou dédaigné ;_

 _il s'imagine des attaques contre sa personne ou sa réputation, auxquelles il va réagir par la colère ou la rétorsion ;_

 _il met en doute de manière répétée et sans justification la fidélité de son conjoint._

-Don, c'est ridicule, m'écriais-je outré, Toi-même, tu m'as dit que Raphael me trompait! Ne fais pas comme si tu c'était dans ma tête.

-Léo. Je ne prétends rien de tel. Mais tu ne peux nier que tu n'es pas complètement heureux, non? Nous nous inquiétons, nous voulons savoir pourquoi. Laisse-moi te poser des questions :

-Non Don! Il est hors de question que tu dissèques mon cerveau quand c'est vous trois qui cachez quelque chose!

-Nous trois?

-Toi, Raph et Mikey!

-Tu délires mon pauvre Léo! si tu penses que Mikey a des choses à cacher!

-Certainement! Qu'est-ce que Mikey a justement pour que tout le monde en parle toujours en parabole?

-Léo. Faisons une entente. Je te parle du problème de Mikey et tu me parles de toi. Je ne peux briser la confiance de Raphael en te disant ce qu'il me confie en thérapie. Mais Mikey s'en balance sûrement. Mais je ne le fais que si tu t'ouvres suffisamment, d'accord? Et si tu es même très, très coopératif, je te confierais même le diagnostic de Raphael mais aucun autre détail. Mais cela devra rester entre nous.

Donc, Raph souffrait d'un quelconque désordre mental. C'était évident.

-Tu peux commencer avec ta première question, Don.

-Comment qualifierais ton identité sexuelle?

-Euh…bisexuelle. Je crois. Je ne suis pas certain.

-Bi également ou tu es porté plus sur un sexe que l'autre?

-Je ne sais pas ça dépend de la personne.

-Peux-tu me raconter une expérience sexuelle satisfaisante que tu as vécue?

-Don, c'est embarrassant, En quoi cela à avoir avec le reste?

-Léo. Tu as promis de tout dire. La reconnaissance et l'affirmation de ton identité sont primordiales pour le reste du processus. Profite que Raphael n'est pas là, car ce n'est pas une occasion qui se présentera souvent. Tu veux l'inquiéter davantage ? Si je lui dis que tu ne collabore pas…

-Ok. Euh. Disons la nuit que Raph et moi l'avons fait pour la première fois.

-Classique. En tant qu'humain ou tortue?

-Tortue

-Mais Léo ça fait un bail? Il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant depuis? Comme par exemple un ménage a trois entre toi, Raph et Mikey?

-Tu es au courant de cela? , m'exclamais-je horrifié! Don, je peux tout t'expliquer!

-M'expliquer quoi, Léo? Mikey était extatique de son moment avec toi. J'avoue avoir ressenti de la jalousie de ne pas avoir été invité, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, te voir te laisser guider par tes désirs devaient être curieux à voir.

-Je n'avais pas de désir! C'est Raph qui a joué avec ma tête, COMME D'HABITUDE!

-Léo. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Raphael m'a confié comment cela t'avait détendu. Vous ne vous êtes même pas disputé pour ce renvoi d'employé.

-Tu es au courant de cela?

-Mike et Raph me confient tout depuis des mois, Léo. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je reçoive un rapport détaillé de leur journée.

-Mais, quand Raph t'a-t-il parlé? Nous étions toujours ensemble.

-Lors de notre transformation, j'ai demandé à Baxter Stockman de faire des améliorations disons…Nos besoins de sommeil ont été réduit de 78%. Par contre, lors de ta mutation, Karai n'a pas vu l'intérêt de te donner cette propriété.

-Ce qui veut dire que lorsque je dors…Raph, non?

-Un deux heures lui suffit. Mais peu importe, continue. Comment as-tu aimer dominer Mikey?

-Don, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Léo. Cesse de faire l'enfant.

-Oui, éclatais-je, j'ai aimé cela. Mais il m'a semblé qu'il y avait quelque chose de ne pas…correct.

-Ce n'est surement pas parce que Mikey est ton frère, puisque Raph l'est également. Aurais-tu préféré être à la place de Mikey? Aurais-tu préféré que je sois là? Aurais-tu préféré que Raph participe davantage?

-Non…ce n'est pas cela…plutôt la pensée que…ils ne vont pas bien, Don. J'abuse de leurs…faiblesses.

-Je ne te cache pas que la sexualité de Raph et de Mikey peut, à la limite, être perçue comme déviante. As-tu des fantasmes, Léo?

-Don!

\- Tous les grands psychanalystes te diront que les fantasmes ont une répercussion importante sur…

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à cela, Don.

-Nous allons faire un test, Léo. Fais-moi confiance. Laisse-toi aller…Ceci n'est qu'un exercice de visualisation, tu ne dois a aucun moment ouvrir les yeux ni dire un mot. C'est scientifique. Aie confiance.

Je m'attendais à ce qui me demande visualiser un paysage tropical ou autre, quand je sentis sa main sur ma cuisse, qui me caressait à travers mes jeans en remontant. Je me raidis. Avec insistance, je le sentis malaxer mon entre-jambes et se pencher pour m'embrasser avec une passion que je ne connaissais que chez Raphael. Tétanisé, je reçu ses avances sans en faire aucune. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je m'interposai verbalement lorsqu'il détacha ma ceinture.

-Don. Tu vas trop loin!

-Chuut! Léo! Le but de L'exercice est de visualiser la personne de ton choix. C'est la première étape de ta thérapie. Tu dois te concentrer sur l'image de la personne que tu désires le plus. Ensuite, nous discuterons de la visualisation. Concentre-toi, je recueille des données importantes sur tes réactions physiques aux stimuli.

Il commença à lécher mon membre qui réagissait malgré moi. J'essayais effectivement de visualiser, mais je n'arrivais pas à dissocier les sensations de l'image de Donatello.

Je ne comprenais pas comment mon timide frère Donnie pouvait me donner la fellation la plus torride de ma vie. Submergé par le plaisir intense qu'il me donnait, j'empoignai sa tête pour le sentir encore mieux.

-Ah! Don! Don, je…

Avec enthousiasme, Don continua les va et viens de sa mâchoire. Je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa bouche, mais il me maintenait fermement.

Je retombai au fond du divan, épuisé de mon orgasme absolument cataclysmique. J'ouvris un œil embrumé :

-J'ignorais que tu étais une force de la nature…

D'un ton complètement clinical, il me répondit :

-Ne parlons pas de moi, mais de toi. Qu'as-tu ressentis? As-tu visionné un homme ou une femme? Étais-ce Raphael? Un inconnu?

-Je suis désolé, Don, je n'ai pas été capable de me concentrer sur autre chose que le moment présent.

-Hum….intéressant, intéressant…., répondit-il avec un intérêt peu marqué, bon laissons de cote l'aspect sexuel…parlons de l'affectif. Ou en sont tes sentiments pour Raphael? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui dirais rien.

-Je l'aime. Je le reconnais maintenant.

Don eut l'air surpris :

-Tu penses que tu l'aimes?

-Non, j'en suis certain.

-Mais alors, malgré tes soupçons sur tout, tu l'aimes? Tu lui fais confiance. Car tu sais, sans confiance, pas de véritable amour?

-Don, c'est compliqué. Mais Raph et moi avons une attente à ce propos maintenant. Je lui laisse son jardin secret. L'important est notre amour, qui je crois est sincère.

Don croisa et décroisa les jambes dans une gestuelle nerveuse.

-Donc pour toi, la fidélité n'est plus une composante obligatoire à un mariage heureux?

-Il m'a promis de ne rien faire sans moi. S'il a des envies, ça sera …avec moi également.

-Et tu crois que tu es prêt à prêter Raphael?

-Euh. Je ne sais pas.

-Et dans l'expectative qu'oui …tu es prêt à assister …à l'accomplissement de la sexualité de Raphael?

-Quoi donc? Que Raphael est un peu violent sur la chose? Je veux dire, Raphael a, de manière général, sauf bon avec Mikey, une sexualité …conventionnelle?

-Bon, Léo! As –tu vu l'heure! Raphael sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Je vais partir. Naturellement, les séances sont confidentielles, je ne dirais rien à Raphael. Mais, une chose avant de partir…avant de t'engager plus loin avec Raphael, essaye de le mettre dans son élément. Je crois qu'il serait judicieux que tu connaisses toutes les facettes de sa personnalité.

-Mais, et pour Mikey?

-Au prochain rendez-vous!


	23. Chapter 23

Raphael rentra beaucoup plus tard que prévu, avec un air d'intense satisfaction. Puis, il remarqua que j'étais seul, en train de méditer dans le salon.

-Bébé? Ou est Don?

-Il est parti il y a près de deux heures. Ou étais-tu?

-Au garage, bébé, je te l'ai dit.

-Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficulté à réparer ces freins sans outils?

-J'en ai emprunté. Qu'est-ce qui se passe trésor? Ta séance avec Don ne s'est pas bien déroulée?

Je rougis brièvement en pensant à quoi avait consisté ma séance. Je ne pouvais en parler à Raphael. Don était prêt à m'aider à comprendre ce qui avait si brusquement altéré mes deux frères. Donnie était le seul membre de ma famille qui semblait avoir conservé sa personnalité d'autrefois et celui qui semblait le plus disposé à me dire la vérité. Je ne voulais pas que Raph arrête ses séances ou insiste pour y assister.

\- Et toi? Tu as l'air beaucoup plus heureux qu'à ton départ.

-C'est de te revoir, mon amour. Alors, avec Don? Ça t'a aidé?

-Don dit que c'est trop tôt dans le processus. Nous n'avons qu'à peine effleuré le sujet.

Raph frappa le mur soudainement.

-Alors, pourquoi est-il parti si tôt! Je veux que tu ailles mieux, rapidement!

-Raph! Je n'ai pas de maladie dégénérative. En fait, si tu veux mon avis, je n'ai rien du tout! Et Don a une vie! Il n'a pas à jouer à Freud avec ses trois frères gratuitement en plus de faire fructifier tes placements, travailler et vivre sa vie de famille.

-Si tu n'as rien du tout, pourquoi tu t'imagines des choses!

-Je n'imaginais rien du tout quand J'étais avec Karai! Ce n'est que depuis que tu es revenu me hanter avec ton comportement suspect!

-Ah! Je vois, tu es demeuré traumatisé de son infidélité. Ça fait du sens.

Je dégainai mon katana et le mis sous sa gorge :

-Hamato Raphael Senzi : regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as rien à me cacher

-Léo, regarde-toi! tu me menaces….Bébé…tu ne vas pas bien…., les larmes aux yeux, il ajouta : Je crois que Don a raison….tu dois prendre des médicaments. Tout allait bien tantôt….on s'était mis d'accord. Tu me laisse de l'espace et…

-Raphael. Approche-toi.

Raphael s'approcha prudemment alors que j'abaissai mon arme.

-Tu transpires….

-Fearless, j'allais justement te demander de prendre une douche avec moi, avant que tu te transformes en agent du KGB.

-Non, ce n'est pas le point. Tu ne sens pas l'odeur infecte d'un garage. Mais je ne sens aucune phéromone sur toi non plus. Tu n'étais donc pas parti rejoindre un amant ou une maitresse. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais senti sur toi d'autre odeur que la mienne.

-Encore heureux que tu aies gardé ton odorat! Tu ne sens pas d'autre odeur que la tienne car il n'y a pas d'autre odeur à sentir.

-Cela ne veut rien dire, la plupart des fois que nous nous sommes vus auparavant tu étais frais douché.

-Désolé d'avoir une bonne hygiène.

-Mais tu ne sens ni l'huile, ni l'essence non plus. Tes ongles sont propres pour un mécanicien qui n'a pas eu le temps de se laver.

-Observateur, hein?

-Oh! Tu m'aurais presque berné si Don ne m'avait fait remarquer que tu n'avais pas apporté tes outils.

Cela entraina une réaction chez Raphael.

-Don t'as fait remarquer que je n'avais pas mes outils, et?

-Rien de plus. Quand j'ai voulu t'avertir il m'a répondu que tu n'en n'aurais pas besoin.

Les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Raphael étaient fascinantes. Puis, je le vis mettre le masque le plus neutre de son répertoire qui chez n'importe qui d'autre serait une expression de rage froide :

-T'a-t-il dit autre chose?

-Juste des questions me concernant. Le rituel du psy, je suppose.

Raphael plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

-Exemple?

-Beaucoup de questions intimes…

-Je m'en doute, me coupa impatiemment Raphael, je veux un exemple de question.

-Comment je me percevais sexuellement. Mes fantasmes….mes expériences préférées. Si j'aimais dominer…Ce que je visualisais quand…euh

Raphael eut une expression déconcertée

-C'est supposé être nécessaire ces questions?

-Don a dit que…

-Je m'en moque de ce qu'il dit, c'est comment il l'a dit! Quand tu lui racontais tous ces détails….avait-il l'air d'y prendre….du plaisir?

-Non, pas du tout!

-Ah!

Raph se mit à faire les cent pas, l'air troublé.

-Léo. Il ne t'a pas touché, hein?

-Raph, que se passe-t-il? C'est toi qui voulais que…

-Je ne croyais pas qu'il était un pervers!

-Raph, tu en fais tout un plat! L'important est où étais-tu!

-Pas maintenant, Léo!

Raph avait l'air de crouler sous le poids d'un stress immense. Puis, il courut s'agenouiller devant moi, l'air éperdu. En marmonnant :

-Se croit indispensable…plus…intelligent…pas besoin de lui…

-Bébé. C'est important que tu te rappelles. Je veux que tu me redises mot pour mot tout ce que Don t'a dit!

-Raph! C'est strictement confidentiel. Et puisque tu ne réponds pas à mes questions….

Raph alors me menaça du doigt :

-Fearless, tu as le choix. Sois que tu me déballes le tout ici maintenant. Sois que je vais voir Donnie pour qu'il me raconte tout et crois-moi que je sais comment lui extirper la vérité à ce petit visage a deux-faces ou tu ne me revois plus jusqu'à ce que tu avoues….et je ne te garantis pas ce que je vais sentir à mon retour! SI JE REVIENS!

-Tu oses me menacer?

-Questionne l'homme qui a pointé un katana à ma gorge il y a dix minutes.

J'ai toujours été un acteur pitoyable. Mais quand la situation le requiert, je bats même Mikey à plat couture… Je peux utiliser les larmes sur commande, mais je n'avais jamais utiliser ceci avec mes frères. Enfin, même jamais, car ma position avait été rarement aussi critique. Je devais détourner Raphael de son idée. Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes à Don, encore une fois, parce que j'avais parlé sans réfléchir.

Je m'assis le visage entre mes deux mains…

-Don avait raison, murmurais-je

-A propos de quoi?

-Toi et moi…notre lune de miel ne pouvait durer plus d'une journée. Deux larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Pouvant compter sur les doigts d'une main, les fois qu'il m'avait vu pleurer, cela saisit mon frère.

-Léo. Écoute-moi, bébé. C'est vrai. Je te cache beaucoup de choses. Mais, je le fais dans un but précis. Ton bonheur. Je ne peux t'en parler là, tout de suite. De toute façon, mes plans viennent de changer. Laisse-moi deux semaines, et tu sauras tout. Mais j'aurai besoin que tu me signes une procuration.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour gérer les biens d'Oroku Saki.

-Raph! Répondis-je scandalisé. Déjà que cet argent ne me reviens pas de droit, je ne te le laisserais pas dilapider la fortune de Karai.

Raphael se prit la tête a deux mains.

-Bébé. Nous avons vécu ensemble plus de quinze ans dans les égouts. A réutiliser des objets tiré des ordures. Je ne pensais pas quitter les égouts un jour et je t'aimais. J'ai toujours voulu t'offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Je ne pensais pas en avoir un jour la possibilité…

-Tu ne me couvrirais pas de cadeaux avec l'argent des Oroku.

-Léo. Laisse-moi deux semaines. Tu sauras tout et je te jure que l'argent sera très bien employé. Non, je ne vais pas te dépouiller pour le premier golddigger venu. Dans deux semaines, cela sera reversé à ton nom. Diminué certes, mais pas tant que cela. Toi et moi sommes des personnes simples. Mais pas un mot a Donatello. Et la surveille ta langue car je suis bien certain que lui aussi t'avais averti de ne rien me dire….

-Je te signerai cette procuration Raphael, mais a deux conditions :

-Tu n'insistes pas à savoir ce qui s'est dit avec Don, Ou se dira car je ne sais si tu veux que ces rencontres continuent….

-Oh oui, elles continueront…, murmura mi-figue-mi-raisin, Raphael.

-Et ensuite, je veux tous les détails de ta vie sexuelle. Les noms de tous tes partenaires. Passés et actuels. Et pourquoi, quand et où tu les rencontres.

Raphael eut l'air accablé et se laissa tomber à côté de moi comme une tonne de brique. Aussitôt mon cœur se serra atrocement car je vis l'expression que je ne souhaitais pas voir sur son visage…celui de la culpabilité. Je me rendis compte que la partie émotionnelle de mon être avait souhaité que la part rationnelle se trompe. Cette moitié souhaitant naïvement que Raph nie tout en bloc, à son habitude. L'heure de vérité avait sonné…mon brave, loyal et ardent amant me trompait. Régulièrement. Je régulais ma respiration car si ma souffrance transparaissait, Raphael n'aurait pas le courage d'être sincère.

-Léo, je…suis désolé.

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Je baissai la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mes larmes authentiques cette fois-ci. Je sentais Raphael hyper ventiler a cote de moi.

-Je comprends si après ce que je vais te dire, tu ne veux plus de moi. J'ai essayé d'arrêter…c'est plus facile depuis que tu es auprès de moi, mais il y a des choses…dont j'ai besoin…que tu ne peux pas me donner, bébé…

Je me levai, dégouté. Il me retient par la main.

-Non, reste…je ne veux pas dire que tu ne PEUX pas...je veux dire que je ne PEUX pas te demander cela.

C'est lui maintenant qui sanglotait par petits coups…

-Tout a commencé très tôt pour moi. J'ai toujours été avide de sensations fortes. J'ai rapidement remarqué que ce besoin était moins fort quand tu étais là. Par exemple, si j'écoutais un film avec Casey, je buvais à m'en rouler par terre. Mais pas quand j'étais avec toi.

-Juste parce que Sensei et moi désapprouvions l'alcool.

-Je t'en prie, Léo…c'est assez pénible…ne parle pas. Bref, tu le sais, j'étais raide dingue amoureux de toi. Mais, je ne pouvais pas t'avoir. Alors, mes envies se firent plus pressantes. Durant ma quatorzième et quinzième année, j'ai été de plus en plus actif sexuellement car, j'arrivais mal à gérer mon excitation à tes cotes. Tu images comment que c'est de fréquenter a presque chaque heure de la journée son béguin et faire comme si de rien n'était! Et nos matchs amicaux quand tu m'envoyais au tapis et ton corps musclé et chaud était contre le mien? Ta respiration saccadée contre mon oreille, ton cœur que je sentais battre? Tu crois que cela ne me rendais pas fou? Mais j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction, de ton rejet, de ton dégout! C'était tellement transparent que j'ai fait semblant de te détester. Car à un certain sens, je t'en voulais tellement d'être aussi inconscient. Mon désir de toi, mes sentiments, mon attitude, tout ça me révoltait. Que j'étais autant l'esclave de mes instincts alors que tu pouvais t'asseoir jambes croisés des heures durant me donnait L'impression que j'étais absolument indigne de toi. Mes chances étaient minces…mais si en plus tu connaissais ma double vie, elles seraient nulles. Quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments…je devais avoir eu plus d'une quarantaine de partenaire des deux sexes! Mais je savais qu'il n'y avait que toi pour éteindre ma soif. J'avais idéalisé ta saison. Que j'ouvrirais mes yeux un matin réveillé par un baiser de toi qui viendrait de prendre conscience que tu m'aimais comme je t'aimais. Je ne m'attendais pas à de la résistance ou de la rivalité. Je suis tombé de très haut. Mais, je sentais que si je ne pouvais t'avoir…le feu en moi me dévorerait. Mais je voulais que tu m'aimes, pas juste ton corps, car des corps, j'en avais eu à la douzaine. J'ai eu ta virginité. Tu as eu aussi la mienne, bien que je fusse loin d'être aussi pur qu'un lys comme toi. Et quand nous avons fait l'amour, j'ai su que tout le reste n'avait aucune signification. Enfin, mes sens allaient être apaisés. Cela a duré peu longtemps. Nous avons fait notre pari de deux semaines et j'étais fier d'avoir tenu le coup, car tu en valais la peine. Mais ensuite, tu as retrouvé Karai. Je me suis jeté sur Mikey pour essayer de te faire souffrir. Puis, tu m'es revenu…puis tu es reparti…le jour où je t'ai frappé. Ensuite, il y a eu une époque très sombre, Léo. Je voulais demeurer fidèle. L'héroïne provoque la même satisfaction qu'un orgasme. Don dit que je suis tombée d'une addiction dans une autre, bref. Quand April t'a trouvé, j'ai arrêté la drogue. Je ne voulais pas être physiquement diminué. Don m'a dit que de toute façon, avec la transformation de mon corps, les ravages de la drogue ne paraitraient plus. Mais, quand je suis devenu humain…la faim est devenu incroyable, Léo. Et différente. Je ne pouvais plus me contenter de sexe banal. J'ai eu soudain des envies très spécifiques, que je n'avais eues auparavant. Quand, j'ai envie de ces choses…je m'arrange pour les trouver. Mais quand tu es près de moi, le besoin est moins tenace. Mais des fois, le manque se fait sentir…et je dois sortir. Quand je suis parti, l'autre jour, j'avais très envie de faire mal à quelqu'un. Je devais quitter…Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi, comme une bête. Et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. J'ai peur que tu partes. Mais je n'ai vu personne ni hier, ni aujourd'hui. Avec Mikey…c'était pour t'initier un peu…Mikey peut-être un bon niveau débutant. Ainsi au cas où tu aimerais…nous aurions pu pratiquer ce genre…d'activités ensemble. Donc, voilà. Je ne peux pas te dire les noms car ils ne te diront rien et ils sont trop nombreux. Mais ces gens n'ont aucune importance pour moi, Léo. Toi seul en a. Mikey est comme moi, ou presque. Nous avons tous les deux des besoins sexuels hors normes depuis cette maudite transformation. Mikey ramène des gens différents tous les soirs. Moi, je t'ai… donc, ce n'est pas aussi dévorant qu'avant.

La tête me tournait c'était trop d'informations à procéder.

-Raphael, je vais sortir. Je ne vais nulle part de bien précis. Je dois marcher et réfléchir. Reste ici, car je ne crois pas que si tu es absent à mon retour, cela va aider ta cause.

-Bien, Léo. J'espère que tu auras la force de me pardonner.

-Mais, dis-moi, est-ce que tu le feras encore….

-Léo. Je …je ne sais pas si je peux me retenir…ce n'est pas un besoin sexuel…c'est…

-Merci de ta franchise. Ne m'attends pas pour manger.

J'ouvris la porte en ayant l'intention que quitter mon appartement laissant derrière moi un Raphael dévasté, quand quelque chose attira mon attention.

Sur le vide poche brillait un porte-clés. Avec un panda triste. Un monogramme identifiait son propriétaire, mais je savais à qui il appartenait : Karai.


	24. Chapter 24

Raph remarqua mon immobilité.

-Bébé?

-Raphael. Ou est-elle? Demandais-je en lui présentant le porte-clés

Raphael eut l'air interloqué, puis la recognition paru dans ses yeux.

-Je ne sais de quoi tu parles. Quand j'ai le ménage l'autre jour, j'ai trouvé cela sous le fauteuil. Je ne sais à qui est-ce. Surement à ta petite amie Elizabeth quand elle s'est déshabillée pour toi.

-Oh non Raphael! Tu ne joueras pas à cela avec moi. Ce n'est pas le porte-clés d'Élizabeth. C'est celui de Karai. Tu vois, il y a un K avec des topazes jaunes car c'est sa pierre de naissance.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir mémorisé les différentes pierres de naissance de tes petites amies! Je vais me trainer un carnet de note maintenant pour noter leur cycle menstruel et le nombre de laits dans leur café!

-Vraiment Raph? Tu baises la moitié de New-York et tu es me reproches encore mes deux copines. Dont une qui est morte avant qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit!

-Écoute Léo. J'ai trouvé ce porte-clés en nettoyant. Je l'ai mis là sans trop le regarder au cas où cela serait des clés importantes. Karai les a oubliés ici, ce qui importait peu car elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Fin de l'histoire. Bébé, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais….

Raph continuait à parler mais je ne comprenais plus rien. Des éléments m'apparaissaient

Le notaire me disant que Karai avait disparu. Raphael soudain capable de prononcer son nom…comme s'il ne craignait plus de la ramener à mon souvenir.

Raph avait trouvé ces clés le soir ou j'étais sorti. Le soir où il avait renvoyé subitement Jackson, qui connaissait Karai. A mon retour, l'appartement avait été excessivement récuré. Le même soir, Oroku Saki décédait. Me léguant tout. Raphael me demandant ensuite une procuration. Raphael pouvait-il être à ce point affamé d'argent qu'il pouvait…commettre un meurtre? Étais-je le prochain? Tout concordait. En jouant avec les clés de Karai, je remarquai quelque chose que j'en suis certain n'était pas là au départ de Karai : une clé de consigne.

Je reculai prudemment en prenant mes clés et mon portefeuille.

-Raphael. Comme je t'ai dit, je vais sortir. Je vais signer cette procuration demain et ensuite, je vais disparaitre d'accord? Tu auras tout…laisse-moi juste tranquille…

-Léo! De quoi tu parles te laisser tranquille? Que veux-tu dire? Es-tu…en train de rompre avec moi? Bébé, ne pars pas comme ça, je n'aime pas l'expression de ton visage…

-Comment tu veux que je réagisse quand tu prévois m'assassiner après Karai?

Raphael se leva d'un bond :

-T'assassiner?

Je ne lui lassai pas le temps de dire deux mots, je couru, couru. Je sorti de l'immeuble en fou furieux. Je sautai dans ma voiture avec Raphael aux talons qui me suppliait en larmes de revenir.

Je conduisis, hystérique et cherchant dans mon portefeuille la carte de cet inspecteur de police que j'avais.

-Agent Morisson a l'appareil?

-Agent Morrison. Ici Léonardo Hamato. Je veux accuser de meurtre mon frère Raphael Hamato.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-M. Hamato? L'autopsie est formelle, la cause du décès de Mlle Moreill est le suicide.

-Je ne parle pas d'elle. Je parle de mon autre petite amie, Karai Oroku.

-Euh. D'accord. Racontez-moi ce que vous savez.

-De dimanche après-midi à mardi matin, mon frère était absent, car nous nous sommes disputés. Mais, j'étais moi à la maison jusqu'aux environs de 20h lundi. Je crois qu'il L'a tué dans notre appartement car il a nettoyé tout de fond en comble. Quand je suis revenu du bar, j'étais a demi-conscient, mais L'odeur de javel m,a levé le cœur. Donc selon mes observations, il n'a pu la tuer qu'entre 20h30 et 3h du matin dans la nuit de lundi à mardi. De plus, j'hérite, vous comprenez? Le motif est l'appât du gain. Car il faut toujours un motif, non? Et là, je suis le prochain sur sa liste.

-Ce sont des accusations graves. Quels sont vos preuves, M. Hamato.

-J'ai trouvé le porte-clés de Karai. Raph dit qu'il L'a trouvé en faisant le ménage, mais c'est faux car…

-Donc, laissez- moi récapituler. Vous vous disputez avec votre frère. Il disparait. A votre retour, il a nettoyé l'appartement. Et vous, après une soirée arrosé dans un bar, les produits nettoyants vont ont indisposé. Puis, vous avez trouvé un porte-clés que votre frère affirme avoir trouvé en faisant le ménage.

-C'est exact. Cela a l'air un peu stupide, dit comme cela…mais si je peux passer vous voir, je vous expliquerais le reste. J'ai besoin de protection policière.

-M. Hamato. Je ne sais comment vous dire cela, mais ce que vous me dites est impossible.

-Non, je vous assure…

-M. Hamato, laissez-moi finir. J'ai passé la nuit du lundi et mardi avec votre frère.

-Pardon? Ou cela? Pourquoi?

-M. Hamato, C'est un peu délicat à expliquer. Mais, vous avez ma parole que votre frère était avec moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment votre frère….il m'a parlé de vous. Il vous aime beaucoup, il ne vous ferait jamais aucun mal.

-Passez-moi un de vos collègues.

-M. Hamato, vous allez vous rendre ridicule. Votre histoire ne tient pas debout. Raphael a été avec moi jusqu'à 2h, environ et je peux vous le prouver.

-Vraiment.

-Raphael a reçu un appel de son frère vers cette heure-là. Vous étiez dans un bar et vous croyiez que vous et Raphael aviez rompu. Raphael a demandé à votre jeune frère de vous faire cessez de boire. Et ensuite, il a demandé si des hommes vous avaient fait des avances. Lorsqu'il a raccroché, Raphael est parti prestement, sans terminer, car il voulait être là à votre retour. Il était…extrêmement paniqué. Il disait qu'il devait se faire pardonner. Qu'il ne voulait pas vous perdre encore une fois. Il a du faire le ménage car il n'y avait pas de fleuristes ouverts.

-Quand vous dites sans terminer….que voulez-vous dire? Ou étiez-vous et que faisiez-vous?

-M. Hamato, ce que je fais hors de mes heures salariés ne vous concerne pas. C'est à Raphael de vous le dire.

-Vous êtes l'amant de mon frère et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas été interrogé pour la mort d'Elizabeth.

-La mort de cette jeune fille est complètement naturelle! Et ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous croyez!

Durant toute ma conversation avec le policier, j'avais eu plusieurs autres appels sur la seconde ligne auquel je n'avais pas répondu ainsi que des messages textes. Je n'en regardai aucun. Je devais aller à cette consigne ou Karai avait déposé ces effets…puis avec frustration, je remarquai que j'avais laissé les clés de Karai à l'appartement, je n'avais apporté que les miennes et mon portefeuilles. Je pensai a Donnie, mais avant d'aller tout lui raconter et avoir l'air d'un illuminé comme avec ce policier, je devais réfléchir. Don trouvait déjà que J'avais des problèmes. Peut-être leur but depuis le début était de me faire interner? Me convaincre que j'étais fou? Pour gérer ma fortune alors que je serai sous tutelage. Oui, cela devait être ça. Raphael ne pouvait souhaiter ma mort…Je poussais un cri de rage. Donnie était-il dans le coup? Raph avait il l'intelligence de monter une si complexe machination?

J'arrêtai dans un salon de thé que j'aimais. Je devais m'astreindre au calme. Je demanda a l'hôtesse une feuille et un crayon et j'écrivis tout ce que je savais sur la situation.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu Chris dont le corps a été retrouvé mutilé. Mais le suspect a été retrouvé et avait avoué. Et sa mort n'apportait aucun gain à Raphael.

Puis, Elizabeth. Mais, l'amant de Raphael, spécifiais-je mentalement en grinçant des dents, m'assurait que sa mort était naturelle. Irait-il juste qu'à dissimuler un crime pour sauver son partenaire de baise?

Puis les Oroku. Pourquoi Karai était revenue? Et surtout chez-moi? Elle me détestait! Son père l'avait peut-être avisé de son état de santé en admettant que sa mort fût naturelle. Mais, le notaire m'affirmait qu'il était mort entouré de son personnel médical. Donc, Karai était revenue pour les derniers moments de son père….et elle venue me voir pour me reprocher d'avoir spolier son héritage. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens car elle ne pouvait savoir la teneur du testament sans passer par le notaire et celui-ci la disait disparue. Raphael pouvait-il corrompre un notaire comme le policier? Cela ne se pouvait.

Regardons l'autre côté de la médaille. Le policier avait vraiment été avec Raphael puisqu'il m'avait répété notre conversation téléphonique. Peut-être que Raphael avait bien trouvé le porte-clés sous le divan. Peut-être la clé de consigne avait toujours été là. Peut-être que Don et Raph avait raison et que je souffrais vraiment de paranoïa.

Je devais appeler Don. Son esprit froid et analytique me manquait.

-Léo?Est-ce que tu vas bien? me répondit Don avec soulagement

-Oui….Don. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal…Est-ce que je peux te parler?

-Euh. Bien sûr, Léo. Mais il faudrait que tu viennes me voir immédiatement. De qui parles-tu quand tu dis « il », Léo?

-Raph….je crois qu'il me veut du mal, Don.

-Léo. Tu dois absolument venir me voir.

-Tu es chez-toi ou au travail?

-Je suis chez-moi, je travaille de la maison aujourd'hui.

-Je serai dans environ 10 minutes.

-Parfait. Tu dois te calmer, Léo. Tout ira bien.

-Est-ce que Mikey est là? Je ne veux pas voir, Mikey. Il est de mèche avec Raph. Il me fait peur.

-Léo. Respire. Concentre-toi sur la route. Je t'attends.

-April est-elle là?

-Non, April est…à la campagne.

Arrivé chez Don, je montai les marches en tremblant. Il m'accueillit en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Léo. Tu vas t'étendre dans mon lit. Je veux que tu te concentres sur ta respiration. Je vais te donner un calmant,

-Je ne veux pas de drogue, Donnie! J'ai besoin de garder la tête claire. Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer qu'il m'avait injecté quelque chose.

-Tu vois, j'ai commandé ceci du Japon pour toi, à la demande de Raphael. Un collègue nippon a créé ce médicament expérimental pour toi. Raphael voulait un antipsychotique sans effet secondaire. En fait, il y en a, mais seulement bénéfiques…cela accroit le désir sexuel. Et aussi ca éclaircit le teint parait-il. Bref. Tu dois prendre ce médicament au besoin. Mais, vu ton état, une fois par jour devrait être suffisant. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai fait une injection, pour te soulager plus rapidement. Je devrais le recevoir sous forme de comprimés dans quelques jours. Je voulais voir avant si le produit te convenait. Je viendrais te faire des injections tous les jours d'ici là et nous ferons également une thérapie quotidienne. Selon moi, dans environ deux minutes, tu devrais ressentir les effets, Léo. Tu ressentiras un sentiment d'euphorie puis une exacerbation des sens. Tu seras énergique et heureux. Comme le veux Raphael.

C'est à ce moment que je le vis dans le cadre de porte.


	25. Chapter 25

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'être effrayé qu'une immense vague de bien-être déferla en moi.

-Wow! Don, je vais bien…tout est tellement clair à présent.

-Tu vois, Léo? Tu peux le ramener Raph. Il devrait être dans cet état durant un bon six à huit heures. Il se peut qu'il déprime un peu après, mais tu vois cela va prendre environ deux semaines pour que l'effet se stabilise. Demain, je vais repasser lui faire une injection. Ensuite, avec de la chance, je devrais les recevoir sous forme de gélules. Je n'aurais plus à l'injecter. Tu dois le garder hydraté. Il ne doit boire ni alcool ni thé. A part cela, amuse-toi. Tu n'auras jamais eu un Léo aussi enthousiaste de complaire toutes tes fantaisies. Il risque d'avoir beaucoup d'énergie sexuelle. Je crois que c'est une occasion de le sortir à ton club secret. Il ne s'opposera pas. Il prendra du plaisir à tout ce que tu lui proposeras.

J'aurai dû me sentir révolté qu'on parle de moi en jouet, mais j'en étais incapable. Cela ne me dérange pas d'être le jouet de Raph ou Don. Je voulais simplement être touché. Je crevais d'envie d'être caressé. Cela me rappelait presque ces journées de chaleur de quand j'étais tortue, mais différemment. J'avais envie de contact sexuel, mais pas obligatoirement de pénétration. Je me rappelais avec délice la sensation de la langue de Don sur mon pénis et je voulais y gouter maintenant, alors que Raph caresserait le reste de mon corps…

-Don…appelais-je

Donnie dut comprendre la signification de mon regard car il se redressa froidement.

-Raph, vous pouvez quitter maintenant? J'ai des tas de trucs à faire…

-Mais Don…m'opposais-je en gémissant

Don fit un signe sec de la main à Raphael pour que celui-ci me soulève du lit. Appuyé sur son torse puissant, je soupirai d'aise.

-Merci Donnie, je t'appellerai en cas de pépin…

-Raph, tu verras. Tout ira comme sur des roulettes.

Dans la voiture de Raph, je m'aperçus que j'étais dans un véhicule de luxe.

-Tu as changé de voiture, Raphie?, murmurais-je lascivement. Ou allons-nous?

-A la maison, bébé. Mikey te rapportera ta voiture plus tard. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

-Moui….j'ai tellement envie de me toucher….

-Euh, vas-y Léo. Les vitres de la voiture sont teintées.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me caresser ou d'écouter de la musique.

-Fais les deux

Sous le regard effaré et très intéressé de Raphael, je sorti mon membre de mes jeans en le caressant de façon rythmique et en regardant de la façon la plus invitante possible Raphael.

-Putain Fearless, aucune idée de ce que t'a donné Don, mais je crois que je vais m'y habitué très vite.

-Quel est le club dont parlait Don? J'ai envie de danser.

-Euh. Ce n'est ni un endroit pour danser, ni un endroit pour toi, trésor.

-Allez, Raphie, tu peux tout me dire…je ne te jugerai pas. C'est là que tu rejoins ton amant policier? Allez, raconte…donnes-moi des détails, ça va m'exciter…

-D'accord. Hum…ce n'est pas vraiment un club. C'est un Donjon.

-Tu joues à des jeux de rôles d'elfes ?

-Non. Pas Donjon et Dragon. Léo, ton innocence est trop mignonne et je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de la souiller davantage. Je vais t'éduquer à la maison. Je ne peux pas t'amener dans cet endroit.

-Raph. Je veux ressentir ce que tu ressens…explique-moi…je vais tout comprendre…

-C'est moi qui ai envie de ressentir ce que tu ressens car tu as l'air drôlement détendu. Écoute, je vais t'expliquer, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas insister pour que je t'amène. C'est un endroit très sélect où il y a des maitres et des esclaves. Les règles y sont très strictes. Mais c'est un peu underground car bon, c'est un donjon ou la vue du sang est… encouragée. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

-Et tu es là-bas un maitre ou un esclave?

-Un maitre, voyons Léo!

-Je ne sais pas, moi! Tu as aimé l'autre jour quand je t'ai dominé.

-Tu seras toujours mon chef, Fearless et malgré ce que tu crois, je respecte la hiérarchie. Je t'en pris, chéri. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi.

-Mais je ne veux plus que tu fasses ces choses sans moi.

-N'insiste pas. J'essaye d'arrêter et je ne veux pas que tu commences. C'était une histoire d'un soir avec Mikey. Je cherche un moyen de contrôler ses pulsions. Et les miennes.

-Don pourrait te prescrire un super médicament comme il m'a donné, non?

-Non. Je ne veux pas de drogue de Donatello.

-Pourquoi tu lui laisses bien m'en administrer?

-Don ne te fera pas de mal.

-Et à toi?

-Ça, j'en sais rien, bébé. Nous sommes arrivés. Je vais aller punir tes petites fesses de m'avoir tant inquiéter. Puis, te mettre au lit.

J'aurai pu demander a Raphael d'élaborer cette phrase sibylline, mais la suite de ses paroles me fit beaucoup plus envie que quoique ce soit d'autre.

Une fois la porte de notre appartement refermée, je me rua sur Raph avec une gourmandise de guerrier revenant de Croisade. Le sexe fut absolument phénoménal. Je ne me souviens de rien de précis sinon des sensations euphorisantes de ses mains qui fouillait mon corps consentant. Je sais que cela dura des heures. Je criai forfait à 5h du matin.

A mon grand étonnement, Raphael me laissa avec Donatello le rendez-vous suivant. Il avait surveillé toutes mes injections données. j'avais signé la procuration, dont Raph m'avait fait promettre ne rien dire à notre frère. Par contre, Raphael insista pour que je ne reçoive que mon injection à son retour.

-Alors, Léo. Ca va aujourd'hui?

-Oui. Un peu mal à la tête et la bouche sèche.

-C'est normal. Et puis, ce club?

-Raphael n'a pas voulu m'amener. Mais nous avons passé une très agréable soirée. Toutes nos précédentes journées ont été merveilleuses. Je ne sais ce que tu me donnes, Don, mais...

-Et quelle était sa raison?

-Préserver mon innocence….peu importe je n'y tiens pas tant que cela.

-Je crois plutôt qu'il n'a pas voulu faire de peine à Juan.

-Qui?

-Le partenaire de jeu de prédilection de Raphael. Il tient beaucoup à garder Juan et Juan étant très beau et soumis, il est convoité. Tu l'as déjà rencontré d'ailleurs. Un très jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme les tiens. Ta copie exacte sauf qu'il a les yeux noirs également et un peu plus basané.

-Que ferait-il de la copie quand il a l'original?

-Juan et Raphael ont des intérêts sexuels qui se rejoignent. De plus, tu es millionnaire Léo et bien éduqué. Juan est un orphelin décrocheur qui a 6 frères et sœurs plus jeunes que lui à sa charge. Il est dans l'intérêt de Raphael de vous conserver chacun bien éloigné dans votre zone de confort respective.

Je repensai avec angoisse à cette procuration signée. Si elle servait à nourrir Juan et sa fratrie? Je secouai la tête.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Léo. Pourquoi te mentirais-je? De plus, il est facile de vérifier. Va à ce club.

-Mais Raph ne veut pas m'amener.

-Vas-y sans lui alors.

-Mais comment! J'ignore ou c'est, le protocole entourant les pratiques qui s'y passe. Et in faudrait que Raph y soit. De plus, dès qu'il me verra, il me fera sortir subito presto.

-Je peux te dire ou c'est et t'expliquer le fonctionnement de base. Naturellement, tu iras cagoulé. Et l'on dissimulera ton tatouage aussi.

-Je ne sais pas Don…que ferais-je si quelqu'un m'aborde?

-Personne ne le fera sans l'accord de ton maitre.

-Mon maitre? Tu vas venir avec moi?

-Non, pas moi. Ce genre d'endroit me dégoûte et je serai trop aisément reconnaissable.

-Qui? Mikey?

-Non. Mikey y sera déjà. De toute façon, il n'acceptera pas de t'aider au détriment de Raphael.

-Mais toi oui?

-Je n'aime pas comment il te traite. Mais si tu toi tu tolères cette façon, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je crois seulement que tu dois connaitre ta position réelle et que si tu l'acceptes, c'est en toute connaissance de cause.

-Donc qui viendra avec moi?

-Pourquoi pas ce pianiste?

-Voyons Don, je le connais à peine! Je ne peux lui demander de m'amener dans un endroit dont je ne connais rien.

-J'ai analysé cet homme. Il viendra.

-Mais Don… il sait que je suis avec Raphael!

-Il viendra, Léo. Cet homme a été refusé à la porte de cet endroit car il n'était pas accompagné. Mikey l'a reconnu. Selon moi c'est un esclave qui cherche un nouveau maitre.

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'il serait le maitre.

-il rêve d'être un maitre, mais il ne peut l'être. Ordonne-lui d'être et d'agir en maitre, sans te toucher. Voici comment cela fonctionne.

Après une quarantaine de minute de palabre, étourdi je dis à Don :

-Et comment sais-tu tout cela?

-Mikey me raconte tout. Et Raph un peu. Et j'ai lu sur le sujet pour tenter de les aider. J'y suis allé quelque fois pour accompagner Mikey qui insistait pour y aller. Veux-tu savoir ce que fait Raphael, oui ou non? Veux-tu connaitre son vrai visage?

-Oui.

-Donc, voici le plan. Tu appelles cet homme. Tu vas lui dire exactement les mots que j'écris sur cette feuille et lui donner rendez-vous. Raph sortira ce soir, J'en suis certain, car à cause du médicament, tu vas dormir. Sans donner de sexe à Raphael. Il faut que ce soit convaincant Leo. Au bout d'une heure à te regarder dormir, il deviendra fou car Raph a peu besoin de sommeil. Tu enfileras les vêtements que cet homme te donnera. Puis , à 23h30 environ, tu dois être là. Agis comme je t'ai dicté. Mais ce qui est important c'est que peu importe ce dont tu es témoin, et peu importe les agissements de Raphael, tu vois demeurer incognito. Si tu fais l'effarouché ou le jaloux, cela risque de mal finir. Essaye de garder les yeux baissés. Une attitude servile est nécessaire. Et Raphael ne saura pas que tu l'observes et agira selon sa nature avec son adoré Juan.

La jalousie fut la plus forte. J'appella Greg et lut le texte de Donnie. A ma grande stupéfaction, il accepta avec reconnaissance et joie mon invitation.

-Raph trouva que quelque chose cloche si les effets du médicament ne sont plus les mêmes, non?

-Non. Raph m'a demandé de diluer ou d'ajuster ta dose. Il te souhaite plus toi-même. C'est-à-dire que tu ne restes pas éveillé jusqu'à 5 h du matin ce qui l'empêche de mener sa double-vie. Donc, je vais t'injecter un placebo. Tu devrais avoir l'air heureux, mais somnolent. C'est compris?

-Oui, Don. Mais je suis très nerveux.

-Léo. C'est tout de même moins dangereux que plusieurs missions réalisées dans le passé. Le pire qu'il peut arriver est que Raphael te laisse pour Juan. Et cela peut arriver n'important quand. Tu dois connaitre ton ennemi si tu veux le vaincre. Mais tu dois savoir aussi pourquoi que tu te bats. Si cela vaut la peine. Tu saisis? Il nous reste environ 30 minutes. Nous allons reprendre les exercices de visualisation. Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé la nature exacte de ta sexualité et cela est d'une importance capitale, Léo, pour le reste du traitement. Tu vas te détendre et t'imaginer que ma bouche est le vagin de X et mes doigts le pénis de Y. Je veux que tu me dises quelle sensation est la plus agréable et à qui tu imagines. Tu es prêt? Ferme tes yeux.

-Don, je ne crois pas que Raphael apprécierait que cette thérapie aille aussi loin…

-Je fais cela pour vous aider, Léo! J'ai une fiancée à la maison qui me satisfait, merci. De plus, Raph se soucie de ton appréciation quand il passa la lange sur le corps de Juan? Relaxe. C'est dans un but uniquement thérapeutique.

Bouleversé et piqué de tout ce que Don m'avait révélé, je me laissai faire. Don caressa mon membre jusqu'à érection complète. De l'autre main, il ouvrit une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait apportée. Il glissa deux doigts du premier coup.

-Oh! Tout doux, Donnie.

-Léo, ne fait pas ta chochotte, mes doigts n'ont rien à avoir avec le mastodonte qu'est Raphael. C'est à même à se demander comment tu restes si serré.

-Je suis au-dessus, la plupart du temps.

-Vraiment? Peu importe, Léo. Concentre-toi.

Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à dissocier une sensation plus que l'autre. Donatello tourmentait ma prostate avec acharnement et sa langue était aussi opiniâtre.

Après un autre orgasme stupéfiant administré par les bons soins de Dr. Donnie. Il retourna s'asseoir d'un air professionnel.

-Et toi, Don?

-Que veux-tu dire? Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de toi.

-N'as-tu pas envie que je…

-Léo. Comme je te l'ai expliqué je suis ici en psychiatre. Pas pour mon plaisir. J'ai mon plaisir à la maison.

-Ah! Très bien. Je suis désolé Don. Cela doit être désagréable pour toi de devoir me toucher sans excitation.

-Pas du tout. Moins stressant qu'une lobotomie ou une opération à cœur ouvert. Lave-toi avec ces lingettes. Elles annihilent l'odeur que tu pourrais dégager sans que tu sentes le savon.

-Don. Heu…tu ne me poses de question sur…

-Inutile. J'ai enregistré le mouvement de tes pupilles sous tes paupières. Tu ne pouvais privilégier une sensation. Nous allons devoir recommencer, éventuellement. Raphael arrive bientôt, jugea Don après avoir consulté son cellulaire. Je vais attendre pour te donner ton placebo. En fait, il s'agit d'un très léger anesthésiant. N'oublie pas ton rôle. Sois aimable avec Raphael.

-Mais s'il ne sort pas?

-Impossible. Tu verras. Pas un mot à Raph. S'il te pose des questions, dis-lui que tu m'as raconté le processus de deuil de ta séparation d'avec Karai. Il évitera de te poser plus de questions. Et aussi, si je t'envoie un texto qui ne commence pas par le mot bleu, dis-toi que je ne suis pas seul. Tu saisis?

J'acquiesçais de la tête en me disant que mes deux frères avaient l'air, sous des apparences anodines, d'être engagés dans une partie d'échecs qui me dépassait et dont j'ignorais l'enjeu.

Raph entra en salua Don d'un hochement de tête et se jeta sur moi avec toute la démonstration d'un jeune chiot qui retrouve son maitre. Je tendis mon bras à Don qui me fit l'injection. Comme prévu, au départ de Donnie lorsqu'il apprit que nous avions parlé de Karai, il ne poussa pas l'investigation plus loin. Il eut un air vaguement embarrassé et changea de sujet. Je n'avais pas retrouvé le porte-clés de Karai. Raph avait dû s'en débarrasser. Ses raisons pouvaient être bonnes. Pourquoi Karai aurait besoin des clés de son ancien appartement? Je jouai mon rôle parfaitement. Quand Raphael me vit me mettre au lit sans lui avoir donné le moindre sexe, il fronça les sourcils

-Tu te couches déjà, bébé?

-J'ai si peu dormi la nuit dernière.

-Tu veux qu'on se câline un peu avant?

-Non, merci Raphie, je suis épuisé.

-Très bien mon amour, nous nous reprendrons demain matin quand tu seras en forme.

-Cela ne t'ennuie pas? Que vas-tu faire?

-Un film d'horreur japonais passe ce soir. Je vais écouter cela et lorsque j'aurais trop peur, je viendrais me refugier auprès de mon Fearless Leader me répondit Raph avec un clin d'œil. J'étais réellement fatigué et je m'endormis durant environ 90 minutes. J'ouvris mes yeux en attendant mon cellulaire vibrer. Il est 22h30.

C'était Don.

 _-Debout Belle au bois Dormant. La souris est dans le piège. Mets le parfum que je t'ai laissé.Efface ce message._

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Greg par l'escalier de service à -ci fut à l'heure et me tendit mon costume de la soirée, tout en latex. Je dissimulai une mine de dégout.

Greg me tendit la cagoule qui ne laissait à découvert que mes yeux et ma bouche, en se plaignant qu'il était dommage de cacher la beauté de mon visage, mais que le latex rehausserait la beauté de mon corps. Je haussai les épaules, trop anxieux pour être à l'écoute.

Gregory était euphorique. Je ne parlais pas du trajet puis, il me demanda :

-Maitre Léonardo, je ne peux croire que je vais vivre ce moment exaltant avec vous. Que dois-je-je faire?

-Rien. Tu t'assoies dans un divan et tu bois. Tu tiens cette…laisse et c'est tout. Tu n'as pas la permission de me toucher. A moins d'un ordre contraire de ma part. Tu désobéis à cette loi et tu perds une main.

On nous laissa entrer après avoir payé une somme que je jugeais absolument obscène. Comment Raph et Mikey pouvaient se payer une entrée de ce prix plusieurs fois par semaines dépassaient l'entendement.

Je gardais la tête baissée et l'air humble, mais comment pourrais-je espionner Raphael en cette position?

Greg s'asseoya dans un divan et je m'agenouillai à ses côtés. Je lui avais expliqué de se mettre à l'écart, sans élaborer de motif.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, j'analysai le périmètre. Pas de Raphael en vue. Don m'avait averti que Raphael était souvent dans les pièces du second étage. Mais qu'à 23h30, ce jour de semaine précisément, à tous les mois, il y avait une exposition du plus bel esclave et que Raphael ne manquerait pas une occasion de pavaner avec son Juan.

Vers 23h20, un homme aborda Gregory.

-Ton esclave est magnifique. Tu devrais l'exhiber.

Greg marmonna :

-je vais y penser, merci.

Greg tira deux fois ma laisse. Il voulait avoir mon attention.

-Maitre. Que pensez-vous de cette idée?

-Quel sont les exigences de cette mascarade?

-Cela varie selon ses endroits. Cela peut être l'esclave le plus obéissant ou le plus beau ou celui qui supporte le mieux la douleur ou encore un qui déploie un talent spécial. Maitre s'il s'agit de la beauté…vos chances sont excellentes.

-Questionne les gens. Je ne peux accepter de me donner en spectacle sans connaitre en quoi cela consiste au préalable.

Greg alla aux renseignements. Il s'agissait simplement de tenir, les bras en croix, deux assiettes portant un poids de 15 livres de chaque cote tout en étant fouette à L'occasion par son maitre. Bien que sachant que j'avais de bonne chance de gagner, j'allais secouer la tête quand je vis Raphael.

A ses cotes, un jeune homme dont les cheveux avaient la même teinte que moi ainsi que la même coupe, exhibant fièrement un collier qui épelait le nom de son maitre. Mon cœur se désagrégea alors Raphael après s'être approché de lui pour un mot d'amour ou un baiser, je ne saurai dire, le fit monter avec lui sur scène. La rage coulait à gros bouillon à travers mes veines. Je tirai sur ma laisse.

Greg se rapprocha :

-Écoute, tu reconnais cet homme? Il s'agit de mon ex Raphael. Il est hors de question que lui et sa petite trainée gagne. Tu peux me fouetter autant que Raphael fouettera ce garçon.

Je vis qu'il voulut ajouter quelque chose, je le coupai :

-Tu m'obéis.

Je montai sur scène, les yeux vers le sol.

Je m'agenouillai aux cotés de Juan et je remarquai alors que le nom de Raphael était scarifié dans sa chair. La jalousie me submergea au point que j'oubliai de respirer. Je sentis un regard vrillé ma nuque. Raphael a n'en pas douté.

Je l'entendis demander `à Greg qui selon mes instructions avait enlevé ses lunettes et teint ses cheveux

-Il me semble que l'on se connait…mais je n'ai jamais vu ce soumis ici. Je m'en rappellerais. Il est nouveau ça se voit, il est nerveux et rétif.

-Oui.

-Fais lui tâter du fouet plus souvent…c'est ce que je fais au mien. Il me lèche dans la main. Je n'ai jamais reçu autant d'adoration de personne. ..Mais mon soumis est exceptionnel. Le tien est sûrement beau, mais par son port de tête volontaire, je peux te dire qu'il ne supporta pas le fouet plus de 10 minutes.

Greg alors à mon grand bonheur répondit :

-Personne ne peut arriver à sa cheville.

Je sentais le rictus de Raphael.

Puis, l'on me remit les poids et le signal fut donné. Ce défi n'était rien. Mon endurance physique était excellente et par la méditation je pouvais m'évader de la souffrance physique. Je conservais la tête droite alors que j'entendais les coups de fouets alterné avec de mots d'adoration en espagnol lancés à l'adresse de Raphael. L'autre esclave à ma droite, laissa tomber ses assiettes après un temps relativement court. Il ne restait que moi et Juan. Si je ne me laissais pas déconcentrer par ces élucubrations, j'humiliais Raphael. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps après que je n'eus toujours proféré aucun son, ni frémit, Juan s'écroula. Raphael n'eut absolument aucun geste pour lui de ce que je cru constater.

Greg s'arrêta alors de me fouetter puisque Raphael avait cessé e qu'il devait coordonner leurs mouvements.

-Que fais-tu? l'apostropha Raphael, tu dois continuer à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

-Je suis épuisé de le frapper. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Prête-moi-le, Je vais le faire flancher.

-Avant qu'il puisse s'interposer, Raphael prit le martinet. Il me frappa avec une rage insensée. Ou était mon doux Raphael qui caressait mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme? Si ceci était ce qui l'allumait il pouvait bien vivre de son côté, à tout jamais. Don avait raison. Je ne mérite pas qu'on déserte mon lit pour cela.

Cela en était rendu à un point où les clients de l'établissement se lassaient de nous regarder. Je relevai brièvement la tête afin de trouver Juan, pour constater qu'il était à genoux, la tête tellement baissée que je ne pouvais voir ses traits. Je souris brièvement, mais sans joie.

Soudain, Raphael perdit patience et mon dos fut soudain exposé. Il toucha mes blessures… Il dut porter son doigt à son nez ou sa bouche et questionna Greg :

-Il n'a reçu aucune crème anesthésiante et cet esclave à une résistance plus grande que son maitre? Venez avec moi.

On déclara Greg vainqueur et nous descendîmes de scène…Alors que nous suivîmes Raphael, Juan fit mine d faire de même. Raphael le repoussa sans ménagement. Nous arrivâmes dans un bureau adjacent à une chambre à coucher qui ressemblait plutôt à une salle de torture médiévale.

-Bien, ici nous serons tranquille dit Raphael en verrouillant la porte. M'avait-il reconnu et il voulait me confondre en privé?

Quel est ton nom?

-Hans.

-As-tu nommé ton esclave?

-Non.

-Bien, j'aime nommer mes nouveaux esclaves moi-même. Oui, tu as bien compris. Je veux le tien. Que veux-tu en échange?

-Il n'est pas à vendre, répondit incertain Greg.

-Pourquoi? Tu dois admettre qu'il sera beaucoup de travail pour la docilité. Sa tolérance à la douleur est incroyable et j'ai besoin de ce genre de jouets. Dis-moi ton prix. Et je te cède Juan en prime.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Raph de toute évidence s'offrait des esclaves avec mon argent. Qui voudrait d'un partenaire avec un sens moral si dépravé? Mais la partie faible de moi était soulagé de le voir faire si peu de cas de son nouveau jouet.

-Son éducation n'est pas achevée.

-Je veux le former à ma façon. Et tu dois admettre qu'il mérite un maitre plus puissant.

Ni Don ni moi n'avions prévu une telle éventualité. Greg n'y était pas préparé.

-Je …je l'aime!

-Tu l'aimes? Pourquoi est-il ici alors? Tu semblais éprouver peu de jouissance à le frapper, et c'est dommage quand on possède un soumis avec autant de potentiel. Je l'ai observé. Il ne semblait ne ressentir aucune excitation. Il ne te démontre aucun attachement. Et c'est parfait. Cela complique inutilement les choses. Je le veux.

-Non. Je ne peux pas, je l'aime comme cela. Je le connais depuis peu, mais j'y suis extrêmement attaché.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici? Vous êtes des touristes? Quel fantasme souhaitait-tu réaliser avec ton esclave? Je vous observé de loin avant la démonstration. Tu n'as jamais touché ton esclave.

-Sa présence me comble!

-Alors amène le au cinéma, pas ici! Écoute, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Avec l'argent que je te donnerais, tu trouveras un autre partenaire aisément.

-Votre autre esclave était très beau, docile. Même s'il n'a pas gagné cette fois-ci…

-Tu vois, Hans, le problème dans notre petit milieu est qu'on se lasse de tout très vite. Et que notre appétit augmente toujours. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer inassouvis dans le lit conjugal. J'aime moi aussi quelqu'un. Et je n'ai pas envie de l'humilier ou de lui faire du mal. Ton prix?

Greg se mordit les lèvres.

-Je crois que tu dois ignorer qui je suis? Dois-je te l'expliquer?

Oui! oui !me dis-je dans ma tête.

-Résumons cela a que ce que tu ne quitteras pas cet immeuble sans me l'avoir céder de gré ou de force.

Je sentais Greg au supplice.

-Écoute, faisons un marché. Je ne peux retourner chez-moi dans cet état-là. Laisse-moi jouer avec lui une heure. Pour chaque heure que tu me laisseras jouer avec lui, dans les prochaines semaines, je te donnerai 10 000$. Vois cela comme une location. Ainsi, tu l'auras le reste du temps. Tu peux même regarder si cela te chante. Ca m'est égal.

-Il ne voudra pas.

-Qui est le maitre? Ordonne-lui!

La situation était impossible. Je tirais sur ma laisse.

-C'est d'accord.

-Parfait. Il est donc à moi pour une heure?

-Oui.

-Bien. Toi, debout!

Je me levai conservant la tête baissée. J'allais être torturé encore. Mais je voulais voir ce que Don m'avait annoncé la vraie nature de Raphael.

-Je t'ai payé plus qu'aucun autre jouet. Je veux te voir. Déshabille-toi.

Greg s'interposa :

-Pas la cagoule.

-Tu m'as cédé ce soumis pour encore 59 minutes. Je me moque de son visage, mais j'ai besoin de voir son corps.

Greg, ignorant l'existence de mon tatoo m''encouragea d'un geste, mais je secouai la tête.

A mon intense stupéfaction, Raphael éclata de rire.

-Que je vais avoir du plaisir avec lui! Il me rappelle ma petite pucelle vanille à la maison. Opiniâtres, ils sont tellement plus amusant à briser.

Je serai les poings ce que remarqua Raphael.

-Et susceptible! C'est un trésor précieux. Peu de maitre peuvent t'apprécier à ta juste valeur, mais moi, oui. Malheureusement, je suis en manque de temps et je dois accélérer le dressage. Je veux quitter ce club dans une heure, complètement repu. Il se pencha et me susurra à l'oreille.

-J'en ai dressé de plus farouche que toi. Tu es un animal loyal à ton ancien maitre? Tu ne devrais pas. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un partenaire qui ne nous mérite pas.

Insinuait-il que je ne le méritais pas? Cet espèce de psychopathe! Il me frappa en plein visage. Comment allais-je effacer toutes ces marques?

-Déshabille-toi.

Je secouai de nouveau fermement la tête après avoir craché du sang à ses pieds.

-Un défi? Intéressant! Tu vois mon esclave. Nous allons essayer de faire un peu de psychologie inversé. J'ai changé d'idée. Je te garde pour la nuit. Tu vas dire à ton maitre de partir et je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Pour chaque minute que tu résistes, je lui tranche un doigt.

Greg poussa un gémissement. Je lui fis signe de la tête de partir, trouvant Raphael mortellement sérieux. Raphael lui remit une feuille et lui dit d'aller à la réception pour SON comptable.

-Tu as donc des émotions? Déshabille-toi et va m'attendre debout dans cette pièce. J'ai un téléphone à faire.

J'obtempérai pour ce qui était de sortir de la pièce. Il verrouilla la porte derrière moi.

Raph se mit à parler en japonais.

Mikey. Je ne peux rentrer immédiatement. Va jeter un œil sur Léo. Je l'ai trouvé éteint ce soir. Son nouveau médicament peut lui donner un sommeil troublé ou je ne sais pas moi, des hallucinations. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille seul et en état de panique. Invente une excuse. Je n'ai pas la tête à penser à cela. Mais texte-moi ce que tu lui as dit. Fais-le boire de l'eau. Ou j'ai acheté de la verveine pour lui puisqu'il ne peut pas boire de thé. Je vais rentrer dès que j'ai terminé. Dès qu'il se réveille, écris-moi. J'aimerais tellement être avec lui en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ici. Pourquoi je n'ai pas la force de partir? Oui, je sais. Je ne peux m'imaginer lui faire du mal. J'ai hâte que tout cela soit terminé. J'ai assez fait souffrir Léo. Je déteste lui mentir. Je déteste ce que je fais.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau et Raphael en jurant raccrocha d'avec Mikey.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas être dérangé!

-Patron. (Avait-il vraiment appelé donner ce titre a Raphael? Cet endroit dégoutant et dégradant lui appartenait?) . Juan fait un bruit d'enfer en bas. Il a un couteau sous la gorge et vous réclame.

-Et alors? S'il se blesse nous avons un médecin sur place.

-Il dérange la clientèle, M. Hamato. Peut-être votre frère pourrait…

-Mon frère est occupé par une mission beaucoup plus importante que les états d'âme d'un esclave.

-Peut être pourriez-vous mettre Juan aux enchères? Vous en seriez débarrassé

-Je descends. Laisse-moi 1 minute.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de la porte.

-Toi, derrière. Écoute-moi bien. J'ai été contrarié toute la journée. Je ne supporterai pas, sans perdre totalement contrôle de l'être davantage. Résistez c'est bien, mais ne lasse pas ma patience. J'ai même un surnom pour toi : Fearless. Donc, prépare-toi, Fearless…j'ai énormément sur le cœur et tu es l'occasion parfaite de me défouler.

Encore une fois, le froid se propagea dans mes veines. Il ne m'avait pas reconnu. Mais comment osait-il donné mon surnom, à un être rencontré depuis quelques instants et qui prévoyait frapper et torturer? Je devais sortir de là. J'avisai un canif sur une table. Je crochetai prestement et sans effort la serrure. J'avais vu une fenêtre dans le bureau de Raphael, ce propriétaire de trafic humain. Avant de quitter, je fouillai dans les tiroirs du secrétaire. Dans le premier, je vis des dizaines de sachets de poudre blanche. Raph se se droguait donc encore. Pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais vu intoxiqué depuis ce soir de la St-Valentin. Mais après-tout connaissais-je vraiment Raphael? Et je vu ensuite une photo de moi, rayé d'un coup de lame pour faire disparaitre mes yeux. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, je m'enfuis.

Greg et moi avions convenu que si nous étions séparés, nous devions nous rencontrer devant une buanderie à 5 rues à l'ouest. J'espérai qu'il il était car j'étais en latex, sans clé, sans argent et sans cellulaire. Et de plus, blessé, je devais le reconnaitre, sentant la brulure de mon dos.

Greg était la appuyé sur la voiture. Il m'ouvrit les bras a me voyant, mais je me dégageai et m'assis a la place du conducteur.

-Greg, la situation est compliquée. Je ne…crois pas que j'ai envie de rentrer chez-moi. Pour un certain temps. Plusieurs jours. Peut-être plus, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer chez-moi chercher de l'argent. J'ai ma carte de crédit, mais je ne crois pas qu'il serait pertinent de l'utiliser. Sinon, j'ai environ 250$ sur moi. Je connais un motel miteux au New-Jersey ou l'on pourra dormir 3-4 nuits à ce prix-là. Si tu veux venir avec moi.

-Léo. Le responsable de la caisse de cet endroit…m'a remis… 75 000$. Il dit qu'il n'a jamais payé une telle somme …Nous pouvons dormir au Plaza avec vu sur Central Park, si tu en as envie.

-Non. Raphael me cherchera dans ce type d'endroit. S'il s'intéresse encore à moi. Maintenant qu'il tire les ficelles de ma fortune, il n'a plus tant besoin de me ménager. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, je veux sortir de la ville. Nous allons passer rapidement chez –toi. Prends des vêtements et des articles de toilettes.

-Ma valise est déjà faite, Léo. Je quitte le pays dans 5 jours pour une tournée en Europe centrale de deux semaines.

Cela faisait environ cinq minutes que nous roulions quand je reçu un appel sur mon cellulaire que j'avais laissé branché dans la voiture de Juan.

C'était Raphael.

Je ne voulais absolument pas lui parler.

Je voyais le voyant clignoter furieusement à mesure que des messages textes entraient. Je ne regardais rien et me concentrais sur la route furieusement pour ne pas me laisser envahir par les émotions.

Lorsque Greg descendit chercher sa valise à son appartement, je regardai les messages, curieux de savoir ce que Raphael pouvait bien vouloir dire à cette…c'était quoi déjà….pucelle vanille? M'avait-il reconnu?

 _-Bébé! Mikey me dit que tu n'es pas à la maison! Ou es-tu?_

 _-Tu n'as pas pris ta voiture! Es-tu en train d'errer seul dans les rues? Bébé, dis-moi ou tu es. Je passe te chercher. Oublie tes idées noires._

 _-Léo. Je suis mortellement inquiet. Réponds-moi. Je serai à la maison dans trois minutes._

 _-Léonardo. Le portier m'affirme que tu n'es pas passé devant lui. Pourquoi es-tu parti?_

 _\- Tu n'as rien apporté avec toi. Pas même ton manteau et il fait frais dehors. Bébé, réponds-moi. Ton cellulaire n'est pas ici, je sais que tu l'as avec toi._

 _-Si tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, je ne peux me racheter. Je te promets d'être plus souvent à la maison._

Greg revient dans la voiture et je démarrai en trombe. En chemin, par hasard, je passai devant le garage ou travaillait Raphael. Il n'y avait plus rien, excepté quelques traces d'incendie. Je commençai à respirer plus calmement rendu au motel. Il descendit de voiture pour aller à la réception. Il paya pour 5 jours. Il m'ouvrit la porte extérieure pour que mon visage tuméfié et mon costume en latex déchiré dans le dos n'attirent pas l'attention.

Il avait choisi la suite avec bain tourbillon et un immense lit. Mais ma tête n'était nullement tournée vers la romance. Il y avait une cuisinette (Greg ne pouvait savoir que j'étais incapable de cuisiner)et un petit salon.

-J'ai pris un peu plus grand, Léo, pour ne pas que tu te sentes étouffé. Étends-toi, je vais nettoyer tes plaies. J'ai pris de l'antiseptique chez-moi.

Je m'extirpais avec soulagement de cet effroyable déguisement. Greg reluqua mon tatouage mais ne dit rien.

Je m'allongeai sur le ventre alors que Gregory me soignait.

-Je suis désolé, Léo. Je ne croyais pas que ce donjon poussait aussi loin. Avoir su, je t'aurai dissuadé d'y aller.

-Pourtant, tu as voulu aller à cet endroit avant mon invitation. Tu le connaissais.

-J'ai reçu un courriel anonyme le lendemain de notre rencontre à ce propos. J'ai été curieux. J'aime certaines choses, mais ceci ne correspond pas à mes valeurs et je crois, pas aux tiennes non plus. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est cet homme pour toi, Léo, mais ce n'est pas une bonne personne. Il te manipule.

-Greg, soupiras-je, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Mais, que comptes-tu faire, Léo? Tu ne peux retourner auprès de cet homme! Cela finira mal. Tu dois briser cette emprise qu'il a sur toi. Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour lui.

-Greg. Cela reste mon frère. Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais non, je ne crois pas retourner près de lui. Je vais me calmer, figurer ce que je peux faire maintenant que je suis à la rue, puis …

-Léo, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi en Europe? Cela te changera les idées.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je n'ai pas mon passeport avec moi. Il est à la maison. Je ne sais si je peux risquer de retourner le chercher sans avoir une confrontation avec Raphael. J'en parlerais à mon autre frère s'il m'appelle.

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas les liens que tu as avec ces trois hommes?

-Compliqué. Oublie ça. Je veux dormir.

Greg ferma la lumière et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Il se coucha à L'autre extrémité du lit. A mon grand étonnement par la suite, je réussi à m'endormir immédiatement, malgré mon tourment intérieur. Mon cellulaire continua clignoter dans l'obscurité.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par une douleur lancinante dans mes bras et mon dos. Je fus désorienté les 15 premières secondes de mon réveil, puis la mémoire de la nuit affreuse de la veille me revient. Je devais parler à Donatello. Mais je n'osais lui téléphoner alors que Raphael serait peut-être avec lui. Je regardai avec stupéfaction le nombre 63 qui indiquait le nombre de textos reçu et mes 27 appels manqués.

La grande majorité provenait de Raphael. il proclamait son inquiétude grandissante. Il me suppliait de revenir ou de lui répondre. En lisant, je me rendis compte que Raphael était convaincu que j'avais commis l'irréparable. Il N'avait de toute évidence pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son dernier message datait d'il y a 10 minutes :

 _-Léonardo. Je te garantis que si je découvre que tu es vivant et conscient alors que j'endure ce calvaire, je t'envoie un jab qui te clouera au tapis. Et ensuite, je t'embrasserai et ne te quitterais plus jamais. Bébé, tu ne peux pas me faire cela._

Puis, il y en avait deux de Don _._

- _Léo. Appelle-moi._

- _Léo. Raphael m'a dit qu'il était inquiet. Tu dois rentrer Léo. Ou sinon, viens chez-moi. Nous serons seuls et nous parlerons. Ou je peux te rejoindre. Crois-moi, Raphael ne sera pas là. Il veut seulement que je lui rapporte que tu es bien portant._

J'allais répondre, puis je me rappelai. Le mot de code : Bleu était absent. Raphael devait lire par-dessus l'épaule de Don au moment même.

Greg se leva et me sourit.

-As-tu faim, Léo? Es-tu assez en forme pour sortir?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas la tête à être sociable en ce moment.

-Écoute, je vais aller faire des courses. Je peux te laisser seul?

-Oui. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'arrivera quelque chose de pire qu'hier, à moins d'être dévoré par les cafards.

-Je vais être parti environ deux ou trois heures. Tu peux me faire une liste de ce que tu as besoin?

Je fis une liste sommaire et après un baiser intimidé sur ma tête, Greg parti.

 _-Léo. Je ne peux en supporter davantage. Je suis à bout. Ne me pousse pas._

 _-Si tu as fait ce que je crois que tu as fait…je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as fait ça._

Le désarroi de Raph ne m'atteignait pas. J'étais dégouté de lui. Qu'il m'aime sincèrement ou pas n'avait plus aucune importance à mes yeux.

Puis le message que j'attendais arriva :

 _-Bleu. Léo. Aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Ou es –tu vraiment. Raphael m'a communiqué son inquiétude. Je suis sur la route. Seul. A ta recherche supposément. Toi, es-tu seul? Qu'est-il arrivé? Raphael est dans un état qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Ne lui réponds pas avant mes instructions. Compris?_

 _-Salut Don. Je suis vivant. J'ai besoin d'être seul et de faire le point. Peux-tu me faire parvenir un passeport?_

 _-Léo! De quoi parles-tu? Tu ne peux quitter le pays. Ou veux-tu aller?_

 _-Je pense peut-être accompagner Greg en Europe._

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Je n'osais réécrire.

Puis :

 _-Tu ne le connais même pas Léo! Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Ou es-tu?_

Je ne répondis pas.

Je pris une douche chaude et me lava longuement.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et consulta mes messages.

Étonné, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Michelangelo et de Donatello. Rien de Raphael.

 _-Dude. Je viens d'aller faire une descente chez ton petit ami. Ce qu'il portait hier trainait par terre. Ton secret est découvert. Je t'écris car Raphael est en état de choc. Sérieux, je ne sais pas s'il va s'en remettre. Tu devrais rentrer. Je veux te dire quelque chose_

Et Don :

 _-Léo. Ne prends pas de décision précipitée. Dis-moi ou tu es?_

 _-Léo. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne peux te donner de passeport._

 _-Tu n'as aucun avenir avec cet homme!_

 _-Putain, Léo Réponds! Bleu! Je suis seul!_

 _-Tu l'auras voulu, Léo_

Perplexe, je fixai le dernier message de Donnie.


	26. Chapter 26

Suite à ce dernier message plutôt menaçant de la part de Donatello. Ce fut finalement le silence radio durant près d'une heure. J'en avais assez que l'on se joue de moi. Je ne voulais plus de Raphael. Je voulais refaire ma vie. Loin de lui. Et même loin de mes autres frères. J'avais besoin de Donnie pour ce passeport si je voulais aller outremer. Quoique rien ne m'empêchait de demeurer au pays. Je travaillerai dur, mais je serai libre et tranquille.

Greg arriva enfin alors que je crevais de faim. Il m'avait acheté quelques vêtements. Alors que nous mangions, je remarquai qu'il me couvait d'un regard amoureux. Je soupirai intérieurement, sobre, je n'étais absolument pas intéresser à lui d'un point de vue sexuel ou romantique. Enfin, hormis mes frères, je n'avais ressenti aucune attirance pour aucun homme. Je devais lui avouer. Mais je ne précipiterai rien.

La conversation languissait et Greg ouvrit la télévision pour écouter les informations. J'échappai mon verre :

Ma photo apparaissait à l'écran à côté de celle de Greg. Une alerte Amber avait été lancée. Mais c'était ridicule, je n'étais pas un mineur, du moins selon mes papiers. J'eus l'explication :

Léonardo Hamato souffre de psychose. Il peut attenter à sa vie sans ses médicaments. Son ravisseur est un homme souffrant de déviance. L'intégrité de M. Hamato serait en danger. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Une récompense de 5 millions de dollars était offerte à qui donnerait une information menant à ma découverte. J'empoignai Greg qui n'était plus qu'une statue de sel.

-Nous devons partir! Tout le monde t'a vu depuis ce matin.

-Léo. C'est faux. Je n'ai rien fait. Ma carrière est finie…

-Écoute, fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne reste pas ici. Donne-moi la casquette et les lunettes de soleil que tu viens d'acheter. Je dois absolument faire décolorer mes cheveux. Et des lentilles…Écoute, donne-moi une partie de l'argent que tu as et je disparais de ta vie.

-Prends tout, Léo, me répondit Greg tétanisé

-J'empoigna une poignée considérable de billets. Je devais changer d'identité. Trouver dans le milieu interlope quelqu'un qui me le ferait. Mais le plus pressant était de détaler. Raph avait mis tout le pays à mes trousses avec sa récompense astronomique. J'ouvris la porte pour m'élancer à l'extérieur. Je tombais nez à nez avec six voitures de police et des policiers qui braquaient leur arme sur moi. Je croisai les mains derrière la tête en pestant de rage. Un policier m'agrippa par le bras et me traina jusqu'à son véhicule. Donnie, sorti de nulle part, vint à ma rencontre avec un empressement exagéré.

-Léonardo! Enfin! Tu ne dois pas suivre des inconnus, tu le sais!

-Va te faire foutre, Donnie!, répliquais je, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais c'est terminé pour moi.

-Bien sûr, Léo, bien sûr. Une ambulance s'en vient pour te conduire au sanatorium. A moins que bien entendu, tu acceptes de ton plein gré de me suivre à la maison? Nous serons seuls.

-Je ne veux plus de tes séances de visualisation, Don! De plus, je sais que Raphael est là. Je ne veux plus le voir.

-Raphael n'est pas là. Il est à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Léo, aucune idée, Mikey est avec lui, donc il est ok. Excuse-moi d'avoir été débordé avec ton cas! Peu importe, c'est parfait. Tu vas pouvoir demeurer seul chez-toi et faire le point comme tu voulais. D'après ce que Mikey m'a dit, Raphael ne sortira pas de sitôt. C'est ta chance. Si tu veux quitter le pays, je t'aiderai, d'accord? Tu dois penser à cela. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main. L'absence de Raphael et Mikey est providentielle. Mais, j'ai encore besoin de quelques jours. Écoute bien, Léo. Je crois que des que Raphael aura retrouvé la raison, il demandera à Mikey de revenir te surveiller. C'est son homme de main. Malheureusement pour Raphael, bien que très empressé et obéissant, Mikey gère très mal la pression. Si quelque chose tourne mal, Mikey se tournera vers moi. Il a énormément peur de décevoir Raphael. Donc, quand Mikey sera là pour te surveiller, tu prendras ses médicaments.

-Non, Don, j'en ai assez de…

-Attends….cela servira de couverture pour ton suicide.

-?

-Tu présenteras certain aspect de l'overdose. Mais, une piqure d'adrénaline et je repars ton petit cœur. Tu n'en a qu'a à en prendre une…Mikey sera en panique. Il n'osera téléphoner à Raphael pour l'inquiéter davantage. Il m'appellera pour que je répare les pots cassés. Je vais dire que tu ne peux aller à l'hôpital, car ils t'interneront. Je vais prendre un taxi avec toi inconscient. Suite à cela, je pourrais t'extrader. Je dois prévoir notre fuite. Cela me prendra…

-Notre fuite? Tu viens avec moi?

-Bien sûr, Raph se doutera que j'ai tout organisé. Je suis le seul au courant de tout son système de surveillance.

-Système de surveillance?

-Je sais où il poste ses hommes pour te surveiller. Je sais que ta voiture a une puce reliée au cellulaire de Raphael qui peut ainsi suivre tous tes mouvements.

-Comment sais-tu cela?

-Je l'ai installé.

-Quoi! Mais tu es du coté de qui au juste?

-Du tien, Léo, voyons! Ne suis-je pas là pour toi depuis le début? Je dois me plier à certaines exigences de Raphael pour endormir sa méfiance toujours en éveil. Je devais tranquillement t'aider à voir le vrai Raphael afin de confronter tes sentiments.

-Mais de quels hommes tu parles?

-Ceux des Lions. Raphael est le chef du second regroupement du crime organisé après les Foot. Sans les Foot qui techniquement n'ont pas encore de tête dirigeante, puisque tu n'as rien fait pour te les affilier, Raphael contrôlerait tout New-York. Si les Foot t'étaient loyaux, tu pourrais affronter la bande de Raphael, mais il est trop tard pour cela et le temps nous ai compté.

Don naturellement ignorait ma cessation de tout pouvoir et possession au bénéfice de Raphael. Les agissements de Raphael n'avaient pas un motif pécuniaire. Il voulait le pouvoir. Que naïvement, je lui avais offert sur un plateau d'argent. Devrais-je le dire à Don? Je ne savais pas. Malgré ma bonne volonté, je ne lui faisais pas pleinement confiance. Mais pas non plus à Raphael. Chacun jouait son jeu. Je n'étais qu'un pion.

-Je ne peux pas croire que Raphael, si épris de justice, soit devenu un criminel.

-Léo. Durant sa transformation, Stockman à trafiquer son cerveau pour s'en servir contre nous. J'ai essayé de réparer les dommages, mais…

-Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de cela avant.

-Léo. Nous allons avoir une très longue route dans quelques jours. Nous en parlerons. Je te laisse chez-toi. Repose-toi. Si Mikey s 'incruste, laisse-le. Sinon, Raphael pourrait assigner quelqu'un de beaucoup plus perspicace que Mike. Je vais aller rendre visite en bonne frère à Raphael. Tu vas lui texter tout à l'heure que tu vas bien mais que tu n'as pas envie de lui parler pour le moment. Tu ne dois pas rompre ou t'emporter. Insiste sur le fait que tu as besoin d'un temps de réflexion. Raphael le respectera et ne t'imposera pas sa présence si tu ne la souhaite pas.

Je rentrai chez-moi. L'appartement avait été dévasté. C'est comme si une bête fauve avait été libérée. Les draps étaient déchirés, les glaces fracassées. Dans notre chambre, c'était pire : d'un doigt sanglant, mon prénom avait écrit un peu partout. La nausée me prit devant la manifestation d'un esprit, de toute évidence, dérangé.

Je reçu un message de Don.

 _-Léo, je suis ave Raphael en ce moment. Il ne semble pas me croire que tu es de retour chez toi et que tu vas bien. Peux-tu confirmer stp._

 _-Oui, Don. Je suis en train de nettoyer le bordel laissé par Raphael, chez-moi._

 _-Raphael est désolé. Il dit qu'il veut une photo de ton visage actuellement. Et de ton dos._

 _-Raphael peut se faire foutre._

 _-Léo, stp. C'est important pour Raphael de s'assurer qu'il ne t'a pas fait trop de mal._

Exaspéré, je pris les photos.

- _Raphael dit d'arrêter de nettoyer.. .Que ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Que Mikey va venir prendre soin de tout._

Je haussai les épaules. Le plan de Don se déroulait comme il L'avait prévu.

Je m'assis pour ouvrir la télévision en espérant ne plus me revoir au sommet de l'actualité.

Un corps de femme atrocement mutilée avait été retrouvé. Elle avait subi une hystérotomie et ses dents avaient été brisés et ses doigts brulés pour éviter l'identification.

 _Le seul indice que nous avons pour son identification c'est qu'elle est d'origine asiatique. Des bouts de sa peau ont été découpés afin de prélever des tatouages qu'il aurait pu aider à L'identifier._

 _La femme a entre 15 et 25 ans. Ses cheveux ont été décolorés à mi-tête. Elle devait posséder un tatoo de taille considérable dans le bas du dos. Un petit au poignet et un autre sur le tibia. Elle n'a pas été violé. Mais ce qui est horrible, c'est que selon les experts, l'inconnue aurait été à ses 35 semaines de grossesse. Le fœtus a été arraché de ses entrailles mais n'a pas été retrouvé. Un modelage approximatif du visage de la victime…_

Mais je n'écoutais plus. Je pense que je me suis évanoui.


	27. Chapter 27

Je me réveillai de ma torpeur par des coups répétés à ma porte…

-Léo. C'est Mikey. Ouvre-moi.

Karai. Enceinte. 35 semaines. Concorde. De moi…revenue ici pour ça. Porteclés. Nettoyant. Raph absent. Mikey homme de main de Raph. Mikey essoufflé. Mikey et Raph ensemble…et le policier aussi? De connivence. Du sang partout…mutilée salle de bain. Bébé enlevée. Mikey. La porte. Raph veut les Foots. Pas d'héritier. Tuer Saki. Tuer Karai. Tuer bébé. Tuer moi…Mikey vient…des menteurs. Des manipulateurs. Partir.

Raph dépeçant Karai. Oubliant le porte-clés. Raphael et sa haine viscérale de Karai. Il la nomme car elle est morte. Elizabeth….Mikey ne pouvait venir à la campagne…Raph qui reçoit des textos en souriant. Raph qui reçoit des téléphones du Japon. Karai était au Japon. Raph qui veut m'éloigner pendant une semaine…Tout faisait du sens maintenant.

Mourir. Partir. Don a dit une pilule. Dans le contenant, il y en a six. Les six tout de suite. Surdose. Je ne veux plus penser. Je veux ou ne pas me réveiller ou bien très loin d'ici.

Mikey cogne. J'entoure mes genoux de mes bras. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit. Je pourrai me défendre. Agripper mes katanas. Me battre. Mais je suis si fatigué de lutter.

Je me sens déjà faible. J'ai à peine conscience que la porte cède enfin sous Mikey. Je lui évite du travail et du nettoyage. Mon petit frère n'aura pas à me tuer. Je souris.

J'entends de très loin, Mikey parler au téléphone. J'entends le mot « plan » que Mikey hystérique répète sans arrêt.

Avant que tout devienne noir, Mikey s'agenouille près de moi et en prenant ma tête sur les genoux, il me dit : April…

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

-Léo. ca suffit, mets cette perruque, bon sens.

Don complètement hystérique, de beaucoup plus que Mikey encore, hurle sur moi, un flot de paroles. Je ne saisis que « ce n'était pas le bon moment », « qu'il a dû improviser »

Je me réveille complètement, ébahi. Devant cette fureur que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas mort? Pourquoi?

-Les cinq autres pilules étaient des placebos, Léo. J'avais tout prévu! Sauf que tu paniquerais aussi rapidement! Tu devais attendre! Je t'avais dit de me laisser quelques jours! Pourquoi as-tu paniqué!

-Don! C'est toi qui panique!

-Tu ne comprends pas la moitié de la ville sera à nos trousses! Mes relais n'étaient pas tous prêt! J'ai à peine eu le temps de détruire mon ordinateur et tout le reste. Je n'ai même pas trouvé mon carnet de notes! Sais-tu l'importance de ce carnet! Notre fuite y était élaborée! Pas en détails! Quelle chance que tout est codé! Je mettais le dernier point aux préparatifs pour notre arrivée.

-Ou allons-nous Don?

-Je dois aller chez la nounou chercher les jumeaux. Mais nous devons changer une troisième fois de véhicule.

-Les jumeaux?

-Oui, Léo! Mes enfants!

-April a accouché? Ce n'était pas pour dans quelques mois?

-Léo. Pas le temps de t'expliquer. April et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Elle a fait une fausse-couche. Un truc par rapport à notre code génétique qui est instable. Si nous avions des enfants, cela serait surement des monstres, Léo, d'après mes recherches. Bref, elle a accepté de faire des démarches d'adoption en Chine avec moi. Mais quand les enfants sont arrivés, elle a trouvé que ce n'était pas pour elle. Je les élève seul depuis. Mais leur santé est fragile. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à quitter l'incubateur tout de suite! Il fallait que tu t'énerves!

-Don, écoute, laisse-moi et je vais m'arranger…

-Oh non Léo! Je n'aurai pas passé par tout ce stress des derniers temps pour rien. Mes enfants ont besoin de deux parents. J'ai trop de choses à m'occuper. Je ne peux assurer leur soin 24 heures et je n'ai pas confiance en d'autre personne que toi.

-Mais je ne veux pas mettre en péril la santé de tes enfants, Don!

-Nos enfants, Léo. Nos enfants. Nous sommes arrivés, tu vas voir, ils sont superbes! Tu vas les adorer! Reste dans la voiture. Tu dois éviter de te faire remarquer. Je reviens. Lorsqu'ils seront installés dans la familiale, tu viendras t'asseoir.

Je n'arrivais pas à procéder toute l'information. Mikey m'avait dit quelque chose à propos d'April…mais je ne me rappelais plus. Si Mikey me croyait vraiment à l'agonie, pourquoi m'avoir parlé d'April pour notre dernière conservation? J'avais vu April…il y avait peu…quoi deux semaines? Et là soudain, il avait des enfants arrivés de Chine? Mais les procédures d'adoptions ne devaient pas être très longues? Don ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Il faut dire que Donnie ne parlait jamais de lui-même. Je cherchais mon cellulaire. Je ne l'avais pas. Puis, je vis Don sortir de l'appartement de la nounou avec un bébé enveloppé d'une couleur bleue. Puis retourner pour une couverture rose. C'était donc un garçon et une petite fille. Don me fit signe d'abandonner la voiture et de le rejoindre.

Dans la voiture, je me retournai avec empressement vers les nourrissons. Je n'avais jamais vu d'êtres aussi minuscules et délicats. Les yeux étaient obstinément fermés

-Don. Tes enfants sont magnifiques!

-Nos enfants, Léo.

-Don. Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Nous sommes des frères.

-Raphael aussi était ton frère. Où est la différence? Tu apprendras à m'apprécier.

-Oui, mais…tu n'éprouves pas d'amour ou de désir pour moi. Je ne veux pas t'enlever de chances auprès de d'autres candidates.

-Léo. Cesse de dire n'importe quoi. Comment allons-nous les appeler? Je t'ai attendu!

-Euh, Don? Depuis quand as-tu ces jumeaux? April et toi ne les aviez pas nommés?

-Je les ai depuis quelques jours. Dès qu'elle les a vus, April est parti.

-Étrange. Je veux dire, ils sont mignons.

-Leur santé est délicate. Nous pouvons attendre qu'ils ouvrent leurs yeux, pour décider, selon la couleur.

-Mais les Asiatiques ont toujours des yeux noirs, non?

-Non, pas toujours. On verra bien. Mais, j'ai vu une photo de leur père. Il est magnifique.

Mon malaise s'amplifiait. Don avait l'air sur la corde raide. Je n'osais pas trop exprimer mon incertitude.

-Que s'est-il passé alors que j'étais dans les vapes?

-Rien de plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Sauf que c'était prématuré, Léo. Tu devais attendre 4 jours au moins. QU'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête? Bref, Mikey m'a téléphoné en panique. Tu avais des convulsions. J'ai donc accéléré mes plans, mais je ne pouvais attendre trop longtemps, tu allais me claquer entre les doigts! J'ai éliminé les preuves de notre destinations et laissé trainer les fausses. Mikey était extrêmement émotif. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, je ne sais combien de temps. Je lui ai expliqué que ceci c'était passé sous sa surveillance et que Raphael lui reprocherait s'il était au courant. Donc, de ne pas lui dire. J'ai pris un taxi pour pouvoir poursuivre ma réanimation. Mikey était si hystérique qu'il n'a pas insisté pour nous accompagner, Dieu merci. Ensuite, j'ai demandé au taxi de nous déposer sur une rue sous juridiction Foot ou j'avais stationné une voiture de rechange. J'ai demandé au chauffeur de continuer jusqu'à l'hôpital, avec nos cellulaires à l'intérieur au cas où ils seraient pistés. J'avais un cellulaire de rechange sous une autre identité dans la seconde voiture. Je t'ai trainé inconscient dans la seconde voiture pour te réanimer. Et voilà. Nous allons dans l'Ouest. Nous allons devoir arrêter souvent. Un contact à Seattle nous a trouvé un manoir dans l'archipel de San Juan. Raphael va prévoir que nous quittions le pays. Il va demander à tous ses contacts de surveiller les aéroports et les ports et les frontières canadiennes et mexicaines. Tu seras heureux, là Léo. J'ai tout prévu.

-D'accord, Don. Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perplexe par toute la rapidité avec laquelle les évènements s'enchaînent.

-Tu crois que quand Mikey m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tu agonisais sur le sol, j'étais euphorique? Il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'être aussi imprévisible, Léo! Partir en Europe avec un inconnu! Ou avais-tu la tête?

-Don. Tout se passe si vite et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose…m'échappe.

-Écoute, Trésor, relaxe-toi et laisse ton Don s'occupez de cela, d'accord? Je ne te demande de ne rien faire du tout. Apprécier le paysage et m'aider à faire boire les petits, c'est ton unique souci.

Je me tus pendant près de deux heures. Don était trop sur les dents pour que j'ose lui poser des questions. Ma vie n'était pas en danger, je le sentais. Au bout de 9 heures de conduite, Don m'avertit que nous allions nous arrêter au Wisconsin. Don m'avait parlé d'une quarantaine d'heures de voiture. Il avait donc prévu trois nuits d'arrêt.

Don avait un déguisement. Il portait une perruque d'un blond roux frisé et des lentilles du même vert que Raphael. Il n'arrêtait qu'a des motels ou il y avait un accès extérieur. Les chambres étaient déjà réservées pour M. et Mme Lindbergh et leurs deux enfants. Je portais une perruque blonde, longue et des lunettes de soleil. Don avait insisté pour que je porte une prothèse mammaire. Je protestai que peu importe, ma tournure et ma musculature étaient masculines. Il me répondait :

-Tu crois que dans le Midwest, ils voient beaucoup d'Européennes?

Nous étions donc dans le salon, de notre suite au Wisconsin. Les bébés, bien qu'adorables, à mon humble avis, ne faisaient que dormir que 98% du temps, étaient couchés. J'allais ouvrir la télévision qu'en Donnie m'interrompit.

-Léonardo. Tu sais que maintenant, toi et moi, c'est du sérieux? Tu sais que j'ai risqué ma vie et tout quitté pour toi? En plus, je t'offre une famille. Une raison de vivre. Tu sais que tu n'auras pas à travailler, Léo. Je suis un génie. Et avec tout ce que j'ai économisé alors que je gérais les finances de Raphael, je pourrais même ne plus à rien faire de ma vie. Tu auras la vie rêvée, Léo. Déshabille-toi.

-Donnie? Ai-je bien compris?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Léo. Je ne toucherai en aucun cas. A moins que tu insistes. Je veux juste te regarder. Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur que Raphael. Il a trop voulu, trop vite. Je vais t'apprivoiser, Léo. Nous avons toute la vie pour cela.

-Tu ne crains pas que Raphael lance une autre alerte nationale à mon endroit?

-Non. Il te croit mort.

-Quoi?

-J'ai oublié de t'aviser. J'ai annoncé ton décès à Mikey.


	28. Chapter 28

-Don!

-Léo, je n'avais pas le choix. Raphael est un psychopathe. Il te veut. Il a des relations, de l'argent…Si tu es mort, il baissera sa garde.

-Raphael ne croira jamais à ma mort sans cadavre.

-Oh, mais il y en a un. Un de mes contacts m'a expliqué que Juan s'était suicidé suite à sa rupture d'avec Raphael. Les yeux fermés, avec la lividité de la mort, la ressemblance est troublante.

-Et qu'a dit Mikey?

-Rien. Je lui ai texté : Décès constaté à 17h08 avec une photo de Juan dans un sac mortuaire qui ne montrait que son visage. Léo. Trésor. J'aimerais que tu enlèves lentement ta chemise. Je vais te faire des préliminaires comme tu le mérites.

-Don, je ne sais pas si j'ai la tête à cela. Nous sommes en cavale, avec des nouveau-nés qui dorment dans la pièce à côté. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ton comportement…Tu dois m'expliquer…

-Léo. Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Raphael est une bête sauvage. Je suis doux et attentionné. Tu préfères cela, non? Écoute, j'ai des médicaments avec moi pour t'aider à te détendre. Sinon, si tu veux, je peux seulement masser ton dos. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance et te laisser aller Léo. Je te promets que seulement mes mains te toucheront et ma bouche si tu le souhaites.

-Don. Je peux me déshabiller et dormir à coté de toi, mais je n'ai aucune envie de contact physique, tu comprends?

-D'accord, Léo, nous avons toute la vie. Viens te coucher. Les jumeaux se réveilleront bientôt.

Dans le lit, je me couchai dos à Donatello. Encore une fois, ma vie avait pris une tournure imprévisible. Je pensais à Raphael. Avait-il appris la nouvelle de ma mort avec chagrin? J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, lorsque Don caressa doucement mon bras.

-Trésor, tu n'arrives pas à dormir? Ferme les yeux et vide ton esprit. Je suis là.

-Donnie. Je suis mal à …

Il ferma ma protestation d'un baiser.

Le baiser de Don n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de Raphael. Ses lèvres me demandaient la permission alors que celles de Raph exigeaient le passage. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, il prolongea le baiser jusqu'à ce que j'entrouvre les lèvres afin qu'il y enfouisse sa langue. Ses mains caressèrent mon corps avec délicatesse. Sa bouche se mit à descendre le long de mon torse. Il s'arrêta au tatouage;

-Ne t'inquiète pas…je t'enlève cela dès que nous sommes à la maison

Je n'eus pas l'énergie de questionner. Don se mit à couvrir mon membre de baiser et de coups de langue tout en le caressant doucement.

Complètement érigé, il me lécha de bas en haut en faisait frétiller le bout de sa langue à tous mes endroits sensibles. C'était la première fois que Donatello me faisait une fellation alors que j'avais les yeux ouverts. Son regard fixe était posé sur moi, insondable excepté pour la lubricité. Mon liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulait abondamment, et Don s'empressa de le récupérer du creux de sa langue J'étais obnubilé par la vue de mon pénis disparaître dans sa bouche pour ensuite ressortir humide de salive et de fluide.

Il récolta ce liquide pour humidifier ses doigts. Avec son pouce miroitant de ma pré-semence, il fit de tendres cercles autour de mon entrée et couvrait mon périnée de baisers, tout en continuant son mouvement de va et vient sur mon sexe dur comme du titane. Il enfonça tranquillement son pouce pour dilater mon entrée et y enfouir aussi sa langue. Puis tout en conservant sa langue à cet endroit, il remplaça son pouce par deux doigts. Il se redressa et c'est alors que je constatais, alors qu'il prenait quelque chose dans un sac près du lit qu'il avait conservé ses pantalons. Au même moment, il ferma la lumière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vois dans le noir. Une autre modification que j'ai demandée à Baxter Stockman me dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Quoi? Raph aussi?

Avec un petit reniflement sec, Don me répondit avec une colère mal contenue

-Vraiment, Léo? Je suis là en train de te faire l'amour, après avoir mené une opération de sauvetage extrêmement risquée. Je t'ai donné deux beaux enfants et tu me parles encore de Raphael?

-Pardon Don. C'était seulement la surprise de voir comment en fait, je ne connaissais pas bien Raphael!

-Je te pardonne, relaxe-toi…

J'entendis encore le bruit de Don qui pressait sur la bouteille de lubrifiant. Puis quelque chose de tiède s'inséra en moi. Une fois en place, quoique cela fût, Don revient s'allonger près de moi et m'embrassa avec frénésie. Il caressa mon torse amoureusement, puis alors que l'embryon d'une pensée se formait en moi, soudain, je ressentis une onde de plaisir.

Je sentais Don sourire contre mon oreille :

-Stimulateur de la prostate que je peux commander à distance avec mon Ipad.

Je gémis :

-Il y a des avantages à être avec un inventeur!

-Je n'ai rien vraiment inventé, Léo. C'est à la portée de tous. Donc, tu vois, lorsque nous serons à la maison, tu pourras porter ce stimulateur et je pourrais l'enclencher n'importe quand.

Il couvrit ma poitrine et mon ventre de baisers légers puis repris mon organe enflé dans sa bouche savante. Je voyais qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose d'autre avec son autre main, mais l'obscurité, le plaisir qui m'aveuglait m'empêchait d'analyser mon environnement. De toute façon, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Toutes mes facultés n'étant tournées que vers le plaisir. Je sentais monter dans mon bas-ventre la jouissance comme de la lave. J'allai me laisser basculer de ce cote quand Don arrêta :

-Léo, est-ce que tu me désires?

-Oui, soufflais-je. En ce moment, j'aurai désiré Gorbatchev et Don était un homme attirant lorsqu'il se mettait en mode séduction.

-Prends-moi, Léo. Je suis prêt. Jouis en moi, inonde-moi. J'ai besoin de sentir ta chaleur…

Avec un grognement de bête, je me précipitai sur Donnie. Celui-ci me guida en lui, déjà lubrifié et dilaté. Je m'enfonçai avec délice dans la chaude et étroite intimité de mon frère Donnie. J'empoignai délicatement mais fermement ses hanches pour me retirer et me renfoncer.

Si en ce moment quelqu'un m'avait demandé mon nom, je n'aurai eu aucune idée. Le plaisir que j'avais des deux côtes : l'exquise stimulation rythmique de ma prostate et la délicieuse pression de la chair serrée de Don autour de mon pénis occupaient toutes les cellules de mon corps.

Don bablatait, les neurones qui n'avaient pas encore implosées enregistraient :

-m'appartient…..à moi…je t'aime…

L'orgasme, provoqué par la double stimulation me frappa comme un tsunami. Je poussai un cri guttural que je n'avais jamais entendu provenir de ma bouche.

Je retombai épuisé, alors que de petits couinements s'échappaient du moniteur de bébé.

Don se leva rapidement.

-Je reviens, Léo. Endors-toi, je vais m'occuper des petits.

Je dormais déjà avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai avec un Donnie recroquevillé contre moi. La nuit de plaisir d'hier me revient à l'esprit. Qui pouvait-dire que Don avait cela en lui? Ma dernière relation sexuelle avec Don, lorsque j'étais tortue n'avait pas été aussi intense. Mais d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mes trois frères avaient cumulés les expériences sexuelles les plus variées alors que je demeurai monogame. Avec une moue de dépit et de dégout, je repensais à Raphael. Puis, la raison de ma fuite me revient. Raphael avait tué Karai, avec l'aide de Mikey. Est-ce que Don le savait? Je devais attendre d'avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet avant d'accuser mes frères. Admettant que le corps retrouvé n'était pas celui de Karai? Après tout, à ma connaissance, Karai prenait des contraceptifs. Elle m'avait même spécifié qu'elle aurait pu demander à Stockman de me faire stérile, mais elle avait changé d'idée au cas où! Dans les derniers jours de notre relation, je n'avais pas touché Karai et celle-ci s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi. Aucune chance qu'elle ait voulu un enfant de moi. Et elle n'était pas assez irresponsable pour en vouloir d'un amant de passage.

Don ouvrit ses yeux et me sourit :

-Bien dormi, mon amour?

Je fronçai les sourcils :

-Don, depuis quand m'aimes-tu? Tu es indifférent en ma présence habituellement.

-Ne te rappelle-tu pas? Je t'ai déjà avoué mon amour par le passé.

-Heu, oui mais cela fait longtemps et tu as eu April depuis, alors…Tu es triste de ta rupture avec elle et tu te jettes sur moi pour oublier? Est-ce cela, Don?

Donnie eut un geste de dénégation;

-Non, Léo, ce n'est pas du tout cela. Nous en parlerons dans la voiture. Nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire. Et j'ai moi aussi des questions à te poser concernant notre expérience d'hier. Déguise-toi et vas m'attendre dans la voiture.

-Don, est-ce nécessaire? Je déteste m'habiller en femme.

Don m'étudia du regard :

-Préfère-tu que cela soit moi?

-Don, tu en as assez fait, je ne peux t'obliger à cela. Je vais le faire même si j'ai horreur de cela.

-Écoute, je dois aller porter les clés à la réception. Ils m'ont vu hier, nous ne pouvons changer de rôle maintenant. Mais au prochain arrêt, je serai Mme Lindbergh. En fait, plutôt, Mme Perez. Nous devons changer d'identité à chaque fois pour brouiller les pistes.

-Don, je doute que Raph ameute le pays pour me retrouver.

Don ne répondit pas et glissa mes cheveux sous la perruque blonde en me souriant.

-Désolé mon trésor. Tu n'auras plus jamais à faire cela dans quelques heures. Allez, porte bébé garçon. Je vais porter bébé fille.

-Nous devons vraiment leur trouver un nom dis-je en bouclant les harnais de sécurité autour de l'enfançon.

-Pense à cela. Demeure dans la voiture, je vais retourner la clé.

J'ouvris la radio de la voiture aux informations. Peut-être ont-ils trouvé l'identité de la victime inconnue?

-Un nouveau corps de femme a été retrouvé, par des employés des égouts. Le même processus de défiguration que la précédente victime a été opéré exceptée que cette nouvelle victime, du même groupe d'âge, n'était pas enceinte. L'assassin s'est acharné sur les organes génitaux de la victime, ce qui laisse à penser que l'assassin a soit été repoussé par la victime, ou bien il a une haine des femmes, ou encore, il est impuissant. Pour le moment, aucune disparition n'a été signalée. La victime est rousse, mesure 1m 68 et…

Don arriva dans la voiture à ce moment-là en me souriant :

-Et puis, as-tu trouvé des prénoms?


	29. Chapter 29

Je le regardai, bouche bée.

J'entendais encore Mikey me souffler anxieusement : April…

Don, m'examina avec inquiétude.

-Léo? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, ça va?

-Don…Ils ont trouvé une autre victime!

-Que veux-tu dire par « une autre victime »? me questionna-t-il, l'air perplexe

-Tu n'as pas suivi les actualités?

-J'étais assez occupé à planifier ton évasion, merci.

-Ils ont trouvé une femme morte….et là, une seconde….

-Ou cela, à New-York?

J'hochai la tête, ravagé par l'angoisse.

-Léo! New-York est une ville à la criminalité élevée. Où nous allons, elle est inexistante. J'ai choisi cet endroit pour t'éviter toute forme de stress. Pourquoi cela te trouble, Léo?

J'essayai d'expliquer le tout à Don en demeurant rationnel et circonspect.

Je n'avais pas terminé qu'avec sérieux, Don m'interrompt.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de Karai. Comme tu le vis, Karai et toi vous vous êtes quitté en janvier et elle n'était pas enceinte. La victime était à 35 semaines comme tu me l'as dit. Cela signifierait que Karai aurait dû être enceinte aux environs du début de novembre. Bien entendu, tu étais avec elle en novembre, mais tu aurais dû t'apercevoir que Karai était enceinte, non?

-Oui. C'est vrai.

-Bien entendu, en admettant que c'est elle, et j'avoue que certaines circonstances sont troublantes, il est vrai que le meurtrier ne peut être que Raphael. Si de plus, elle était enceinte, de toi ou de n'importe qui et qu'elle a poussé l'inconscience jusqu'à te racoler à ton appartement, Raphael a dû voir rouge. Personne ne haïssait Karai comme Raphael tu le sais bien. De plus, la vue du sang l'excite. Si la victime est Karai, cela peut être probable.

-Mais Don, la seconde victime…était rousse?

-Et alors? Je ne crois pas que les deux crimes soient nécessairement reliés, d'après ce que tu m'as dit.

-Ne crains-tu pas que cela soit April?

Don ouvrit des grands yeux :

Léo. Tu divagues. La couleur de cheveux n'est qu'une coïncidence. J'ai parlé a April peu de temps avant notre départ. Elle est en Floride chez une tante.

Je réfléchis tout haut :

-Effectivement…Raphael n'a jamais démontré la moindre animosité vis-à-vis d'April. Il n'aime pas les femmes, mais je ne crois pas qu'il en ait une haine viscérale. Il en a sauvé de mains de violeurs plusieurs fois. Et ce que je sais de source sure et c'est qu'il n'est pas impuissant.

Don se retourna vivement

-Léo. Ce n'est pas aimable ni reconnaissant de ta part de ne cesser de te rappeler de ton temps avec Raphael. C'est terminé. Il ne posera plus jamais une main sur toi. Lorsque j'aurai installé mon laboratoire à la maison, je vais effacer ce tatouage et ensuite je ne veux plus entendre son nom de ma vie!

-Mikey m'avait dit que l'encre était indélébile.

-Pas du tout! Tu crois que je t'aurai laissé marquer sinon?

-Donc, tu avais prévu cela? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt les avoir dissuadés?

-Je ne veux plus en parler, Léo! J'ai d'autres éléments, comme notre sécurité, sur quoi focuser. J'aime les prénoms mythologiques, et toi? Ou l'on pourrait continuer la vague des artistes ou des scientifiques, qu'en penses-tu? Ou s'en tenir à la Renaissance? Mais il faut que cela demeure subtil. Pas envie que l'on se fasse retrouver pour quelque chose d'aussi évitable.

-Donnie…Je ne crois pas qu'IL va investir tant d'efforts pour moi. Je ne lui suis plus utile. De plus, si je suis mort….mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu avais couvert ta propre disparition?

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne lui est plus « utile »?

-Il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Quoi, le sexe?

-Non, les Foots.

Don appuya sur le frein si fort que les bébés se mirent à pleurer.

L'air choqué, il me somma d'une voix blanche :

-Explique-toi!

-J'ai cédé tout ce que j'avais a Raphael.

Don mit sa main sur son cœur, l'air dévasté. Sa respiration s'accéléra, puis il se mit à hurler en tapant sur son volant :

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas respecter le plan!

-Peut-être parce que personne ne m'a mis au parfum de ce plan! hurlais-je aussi exaspéré.

Don, le visage caché dans ses mains tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, me marmonna :

-Pardon, Léo…Mais c'est une information que tu aurais dû me partager plus tôt. Avec cette donnée inconnue, les précautions prises ne sont peut-être pas suffisantes. Les Foots comprennent des espions et des scientifiques de qualité dans leur équipe. Raph n'avait pas accès a des outils de ce calibre, selon mon plan.

-Don. Nous ne sommes plus à New-York. De plus, comme je viens de te l'apprendre, Raphael n'a plus de motifs de me poursuivre.

-Espérons-le, Léo. Arrêtons-nous un moment, je dois consoler les enfants…Peux-tu conduire, Léo? Tu n'as qu'à suivre le GPS. Essaye de ne pas conduite trop lentement. Je suis trop sur le choc et j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Le voyage demeura silencieux durant sept longues heures, exception faite de notre commande au service a l'auto. Don se mordait les lèvres avec une expression de pure angoisse.

Je décidai d'alléger l'atmosphère décidant de poser les questions car Don se sentira plus sécure.

-Dis-moi donc auquel prénoms as-tu pensé? Un esprit toujours en éveil comme le tien a surement trouvé plusieurs possibilités.

-Pour la petite, j'ai pensé à des prénoms regroupant des noms d'œuvre ou de modèle de Donatello et Leonardo. Il y a Cécilia. Judith. Madeleine. Cécilia est un modèle qui a servi à l'œuvre de la Dame à l'hermine. Ce prénom est plus international. Nous pouvons déformer Madeleine pour Madeline.

-Je trouve cela très joli, mais cela ne reflétait pas les origines des enfants, non?

-Ce sont NOS enfants, Léo. Pour le garçon, j'aime Nicolas. Comme Copernic et c'est aussi le nom d'un modèle de Donatello.

-Un point qui serait peut-être important, c'est notre nom de famille aussi Donnie. Sommes-nous encore des Hamato.

-Non. Nous sommes des Smith. Un nom commun pour une famille sans histoire.

-Je ne connais pas exactement le genre de personnes qui vit dans ton archipel, Don, mais un couple homosexuel ne doit pas demeurer inaperçu.

Don fit un geste de la main nonchalant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais régler ça. De toute façon, notre demeure est à l'écart. Mon système de sécurité sera plus efficace.

-Don, écoute. Je ne veux pas en parler puisque de toute évidence cela t'inquiète, mais je ne crois pas que Raphael tienne à moi tant que cela…

Le plus profond ahurissement apparut sur le visage de Donnie.

-Je veux dire, je ne suis plus dans ses jambes. Il peut mener sa double vie comme il l'entend, sans chercher à ménager qui que ce soit. Il a mon argent. Il a les Foots. Il a tout ce qu'il veut.

L'air encore très étonné, il me répondit :

-Inutile de te dire que je ne suis pas dans l'équipe Raphael. Donc, je ne cherchais pas à te convaincre du contraire. Nous approchons du Dakota. C'est notre prochain arrêt. Tu peux enlever ta perruque. Tu es Raffaello Perez.

-Raffaello ? Vraiment?

-C'est pour brouiller les pistes, Léo! Moi, je suis Maria, dit-il me tendant les nouveaux papiers d'identité.

La soirée se passa sensiblement comme la veille. Lorsque les jumeaux furent couchés, Don s'assis à cote de moi avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Voyant que je demeurai silencieux, il tendit une main vers mon entrejambe et refugia sa tête dans mon cou.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Léo? murmura—il voyant que je demeurai frigide.

-Je sais que tu ne veux plus que j'en parle, mais voilà : Ma relation avec Raph ne fonctionnait pas parce qu'il cherchait à contrôler ma vie. Il me gardait dans l'ignorance pour mieux me manipuler afin de parvenir à ses fins. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses pareil.

-Bien sûr que non, Léo. Veux-tu voir notre maison? Il sorti un portable d'une valise, en me signalant que ce n'était pas le même que celui utilisé à NY. La demeure était magnifique, de style rustique moderne et auto-suffisant en énergie, au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de couper le courant. Il me montra les aménagements intérieurs qu'il avait fait préparer : une nursery, un laboratoire complet et un dojo. La décoration était d'inspiration asiatique, pour me faire plaisir, ajouta Don.

Je regardai Don. Me prenait-il pour un imbécile? Tout ceci avait réclamés des préparatifs sur plusieurs semaines, voire mois! Chacun des enfants avait sa chambre. Comment Don avait-il pu prévoir ses jumeaux? Comment Don avait-il pu prévoir que je voudrais quitter Raphael? Évidemment, s'il connaissait Raph…Donnie m'avait-il poussé à suivre Raphael dans cette optique? Était-il possible que tout ce temps…il voulait que je quitte Raph pour lui? Était-ce la raison que Don avait paniqué lorsque j'avais voulu partir en Europe? Tous ces attouchements lors de nos thérapies lui procuraient donc plus de plaisir qu'il l'avait admis. Raph le soupçonnait-il, d'où le fait qu'il m'avait abreuvé de question? Il devait sans doute avoir un doute : n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas certain que Don lui veule du bien mais qu'il ne craignait pas pour moi? Pourquoi cette insistance pour que la procuration demeure secrète auprès de Don. Sa méfiance était évidente. J'essayais de me souvenir de cette discussion…mais ensuite, j'avais trouvé le porteclé de Karai et…

Attends une minute, Léo!, me dis-je….un fait important est là…il faut que tu mettes le doigt dessus…

Le porteclé. Apparu là. Après le départ de Don. Lorsque Raphael avait quitté, me laissant avec Don, il avait pris ses clés…si le porteclé était la` a son départ et qu'il se savait responsable de la mort de Karai, il l'aurait caché. Il était place en évidence.

S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est que :

Don l'a placé là lors de l'absence de Raphael

Ou Raph ignorait totalement la provenance de cet objet et ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Donc, ou Raphael était innocent ou Don était son complice. Et si Raphael était innocent…il n'y avait que deux coupables possibles…et un d'entre eux avait la tête amoureusement nichée dans mon cou.


	30. Chapter 30

Mais une autre partie de mon cerveau s'interposa.

Karai n'était pas enceinte lorsqu'elle m'avait quitté…Ou l'était-elle? Pourquoi alors être partie au loin? Si elle n'en voulait pas, Karai avait à sa disposition un personnel médical pour avorter dans la plus grande discrétion. . Quoiqu'Oroku Saki ne l'aurait jamais permis. Non, la victime n'était pas Karai. Cette grossesse ne pouvait corresponde avec elle. Elle prenait sa pilule contraceptive tous les matins.

Don me tira de mes pensées…

-Léo. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai eu une journée très éprouvante et toi aussi…avec toute cette route…nous avons besoin de nous détendre.

En m'embrassant langoureusement, il se mit à passer mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Je répondais à ses baisers, un peu absent. Don, pris dans le moment, ne remarqua pas mon manque d'enthousiasme ou ne s'en souciait pas.

La vigueur de sa fellation montrait qu'il cherchait à distraire le cours de mes pensées. Lorsqu'il vit que mon corps répondait a ses caresses, il se leva pour fermer la lumière. Je L'entendis se déshabiller.

-Don, tu peux rallumer la lumière, stp? Je n'y vois rien.

-Pas besoin de voir, je vais te guider. Prends-moi, Léo…

Il me tendit le lubrifiant.

-Le noir ne m'excite pas, Don.

-tu ne semblais pas t'en soucier, hier? Tu veux ravoir le stimulateur?

-Non, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si timide.

-C'est ainsi, Léo. Toi et moi, c'est récent, et tu connais ma nature réservée. Léo, stp…arrête de parler. Fais-moi l'amour maintenant.

Don était à quatre pattes devant moi, de dos. Je caressai ce que je devinais ses fesses avec ma main. Je me pris à penser à Raphael. Sauf que la situation était totalement différente…Raph aimait me voir…et aussi parader. Le plus de clarté possible était de mise. Lorsque j'étais avec lui, je n'avais absolument pas l'opportunité de songer à quelqu'un d'autre. Sa présence étant trop intoxicante. Allumé à ces pensées, je commençais à préciser mes caresses quand Don m'ordonna de le pénétrer immédiatement. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en m'exécutant car Donatello avait passé beaucoup de temps à me faire des préliminaires et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais lui retourner la pareille.

L'obscurité m'oppressait. Tant qu'à ne rien y voir, je préférai fermer les yeux. J'essayai de concentrer mes pensées sur le moment présent, avec Donatello, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je jouis, en mordant mes lèvres pour ne pas crier le nom de Raphael.

Je retombai épuisé sur Don qui se pelotonna come un chat contre moi. Pourquoi pensais-je à Raphael. Raphael m'avait menti, trompé, manipulé et volé. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Le Raphael que j'avais toujours connu avait toujours détesté mes plans élaborés. Comment de lui-même aurait-il pu en concevoir d'aussi tortueux? Et avoir la maitrise de s'y tenir et attendre l'issu durant des mois! Raphael avait peu de patience. De plus, Raphael était plutôt franc. Je ne l'imaginais pas faire semblant de m'aimer avec autant d'emphase durant si longtemps. L'argent n'avait jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux, du moins à mon avis. Et il méprisait les criminels. Sa personnalité avait-elle autant été altérée? Et si oui, logiquement, celle de Don aussi, non? Probablement que lorsque nous serons installés, Don se laissera aller à des confidences. En cavale, ici, les nerfs en pelote, il n'était pas prédisposé à m'expliquer.

Le lendemain, nous nous préparions à quitter, un bruit fit sursauter Don.

Son cellulaire vibrait. Son visage pâlit considérablement.

-Léo, va porter la clé à la réception.

Son ton était pressant. Toujours avec Madeline dans les bras, j'acquiesçais et pris la clé. J'attendais au comptoir impatiemment quand une dame d'un certain âge arriva.

-Bonjour, voici la clé pour la suite 120.

La femme ne l'a prit pas tout de suite, s'extasiant sur Madeline. J'étais encore peu habitué à la fierté paternelle, mais avec chaleur, j'acceptai de la montrer à la dame.

-Elle est magnifique. Elle sera votre portrait. Regardez, ce sont les mêmes oreilles et le même front! Oh! Elle a ouvert les yeux. Ils seront bleus, comme les vôtres, ça c'est sûr. Ma petite-fille les avait comme ça.

-Oh, vous vous trompez madame. Nous avons adopté Madeline et son frère.

-Étrange, car elle vous ressemble beaucoup. De plus, vous avez de la chance. Je ne croyais pas qu'adopter un enfant à la naissance était possible, surtout prématurés. Elle est si petite. Oh! Tenez, voilà le journal pour la route.

Je pris machinalement le journal, un peu perplexe, malgré moi.

 _Jane Doe 1 et Jane 2 Doe. De nouveaux liens entre les deux meurtres trouvés. Des profileurs tracent le portrait du tueur._

Je faillis échapper Madeline alors que mon cœur manquait un battement. J'ouvris avec frénésie le journal et mes yeux survolèrent avec égarement l'article. Au marqueur avait déjà été surligné des éléments, surement par une personne ayant précédemment lu le journal.

 _-Les victimes se sont fait injecter une drogue engourdissante pour ne pas se débattre._

 _Le viol n'est pas le motif. Aucun spermatozoïde n'a été prélevé._

 _Le vol non plus car des bijoux en or étaient sur les deux victimes._

 _Excepté pour le groupe d'âge, les deux victimes n'avaient aucuns points communs._

 _Elles ont toutes les deux été trouvées dans les égouts._

 _Alors que le meurtre de la victime enceinte a été fait avec précision, autant celui de la seconde a été fait avec rage._

Et le résumé des profileurs était encadré

 _-Accès à du matériel pharmacologique_

 _-Connaissances médicales pour procéder à une hystérotomie_

 _-Connait le réseau des égouts_

 _-Force physique peu considérable car il a dû utiliser une drogue pour maintenir ses victimes. Mais, certaine endurance car il a dû porter longtemps ses victimes._

 _-Haine des femmes ou absence de virilité plus probable puisque les victimes n'ont subi aucune violence sexuelle. A moins que le tueur soit une femme, ce qui semble peu probable._

 _-Intelligence au-delà de la moyenne car le meurtre a été préparé et toute trace, effacé, de façon méthodique._

 _-Connaissait la seconde victime. La première victime semble avoir été défigurée non par vengeance, mais dans le but d'empêcher son identification._

 _-Nous ne savons pas ce que le tueur a pu faire du fœtus. Il y a deux hypothèses :_

 _-Recherche médicales_

 _-Usurpation de maternité ou de paternité_

-J'ai oublié de vous dire, M. Perez, vous avez eu un message. La personne ne s'est pas nommée. Elle m'a demandé de vous demander si vous vouliez qu'elle vienne vous chercher? Elle dit que c'est votre décision et qu'elle attend votre signal.

-Et les enfants?

-Bien sûr, ils viendront aussi…Par contre, il a spécifié de ne pas contrarier Mme Perez d'ici là. Mais qu'il apprécierait que vous ne preniez pas trop à cœur votre devoir conjugal. Justement la voilà. Votre réponse?

-C'est entendu, madame.


	31. Chapter 31

Don, ou plutôt, Maria me faisait des signes d'impatience. Avec un frisson, je le suivi en serrant Madeline contre moi.

Avec prudence, je l'attachai dans son siège d'auto, tourmenté de milles questions et suppositions. La dame avait impliqué de façon subtile que Madeline était ma fille naturelle. Mais, c'était plutôt comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis les paroles en bouche.

Don me pressait de me dépêcher, de derrière le volant.

-Que te disait cette femme?

-Oh rien…elle me parlait de ses petits-enfants. Elle me complimentait sur Madeline.

Don sourit brièvement :

-Oui, elle sera belle comme son papa.

Mal à L'aise, j'enchainai :

-Et toi, l'appel?

Don s'assombrit;

-Mon informateur de New York m'a fait parvenir de troublantes nouvelles.

-Vraiment? Quel informateur?

-Un ami à moi surveille les faits et gestes de Raphael. Et j'ai de la difficulté à comprendre les nouvelles informations qu'il m'a communiquées.

-Que veux-tu dire, Don?

-Raphael t'a remplacé. Il a installé avec lui un nouvel amant à votre ancien appartement.

-N'est-ce pas une excellente nouvelle?, demandais-je le cœur dans la gorge.

-Je ne sais pas. Cela ne correspond pas à ce que je connais de Raphael. Je trouve cela suspect. Mais il est impossible qu'il ait découvert mon informateur. Donc, cela doit être vrai. Je suis ambivalent. Et aussi Michelangelo a disparu. Mais cela est peu inquiétant. Quoique j'aimerais beaucoup avoir la version de Mike. Mais depuis quelques temps, je ne lui fait plus confiance. Je ne l'ai pas mis au courant de mon projet.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il travaillait pour Raphael?

-Mikey est ambivalent. Il a longtemps espionné Raph pour moi. Mais, il semble être retourné à ses anciennes amours depuis ton arrivée dans la vie de Raphael. Tu sais que Mikey a longtemps été amoureux de Raphael?

-Non, je l'ignorais. Pourtant, lors de notre saison, il semblait s'intéresser à moi?

-Oui, à cause de tes phéromones. Mais Mikey n'est pas amoureux de toi, c'est un fait certain. Tu avais de toute façon assez les mains pleines avec Raph et moi!

-Don, je ne peux mettre du sel dans la plaie…mais tu n'étais pas amoureux d'April?

Don alors eu une expression torturée :

-April était une utopie. Elle ne me comprenait pas. Comme toi Karai, n'est-ce pas? Malgré notre forme humaine, c'est comme si nous étions demeurés mutant. L'amour, hors de notre famille est impossible.

-Pourquoi alors a-t-elle quitté Casey pour toi?

-Léo. Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'April. Elle et moi, c'est terminé. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant avec nos enfants. Ne les trouves-tu pas magnifique?

-Oui, bien entendu. Mais tu sais, Don, je ne connais rien aux enfants. Je veux dire pour les éduquer.

-Tu n'auras rien à faire. Je m'occuperai de tout. Tu t'occuperas de leur formation en ninjustu.

-Peut-être qu'ils n'auront pas l'intérêt ou le talent pour cela, Don?

-Avec toi comme Sensei et leur génétique?

Puis Donnie s'interrompit lui-même et me regarda de côté pour voir si ses paroles avaient suscité mon attention. Je ne fis comme si de rien n'était mais mon cœur batta la chamade. Les soupçons se précisaient : ils s'agissaient, par je ne sais quel mystère, de mes enfants et de ceux de Karai. J'en étais presque certain. Un immense élan de protection de mes enfants me submergea.

Je ne sais comment mais Raphael savait que ou j'étais et ce que Don avait fait. S'il était au courant pourquoi ne pas être intervenu avant? Il commençait à avoir trois possibilités qui se dessinaient :

-Raphael avait maquillé ses crimes pour qu'ils semblent avoir été commis par Don. Si c'était cela, j'avais signé mon arrêt de mort en acceptant son aide. Mais il était impossible qu'il ait agi seul.

-Don avait essayé d'incriminer Raphael pour se disculper et m'avoir. Le portrait du tueur correspondait à Don. Et Don avait les capacités intellectuelles pour mener à bien cette opération. Et Don détenait les jumeaux, pas Raphael.

-Les deux étaient complices. Mais alors, pourquoi Don fuyait comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses?

Et quel était le rôle de Michelangelo dans tout ceci? Était-ce bien Raphael qui avait laissé le message au motel?

-Donc, Don, pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux que Raphael ait renoncé à nous poursuivre?

-Parce que il me semble que c'est trop incroyable pour être vrai.

-En quoi est-ce si incroyable? Il me trompait et je suis mort, lui laissant toute ma fortune.

-Je ne crois pas que Raphael croit tant que cela à ta mort. Comme je t'ai dit, tu as tout fait trop vite. Je n'ai pu peaufiner la mise en scène.

-Quelle coïncidence que tu avais un cadavre sous la main. Comment as-tu su avant Raphael que son amant était mort?

Je regrettai mes paroles. Je ne devais pas acculer Don au mur trop vite. J'avais mes enfants à protéger.

Je réorientai le sujet :

-Mais peu importe, Raphael devait voir quelqu'un d'autre, car il m'a si rapidement oublié. Tu avais l'air de bien connaitre les agissements de Raphael. Pourquoi cela te surprend qu'il ait un nouvel amant?

-Léo. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la route.

-Don. Nous sommes sur une autoroute quasi- déserte à 11h am.

-Parce que malgré tout, tu n'es que le seul qui comptait à ses yeux! Tu le sais! S'il ne s'est pas suicidé actuellement, c'est qu'il se doute que tu es vivant. S'il se doute que tu es vivant, il mettra tout en œuvre pour te retrouver. Peut-être avait-il des soupçons! Peut-être il a demandé à Mikey de me surveiller? Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il voulait les Foots! Et c'est peut-être lui qui a mon carnet! S'il a parlé au docteur Fritz, s'il a donné le carnet….si le docteur a trouvé le code…ils seront à nos trousses, Léo!

-Qui avait-il dans ce carnet, Don?

-Tout Léo! Mes recherches, Les résultats des thérapies de Raphael…le plan, mes contacts, notre destination, tout! J'ai écouté durant des heures blablater Raphael sur sa passion pour toi! Ce nouvel amant n'est qu'un pitoyable leurre! Nous devons changer de plan! Avant que Michelangelo nous mette la main dessus!


	32. Chapter 32

Don changea de direction en plein autoroute

-Don, qu'est-ce que tu fais!

-Nous retournons à New-York!

-Quoi! Mais tu disais…

-Justement, jamais Raphael ne pensera que nous retournons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup!

-Mais s'il nous revoit?...

-New-York est une grande ville…et comme je te dis, il nous imaginera au loin. Il ne pensera pas à chercher sous son nez. Je vais modifier subtilement ton apparence. Assez pour que l'on ne te reconnaisse pas du premier coup d'œil, mais pas suffisamment pour donner des soupçons. Je ne ferai de drastique comme te teindre les cheveux platine.

-Et toi? Et ou vivrons-nous?

-Nous allons improviser, Léo. Ainsi, personne ne prévoira quoique ce soit. Conduis, je vais chercher sur mon cellulaire un appartement hors de tout soupçon….Il est dommage que je n'ai peut-être plus accès à mes économies….

-Donnie, je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu préfères retomber sous la coupe de Raphael? Il est malade, Léo! Écoute, je n'ai pas besoin de tant de sommeil et je vois la nuit comme en plein jour. Je vais conduire sans arrêt jusqu'à New-York dès que j'ai fini mes recherches. Nous devons arrêter dans un supermarché par contre, les jumeaux non plus de lait.

Je me tus. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je ne pouvais fuir sans mes enfants. En ce moment, je n'avais confiance en aucun de mes frères. Mais Don me faisait beaucoup plus peur que Raphael soudainement. Même Donnie admettait que Raph m'aimait profondément. Toute cette mise en scène de filature vers le Donjon n'avait eu pour but que de m'éloigner de Raphael. Bien sûr, ce dernier était loin d'être innocent, mais ses desseins me semblaient moins machiavéliques et plus prévisibles. Si Raph avait des soupçons, pourquoi m'avoir laissé avec Don? A moins que je n'étais pas le seul manipulé dans cette histoire. Raphael avait eu l'air sincèrement de croire que j'avais besoin de soins. Don l'avait peut-être convaincu de cela? Dans ce monde d'humains ou nous n'avions pas le droit d'évoluer, mes frères n'avaient eu que Don comme soutien au départ. De par son intelligence et ses capacités, ils avaient dû leur être indispensable. Raph et Mikey avaient toujours eu confiance en Donatello lors de notre ancienne vie. Raph me remettait en question souvent, mais rarement Don. Donnie avait dû abuser de cette position de confiance. Mais il y avait trop de zones grises…je ne comprenais pas tout.

Don s'arrêta dans un stationnement de supermarché. Madeline et Nicolas dormant, ne voulant ni les réveiller ni les laisser seuls dans la voiture en juillet, Don en soupirant du me laisser dans la voiture. Je remarquai qu'il retira les clés du contact avant de quitter.

-As-tu besoin de quelque chose Léo? As-tu soif ou faim?

-Oui, je prendrais de l 'eau et du thé glacé. Et de l'aspirine. J'ai une raideur dans le cou depuis que nous avons quitté New-York qui ne part pas.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. Ne bouge pas, Léo, je reviens.

Perdu dans mes pensées, cela prit quelques instants pour que je remarque la voiture stationnée à côté de moi. Je sursautai quand quelqu'un cogna sur la vitre de la portière.

Ahuri, je m'écriai : Mikey!

-Yo! Léo, ça roule?

-Mais comment?

-Pas le temps, allez, suis-moi.

-Mes enfants?

-L'oncle Mikey a tout prévu! J'ai installé les bancs! Allez, ops!

-Mikey….je ne sais pas…si je t'ai confiance.

-Léo. C'est pour toi. Je ne suis pas là pour te forcer la main. Mais tu as une minute pour prendre ta décision.

-Si je te suis, tu répondras à mes questions? Toutes mes questions? Est-ce que c'est Raphael qui t'envoie?

-Du calme! Tu auras toutes tes réponses. Aide-moi à transférer mon neveu et ma nièce et ce vieux Mikey t'aidera à voir clair. Sinon, libre à toi de demeurer avec Don, le scientifique fou.

-D'accord…

Je fis ce qu'il me disait, mais incertain. Dès que les enfants furent bouclés, Mikey appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Dès que nous fumes assez loin, Mikey pris son cellulaire.

-Le colis est ramassé….oui…oui…tu veux lui parler? Je te le passe. Tiens, Léo, c'est pour toi.

Je pris le téléphone le cœur battant :

-Allo?

J'entendis un long soupir, puis :

 _-Salut bébé._

Je ne répondis rien car je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire.

 _-Léo. Désolé des délais. Je devais amasser les preuves et aussi te laisser découvrir par toi-même qui était Don…_

-Parce que toi tu es mieux, peut-être?

 _Ok. Léo. Je l'ai mérité, mais sache que je n'ai tué absolument personne. Depuis Splinter, c'était Don._

-Quoi? Notre père, mais si tu le savais…alors?

 _-Je n'ai appris la vérité à ce propos depuis peu de jours. J'avais des doutes, mais le témoignage de Mikey et le carnet de Don ont éclaircit toutes les zones d'ombre. Nous avons été roulés toi et moi, Léo. Mais sans Don, tout sera différent…je serai un homme différent, Léo. Laisse Mikey tout t'expliquer. Ensuite, je te laisse juge. Si tu veux me quitter…je vais comprendre. Je vais te laisser aller. Je serai dévasté, mais je ne tenterai rien pour te faire changer d'idée._

-N'as-tu pas une nouvelle passion?

 _-Bien sûr que non, Léo. C'était uniquement dans le but de tromper Don._

-Et Don? Que va-t-il faire?

 _-On s'en occupe, bébé. Mais il ne lui serait fait aucun mal. Tu es le maitre de notre clan. C'est toi qui y gère la justice. Quand tu auras écouté Mikey…_

-Qui me dit que Mikey me dira la vérité?

 _-Bébé…nous avons une preuve…vidéo. Mikey a pour ordre te la montrer qu'en dernier ressort. Je préfèrerai que tu ne la regarde pas._

-Dis-moi en quoi concerne cette vidéo?

- _Heu…Léo…il s'agit…de la naissance de tes enfants. Et de la mort…de leur mère._

…

 _-Bébé. Tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux maintenant. Mikey est là pour ça. Et si tu en as d'autre pour moi, j'y répondrais des ton retour. Je te laisse. Je t'aime. Tu me manques._

Je raccrochai sans un mot et me retourna vers Mikey, qui jubilait d'excitation :

-Léo! Je vais te raconter une histoire d'amour, de science-fiction, d'horreur et d'espionnage, avec en prime pour conclure une poursuite automobile par le héros de l'histoire!


	33. Chapter 33

-Parce que tu te considères comme le héros de l'histoire Mikey?

-Hé! Ne sois pas ingrat. Tes fesses seraient séquestrées sur ile du Pacifique si ce n'était de moi! Je t'ai sauvé la peau, Léo! D'accord, ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux que ces deux dingues se sont battus, mais…sans mon intelligence, ma perspicacité, mon dévouement, mon talent de comédien, mon sens de l'écoute, ma…

-Viens en au fait, Mikey.

-Bon, c'est une histoire, sombre, longue, tortueuse, complexe, émouvante et…

-Mikey!

-Bon bon. Laisse-moi t'avertir que je ne sais pas tout. Je ne te raconte que ce que j'ai constaté de moi-même et les bribes du carnet que Raph m'a confié. J'ai les confidences de Don, d'April, de Casey et de Raph. Mais, je n'ai pas encore tout démêlé des mensonges et de la vérité. Don avait le Don de nous faire croire ce qu'il voulait et les informations véridiques et importantes lui échappaient rarement par inadvertance. Il était toujours sur ses gardes. Bref, je ne sais ce que Don t'a raconté. Surement du vrai avec du faux. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que Raph t'a raconté, mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire et de tout te dire. Tu vois, Léo, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je n'ai aucun motif de te cacher des choses…alors voilà. Mais comme je te dis, l'histoire commence il y a plusieurs mois et n'étant pas toujours moi-même, je confonds peut –être le fil des évènements parfois, mais avec ce que toi-même tu as vu, entendu et vécu, tu sauras recouper le tout. Ceci est mon point de vue et ce dont j'ai été le témoin direct. Je ne suis pas dans la tête des autres et je ne suivais pas toujours Don et Raph en petit chien. Donc, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'ai pas une explication à tout. Et il se peut que cela contredise d'autres éléments que Raph ou Don t'ont dit…

-J'ai compris, Mikey…

-Lors de ta fuite, quand nous sommes revenus au repaire, Raph était allongé dans son sang. Il avait voulu se trancher la gorge. Il n'a pas parlé durant plusieurs jours. Je me suis mis à ta recherche, car je n'aimais pas voir Raphael dans cet état et je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je présumais que si tu revenais, tout allait s'arranger. Don a travaillé sans relâche pour garder Raph en vie. Il refusait de s'alimenter, de se laver. Il a enlevé ses bandages plusieurs fois. Il a tenté de se trancher les veines, de prendre une surdose de médicaments. Don et moi avons essayé de lui insuffler le gout de se battre. Il était en profonde dépression. Il a commencé à participer aux recherches avec moi…mais à chaque échec, il était tellement détruit, Léo. Il voulait seulement savoir si tu allais bien. Il avait peur que tu aies fait une mauvaise rencontre et fini disséqué par des agents du gouvernement. Don, infiltré sur les sites web secrets de d'autres scientifiques fous disait qu'une tortue mutante n'ayant été reportée par personne, tu devais être encore en vie et libre. Don et Raph ont passé de longues heures, ensemble. Je ne peux te dire de quoi ils parlaient car Don chuchotait, je n'entendais que les sanglots de Raphael. Alors, je dois l'avouer à ma grande honte, j'ai commencé à souffrir du manque d'attention. Don m'a suggéré de « consoler » Raphael, mais il m'a repoussé avec dégout. Ça m'a fait mal, Léo. Je devenais de plus en plus imprévisible et agressif. Splinter ne s'occupait plus de nous. Il passait des heures à fixer un de tes bandanas dans sa main. J'étais en colère. Oui, tu étais parti, mais la vie continuait. Et j'avais L'impression que le temps entre Don et Raph n'apaisait pas Raphael. On dirait que sa supposée thérapie ne faisait que le conforter dans son besoin de te retrouver, au lieu de passer à d'autre chose. Je me suis révolté. Don s'est mis à me médicamenter de force. Cette drogue me rendait passif et entrainait une dépendance. Mon air comateux, l'atmosphère oppressante et funèbre de la maison, ses thérapies ou l'on frottait ses plaies, les chances de ton retour qui s'amenuisaient, ont donnée envie à Raphael de s'évader dans des paradis artificiels, se plaignant que Don ne le laissait pas mourir, mais si c'était son plus grand souhait. J'ai trouvé curieux que Don n'intervienne pas dans cette descente aux enfers. Je prenais moi-même mes pilules maintenant car j'étais dépendant, alors j'ai réduit secrètement petit à petit mes doses, tout en feignant les effets. Je ne comprenais pas les motivations de Donnie. Les deux premières semaines, il s'était donné corps et âme à aider Raphael. Un jour, Maitre Splinter appela Donnie pour lui parler. J'étais au salon, supposément dans les vapes, car Don avait légèrement augmentée ma dose.

Je n'ai pas entendu le début, car ils parlaient bas, puis Donnie s'est énervé, ce qui n'arrive pratiquement jamais. Il a hurlé :

-Comment voulez-vous que je passe à autre chose? Il m'en parle tout le temps. Il me raconte sans arrêt tous les moments qu'il a passé dans ses bras! Et je sais ce que c'est! Il m'a communiqué son obsession! Raphael est la clé pour obtenir le retour de Léonardo.

Le reste, je ne l'entendis pas, puis Sensei a tonné :

-Cela n'a aucune importance, car il ne sera a aucun d'entre vous. Il est mort!

J'ai entendu des bruits de lutte, puis plus rien. Naturellement, j'avais les yeux fermés quand Don sorti, mais je n'ai entendu que ses pas et sa respiration saccadée. J'étais terrorisé. Si Don avait fait ce que je pensais, il était devenu fou. Il ne devait pas savoir que je savais. Puis, Raphael est entré, porté par Casey. Il était en bad trip. J'ai fait semblant de me réveiller, mais d'être amorphe. Don a demandé que Casey porte Raph dans le salon et qu'il allait s'en occuper….mais il ne faisait rien, Léo. Il l'étudiait. Puis, il m'a envoyé dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, Don accusait Raph d'avoir tué Splinter dans sa transe. Et Raph l'a cru! Mais, j'avais peur de Don, alors Raph a porté le fardeau de sa mauvaise conscience longtemps pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il ne voulait plus te chercher, car il était à jamais un parricide indigne de toi. J'ai alors compris que les médicaments, les thérapies étaient pour Don un moyen de nous affaiblir. Mais, je ne dis rien. Puis, un jour qu'il était avec April, je l'ai entendu discuter avec April de la possibilité que tu sois avec Karai, mais pas en tant que tortue. Il a demandé à April de la suivre et lui a fait des recommandations pour capturer ton intérêt et alimenter tes remords. Et elle devait manquer juste assez de subtilité pour que tu doutes que nous sachions qui tu es. April t'a découvert bien avant de te parler et vous a suivi de jour, là où tu ne t'y attendais pas. Elle a confirmé que Karai avait un nouvel ami de cœur à la silhouette athlétique mais gracieuse, et aux cheveux noirs. Ta rencontre avec April, tu la connais. Elle arrivait au point ou Raph était au plus bas. Je te jure que j'ai vu dans les yeux de Don l'hésitation à conserver Raphael…mais tu sais qu'il pense toujours huit coups d'avance. Il a dû juger que Raphael serait utile. Bref, Don m'a dit qu'il t'a raconté ce bout-là. Mais, je peux te dire que c'est Don qui voulait davantage te retrouver, car dans l'esprit de Raphael, après t'avoir frappé et tué notre père, il ne méritait plus ton affection. Don a deviné que c'était Stockman. Nous l'avons enlevé. Je n'ai pas assisté à la transformation de Raph, car Don ne voulait pas « m'effrayer ». De toute façon, je ne contredisais plus Don en rien. Je faisais semblant d'avaler mes cachets cul sec, pour éviter sa méfiance. Bref, il s'est passé quelque chose dans ce laboratoire…Don monitorait leur transformation, car elle avait lieu en même temps. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Stockman. Mais, malgré toute sa volonté, Don n'est pas demeuré conscient tout le long de la procédure. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit et je le crois. Mais, en apparence, tout semblait normal. Puis, Raph a posé la question sur les œufs…et a tué Stockman et il s'est passé quelque chose…Raphael s'est mis à regarder le sang avec fascination. Don lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait. Il n'a pas empêché Raph de le faire. Mais selon Don, cette première perception en tant qu'humain a altéré…un mot savant que je ne me souviens plus, Léo. Mais de toute façon, Don a peut-être dit cela pour se disculper. Mais, j'ai lu quand Don avait le dos tourné le rapport de Stockman sur toi. Selon ce qu'il y était écrit, les premiers moments en tant qu'humain sont déterminants. Il avait donc recommandé à Karai de t'éveiller avec des caresses et de la douceur. Est-ce vrai, Léo? C'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi?

-Je ne m'en souviens plus, Mikey….continue

-Donc, c'est dommage que j'étais tant concentré à regarder Stockman se faire pulvériser par Raph, car je n'ai pu observer les premiers moments de Don. Mais, quand mon attention a été retournée vers lui, il avait ton dossier avec ta photo en main.

J'avoue, que j'ai flippé un peu avant d'accepter de me faire transformer aussi. Mais il n'avait que Don qui avait la compétence de le faire. A partir de ce qu'il avait vu, de ce que je souhaitais et des notes de ton dossier,il m'a fait. Mais quelque chose a dû mal se dérouler que j'ignore mais Raphael m'a frappé pour me réveiller alors que Don me secouait….réveil plutôt brutal. J'aurai préféré moi aussi un baiser. Mais ce n'est pas important. Bref, Raph n'avait pas tant le courage que cela de t'aborder. Don l'a convaincu et à monté le plan. Nous avons compris plus tard que Raphael était l'hameçon de Don. Il voulait que tu le contactes. Mais, il ne souhaitait pas te jeter dans les bras de Raphael. Il voulait que tu considères une autre option, c'est-à-dire, lui! En même temps, il t'éloignait de Karai. Koko, l'amie de Karai, travaillait pour Don. C'est elle qui, entre autre a subtilisé les pilules contraceptives de Karai. Mais elle a fait aussi beaucoup plus!

-Mais comment, pourquoi lui donné la possibilité d'être fécondée? S'il voulait m'éloigner de Karai?

-Don prévoit tout très longtemps dans le futur. Il voulait des enfants de toi.

-Mais April, là-dedans? Il ne voulait pas d'enfant avec elle?

-Vraiment, Léo! Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Donnie est impuissant.

-Quoi!

-On ne sait ce qui s'est passé…Raphael et moi sommes stériles, je crois de par le fait de Don. Don a dû demander à Stockman en langage scientifique de rendre Raphael stérile…ou c'est lui qui devait être impuissant, je ne sais pas…Le fait est qu'aucun de nous ne peut avoir naturellement d'enfants. Encore moins Don, car il est incapable d'une relation sexuelle complète!

-Comment sais-tu ça?

-April était très malheureuse avec Don. Elle me l'a confié. Et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Peu importe, Don veut des enfants. Et tu es le seul de nous quatre qui peut en avoir. Don était obsédé de son désir d'être père. Il trainait de force April dans les magasins de literie de bébé.

-Mais, ils pouvaient adopter, non?

-Bien sûr, mais April et Don ne s'aimaient plus. April était déçue de ne pas avoir de vie sexuelle avec son amoureux et elle trouvait Don…étrange.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle laissé Casey, alors?

-On ne le saura jamais, Léo. Elle a emporté son secret dans la tombe.

Dévasté, je prie mon visage dans les mains.

-Mais Raph dans tout cela? Il me cachait des choses, j'en suis certain…autre que son goût de la violence! Don a dit qu'il était le chef d'une organisation criminelle. Est-ce vrai?

-En quelque sorte. Quand nous nous sommes transformés, nous dépendions de Don plus que jamais. Don était le seul qui pouvait nous faire tous ces faux papiers qui étaient essentiels dans le monde des humains. Il était aussi celui qui avait les compétences nécessaires pour faire un gros salaire qui nous permettrait rapidement d'acquérir tout ce qui était nécessaire. Nous avons attendu plusieurs jours, Raph et moi, que Don revienne. Nous nous croyions presque abandonnés. Don est revenu nous chercher. Il avait déjà tout arrangé. Nous avions un appartement, des meubles et un réfrigérateur plein. Il nous avait déjà trouvé des emplois. Don lui aussi s'en était trouvé un. Il a commencé à créer des drogues chimiques dans un laboratoire criminel. Raphael n'était pas d'accord… puis…en thérapie… car Raph continuait ses petites séances de lavage de cerveau, Don lui a fait miroiter que tu étais devenu si habitué au luxe indécent dans lequel tu te vautrais avec Karai, que tu ne regarderais même pas Raph deux fois. De plus, Don travaillait pour une organisation contre les Oroku. Et que l'argent que tu te dépensais avec Karai était aussi mal gagné que le sien. Don avait besoin des bras de Raphael, et son estime de lui était si basse à ce moment…Raphie a grimpé les échelons très rapidement. Par contre, il voulait conserver sa couverture « pur » de mécanicien, pour toi. Quand tu es venu le voir au garage…il s'est renflammé pour toi. Il a cru qu'il y avait peut-être de l'espoir.

Puis, il y a eu la St-Valentin. Tu remarqueras que Don t'a envoyé rejoindre Raph chez-nous. Il savait, car il me l'avait demandé de lui envoyer, que Juan serait là.

-Mais qui est ce Juan? Comment Raph l'a rencontré?

-Tu sais que dans les milieux criminels, il y a des travailleurs du sexe. Juan s'est fait frapper violemment par son souteneur. Raph passait par là. Il s'est porté à sa défense. Puis, il a vu qu'il te ressemblait un peu. Juan a dit à Raph que ce n'avait pas d'importance car il aimait être frappé. Cela a beaucoup remué Raphael, car il luttait avec difficulté ses pulsions qui mêlent le sexe et la violence. Raph en a parlé à Don. Don lui a dit, de se laisser aller à ses désirs avec un substitut pour éviter un jour de te faire mal à toi, Léo. Nous avons appris dans le cahier que Don suggérait des idées par hypnose à Raphael. Jamais rien de trop contraire à sa personnalité, cela aurait été trop flagrant, juste pour le faire basculer davantage du côté sombre. Le rendre plus bestial. Il a aussi essayé cette méthode avec moi. Mais je crois que mon TDAH m'empêche d'être concentré suffisamment pour être hypnotisé. Mais j'ai dû agir comme Don me le suggérait pour encore endormir sa méfiance. Bref, Don m'a dit d'envoyer Juan à Raph ce soir-là. Je ne croyais vraiment pas mal faire. Mais tu remarqueras qu'il n'a pas fait les démarches lui-même. Il a évité de se mouiller les mains. Juan était fou de Raphael. Mais Raph ne l'a jamais aimé. Il l'a utilisé comme Don lui suggérait de faire « pour ta sauvegarde ».

Puis tu as eu ta nouvelle petite amie et Raph et Don se plaignaient à tour de rôle de tes qualités de Don Juan. Dans le même temps, Karai découvrait à sa plus grande stupéfaction, qu'elle était enceinte. Elle a voulu revenir. Raphael, qui n'avait pas du tout envie qu'une autre femme, avec tes enfants, lui barre la route de ton cœur, s'en alla au Japon durant plus d'un mois la convaincre de ne pas te rejoindre. Il lui montra des photos avec ta nouvelle copine. Le père de Karai savait qu'elle était enceinte et lui avait ordonné de retourner avec toi sous peine d'être déshéritée. Raphael devait lui assurer une fortune indépendante personnelle. Elle devait demeurer au Japon et remettre les enfants en adoption, si elle ne les voulait pas. Elle a choisi qu'elle les garderait, ce qui importait peu à Raphael, tant qu'elle abandonnait ses prétentions sur toi. Raph aussi voulait s'assurer un pied à terre secret ou cas où cela tournait mal. Il commençait à avoir de légers doutes sur Don. Il m'a demandé de le surveiller. Et toi aussi.

-Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Don qui est allé au Japon?

-Il voulait éloigner Raph sans raison valable à tes yeux. Pour semer le doute dans ton esprit. Raphael ne pouvait pas justifier son absence. Il savait que cela te rendrait fou. Mais il se doutait que je le surveillais et ne fit aucun geste vers toi. Puis, Raph est revenu. Mais sa mission ne s'était pas passée comme l'avait souhaité Don. Mais Raphael s'en moquait, car il est revenu encore plus acharné à te conquérir. Il a bien vu lorsqu'il a raconté votre soirée de premier rendez-vous à Don que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Alors, Don a décidé que ce n'était pas assez que tu doutes de Raphael…tu devais le craindre!


	34. Chapter 34

-Mikey, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi ne pas avoir dénoncé Don à Raph? Il t'aurait protégé, non?

-il aurait fallu qu'il me croie! Selon Don, ma transformation s'était mal passée. J'étais à moitié fou. Et je devais agir comme Don s'attendait à ce que j'agisse. De plus, Raph était encore trop dépendant de Donnie financièrement et émotivement. Il a cru pendant longtemps que, sans les conseils de Don, il ne t'aurait pas. Mais, à un certain moment, il a bien vu que parfois les conseils n'étaient peut-être pas si bons que cela. Bref, suite à la St-Valentin, Raph m'a reproché d'avoir fait venir Juan et il était en colère 15 sur l'Échelle de Richter, je te jure. Alors, j'ai balancé Don. Et là, les points ont commencé légèrement à s'aligner dans la tête de Raphael. J'ai dit à Raph de continuer à me blâmer et de ne pas en parler à Donnie. D'agir avec lui de façon habituelle. C'est là qu'il m'a demandé d'amasser des « preuves » Léo, tu devrais peut-être prendre un stylo et du papier, car à partir de là, l'histoire est très complexe. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, car c'est Raph qui a le cahier traduit et il ne m'a pas communiqué le détail. Pour ne pas « m'effrayer ! » Comme si je n'avais pas assisté à la mort de mon père, je te jure. Je pense qu'après cela, y a rien qui peut me toucher.

-Je…je suis désolé, Mikey. Si je n'étais pas parti par égoïsme…

-Ah! C'est sûr que tout aurait changé. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Je continue ou tu veux une pause? Je sais que cela fait beaucoup d'infos, et tout…

-Non, continue. Il va falloir par contre réellement du lait pour les bébés. Et les nourrir, et les changer….

-Je me suis équipée avant de partir, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Dans un quart d'heure, il y a une aire de repos. Nous nous y arrêterons

-Avant que tu continues ton récit…j'ai une question.

-Vas-y

-Raphael est au courant que ce sont mes jumeaux? Et que je ne les abandonnerais pas?

-Bien entendu. En ce moment, Raph est en train de te faire préparer un logement pour toi et tes enfants de façon temporaire, jusqu'à ce que tu choisisses l'endroit qui te convienne.

-Me préparer? Il n'a donc pas l'intention…

-Raphael croit que tu as besoin d'une période d'ajustement dans ta nouvelle vie et de réflexion. Il ne veut pas s'immiscer. Il te rend naturellement à peu près toute ta fortune.

-Bref, il ne veut plus de moi maintenant que j'ai des enfants. Tu peux me le dire, pas besoin de me ménager!

-Léo! C'est exactement l'inverse. C'est Raphael qui croit que tu ne veux plus de lui. Tu lui as parlé il y a environ 1 heure. Mais peu importe ta décision à son égard, il dit qu'il s'occupera de toi et si ton bonheur requiert qu'il disparaisse de ta vie complètement, il le fera.

-Ce n'est pas comme si Raphael demeurerait en peine longtemps, non? Oui, Juan est mort, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais le policier et les autres…

-Raph n'a pas d'amant dans la police, Léo! Il collaborait avec elle pour coincer Don. Ce fameux soir où je t'ai rejoint, Raphael faisait une déposition. Mais arrête de m'interrompre. Je t'ai dit que l'histoire est très compliquée. Prends un stylo et écrit tes questions sans m'interrompre. Tu me les poseras à la fin. Mais on arrive à l'aire de repos. On ne peut parler de cela en public. De toute façon, j'ai plus envie de lier connaissance avec mon neveu et ma nièce que de me replonger dans ces massacres.

Mikey et moi étions en train de prendre les enfants et j'essayais d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

-Ou est Donatello? S'il nous rattrape?

-Non. Aucune chance. Il est en ce moment dans un camion blindé.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment vous nous avez retrouvés?

-Durant ton inconscience, nous t'avons intégré une puce avant d'appeler Don. Entre le moment où je t'ai trouvé et où j'ai téléphoné à Don il s'est écoulé plus de quatre heures.

-Raph a…

-Non, Raph était à « l'hôpital ». Il fallait que de lui-même il se mette hors-jeu pour donner une fausse assurance à Donnie. Nous avons-nous aussi simulé la tentative de suicide de Raphael avec ce faux sang partout dans ton appartement.

-Mais a quelle moment Raphael a-t-il su que…

-Chut Léo, laisse-moi prendre ma nièce. Quel est son nom?

-Madeline. Et lui, c'est Nicolas.

-Si c'est Don qui a choisi les noms, tu peux changer. Je ne crois pas que les petits s'y opposent.

-Non, je trouve que cela leur va bien. Donnie ne m'a rien imposé.

-Ce sont tes enfants, Léo.

-Mes enfants? Est-ce si certain? Karai avait un amant. J'avoue qu'il était blond et les enfants ont les cheveux noirs, mais…

Mike secoua la tête :

-Ce sont bien tes enfants, Léo. Je suis stérile, je te l'ai dit.

-Que veux-tu dire, Mike?

-L'amant de Karai, c'était moi!


	35. Chapter 35

Le coup de poing parti.

Mikey se tint la mâchoire.

-Geez, relaxe dude.

J'étais tellement hors de moi que je ne pouvais produire une phrase cohérente.

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrivai à articuler.

-Ne touche pas mes enfants. Ne me parle pas. Je vais te suivre, car je ne peux rester au milieu de nulle part, sans argent, vraie pièce d'identité, ni cellulaire, avec des nouveaux nés. Mais que cela soit bien clair : Je ne veux ni toi, ni Don, Ni Raph autour de moi ou de mes enfants. Plus jamais. Vous avez ruiné ma vie. Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

-Et toi, Léo, quand tu…

-Plus un mot. Dépose Madeline. Je m'en occupe.

-Don a trucidé des innocents et toi la seule chose qui te fait flipper et que je me sois glissé entre les draps de ta copine! murmura Mike avec frustration.

-C'était ma fiancée. Et ne me parle plus Michelangelo!

Le voyage se passa en silence durant de nombreuses heures, excepté pour la musique. Je ne pouvais croire que j'étais pris deux jours en voiture avec le frère qui avait baisé ma fiancée dans mon dos et détruire ma relation. Oui, Mike avait dû agir en « service commandé »pour mes deux autres frères, mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa responsabilité. Aucun ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux, Don me faisait peur, Raph me dégoutait, et je n'avais même pas de qualificatif pour ce que j'éprouvais pour Mikey.

Cela faisait plus de quinze heures que Michelangelo conduisait sans arrêt, excepté à tous les quatre heures pour les petits. J'essayais de lutter contre le sommeil, craignant je ne sais quoi. Je brisai le silence :

-Tu peux t'arrêter si tu veux. Cela fait longtemps, et…

-Non, ça va. Tu peux dormir, Léonardo.

-Les bébés doivent changer de position parfois.

-Laisse-moi téléphoner à Raph pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète de notre retard.

-Il n'avait pas L'intention que tu conduises 25 heures sans arrêt, non?

Mikey ne répondit rien. Il mit l'appel sur le Bluetooth.

-Raph, salua laconiquement Mikey, Léo veut que l'on s'arrête pour dormir. Qu'est-ce que je fais?

 _-Tu fais ce qu'il te dit, Mikey._

-Il me faudrait un hôtel avec lit pour deux bébés. Peux-tu me trouver ça? Et m'envoyer les directions?

 _-Bien sûr. Laisse-moi cinq minutes. Est-ce que…Léo va bien?_

Il y a eu un silence de vingt secondes, que Mikey voyant que je ne parlais pas, rompit :

-Il est …fatigué.

- _Ah…, La_ déception était palpable dans la voix de Raphael, _est-ce qu'il veut…me parler?_

Mikey me jeta un regard et voyant mes signes évidents de dénégation, il soupira :

-Euh, non, je ne crois pas Raph.

 _-Mais il sait que…_

Mikey coupa Raph :

-Il est tard, je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours et j'en ai assez d'être un dommage collatéral de vos mélodrames. Je n'ai pas encore envie de choisir un de mes frères et de sacrifier l'autre, tu comprends? Donc, donne-moi les coordonnées de cet hôtel. Je te dépose Léo et sa marmaille ou vous voulez et ensuite, j'aimerais vivre ma vie. Je l'ai mise sur pause trop longtemps pour servir vos intérêts. Je vais te dire quelque chose pour terminer Raphael. Léo a exprimé clairement son désir de ne plus voir aucun d'entre nous. Et je souhaite la même chose. Tu me donnes ma part et je disparais avec Rosalita, loin, très loin.

- _Je comprends Mike. Dans trois sorties, il y a un hôtel avec les commodités nécessaires. Je veux juste parler à Léo avant._

-Fais comme tu veux, mais Léo est le plus borné des fils d…

- _Michelangelo,_ tonna Raph,Euh… _Léonardo. Voilà. Je t'ai fait préparer un super appartement au centre-ville près du parc. L'immeuble entier est à ton nom. Donc, si cela ne te plait pas, tu peux le revendre et t'installer ailleurs, ou tu voudras. J'ai fait aménager tout ce qui faut pour nos…euh tes enfants. Pour que tu arrives et que tu puisses te reposer. Le portier te remettra la clé de ton appartement, ainsi que deux livres. Tu les liras si tu veux. Sinon tu peux les bruler. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Ce sont les notes de Don et le journal d'April. Aussi, j'ai fait transporter tous tes effets de notre ancien appartement dans ton nouveau chez-toi. L'immeuble ici aussi est à ton nom, donc, si tu insistes, je peux quitter. Je vais te verser mon loyer bien entendu. Également, j'ai prévu une infirmière qui viendra tous les jours s'assurer de la bonne croissance de tes petits. D'après les notes de Don… ils ont une santé fragile et..._

Je fis un signe véhément de refus de la tête, Mike intervient :

 _-_ Raph. Léo ne veut pas de ton infirmière. Il croit que nous voulons du mal à ses enfants, je pense…Il n'a pas confiance.

 _-Putain, Léonardo! Pourquoi voudrais-je faire du mal à des enfants! Les tiens, en plus! Cela demeure mes neveux!_

Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, Raphael soupira.

- _D'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais l'annuler. Tu feras tes propres démarches. C'est terminé. Je ne me mêlerais plus de rien. Je voulais te démontrer…qu'ils étaient importants pour moi, même si ce ne sont pas les miens, tu saisis?_

Je haussai les épaules et détournai la tête vers la portière.

 _-Bon, vous devez arriver bientôt. Je vais te laisser. Des que Mike te déposera, tu n'entendras plus parler de nous. Il ne reste qu'à faire retirer la puce de localisation dans ta nuque. Le docteur s'occupera de cela dès ton arrivée. Et c'est tout…_ Raphael sanglota. _C'est la dernière fois que tu entends ma voix, Léonardo. A moins que tu ne fasses toi-même la démarche pour me contacter. Je veux juste te dire que je t'ai vraiment aimé et que je vais t'aimer toujours. Bye, bébé._

Je demeurai de marbre.

-Qui est Rosalita?

-La sœur de Juan. Je l'aime. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler?

-Si je couchais avec elle, comment le prendrais-tu?

-Léo. Si ça peut te faire du bien d'équilibrer la balance…écoute, je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de parler. On arrive. Il est 2h du matin. Nous dormons jusqu'à 9h, pas plus. J'ai vraiment envie de compléter ma mission et de ne plus regarder en arrière.

-On dirait que c'est toi qui es furieux contre moi!

-Putain, je le suis, Léo! Don a tué Sensei! Tu as à peine réagis! Moi, ça m'a traumatisé à un point que je ne pense pas m'en remettre! Je veux juste clore le sujet ainsi : Je n'ai jamais prise Karai de force. Elle était consentante. N'en parlons plus.

J'étais tourmenté de plusieurs questions, mais mon orgueil me cloua les lèvres jusqu'à New York.

Mikey me laissa devant l'immeuble :

-Puis je t'être utile à quelque chose? Tu as beaucoup de choses à porter. Raphael a sûrement prévu tout le nécessaire, mais tu peux prendre tout de même tous les trucs de bébé. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais en avoir besoin.

-Oui stp, et désolé Mike. Je crois que je suis en état de choc.

-Ouais. Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Nous ne dimes rien alors que le portier me salua avec emphase.

J'arrivai dans un penthouse avec vu sur le parc. Tout était absolument parfait. Décoration minimaliste et des flots de lumière. Je m'empressai de trouver la chambre des jumeaux. Chacun avait son berceau avec pour chacun une peluche en forme de tortue. Des flots de jouets étaient proprement rangés. Mikey me tira de mes observations.

-Léo. J'ai texté le docteur. Je vais demeurer ici jusqu'à ce que l'intervention soit terminée au cas où tes enfants auraient besoin de quelque chose. Je te dépose les trucs, ici. Pour les journaux de Donnie et d'April et le dvd, qu'est-ce que j'en fais?

-Ce dvd est la seule trace, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Détruis-le. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants tombent un jour dessus.

-Bien…et pour Don? Que décides-tu?

-Je laisse Raphael et toi décider. En ce qui me concerne, nous ne sommes plus de la même famille, désolé.

Mike haussa les épaules avec découragement.

Le docteur vint, que je ne connaissais absolument pas. J'avais compris qu'il travaillait pour les Foots et avait déchiffré le code utilisé par Donnie pour dissimuler ses notes. Une fois la chirurgie faite, Mikey et lui quittèrent sans un mot.

Je pouvais enfin découvrir mon environnement. La paranoïa me fit chercher toutes traces de caméra ou de micros.

La faim me fit ouvrir le frigo que je m'imaginais vide. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'il avait été approvisionné avec tout ce que j'aimais. Dans l'armoire, se trouvait rangé méthodiquement dans des petits contenants, mes thés favoris. Je reconnaissais les bons soins de Raphael dans toutes ces attentions, mais le sentiment de trahison annihilait toute place pour d'autres sentiments dans ma poitrine, excepté pour l'amour paternel.

Je tombai avec passion dans les soins pour les jumeaux. Une infirmière venait les peser et s'enquérir de leurs habitudes de repas et de sommeil tous les jours. Ils dormaient énormément et cela l'inquiétait. Elle me demanda si la mère avait pris des médicaments durant la grossesse. Avec honte, je dus admettre mon ignorance. Elle me dit qu'une hospitalisation serait nécessaire avec des investigations plus poussés. La mort dans l'âme, j'acquiesçai.

Durant leur séjour, aucun médecin ne put me dire ce qu'ils avaient. Donnie le saurait surement, pensais-je avec rage. Puisqu'il avait surement drogué Karai. Peut-être ce docteur Fritz? Mais je ne savais comment le rejoindre. J'avais changé de cellulaire et ne me rappelait aucunement du numéro de Donatello. C'est ce qui arrive avec la technologie aujourd'hui, la mémoire se laisse aller. Je ne me rappelais que celui de Raphael.

Je n'appellerai pas Raphael

 _C'est pour les jumeaux_

Je n'appellerai pas Raphael

 _C'est pour les jumeaux_

Je…

C'est pour les jumeaux! Il ne s'agit pas de moi!

J'écrivais le texte le plus neutre possible. Je ne pouvais être blessant si je voulais obtenir une réponse.

 _-Bonsoir Raphael. Ici Léonardo. Désolé de t'importuner. J'aurai besoin de poser certaines questions à Donatello concernant la santé de mes enfants. Personne n'a su trouver ce qui clochait à l'hôpital ou j'ai passé les 4 derniers jours. Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me dire comment le contacter? Je te remercie. L._

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent.

 _-Bonsoir Léonardo. Désolé pour tes enfants. Pourrais-tu stp me préciser tes inquiétudes? Je pourrai ainsi mieux questionner Don à leur sujet._

 _-Ils dorment beaucoup trop._

Après près de 10 minutes, Raph me répondit;

 _-Don dit que cela s'atténuera avec le temps. De leur donner deux semaines. L'extérieur le fera du bien. Promènes toi avec eux dans le parc. J'espère que cela répond à ta question et te rassure. Bonne soirée._

Je suivis les indications. Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, les jumeaux prirent du mieux. Depuis mon retour, il y a plus d'un mois, je n'avais que vécu pour eux. Je voulais absolument m'éviter de penser ou de ressentir. Nous étions à la fin du mois d'aout et je pensais qu'il y a un an exactement, j'étais une tortue innocente. Je me retrouvai maintenant, humain, monoparental et désabusé. Mes frères avaient tenus leur parole et n'avaient aucunement cherché à me contacter.

Je n'avais nulle envie de rebâtir une relation avec quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas prêt à accorder ma confiance à personne, doublement moins avec le bien-être de mes jumeaux en prime. Mais, à ma plus grande horreur, je commentais à ressentir les mêmes sensations d'hyper-sensibilité que lors de ma saison précédente. C'était ridicule, tout cela était dans ma tête! J'étais humain! Mais le fait est que je me retournai dans mes draps la nuit. Étais-ce de même pour mes frères? Il était hors de question que je questionne Raphael à ce sujet. De toute façon, celui-ci ne devait pas être en peine d'assouvir ses pulsions, pensais-je avec rancœur. Je n'avais toujours pas lu aucun des journaux, ne voulant me replonger dans ces souvenirs. Celui d'April me faisait moins peur. Mais, elle était morte et je n'osais violer sa mémoire, en fouillant dans sa vie privée. Un jour, peut-être.

Nous étions le 1er septembre. Je devais collecter les loyers des onze immeubles à logements qui m'appartenaient, ce que j'avais omis de faire le 1er aout, étant à l'hôpital avec les jumeaux. J'arrivai avec appréhension à celui ou je vivais auparavant. Comment Raphael pouvait vivre ou selon toute vraisemblance, Karai avait été éviscérée? Le concierge me remit l'enveloppe et je lui posai les questions de routine.

-Tout fonctionne bien, Monsieur. Il y a bien votre frère qui parfois fait un peu de vacarme. Mais rien de trop dérangeant.

-Vraiment? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon frère-adoptif- qu'il a le droit de faire ce qui lui plait. Si lui et ses « invités » sont trop bruyants…

-Non, il est toujours seul, monsieur…

-Peu importe. S'il importune les autres, donnez-lui un avertissement écrit.

-Bien, M. Les gens ne se plaignent pas vraiment, c'est qu'ils ont pitié de l'entendre sangloter de la sorte. Et depuis trois ou quatre jours, cela empire.

-Cela lui passera. Nous avons tous nos chagrins!

-Bien entendu, M. Mais…euh…

-Je vous laisse.

En sortant, je tombai nez-à nez avec Raphael qui rentrait.

Je demeurai stupide pendant un instant, puis je fis un signe de tête et fit un geste pour continuer mon chemin. Il m'arrêta :

-Je n'ai encore jamais vu mes neveux. Puis-je leur jeter un œil?

Raidi de tout mon être, j'acquiesçais. Je n'avais pas vu Raphael depuis près de deux mois, mais j'évitai de le regarder.

Il leur fit des risettes. Puis, il se redressa, sérieux.

-Ils sont magnifiques. Et ils ont l'air en pleine forme. Mais tu…as l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de poids, Léo.

-Je vais bien, je te remercie. Les enfants sont beaucoup de soins. Bonne journée.

Raphael me laissa partir, sans un geste.

Naturellement, je passai la nuit à faire des rêves érotiques incluant Raphael et je me réveillai avec une érection, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des mois.

Deux jours étaient passés et je mordais mes draps. Il faisait beau, je me promenais dans Central park avec les jumeaux comme tous les après-midi, quand je croisai quelqu'un dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence : Casey.

Je n'avais nulle raison d'en vouloir à Casey pou quoique ce soit. Nous avions tous les deux souffert. Mais, je ne savais qu''il était demeuré un ami de Raphael donc, je restais sur mes gardes. Après les politesses d'usage, il me demanda :

-As-tu lu le journal d'April?

-Non. Il me semble que ça serait un outrage à sa mémoire.

-Je ne crois pas, Léo. En le lisant, tu réentendras sa voix dans ta tête et ça sera…comme si elle n'était pas…partie. April te respectait beaucoup et te faisait confiance. Si elle était avec nous, je ne crois pas que cela la troublerait. Je pense, qu'au contraire, elle ne voudrait pas être morte en vain…ou qu'il est gagné, tu saisis?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Oh! Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que…si tu ne crois pas en avoir besoin…j'aimerais le ravoir.

-Bien. Passe le chercher demain.

-D'accord…et toi, Léo? Tu tiens le coup? Je te trouve pâle…

-Oui, ça va bien…c'est seulement qu'après avoir dormi leur premier mois, les jumeaux font un sabbat!

-Tu pourrais demander de l'aide? Une nounou?

-Non, je…n'ai confiance en personne.

-Je comprends, Léo. Mais tu n'as pas 18 ans. Tu ne vivras pas une vie de reclus jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, non?

-As-tu oublié April, toi?

-Non, bien entendu…mais de qui es-tu en deuil…de Karai ou de Raphael?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Oui, Karai est morte, mais Raphael est vivant.

-Il est mort pour moi.

-Euh, d'accord…Alors, pourquoi ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau? Pas tout de suite, mais éventuellement. Les jumeaux ont besoin…d'un deuxième parent, non?

-Pas du tout. Ils sont biens.

-En admettant que tu serais prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un…serait-ce une fille ou un garçon?

-Casey. Cela n'a aucune importance. Je ne rencontrai personne.

-Léo. C'est du gaspillage! Tu es beau, jeune, riche et…

-Et avec des jumeaux en bas âge à 17 ans! Aucune fille ne voudra…

-Donc, tu préfèrerais une fille?

-Casey, soupirais-je, on s'en moque. Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer personne avant de très, très nombreuses années.

-Ce n'est pas sain, Léo, l'abstinence à ton âge! Tu dors mal, seul, c'est évident.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter. Je dois retourner chez-moi. Tu peux venir chercher le journal d'April demain après-midi, si tu veux.

-Parfait, Léo. Mais, je continue à dire que tu devrais tirer un coup.

Arrivé chez moi, après avoir fait boire et couché les jumeaux pour leur sieste, mes yeux tombèrent sur le livre relié de cuir jaune ou April notait ses pensées. Avec un soupir, je l'ouvris.

Je reconnue l'admirable calligraphie d'April. Bien que Casey m'ait assuré qu'April ne m'en aurait pas voulu de jeter un œil, j'hésitai. Je ne voulais le lire intégralement….alors je pris la dernière page remplie :

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Raphael et Léonardo sont venus à la maison. Donatello, que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de 24 h, m'a téléphoné pour m'expliquer ce que je devais faire comme repas et en prime un texte à réciter. Il m'a dit de me prétendre enceinte et de faire remarquer à Léo le prix de sa bague. Je me suis opposé sur le fait qu'il verrait bien un jour que c'était un mensonge, que je n'étais pas enceinte. Il m'a dit que je ferai une fausse-couche. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait tant mettre la bisbille entre Léo et Raph après avoir tant travailler avec lui pour lui faire reconquérir Léonardo. Il m'a dit que à bien y penser, Léo était trop bien pour Raph et que le reste ne me regardait pas. Alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai annoncé à Don que je voulais le quitter, que j'allais jouer sa petite pièce et qu'ensuite c'était terminé. Qu'il ne verrait pas la différence car il n'est jamais avec moi et lorsque nous sommes ensemble, il échafaude des plans dans son cahier avec sa langue codée qu'il a appris de ce docteur. Don m'a dit que cela n'avait aucune importance, que je pouvais partir et qui allait s'assurer que ou je vais, je n'aurai jamais besoin de rien…_

Je refermai le livre avec une nausée, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pouvais lire davantage les désillusions d'April. Don avait vraiment tout prémédité. Raphael, April et Mikey n'étaient que ses marionnettes. Mikey avait conscience de ce fait, mais il avait trop peur pour agir. Je regardai le journal de Donatello. Oui, je voulais comprendre…mais je ne voulais pas ternir davantage mon image de mon frère. Je voulais me rappeler le Don doux et attentionné, pas le psychopathe. Je voulais oublier…


	36. Chapter 36

Le lendemain, je sorti à mon heure habituelle pour ma promenade. Cela a toujours fait rire Raphael comment j'étais prévisible. Non, me dis-je, je ne commencerais pas la journée en pensant lui! Il était déjà assez frustrant que je rêve de lui toutes les nuits, avec une érection matinale. Bien entendu, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mes pensées la nuit, mais le jour c'était impardonnable.

J'étais dans mon coin préféré du parc quand j'entendis un cri féminin.

Un homme secouait une jeune fille par le bras avec un air menaçant.

Sans y penser, par instinct, je laissai mon landau double et intervint en le sommant de laisser cette jeune fille tranquille.

L'homme me repoussa très brutalement en m'insultant et en me disant de m'occuper de mes oignons et repris la jeune fille par le bras.

Il ne vit jamais venir mon coup de pied. Remis de son choc, il laissa sa victime en grommelant.

-Êtes –vous blessée?

La jeune fille me regarda d'un regard ou se lisait l'admiration la plus pur ainsi que la reconnaissance

-Non, grâce à vous!

-Croyez-vous que cet homme vous refera du mal? Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne au poste de police?

-Non, ça va aller. Je dois absolument terminer ma distribution de curriculum vitae si je veux pouvoir déménager et éviter cet homme! C'est le fils de mon propriétaire. Je croyais que durant mon temps au Japon, il m'aurait oublié…

-Vous revenez du Japon?

-Oui, un contrat de quatre mois chez une famille pour enseigner notre langue aux enfants et m'occuper d'eux.

-Oh, vous êtes enseignante?

-Non, je suis orpheline, je n'ai donc pas assez d'argent pour aller à l'université. Mes parents sont décédés avec ma petite sœur il y a trois ans. Depuis ce temps, je cumule les boulots…à part m'occuper d'enfant, du ménage et des repas, je ne sais rien faire. Je dois mes quatre mois de loyer aux parents de ce garçon…je ne peux déménager avant…il m'a dit qu'il pourrait effacer ma dette si… mais je ne peux faire ça, vous comprenez?

-Mais il faut fuir!

-Sans payer ma dette? Ça ne serait pas…honorable. Bref, me voilà dans les quartiers fortunés pour être engagée. J'ai besoin d'une famille qui me garderait 24 heures, car je ne veux retourner là-bas. Et je pourrai alors rembourser ma dette.

Son récit m'avait énormément touché.

-Écoutez, euh…vous vous appelez?

-Diana.

-Je peux vous donner vos quatre mois de loyer.

-Mais monsieur, je ne vous connais pas…et je n'ai rien fait pour vous. Vous m'avez sauvé, je ne peux exiger davantage. Mais si vous voulez m'escorter encore quelque temps, il ne reste que cet immeuble.

Elle pointa le mien. Je soupirai

-Diana, je peux si vous voulez vous engager. Mais mes enfants sont très jeunes et…

-Oh! Cela n'a aucune importance! Je suis habituée. Ce sont eux? Ils sont adorables!

-Oui. J'ai une chambre de libre, dans mon appartement. Je ne sais si vous seriez à l'aise de…

-Monsieur, avant de me donner de l'espoir ne voulez-vous pas consulter votre femme?

-Je suis veuf.

-Oh! Désolée…elle est morte à leur naissance?

-Oui, je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je comprends. Donc, c'est d'accord, vous m'engagez?

-Oui. Habituellement, qu'inclut votre engagement?

-Je m'occupe des soins des enfants. Je fais les repas, le ménage, le lavage,les courses.

Quelqu'un qui cuisinerait à ma place ne pouvait être qu'une bénédiction. Je me nourrissais exclusivement de riz depuis des semaines. Il fallait que je trouve une solution avant le premier anniversaire de mes enfants. Je ne voulais pas les empoisonner. Et je devais avouer que seul, j'étais épuisé.

-Bien, écoutez. J'accepte votre aide pour les tâches ménagères et la cuisine. Pour mes enfants, un coup de pouce à l'occasion serait apprécié, mais je continuerai à m'occuper d'eux principalement.

-Comme vous le désirez, M?

-Léonardo. Nous avons le même âge, donc pas besoin d'aller dans l'officiel.

J'allais chercher avec elle ses effets personnels puis je lui fis visiter l'appartement.

-Puisque les jumeaux dormiront encore ensemble quelques années, cette pièce est libre.

Au bout de trois jours, je me demandai comment j'avais pu survivre sans elle. Diana nous préparait de délicieux petits plats que nous mangions en tête à tête et était parfaite avec les enfants. Son aide était précieuse et de plus parler à quelqu'un de simple me faisait le plus grand bien. Elle m'était déjà devenue indispensable. Mon seul problème qu'elle ne pouvait régler était mes nuits torturantes de solitude. Je n'osais me soulager de ma lubricité la nuit. Je ne voulais pas que Diana me surprenne et nous quitte en proclamant que j'étais un pervers. Mon seul refuge était la douche, mais au-delà de deux fois par jour, cela était suspect.

Diana avait l'air parfaite contente de son sort donc je ne vis pas venir ce qui suivit. J'avais commencé à l'en voir en amie plutôt qu'en employée. Amie très, très séduisante, particularité que j 'essayai d'occulter. Il était le soir et nous écoutions un film, assis à une distance que je jugeais respectable. Quand elle était trop près, son parfum réveillait la bête en moi, ce que je ne voulais pas.

Soudain, elle poussa un soupir sonore :

-Je ne peux continuer ainsi!

Je tournais la tête vers elle, interloqué. Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal? Avait-elle noté quelques fois la bosse dans mes pantalons?

-Léonardo…je ne peux plus continuer à travailler ici?

-Pourquoi Diana? Est-ce le salaire? J'avoue que tu n'as pas eu un jour de congé! Tu en fais beaucoup trop! Je peux me débrouiller seul deux jours par semaine sans problème.

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça.

-Alors?

-Je crois…que…non je suis certaine d'être tombée amoureuse de toi

Je ne répondis rien. Le fait que je l'avais renversée et que mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes valaient toutes les réponses du monde. Je la portai dans le lit et permit à la bête de sortir de sa cage.

Je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours. Mais mon sommeil, qui de tout temps avait été léger, et l'était davantage depuis mes enfants, me permit de sentir Diana bouger, sortir de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et revenir avec quelque chose. Et j'entendis distinctement le « clic ». Diana m'avait pris en photo avec son cellulaire. Pourquoi? Car elle me trouvait mignon ainsi dans un lit en désordre? Car elle voulait se rappeler notre première nuit? Car elle voulait une photo de son petit copain? Étais-je son petit copain? Je fis semblant de dormir un quart d'heure encore puis je me réveillai. Les petits dormaient encore et Diana m'annonça avec un sourire et un baiser qu'elle allait faire des gaufres à la cannelle si j'avais envie.

J'acceptai et au même moment, les petits se réveillèrent. Elle alla les voir et je profitai de ce moment pour subtiliser la cannelle. Cette photo prise à mon insu me tourmentait. Je devais m'assurer de la raison.

Une fois les soins aux enfants donnés, elle se mit à commencer sa recette. Vint le moment, ou elle chercha l'épice disparue.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que je n'avais pas de cannelle.

-Je vais les faire au chocolat, alors.

-Non! J'ai vraiment envie de cannelle. Peux-tu aller en chercher ? De toute façon, le lait baisse aussi. Il aurait fallu que tu sortes de toute façon en chercher plus tard.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'agripper son sac à main. Je lui remis mon portefeuille.

-Achètes aussi tout ce qu'il faut pour des sushis maison. Prends-ton temps, je n'ai pas faim immédiatement.

Je l'a mis carrément à la porte avant la moindre objection. Puis, je pris son sac dans sa chambre.

J'avais honte de fouiller dans ses affaires, mais cette photo étrange m'obsédait. Je pris son téléphone et regardai ses photos : je n'avais pas rêvé. Il y en avait une.

Puis, l'appareil vibra dans ma main, j'allai le redéposer quand le nom de l'expéditeur du message apparut :

 _._


	37. Chapter 37

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. J'aurai du me douter que mes frères ne respecteraient pas leur promesse. J'aurai du me douter que je ne méritais pas le bonheur. Je devais demeurer seul. J'étais suffisamment béni d'avoir deux magnifiques enfants. Toutes autres interactions avec un tiers ne servaient qu'à me blesser. Je ne m'investirai plus jamais émotivement me promis-je.

Je me doutais duquel M. Hamato il s'agissait, mais je voulais boire le calice jusqu'à la lie pour me donner une leçon de ne plus accorder ma confiance à personne.

Je lu le dernier message envoyé par Raphael :

 _-Merci pour la photo. J'avais besoin de le voir détendu .M'assurer qu'il était bien. Je n'ai plus d'instructions à te donner. Prends bien soin de mon frère._

Instructions? Ce n'était donc effectivement pas seulement une mission d'espionnage, mais une machination? Je décidai de lire du début.

 _Diana : Il m'a effectivement donné l'emploi. Il est beaucoup plus séduisant en vrai!_

 _R : L'esprit chevaleresque de mon frère est très prévisible. Oui, il est très séduisant. Ne t'avais pas avisé que cela serait un travail plus qu'agréable!_

 _D-Certainement, je crois qu'il me sera facile de l'aimer._

 _R-Bien entendu. Personne ne mérite davantage d'être aimé que Léo. Mais il ne te suffit pas de l'aimer. Je t'ai choisi parmi plus de 80 candidates car je crois que tu peux lui rendre sa sérénité. Comme je t'ai déjà fait comprendre, le bonheur de mon frère est ma priorité. Il a beaucoup souffert et tu dois lui faire très attention. Je n'ai pas aimé son visage tiré de l'autre jour. Il a maigri. Léo ne sait absolument pas cuisiner et en période stressante, il oublie de manger. Je t'ai envoyé en courriel la liste de ses plats préférés. Décharge –le subtilement de ses responsabilités en prenant des initiatives. Je veux que chaque jour soit un délice pour lui, qu'il n'ait plus aucun souci. J'ai déjà essayé de faire cela par le passé, mais je n'ai pas réussi, malheureusement. Tu peux le faire._

 _D- C'est noté. Merci pour la liste._

 _R-Comment ce sont passé les deux derniers jours?_

 _D-Bien, mais il a l'air un peu à fleur de peau. Il est plus distant que je ne l'aurai cru_

 _R- C'est difficile pour Léo de laisser entrer un inconnu dans son intimité. Il a été blessé souvent par le passé. Le début de septembre est difficile pour nous deux. Moi, ça va je peux souffrir, je l'ai mérité,mais j'aimerais que tu « soulages » Léonardo. Naturellement, il ne fera pas un geste déplacé vers toi, même si sa vie en dépendait. Donc, tu dois prendre les devants. Tu dois lui dire que tu l'aimes, sinon il ne fera rien. Attends le bon moment, quand il est détendu et assure-toi de vraiment ressentir quelque chose à ce moment-là. Mon frère est extrêmement observateur. Si tu fais semblant, il le saura et ça le blessera et je ne veux plus jamais qu'il souffre. De toute façon, comment ne pas l'adorer? Il est absolument parfait. Il est impossible que tu trouves quelque part d'autre un être comparable à lui._

 _D-Wow! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel amour fraternel!_

 _R- Il est la chose la plus précieuse pour moi. Il le sera toujours. Quand tu auras réussi, peux-tu m'envoyer une photo? Je voudrais le voir en paix. Je déménage et je crains bien de ne plus le revoir. Sois discrète par contre. Sa méfiance est toujours en éveil. Inutile de me donner une description précise de votre soirée. « Il était satisfait » me suffit._

Mes doigts prirent la décision, je textai Raphael :

 _-Imprévu! J'ai besoin d'aide immédiatement! Il faut venir!_

- _Quoi? Il est blessé? Ce sont les jumeaux? Détails! Je ne peux venir comme ça! Il me déteste!_

 _-Il a eu un choc sur la tête. Il réclame un Raphael._

 _-J'arrive. Comment est-ce arrivé? Comment est-il? As-tu appelé une ambulance?_

Je ne répondis plus rien car je ne n'avais encore aucune idée de la raison de mon geste impulsif. Je voulais confronter Raphael. Mais ensuite?

Tout le long de la route, il continua à envoyer des messages à Diana, qui naturellement n'était pas encore revenue, ce qui était bien heureux car je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Oui, elle était extraordinaire, mais d'après ce que comprenais elle avait été envoyée dans mon lit et dans ma vie en service commandé. Ses sentiments actuels ne comptaient pas, s'il y en avait. Elle m'avait menti et ce n'était pas de bons auspices pour amorcer une relation. J'allais la mette à la porte. Mais qu'allais-je dire à Raphael?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'élaborer un discours qu'il déboula dans la pièce, en alarme. Il me regarda bouche-bée me voyant debout au milieu de la pièce, bien portant et sans trace de Diana.

-Fearless? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Rien, j'attends que ton employée revienne, je l'ai envoyé faire des courses pour jouir de son talent de photographe, dis-je en secouant le cellulaire dans ma main.

Il pâlit une seconde puis devient rouge de colère :

-Toi, toi….tu sais que j'ai failli faire cinq accidents le temps d'arriver ici? Je t'imaginais au bout de ton sang! Pour me réclamer, tu…

Mes pieds avancèrent tout seul et je lui coupai la parole d'un baiser. Il fut l'espace d'un instant immobile, puis me rendit le baiser avec chaleur. Au bout d'un temps trop court, mais qui avait dû s'écouler sous plusieurs minutes, il se recula.

-Léo. Je veux dire…pourquoi ce baiser? Tu as lu le journal de Donnie? Tu sais maintenant que ce n'était pas de ma faute? Je n'étais pas moi-même et le gars du bar, ton ex copine, Karai, April, Oroku Saki, Juan, c'était…

Je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Je ne sais de quoi tu parles. J'ai eu un choc sur la tête. J'ai tout oublié. Toi, Moi, ça commence aujourd'hui.

FIN


End file.
